In the Shadow of the Mask
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: Fable II Universe. One year after the death of Lucien, things are quiet for the Hero of Bowerstone. She thinks that maybe she can start to live a normal life, but a message from Theresa changes all that. She and the others must save Albion again.
1. Unfortunate Beginings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or Fable II or any characters or storylines associated with it. I do own my own stories and characters. So please don't steal. If you do, you will spontaneously combust and I will laugh at the ashes of your remains.

I usually don't write fanfics for games, but a story popped into my head and I thought I might give it a try. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. How do I know it if works out? That's where you readers come in. If you feel strongly about my story (good or bad) please submit a review and tell me how I'm doing. Reviews are a good way for authors to know what they are doing right and what they need to work on. I only asked that you refrain from saying that the story sucks or that I suck. If you really don't like the story, then please state was it wrong. Thank you.

As for the story itself… This Fable II universe involves the female Hero known as Sparrow, the Lionheart. A year has passed since Lucien's death and the Spire came under Theresa's control. She hasn't heard much from the other heroes, save a letter or two from Hannah. Neither Garth nor Reaver has sent anything. Theresa hasn't even contacted her. Going from a very hectic life to a quiet one was difficult, but Sparrow has learned to adapt. However, as she's about to learn, a Hero's life is never dull or quiet…

Please note… I know the basic history of Fable and the big figures in said history. I am merely coming up with a story that has some of the history intertwined to the best of my abilities. Thank you for your patience and taking your time to read my story.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Unfortunate Beginnings **

The sun was just over the walls of Bowerstone. The gulls called loudly as they bickered over the scraps that children threw for them. The children, of course, got a kick out of the fights and squabbles that broke out amongst the birds. It was better than them fighting.

"What are you four doing," an adult would come and ruin their fun.

They would all answer politely, "nothing," and then run in opposite directions.

Sparrow enjoyed the usual scene that occurred almost every day in the marketplace. It was nice to have something so normal, something so ordinary that most would not appreciate. Maybe it was all that she had done, all that she had seen or maybe it was just the blood that flowed through her veins, but this sight was so soothing for her. She sighed, thinking about her childhood… her lost youth… how she could not play as these young one did every day.

"Sparrow," someone called to her, "there you are!"

Sparrow smiled, "John."

He was a hair shorter than her and five years her junior. Mahogany hair, big brown eyes and a smile that made all the girls swoon; all except for Sparrow. She always ignored him when he came prancing around the marketplace. He was too young for her when she first came to Bowerstone, but he was older now… as was she.

"You actually made it here on time," he tried to hide something behind his back.

"What have you got there," Sparrow playfully tried to see what it was.

"No peeking," he teased as he took a few steps back.

"I think I will anyway," she was behind him in a flask.

He smiled as he turned around, "no fair."

"All's fair in love in war," she reach around him.

He grabbed her hand with his free one, "you'll break it," he gently held her hand, "here, this is for you… my dear Lionheart."

She giggled as she took the daisy and twirled it under her nose, "I love it. Thank you."

"I now they're your favorite," he continued to hold her hand.

"John," Sparrow shyly pulled away, "you should really chase women your own age."

"Oh… you know me," he leaned up against her, "I always liked older women."

Sparrow shook her head and rolled her eyes, "oh, so you following me around when you where a child was you being in love?"

"Yes… love at first sight," he tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she pulled away causing he to fall to the ground.

She laughed, "Are you okay? ... John," he wasn't moving, "John," she came down to his side, "John!"

"Got you," he popped up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"John," she exclaimed as she slapped him.

"OWW," he fell back, "please be gentle oh mighty hero," he rubbed his red cheek, "you heroes are much stronger than us of normal blood."

"Oh hush," Sparrow gently pulled away his hand to see the damage she caused.

John's cheek was red and it throbbing with pain. She could tell that he was trying to hold back tears and it only made her feel worse.

"Is everything alright over here," a Guard asked sternly as he approached the pair.

Sparrow was about to answer, but John quickly cut in, "its nothing dear sir," he politely addressed him, "I was walking and talking with this delightful young woman. I was so distracted by her radiating beauty that wasn't looking where I was going, tripped and fell to the ground. She was distressed over what happen, she was going to help me back to my house… or maybe her's," he hinted to Sparrow.

"Is that true… oh… it's you," the Guard recognized her, "Lionheart! I saw you're last Crucible Challenge. Outstanding job with that Troll, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time."

"Oh thank you sir," she helped John up.

"Do you think that you could give me an autograph… for my son," he quickly added.

"Oh course," she felt through her bag.

She wasn't in the habit of carrying autograph cards, but ever since her big victory at the Crucible it was more annoying to not to have them. Children and even a few adults kept asking her for her autograph. It's not that she minded, but she felt like it was similar acts that caused heroes of the past to fall. She didn't want to end up like them.

"Ah, here we go," she finally pulled one out with a quill and ink.

The Guard told her his son's name and how he was such a big fan of hers. She finished up the autograph card and handed it to the Guard.

"He's going to be so happy when I give this to him tonight," the Guard was nearly bursting with joy as he took the card from her, "thank you so much. Much obliged," he gave a courteous tip of his hat and went back to his patrolling.

"Come on," John grabbed Sparrow's hand and started to pull her down the crowding street.

He pulled her down towards Fairfax gardens. With one more tug, he pulled aside into an ally and check to make sure no one was following them.

"I think we lost them," she sighed.

"Lost who," she was a little annoyed.

"Those autograph mongers," he ducked back into the ally, "they were starting to gather."

"Don't want to share me," Sparrow started to walk away.

"If I could," he threw his arms around her waist, "I would lock you away forever… like I already have… in my heart…," he whispered into her ear.

He was sweet, gentle and kind. Maybe that's why Sparrow agreed to go on that date with him.

"And maybe I'll lock you away too," she was about to kiss him on the cheek.

_Hero…_ a voice echoed in her head.

"Theresa," she whispered.

"Hmm? What did you say," John loosened his arms.

"I have to go," she pulled away from him.

"Wait! What is it," he called out in confusion, but she could not turn back now.

_It has been a long time Hero,_ Theresa's voice came again, _but time has little value in a world that has little left…_

_What does she mean by that,_ Sparrow asked in her mind.

_Albion is in danger once more,_ Theresa continued,_ an enemy and friend of the past haunts the land… come to the Guild at once…_

Her voice grew silent, leaving Sparrow with more questions than answers. There was nothing she could do right now other than go to the Guild. But first she had to make a stop in at the Cow and Corset.

"Come on boy," she called out, "we have to go!"

Her faithful friend of so many years slowly stood up and stretched. He was getting older, but refused to be left behind. Hurrying as best as he could, the dog made his way to her side.

"Hey there boy," she bent down and rubbed him on the head, "did you have a good nap?"

The dog jumped up excitedly and barked to answer her.

"I hope you got enough sleep," Sparrow sighed, "we're being called upon."

The dog seemed to understand her words. With a low woof, he started towards the bridge. Looking back at his master, he gave a loud bark like he was saying "well, let's go then!"

"Right boy," Sparrow nodded her head.

The pair set off across the bridge, passed all the villagers and merchants. They knew nothing of what was going on. Well… either did Sparrow. All she knew was that she was needed once more to save Albion from some former terror. Who or what it was, she couldn't say. But whatever was threatening the peace that had finally settled on the land. She, herself, even found a small, fragile piece of it.

"Sparrow! Where are you going," John caught up with her just outside of Bowerstone's gates.

"John," she stopped, "I'm sorry… I have to go…"

"World's in danger eh," he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know," she wasn't going to give him the few cryptic details the Theresa left her with.

"So you're just going to run off without saying goodbye," he seemed a little hurt.

Sparrow looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry John, but I have to go," she looked up at him, "I don't know how long I'll be… you… you better just…"

John quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "I've already waited this long. What's a little bit longer? Go do what you need to do… go and save the world," he let go of her hand and walked away.

"John… John," she called out, but he didn't turn around, "I'll be back! But please… don't wait for me," she whispered.

She had broken her own promise, one that she had made in her heart after Lucien's death. She would never grow close to another. She feared that her life would put others in danger… just as it had Rose…

"No," she shook her head, "there isn't time for this."

She had to turn from the place that she had lived for year and some many others when she was younger. Time, apparently, was not on her side. She had to make hast to the Guild and to Theresa… if she was even there. Finding a clearing with no one around, Sparrow pulled out her Guild Seal and concentrated on her desired location. The dog sat right up next to her so he wouldn't be left behind. The eerie blue light surrounded them both and the sunny clearing disappeared. The warm of sun gave way to cool, dampness of the cave and the fresh air was replaced with stale, musty air.

It had been so long since she had been in there. Not since when the Four Heroes came together to stop Lucien's plan. It was strange to be back in that place where heroes of past and even present stood. Everything was the same; the table was still set up with many notes and documents strewn across it, candles were still lit, though they should have burned out a long ago. The only thing that was missing was Theresa.

Looking around, Sparrow grew anxious.

_Sorry that I cannot be there at the moment,_ Theresa's voice filled her head, _but other things are occupying my attention. I will give you all the details that I can like this. Do not be alarmed by the visions you're about to see… look… look to the past… where your bloodline begins… behold…_

The Chamber faded to black. Sparrow tried to remain calm as the scene changed to a strange place. The dog licked her hand to comfort her. She in turn rubbed his head to say thanks. The scene stopped moving to show a large bronze gate. It was open and terrible sounds could be heard inside. Sparrow, without hesitation, ran past the gate and into the fray of battle. A man and large dragon were locked in combat. The man summoned forth fire and lightening and hurled it at the lumbering beast. Charging at the dragon with astonishing speed, the man brought his sword up and thrust it through the creature's chest. The dragon released a terrifying scream as it fell to ground where upon it withered and died. The man released a heavy sigh of relieve. His task was done, his battle well fought, but what did this have to do with Albion now? Sparrow looked to where the dragon fell; a Mask lay on the floor. It was torn and worn by time and battle. It had been stitched several times and many stains dotted it. She felt compelled to pick it up; it was calling her. She seemed to glide towards it; the dog growled and barked viciously at the strange artifact, but she did hear him. Picking up the Mask, she examined it closely. A voice came to her…

_Put it on… claim power that only a True Hero deserves… put it on and gain Strength, Will and Skill beyond your imagination… come join me in eternal life…_

She thought for a moment, but the Mask had other ideas. It flew from her hand and on to her face. She tried to pull it off, but it would come.

_YOU BELONG TO ME NOW!_

"AAAGGHHH," Sparrow screamed as the vision disappeared.

She clawed at her face, still feeling the Mask burning her skin.

_Do not be alarmed Hero, it was only a vision,_ Theresa's voice came once again.

Sparrow fell to the cold floor, felling sick and weak from what she was just shown.

_Lucien's terror is nothing in comparison to the enemy that wishes to reenter this world. He is a terrible creature that is older than the Old Kingdom itself. He has haunted the land in memories, rumors and stories of old. He is coming… You… oh Hero of Bowerstone, must once again take up your sword and bow, summon forth all your Will to prevent this ancient man from coming back,_ Theresa explained,_ you must gather the other Heroes and bring them back here. Only then can I speak of what you must do…_ she went silent.

The old Seeress was always cryptic, even when Sparrow was a child. Always eluding to something, but never saying what she truly meant. Sparrow had grown use to it, but it still annoyed her. There was no time to be annoyed however. She had to go, though she didn't really know why. All she knew is that something evil was beginning to cast its shadow over Albion and it was up to her and her fellow Heroes to stop it.

Once again she would take up her sword and bow and fight for the people of Albion, whether they knew it or not. She knew that she would face many dangers along the road, spend many nights in strange places and travel to places that many others did not return from. She would meet a lot of new people and hopefully meet up with a few old ones.

She sighed, "Well boy, it looks like we have to go find Garth, Reaver and Hannah."

His ears perked up when he heard Hannah's name.

"That's right," Sparrow smiled, "you really miss Hannah, don't you?"

The dog whined and jumped about to say "YES!".

"Then let's go find her first," she headed for the Cullis Gate.

He quickly followed after her. He didn't care about the dangers that lay before them. He just wanted to see old friends again. Sparrow couldn't blame him; she wanted to see them too… except for Reaver… she really didn't care to see him again… of course, Garth could have killed him by now.

"Doesn't matter," Sparrow shook her head as the gate activated, "I just want to see how they're all doing… I hope they're all doing well…"

The light surrounded her and the Chamber of Fate disappeared.


	2. Whispers in a Forgotten Village

Greeting to all those who came back for a second round. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I wasn't sure how people were going to receive it, but it seems of have gone over well. I can tell because I got a lovely review from That's the way I roll (yes, that is the penname, love it by the way). So a heartfelt thank you goes out to you for being the first reviewer and for a lovely review. It is very much appreciated. That's all for now. I usually do a rant or two, but I'm a good mood today, so I'll spare you.

**Chapter Two:**

**Whispers in a Forgotten Village**

"So you're going to be gone for awhile," John sighed down to the water.

"Yes…," Sparrow admitted, "… thanks for meeting with me…"

It had been two days since she ran to Bower Lake… to the Chamber of Fate. She had come back to Bowerstone to collect her few worldly possessions and pay for her nights at the Cow & Corset. The bartender was a little sad that she was leaving. He, if not a little overboard, praised her up and down for her marvelous job as a bartender. She didn't think she did an extraordinary job… considering she dropped four mugs just a few nights ago. After her nights were paid for, she didn't have much money left over. Maybe just enough to get basic supplies, but not much.

"So while I'm gone," she didn't want to ask too much of John, "could you look after some of my stuff? And maybe," she whispered, "my dog?"

The dog growled lowly.

"I would prefer that he stayed with you… and so would he," John could sense the dog's feelings, "as for your stuff… yes, I would be honored to hold your items until your triumphed return," he bowed.

"Oh get up," Sparrow straightened him up.

He laughed, "Sorry," he stood up, "I'll put them in my father's treasury for safe keeping."

"Thank you," Sparrow hugged him, "I promise I'll be back real soon."

"You better," he took the bag she had prepared, "I'll be waiting and watching for you every day."

"Just remember to eat and bathe," she joked as she started to walk away.

John smile, "oh you want me to bathe now too?"

"I knew that smell wasn't the river," Sparrow smiled, "Farewell," she waved goodbye.

"For now," he blew a kiss in her direction, "take care of her boy," he called out to the dog.

The dog barked as if he was saying "I will!". Sparrow waved goodbye one more time and went running through Bowerstone's gates. So many times she had passed through those towering gates, often running about on some quest. This time was no different. Once again, she was running for the fate of Albion. She was running to find old friends… well some were friends. She had done this once before; in search of three people like herself; those that possessed abilities that were forgotten long ago. Once again, she had to gather the heroes to save the world and bring a sense of peace to Albion and herself.

"Only if I knew where everyone was," Sparrow mumbled to herself as she slowed her pace.

She knew where the others went… basically, but she didn't know exactly where they were. Hannah had written to her, but never stated what village or temple she was living in. Sparrow knew that Garth and Reaver headed to Samarkand; for Garth, it was returning home; for Reaver it was about the exotic scene and women. This was quite a dilemma. Sparrow had never traveled that far north or at least to a point where there were fighting monks. And she had only heard of Samarkand from merchants and explorers.

_I have found Garth and Reaver… though I could not directly speak to them…,_ it was Theresa,_ something is interfering… but that is not important now. They are on their way back from Garth's home… they travel by sea… Bloodstone… the ship is headed for Bloodstone. Garth is not happy about it, but Reaver wishes to see his home port again. Use the Cullis Gate in Brightwood and go through Wraithmarsh. They should arrive in five days… go now… as for Hammer,_ she added,_ she does not seem to want to be found…_

There was one thing that Sparrow didn't miss for the last year; Theresa's demanding voice. Though she could understand the urgency… that vision…

She shook her head, "I have more important things to do than think about a vision I don't understand…," she looked down the road that lead to Bower Lake.

From Bower Lake to Brightwood and on to Wraithmarsh, she knew the path well. She had been to Brightwood several times. As she ran down the road, her thoughts went back to when she first went to Brightwood and its Tower. It was funny that she was going to go and try to meet up Garth and Reaver and here she was doing it again, taking the same path. Pushing through so many Spire Guards, failing to reach Garth in time, the Commandant taking him away; her first visit to Brightwood was not the best.

The second time around was not any better. Ten years after being locked away in the Spire, performing difficult, unloved and heart hardening tasks, she had to travel the road once more to get to a Cullis Gate that Garth had built from ancient texts and blueprints. The road was filled with not only Spire Guards, but with more of Lucien's Commandants and Spire Shards. The first time was difficult, but the second was almost impossible. Hannah and she had fought so long and hard to defend Garth from the onslaught that Lucien sent to stop them. Even after all that, the Cullis Gate was only able to send her to Wraithmarsh along with her faithful friend. From there, things only got worse. No, the road to Brightwood held little, if any, good memories.

"Sorry to say this boy," she looked down at the dog, "but we're going to Bloodstone first to meet up with Garth and Reaver."

The dog growled lowly at the mention of Reaver's name. Like Sparrow, he didn't much care for the two hundred year old pirate. She thought he was arrogant, egotistical and above all just plain cold hearted. He nearly killed her old friend Barnum; thankful Reaver gave him what he called a 'warning shot'. It was also lucky that someone checked the mansion after Lucien's assault on Bloodstone and was kind enough to help him. Sparrow was really relieved to hear that Barnum was doing well on another of his business ventures.

"Thinking of Barnum," she dug around in her bag, "he wanted me to give this to Reaver if I saw him again," it was the photo that he had taken.

Even though it was Reaver, the picture was actually good. For some unknown reason, Reaver looked like a decent character, even a little sad in the photo.

"It's too bad," Sparrow thought out loud, "that Barnum couldn't have taken a picture of all of us before everyone left," she sighed, "it would have been nice to able to look at them once and awhile."

She gently placed the picture back in a pouch; debating on whether or not to give it to Reaver. Her fingers brushed up against something else in the pouch. She knew what it was, but she wouldn't bring it out… she couldn't look at it… not again. It was the picture of her and her sister, Rose, from when they were children. Rose's death still haunted her to that day. There was nothing that she could have done… not then, but she still felt guilty.

Sparrow pulled her hand away from the pouch and out of her bag. Guilt, like other things, had to be put aside. Instead she must concentrate on the difficult road ahead. There were Bandits, Highwaymen, Hollow Men, Balverines, Banshees and Trolls to look out for. There was definitely more to worry about than her personal problems. Now she wished that Theresa had found Hannah first; she was one on the few people that understood Sparrow and what she had been through. She could always cheer her up when she was feeling down. Hannah also was the only one that Sparrow could truly call a friend. She really missed her and wished that Hannah had stayed.

"That's okay," she sighed, "we'll be seeing her soon enough. For right now," she looked at the slowly sinking sun, "we have to go to Brightwood Tower…"

Three days later…

"You would think that bandits would run in fear of you if they knew who you were," Sparrow grumbled to herself as she climbed the stairs of the dilapidated Tower.

Three different groups of bandits tried to ambush and kill her. Bandits really weren't all that tough, especially if the leader is killed. Luckily, she didn't have to take any lives this time around. She tried not to since the death of Lucien. It was not her decision or her right to take another human's life. Now a days she just injured and stunned any one that tried to attack her.

"There it is," she growled as she came up to the second level, "and it's still working… or it looks like it is anyway," she shuttered at the memory of her first time through that particular Cullis Gate.

The Gate was swirling and glowing with blue energy, much like the one in the Chamber of Fate. There was a subtle difference to this one though; Sparrow could sense it. The one in the Chamber felt more in tuned with the energy of the place. This one was erratic and didn't feel like the energy that came from the Tower. Maybe that's why Sparrow was so uneasy to use it, but it was the only way to get to Wraithmarsh and then to Bloodstone before Garth and Reaver made port.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Sparrow stepped into the swirling energy. Her dog leaned up against her, almost pushing her over. She put her hand on his head to say "I know, I'm nervous too". Closing her eyes, Sparrow concentrated on the energy that started to fill her body. It became one with her Will and was waiting for her command. With one thought of Wraithmarsh, the sunny scene of Brightwood disappeared and was replaced by the foggy, gloomy swamps of Wraithmarsh. No sun ever penetrated down to the moors of the marsh, not for the past two hundred years. Not since the villagers of Oakvale disappeared; the place was considered to be cursed.

The first thing that hit Sparrow was the smell. The bog gases, the odor of decaying flesh mixed with the overall dampness of the place overwhelmed her senses. She fell to her knees, wrenching with disgust at the smell. Even her dog was whining and covering his nose. The smell was much worse than the first time she came. She felt the contents of her stomach come to the back of her throat. She fought hard to keep it down, but eventually lost the battle. Her head was spinning as she staggered to get up. Standing next to her, the dog helped her by acting as a steady place to put her hand. She was grateful that she had decided to bring him along. With her stomach settling down, Sparrow looked around for any signs of life or the undead. Luck seemed to be on her side as there were none in sight.

"Doesn't mean they aren't out there," she scanned the area while she drew out her crossbow and summoned a fireball to light her way.

The water was cold as she stepped down from the Cullis Gate. With one more step, the water was up and passed her knees. She was thankful that shopkeeper talked her into the thigh high boots. She was also thankful that they seemed to be waterproof. The dog whined as he gingerly pawed at the water.

"It's okay boy," she went back to comfort him, "I'll carry you."

Sparrow dismissed her fireball, bent down and draped him over her shoulders. She wore him like a shawl… well a wiggling furring shawl. Summoning another fireball and placing her finger over the trigger of the crossbow, she waded through the cold, murky waters of the marsh. Wisps followed her overhead, but they did not rush into the ground to form Hollow Men. When she first arrived in Wraithmarsh, the wisps were flying into the ground right and left. But that was over a year ago and these wisps only seemed interested in observing Sparrow as she sloshed through the mud. They even playfully flew ahead of her; teasing her by acting like they were going to become Hollow Men, but then flew back up into the air.

Sparrow didn't really mind Hollow Men, except maybe for the smell. With their brittle bones and tatter clothing, one fireball could easily take them down. It was the Banshees, Balverines and Trolls she was worried about. Banshees were only troublesome if their darkling children spread out and had to be taken out one by one. Balverines were quick, but with a constant attack and a little bit of silver, they weren't too back. Trolls, on the other hand were just plain difficult. The only good thing about them was that there didn't seem to be a lot of them. She had only faced them four or five times. Still, she hoped that she wouldn't run into one along the way.

"Looks like there is a dry patch up ahead," she was relieved to see dry land.

Not that she minded carrying her friend; she owed him more than she could ever repay. She just didn't want to get caught off guard in a place like this. Reaching the dry area, she set her old friend down and he seemed as relieved as she was. There was still no sign of anything moving in the swamp, except for her and the dog.

"I would say something about our luck," she smirked, "but that's when things usually go wrong… terribly wrong."

The dog bark as to say "I agree ho heartily!". Sparrow smiled and gave him a good rub on the head as she continued down the path. She had been down here before, it looked like it use to be the main road that went through Oakvale at one point. Decaying building or least what remained of them lined and surrounded Sparrow as she made her way through the curse village. She had fought many Hollow Men here before and maybe a Banshee… but she wasn't quite sure.

"_You still hear Rose's death cry when you try to sleep at night, don't you…,"_ a voice echoed through a gather mist.

Her dog started to growl and bark at an unseen enemy. Sparrow raised her crossbow; there was a Banshee in the area.

"_You bring only despair to this world. It is better off without you…,"_ it came again.

"Here we go," she whispered.

"_You are worthless, let me take your life now and put you to rest…,"_ came another

She couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and it soundly like there might be two of them.

"_I will bring you peace…," _it sounded closer.

"_It is all over. After your death, awaits the Void. You will cease to exist completely…,"_ came yet another.

"How many of them are there," Sparrow scanned the area, but the fog was growing thicker and thicker.

"You should just let her take you… peace by her embrace is better than the one I'm going to offer you," a smooth deep voice penetrated the fog.

"Who's there," Sparrow called out, "reveal yourself!"

She released her fireball into the air and it dispersed. It burned off some of the fog to show hints of three Banshees waiting for her. However, she did not see where their shadowy children were.

"Make it easy on yourself… give into the Banshees' wishes… die and give your pathetic soul to the endless Void…," the strange voice came again.

"I'll repeat myself," she tried to see who was speaking while keeping an eye out for the Banshees, "show yourself!"

"As you wish… oh Hero of Bowerstone," the voice hissed.

From the fog walked the outline of a man. She could see no details except for the highlights of a faded white mask.

"It's… it's … it's the Mask," she recognized it from the vision.

"I see… the old blind Seeress has already given me away," the figure stopped just before they could fully reveal themselves.

"Who are you," Sparrow took aim at the Mask.

The figure laughed, "I have only one name and it is still whispered today amongst all of Albion and beyond… even after five hundred years or so…"

Sparrow was starting to get annoyed.

"I see that you don't like evasiveness my dear," the figure started to back away, "but if you happen to survive this test, I might tell you my name. If you do," they had completely disappeared, "come to the Northern Temple of Susanoo… I will be waiting… with an old friend of yours… ta ta for now," the last part echoed through the fog.

"What do you mean by that!? You better not go after Hannah," she started towards the figure, but the three Banshees blocked her path.

"_Nothing you do means anything and when you die you will be forgotten," _their voices started inside her head.

She tried to ignore their words and concentrate on where the ghostly children would emerge, but there was no sign of them. The Banshees stayed where they were and continued to whisper dark thoughts into her head.

"_He despises you… John hates you with all his heart…"_

"_You bring only despair to this world. It is better off without you…"_

"_I will bring you peace… I will bring you peace… I will bring you peace,"_ all three were chanting in her head.

Sparrow could barely stand it. Taking aim at the middle Banshee, she fired a bolt straight through its hollow hood. It sailed through it without any sign of damage. They were invulnerable. She had to find their children and destroy them; only then could she take them down to follow the masked man.

"_Succumb to my embrace… Succumb to my embrace… Join us… Join us… Join Us…,"_ they moved in closer.

She could feel herself getting weaker as they moved in. There was only one thing she could do. Summon forth all her Will, perform a powerful surround spell and hope that the ghostly children didn't stray too far from their whispering mothers. Numbing her mind to the insulting jeers and invites of the Banshees, Sparrow began to concentrate on the fire that was whelming up inside of her. Blue cracks of energy began to form on her skin as the spell she called forth growing in power and force. Embers danced about in the air as the spell seemed to reach its maximum. She prayed it was enough; the Banshees were almost upon her and the outline of ghastly children could be seen in the fog. It was now or never; she released her spell. It surged passed the Banshees and set the dark little ones on fire. The children screamed in pain as they withered away into ashes. Their Banshee mothers shrieked as their hollow eyes watch their children burn into nothing. Sparrow tried to pull up her crossbow to finish them off, but her area spell left her quite strained.

"Come on Sparrow… pull it up," she managed to take aim and shot one Banshee.

The bolt hit its mark and the tattered robe faded as it fell to the ground. Pulling enough strength from somewhere she didn't know, she pierced the second where a heart, if they had one, would be.

_Two down, one to go,_ she cheered herself on.

The Banshee came closer and closer. Sparrow felt weaker and weaker. She fell to her knees in pain and sheer exhaustion. Her faithful friend jumped in between them and started to bark and growl at the approaching apparition. The Banshee screamed with such force, it blew the dog over and away from Sparrow. One Banshee was hard enough, but three was seemingly impossible. She took in a deep breath trying to raise her bow for one more shot. The Banshee bent down and placed its cold, unseen hands on her shoulders. They went numb under the depressive, cold weight; the chilling breath of the Banshee felt like it would suck her very soul out. It screamed causing her ears to ring and her head to spin. She couldn't believe this was happening. So many quests, so many battles, so much blood… she had so much to do… it couldn't end like this.

"_I will bring you peace,"_ the Banshee whispered.

"Not today you don't," a silver flash blinded Sparrows eyes.

The hood the Banshee separated from its body as it faded like the supernatural fog.

"Hey there, you alright," a figure shook her, "just take in a few deep breaths. You'll be alright… or not…" was the last thing Sparrow heard as world turned black.


	3. An Ocean Breeze brings Old Friends

Hello everyone. How are you all doing? That's good to here. Thank you for coming back for Chapter Three. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I know one person is. So here is another shout out for That's the way I roll. Many thanks of a lovely review and promoting the chapter; very nice. For all those who took their time to read, many thanks for you too. Please enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter Three**

**An Ocean Breeze Brings Old Friends**

Slurp… slurp… a warm tongue licked Sparrow's face. She pushed the dog away; his breath was a little less than tolerable. She shot up and seemed to have awoke in a strange room. Her dog was standing up on the bed and whining.

"It's okay boy," she rubbed his head, "at least… I think it is."

She looked around the small, lightly decorated room. There was a nightstand next to her which sat an oil lamp that provided the only light in the room. There was an old oak wardrobe that had its doors partially opened. Her thigh high boots and bag were sitting in front of it along with her coat hanging from one of the knobs. She quickly looked under the covers to make sure those were the only articles of clothing she was missing. Luckily, she was still fully clothed. Gingerly, she climbed out of the bed and tip toed over to her things. Pulling up her boots and grabbing her bag and coat, she quietly opened the door and headed for the stairs. There was a hallway with several other doors.

"I must be at an inn," she assumed.

Going down the stairs, her assumption proved to be true. Like many other inns she had stayed at, there was a tavern on the ground floor.

"Hey there," the bartender called out to her, "good to see you awake. Weren't sure you going to wake up… well… I wasn't… the one that brought you in said you'd wake up in two days… looks like she was right," he set down the mug he was cleaning.

She remembered someone coming up to her in the marsh, but she couldn't remember a face. That person must have been the one that slay that last Banshee and brought her here… wherever here was.

"Excuse me, but where am I," she asked.

"You're in Bloodstone of course," the bartender laughed, "at the Leper's Arm."

"Bloodstone," Sparrow sighed with relief, "thank goodness."

"Yeah, she said that she found you out in the marsh… don't know why a young lady like you would be out there," the bartender scratched his head, "of course… I don't know why she goes out there every time she comes in."

She ignored the man's comment and tried to think back to what happened in the marsh. The last thing she remembered was a silver flash and someone asking if she was alright. After that, she didn't have any recollections of being brought to the inn.

"That Aja acts like a downright mean, malevolent creature," the bartender continued, "but she's always looking out for others… yes, indeed, she is a strange one."

"Aja," Sparrow caught the name.

"Oh yes, Aja is a very famous Explorer," he proudly announced, "I like to advertise that she stays here whenever she's in town. You know she's the one that discovered a… a few of them… umm… what is that gate thingy called now?"

"A Cullis Gate," a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Garth," she turned around to see the smiling face of an old friend. She could barely contain herself as she threw her arms around his neck, "it is so good to see you!"

"And you too," he hugged her, but not as tightly, back, "but what are you doing here? How did you know that we would come here?"

"Yes, I'm rather curious myself," Reaver appeared at the door, "though," he looked Sparrow up and down, "I'm glad to have such a 'nice' welcoming home committee."

"Keep trying Reaver," she rolled her eyes at his obvious flirt, "but I'm not here to say welcome back, I'm afraid… no… there is something I need to speak to both of you… in private," she looked around the bar.

"I see," Garth understood, "do you have a room in which we can discuss matters?"

"I think so," she looked to the bartender, "how much do I owe for the room and may I use it a little longer? Just maybe an hour or two?"

"The room is paid up until tomorrow," the bartender answered, "Aja already paid in full for it."

"Aja," Garth looked to Sparrow.

"I'll explain when we get up to the room," she started to climb up the stairs.

It took some time, more than Sparrow had expected. It didn't help since Reaver decided to interrupt every five minutes to either ask a question or flirt. Garth, though annoyed with Reaver, listened intensely as she explained the vision the Theresa showed her. She trembled as she told of the last part of the nightmare. The burning sensation of the mask tingled through her skin as she concluded her story.

"Hmm," Garth went into deep thought.

"So what does that old crone expect us to do," Reaver snorted, "from what you said, we don't really even know who or what we are fighting. Let alone know how to fight… whoever."

"There are clues," Garth must up thought of something, "I recall something from my early research of the Old Kingdom. It involves a man named William and a masked man called Jack of Blades."

"Masked man… oh," Sparrow forgot to tell them what happened in Wraithmarsh, "I saw a masked man… or at least I thought I did in the marsh. He was concealed in the mystical fog that surrounds Banshees. He said something about a temple in the north," unfortunately her memory was still a little fuzzy from that day, "he said he would be waiting… with an old friend," she hinted at dark intensions.

"So Hammer is in danger," Garth seemed on concerned.

"She prefers to go by Hannah. In her last letter, about four months ago," Sparrow pulled out the note, "she said that her fighting days were over and that she found peace amongst the… 'Trickling Rocks'… not sure what that last part means."

"Trickling rocks eh? Hmm… she was transported to one of the temples of the fighting monks, right," Garth asked as he looked over the letter.

"Yes, but she never said which one," she huffed, "but the masked man from the marsh said something about a Temple of Susanoo."

"Susanoo… that is in a place called Towers of Might… just south of the Principal Mountains I believe," Reaver commented casually.

"Have you been there," she asked, still somewhat surprise that he contributed information without asking for something in return.

"Yes… once," he thought for a moment, "I had heard that the head monk of the temple was over two hundred years old. I was rather curious about to how one man can live so long… I was hoping that it didn't have a price," he muttered to himself, "anyway, it turns out that..."

"Do you know how to get there," Garth interrupted.

"No need to be rude," Reaver snorted.

"Sorry Reaver," Sparrow didn't want him to be offended, "but Hannah and all of Albion are in trouble. So please, if you could help us once more?"

He liked the way she begged, though she really didn't mean it.

"I suppose I could show the way… not that I care for that barbarian of a woman," he shuttered, "but it is a long trip from here."

"How long," Sparrow asked.

"At least five weeks," he answered.

Both Sparrow and Garth released a heavy sigh. Five weeks was a long time; especially when the world had so little. They were in tough spots before, but they were facing something they didn't even know. Theresa hadn't contacted since she started out of Bowerstone, but then again, she did say that something was inferring. And what of that man in the marsh? He seemed to be wearing the same Mask that appeared in the vision. Could he be the one that they should be on the lookout for? Maybe they should try to track him through Wraithmarsh? He couldn't have gotten far.

_There is no point in chasing a shadow,_ Theresa's voice seemed so far away.

"There's a voice I was hoping never to hear again," Reaver groaned.

"Be quiet," Garth hissed.

_Thank you Garth, but there is no time,_ she sounded serious,_ I feel his presence growing ever closer. My visions are becoming foggy… I cannot find Hammer… you must get to her as soon as possible._

"But how," Garth went into deep thought.

_There is a Cullis Gate…,_ her voice faded.

"Theresa? Theresa," Sparrow waited for an answer, but none came.

"That's not good," Reaver stated the obvious.

"No… it's not," Garth agreed as he stood up.

"So… what do we do now," Sparrow sighed.

"I don't know," Garth looked out the window.

Reaver stood up suddenly, "are we not heroes? Were we not the ones that defeated Lucien? Do we not descend from noble blood? Do we not possess skills that no other has? Here we are," he walked up to them, "whining and sniveling like children, when we should be finding the quickest way to save a fellow hero. Come, let us take up all that is within us and fight once again," he raised his fist into the air.

Garth and Sparrow looked to one another, both in surprise and determination. Though he was an egotistical pirate, Reaver knew how to rally people. His words stuck deep and renewed their spirits.

"Thanks Reaver," she got up and hugged him.

She probably shouldn't have done that. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands move up her posterior.

"Reaver," she pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"It was worth it," he smiled.

Garth shook his head, "you never give up, do you?"

"As long as I breathe," he still was smiling, "as long as I breathe."

"You might not be breathing much longer if you do that again," Sparrow warned him, "anyway, we need to get up north and find Hannah and get to Theresa."

"Yes," Garth agreed, but he shuttered slightly at the thought of returning to the Spire.

Reaver rubbed his chin in thought, "didn't the bartender mention something about a Cullis Gate and a woman named Aja?"

"That's right," she remembered him mentioning something, "Aja was the one that brought me here when I passed out. He said she was famous for finding a few Cullis Gates."

"Maybe she can lead us to one that will take us within range of the Temple of Susanoo," Garth felt a hint of hope in his heart, "but is she still here?"

"Let's go ask the fellow," Reaver exited out of the room.

Garth and Sparrow quickly followed after him down to the tavern to see where this explorer name Aja could be.

"Excuse me, sir," she got the bartender's attention, "but is Aja still here? I wanted to thank her for saving me and pay her back for the room."

"Aja? She just walked in," the bartender pointed to a figure making their way down to the docks, "and right back out. She said something about Oakfield and she had to catch the next ship out… which leaves," he looked over at the grandfather clock, "in about five minutes."

"We better hurry then," Garth suggested.

Without another word, they hurried out of the tavern. Sparrow yelled a quick thank you to the bartender. The figure, Aja was up ahead of them and they just couldn't seem to catch up with her. As they made their way to the docks, the crowd of people got larger and harder to get through.

"Last call," a voice rang out over the crowd, "last call for Oakfield! All passengers for Oakfield last call!"

"I do believe that is our ship," Reaver pointed to the figure going up the gangplank.

They pushed through the crowd, up the ship where two rough looking men were guarding the gangplank. As they came upon them, the two men stepped in front of the walkway.

"Excuse us," Garth tried to get by, "but we need to get on that ship."

"Sorry, but you need to pay before you get on," one of the men held up his hands.

"Don't you usually pay up top there," Sparrow pointed to a sailor that was staring down at the scene.

"Ha ha," the other laughed, "do you work the docks every day? No. We do however. So pay up or get out of here."

"Dear sirs," Reaver approached them, "you must not recognize me. It is I, Reaver."

"Reaver," the two men looked to one another.

"He disappeared a year ago," the first laughed, "and good riddance to him."

"Yeah, he was nothing but trouble for Bloodstone," the other agreed, "He spent all his ill gotten money on himself and never looked out for us. Bloodstone is better off without him."

"Is that so," Reaver reached for his pistol.

Whack! Krr-splash! Both men were knocked into the water.

"Talk about ill gotten money," the woman exclaimed, "you two are no better than that thieving Reaver! Stopping people and making them pay twice. Shame on you! Tsk," she clicked her tongue, "now go and get a real job! Stop your cons and live like decent folks," she looked over at the staring group, "well, are you going to get on or are you going to stare all day long?"

Sparrow shook her head and hurried up the gangplank after the grumbling woman; Garth and Reaver followed after her. The sailor up at the top greeted them and asked for 25 gold per traveler. Each paid their way, though Reaver did argue with the sailor for a moment. Garth's harsh piercing stare made him change his mind. With a sigh, he handed over the money. The sailor called up to the captain that everyone was on and paid their fee. The captain started to call out orders as the gangplank and ropes were pulled up and secured. The sails were unfired and the ship was pulled from the dock with a jolt. The sailors ran about the deck, securing ropes and anchors for their long trip across the sea.

"Ah," Reaver took in a deep breath, "there's nothing like being out at sea."

"We just got in this morning," Garth took hold of the railing.

"Are you alright," Sparrow asked in concern.

"The sea doesn't seem to agree with him," Reaver snickered.

"I would say something, but I fear what would come out of my mouth," Garth lend over the railing.

"Looks like someone hasn't gotten his sea legs yet," a gravelly woman's voice came from behind them.

They turned around to see the same woman that had helped them with the two con artists at the docks. She was tall slender woman with graying hair. Wrinkles lined her eyes and lips, but there still was the shine of youth in her face. She wore a simple sleeveless long black coat that covered a silver vest with a white shirt underneath. Her black trousers were held up by a tan leather belt that was decorated by large golden buckle that looked very familiar. Farther down, the trousers disappeared behind a pair of calf high boots.

She pulled the long clay pipe from her mouth, "you young ones are more trouble than you're worth. Especially you," she pointed at Sparrow.

"You must be Aja," Sparrow didn't pay any mind to her comment, "I wanted to thank you for saving me," she held out her hand.

Her eyes narrowed and she released a heavy snort that had trails of smoke coming from her nostrils, "don't extend a hand in gratitude when you haven't concluded your business."

Sparrow didn't quite understand what she meant by that; Garth noticed her confusion, "she knows that we were following her," he stood up slowly, "I'm sorry if we seemed rude. We meant no harm," he half bowed, "but we need to speak with you on an important matter."

"And that would be," she released another trail of smoke from her nostril.

"It's about some Cullis Gates that you found," Garth whispered.

"Cullis Gates, huh," a smirked appeared on her face, "what would young ones like you want with the ancient roads of long forgotten heroes?"


	4. The Explorer

It's been so long since I've written anything. I've been so out of it, I didn't even check my emails… for a month… seriously. I blame the idea that when it's summer, you have to be outside and enjoy the weather… that and bad internet connection… and work… Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but for reasons above and my lack creativeness, I haven't been working on any of my stories. But due to the stress of work politics, my dwindling sanity and the fact TV sucks, I have picked up where I left off and will continue to write once more. Please hold your groans. Remember what shout outs are? I do! Thanks go out to That's the way I roll, LadyLovegood, bakedbrownie and Ereneviana. Your reviews are appreciated. I hope to see you all soon.

**Chapter Four:**

**The Explorer**

"Here," she handed Garth a little pouch, "take these before you pass out… or worse."

"What is it," Garth opened the pouch, "pills," two little red capsules rolled out onto his hand.

"Ginger pills," she leaned back in her seat, "it's an old Samarkand seafarer remedy… though," she raised her eyebrow, "you should know that."

"I don't care much for the sea," Garth swallowed the pills, "but for as I was saying about the Cullis Gate," he cleared his throat, "we are interested in researching it."

It was an interesting white lie that Garth was weaving.

"You see, I'm interested in the Old Kingdom," he explained, "They have invested interest in my work."

"Yes, I finance his research and expedition," Reaver added, "Sparrow here works for the Archeological Society… a Field Worker. You know someone that gets down and dirty."

"Really," she seemed bored.

"Yes," Garth continued, "We already know of at least four other Gates, but more would certainly benefit us."

"Is that all?" Aja sighed, "Are you done?"

"Ah… yes," Garth was put off by her attitude.

"Then here is my response," Aja held up one finger, "first of all Cullis Gates are from the days of Heroes. Yes it's true that they seem to have Old Kingdom technology," she explained before Garth could interrupt, "two," she held up another finger, "you don't have any 'invested interest'," she pointed to Reaver, "because you are a two hundred year old thief and don't even think of saying anything," she warned him, "and you," she looked over at Sparrow, "are the one that everyone is talking about, 'The Hero of Bowerstone'. You… you're that Mage that lived in the remains of Brightwood Tower."

"Well… you're certainly well informed," Reaver was impressed.

"I've been around the world a few times," Aja snorted, "now, are you going to tell me why you're really interested in finding a Cullis Gate? And if you already know where four are, then why do you need another? The Cullis Gates can go anywhere where there is a Gate."

"They can go anywhere?" Sparrow looked to Garth.

"Supposedly," he answered.

"They've lost some of their 'luster' over the years of nonuse," Aja explained, "Heroes use to use them to go where ever a quest was located… many of the gates no longer work or only have enough power to go to certain ones. So," she gave them a hard stare, "why are you interested in the gates?"

They all looked to one another, not quite sure what to say. She seemed to know a lot about them and about the gates. They could try telling her the truth, but would she believe them?

"It is true," Reaver started, "I am indeed the illustrious pirate, Reaver," he puffed out his chest, "and yes, they are whom you say they were," he acted like they were nothing, "you see," he leaned in over the table, "we need to find a Cullis Gate that can take us to the north. We have business to attend to and it's possibly a life or death situation… I don't really need to know…"

"It is," Sparrow growled, "our friend is in trouble. We need to get to the Temple of Susanoo. Do you know of any Cullis Gate or quick way to get there?"

She leaned back in the chair, subtlety shifting her weight with the rocking of the boat. She was in deep thought. The bartender said that she acted mean, but she still looked out for others. Hopefully, his description was more accurate than her current demeanor.

"Temple of Susanoo, eh," she finally spoke up, "a friend in peril? Those who look for danger often find it. You're lives have been filled with it…"

"I never looked for danger…," Reaver mumbled, "it just kind of happened."

"I just preferred to be alone and study," Garth didn't agree with her statement.

Sparrow, however, remained silent. She knew that deep down both Reaver and Garth had looked for danger, whether they acknowledged it or not. Reaver sought eternal youth and it brought him before the Shadow Court with their terrible price. Garth, though he was the quiet sort, sought knowledge of a long forgotten kingdom that brought only pain and suffering to all those that lay in its shadow. She knew that from that day that she had awoken in Theresa's caravan, she would not lead an easy life. The screams… the pain… the loss of that fateful night still haunted her.

"Deny if you wish, but you've chosen your path," she sighed, "either way, we share a similar fate."

"How's that," Garth asked.

She seemed to be a little annoyed by his question, "danger is the common thread between us. Each of us is a thread in the Great Tapestry of Life. The main ones that bound us together," she intertwined her fingers, "are love, hate, peace, danger, life… death… we are all bound to one another by these threads and why some seek comfort in the past, because they sense the connection of the past, present and future," she eyed Garth, "others wish to extend their thread to see where they all go… if they end," she turned to Reaver, "others still only want to make sure the Tapestry doesn't end so abruptly," she looked at Sparrow, "now, please tell me if we do not share a similar fate."

Her accuracy was disturbingly good.

"Well… can't argue with that," Reaver nonchalantly agreed.

"So… you're going to help us," Sparrow asked shyly.

She blew out a long trail of smoke, "… I suppose I could. I am an adventurer after all. Danger… exploration… lands that few have seen… though," she seem to have second thoughts, "this would just be a tourist trip."

"I bet your pardon," Reaver objected, "but I am not a tourist. I am… I mean," he noticed Sparrow's and Garth's hard stares, "We are on an important quest. You said it yourself, 'A friend in peril'. Friends are truly what are important in life… or something like that."

"Are you mocking me," she was offended by Reaver's comment.

"No, no," Garth excused Reaver's behavior, "he doesn't mean… he's just trying…"

"I think we're done here," Aja stood up from the table, "find your own Cullis Gates."

"Please wait Miss Aja," Garth pleaded with her.

"Don't," she glared over her shoulder, "I don't appreciate being misled nor do I appreciate my words being thrown back in my face."

"He didn't mean to do that," Garth continued to apologized.

She turned around and faced him, "He's a jaded two hundred year old pirate that drowns himself in brew and flesh. He sold Oakvale to the Shadow Court for youth… no, the only things he has left are twisted views and opinions that suit him and only him. He doesn't care about your friend, just how it benefits himself. I would rather eat troll eyes then assist him."

"I beg your pardon," Reaver slammed his fist on the table, "but I do wish to save the barbaric woman's life! She may have been uncouth, vulgar and not all that attractive, but at least she was honest with me," he stared down at the floor for a moment, then back up to Aja, "Most people just throw themselves at me… only to get in my good graces… agreeing to whatever I say or doing whatever I say… she wasn't afraid to let me have it…"

Aja raised her eyebrow, "So the man that deceives everyone only wishes for honesty?"

"No. I just want to be the one that kills that woman," Reaver seemed to come back to himself, "She said many hurtful things and I didn't like it. So, I wish to be the one that does her in… not that strange masked man Sparrow was babbling on about."

"How kind of you Reaver," Sparrow's glare could have burned a hole in him.

"Masked man?" Aja asked.

"He was in Wraithmarsh and seemed to be the one that unleashed those Banshees on me," Sparrow explained.

Curling her lips into a sinister smirk, Aja approached Garth, "What an interesting group after all. I'll forgive his offenses," she indicated to Reaver, "and lead you to a Cullis Gate I know of in Rookridge. From there," she added as she continued to the door, "you're on your own."

They waited for her steps across the wooden boards of the deck to lessen. Garth, meanwhile, sat down, somewhat in confusion.

"That was… unusual… and I've seen a lot in my life," Reaver mumbled to himself.

"At least she's agreed to help us," Sparrow sighed as she rubbed under her faithful friend's chin.

"No thanks to a certain thief," Garth hissed.

"Don't be like that Garth," Reaver nonchalantly brushed his harsh stare, "We have secured the services of Miss Aja and luckily enough there is a Cullis Gate in Rookridge."

"Lucky yes," he had to agree, "but we don't know if it is operational or even if can take us where we need to go."

"You're as bad as that Aja woman," Reaver sighed, "right now we should be thankful for a small bit of luck."

"Was he this short sighted in Samarkand," Sparrow asked.

"I wouldn't know. The moment we got there, he went looking for a more exotic scene," Garth snorted.

Sparrow stood up, "I see… If you two don't mind, I'm going off to find my room. Come on boy," she motioned for her dog.

With a wiggle of his tail, he was at her heels.

"I'll escort you and keep you company for the evening," Reaver offered.

"We're sharing a room," Garth bluntly answered.

She didn't really didn't want to hear what Reaver's complaints would be to sharing a room with Garth. Though she just got back together with them, she wanted a few moments to herself. There were so many things running through her head at the moment. The threat to Albion was still unknown as was the safety of Hannah. She didn't know if there was a Cullis Gate that could possibly put her within reach of the Temple of Susanoo. Then there was the man in the mask.

"Garth said something about Jack of Blades… could he have been…? No," Sparrow shook her head as she leaned up against the rail, "Garth said he was from the Old Kingdom. There's no way he could be the one from Wraithmarsh."

"Don't be so sure," a voice whispered.

Sparrow gave a small jump, "oh… Aja… it's you."

"Indeed," she let loose a long trail of smoke, "Jack of Blades is a notorious character throughout the history of Albion. There's even a cult dedicated to him."

"How pleasant," Sparrow remarked.

Aja smirked, "Indeed."


	5. The Golden Oaks

I feel so much better when I'm writing. I can release all my frustrations, emotions and strange sense of reality without subjecting it to my family… they already think I'm crazy. Any who, as I expected, there are no new reviews. This is my least read story, but I knew that an 'older' game fanfic would have a hard time getting the numbers like my Naruto or Transformers stories. I don't care. I started this and I'm going to finish it, whether you like it or not.

My nonsense is done, you may now enter the world of Albion.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**The Golden Oaks**

The salty sea air tickled her nose as the calling of gulls woke Sparrow from her heavy slumber. The past few nights had been rough. The waves would roll and peak, throwing the ship about like a child's toy. The sea had since settled, but Sparrow could still feel the waves in her legs as she tried to stand up. She fell back into the lumpy mattress; almost wishing that the floor have broke her fall.

"Feels like I've been sleeping on broken glass," she grumbled, "I think I should have slept on the floor with you boy… Boy?" she looked around, "Boy!"

He had been there every morning that she woke up. He had been there, sleeping on a blanket that she laid down for him. He stayed by her side even through the roughest of nights.

"Where are you boy?" Sparrow quickly pulled up her boots.

She noticed that the door to her cabin was slightly open; he could have gone out sometime during the night. Throwing on her vest, Sparrow headed to the deck.

The sea was like glass. No waves broke the surface. A pleasant breeze twirled her hair about. Except for her, there was no one on the deck.

"I suppose I'm the first one up," she looked around, "Where are you boy? This isn't funny."

It was strange that he would have left her side. He would start to whine if she had to leave him behind and bark with joy when they finally would reunite, even if it was only for a few minutes. Now she was the one who was whining from being separated from him.

"C'mon boy," she walked around the main deck, "Where are you?"

She was starting to have a horrible feeling her stomach. Though he acted so strong, he was starting to slow down. He was much older than when they first started on their extraordinary journey. That day when she and Rose first saw him… He was so scared, so thin and shaggy… His eyes were so dull and ready to give up his soul to the Void.

"He was the first person I saw when I woke up in Theresa's caravan," she smiled, "He's always been there… no matter what…"

"You're talking like he's dead," a voice came from behind her.

Sparrow quickly turned around, "Aja, you scared me," she held her hand to her chest.

"The Hero of Bowerstone is a little jumpy," Aja released long white wisps of smoke from her nostrils.

"There you are," Sparrow noticed that her friend was lying at Aja's feet.

He sat up and stretched towards her. Letting out a loud sigh, he happily trotted up to Sparrow and rubbed his head underneath her hand. It was almost like he was trying to say, 'I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up.'

"It's okay boy. I was just worried about you," she understood what he meant.

"You a very rare thing there," Aja commented.

"What do you mean?" Sparrow asked as she rubbed her dog's head.

Aja gave a small chuckle, "Your dog there. You don't see many these days. They use to be a status symbol amongst the rich, but then they were let loose to run in the streets, until they dwindled in numbers… Truly a sad thing," she sighed, "They are by far the most faithful creature you could ever have."

Sparrow smiled down at her friend, "I know. I don't think I could have gotten this far without him."

"Indeed," Aja stood up slowly, "We often get through life because of good friends."

She couldn't agree more. Though there were other children in the Gypsy camp when she was growing up, Sparrow never really felt like she was one of them. She often went out into the woods that surrounded the camp with her faithful companion. They would hunt for beetles, eat their fill of wild berries, swim in Bower Lake and lay on a grassy knolls and watch the clouds go by. He was her first true friend… after Rose…

Sparrow didn't have many people she could call a true friend. It was true that most of Albion knew her name, but they were just faces that passed through her life. They were never there for more than a second and then they were gone. Few people entered her life and stayed. Hannah… the last thing that Hannah had said to Sparrow before she went north was that she was the best friend she ever had. Hannah, too, was the best friend Sparrow ever had.

What was she doing now? Was she safe? Was the man in the mask already there? So many questions flooded her mind.

"Oh stop it," Aja tapped Sparrow on the forehead with the end of her pipe.

"Huh? What?" she snapped out of it.

"You were lost," Aja snorted, "You need to keep your mind clear and your feet on the ground. I'm surprised that you've lived this long," she chided, "Whatever it is that you have to do or worry about, you have to focus on the now. If your mind is too far in the past, you won't see that bump in the road. If your mind is too far ahead to things that might or might not be, you'll miss out on what is right in front of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sparrow lowered eyes.

Aja sighed, "I didn't mean to scold you. I'm just concerned for you."

"Really?" she was somewhat surprised.

"You've been walking across the deck for the last two days like a hollow man," Aja leaned up against the rails and puffed on her pipe, "As I said, you're head is not where it should be."

"I just keep thinking about Hannah and if she's alright," Sparrow sighed as she leaned her forearms on the rail, "The man in the mask said that he would be there waiting at the temple for me… with Hannah."

"You have more immediate things to worry about it," Aja reminded her, "like getting through the wild area of Rookridge, getting to a Cullis Gate that can get you north and the gull poo you've just placed your arm in."

"Huh?" Sparrow lifted up her arms, "Yuck!" there was a large white glop of seagull dropping that started to run down her arm.

"Here," Aja chuckled as she handed her a handkerchief.

She had seen hordes of undead, the torn remains of Hobbe victims, smelled the putrid breath of a White Balverine and walked the streets of Bloodstone without a word of disgust. Seagull poo was still gross.

"You missed… right there," Aja pointed down Sparrow's arm.

"Oh," she quickly wiped it away, "Thanks," she handed Aja back her handkerchief.

Aja raised her eyebrow as her took one of the clean corners, "No problem," she tossed it overboard.

Sparrow giggled.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about," Aja half smiled as she placed her pipe to her lips.

"Yes," she smiled, "One down so many more to go."

"Don't start that again," Aja warned her.

"Sorry," Sparrow sighed, "I just thought things would have gotten better after Lucien's fall. It just seems to be one thing after another."

Aja started to laugh; smoke trail followed her every laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sparrow was insulted by her response.

"You," Aja smirked at her, "For one that's seen so much, I would have expected someone that would understand that life goes on. Just because you get rid of one evil man, doesn't mean that there won't be more. You kill one bandit and ten more pop up," she explained.

"Bandits aren't the same," Sparrow snorted, "Lucien caused suffering and death wherever he went. He revived those horrible machines of the Old Kingdom. He killed…," she stopped short.

"Who? Who did he kill?" Aja probed.

"My sister," tears flooded her eyes.

"I see," Aja sighed, "So you're afraid of losing someone else… how childish."

Sparrow shot up and yelled, "Childish! Childish! How dare you say that I'm childish! I lost my sister… Lucien shot her right in front of me and then… he shot me," she pulled back her vest to reveal the telltale scar, "The metal in my chest is nothing in comparison to the weight of her death. Just like it though," she turned away, "it will always be with me."

Footsteps stopped right behind her, "Bullets do hurt and sting when they tear through your body," Sparrow felt pressure on her back where the bullet was lodged, "but they are easily removed," Aja brought a knife in front of her face as she hung over Sparrow's shoulders, "However… a lost family member is like a knife wound," she quickly turned her around and put the knife away, "when twisted and driven deeper… possibly it is the worse pain that a person can experience. All wounds heal with time… most of the time," she pulled away; "You're one of those people who keeps opening a wound that wants to heal. If you do, it will fester and you'll end up regretting life… wishing for things that cannot be changed… Look," Aja pulled Sparrow over to the rail, "tell me what you see."

Sparrow, still in shock from the harshness of Aja's words, stared into the distance. She could make out a sand shoreline. Rocky cliffs rose sharply and turned green as they hit their peaks. Tall trees lined the cliffs, almost like they were sentries watching over the seas. Just barely, but Sparrow could see the leaves were the most beautiful golden brown and silvery red she had ever seen.

"The Golden Oaks of Oakfield," she recognized them.

"Indeed," Aja came to her ear, "Those oaks represent the bondage between life and death."

"How?" Sparrow stared, still mesmerized by the scene.

"Ever few decades, the Golden Oak produces an acorn and begins to whiter away," Aja explained, "But from the death of that tree comes one to replace it. The Acorn is nurtured and cared for and grows into a marvelous tree. Then when it's time comes, it too will die and give life to another acorn. Life is death. Death is life. It is a cycle that must continue. That very cycle keeps Oakfield alive and thriving," Aja started to walk away, "You reap what you sow. Keep ripping open the wounds of the past and you'll end up like the man that killed your sister or accept her death and live not only for yourself, but for her. Do so," she added, "and you'll truly the title of Hero."

She walked away. No more words were exchanged. What she said seemed so harsh, but there were so many truths laced within. Could she truly turn into someone like Lucien? Was reliving that tragic night slowly twisting her into the thing she hated most? Were all her actions for not? Was there still time to heal old wounds that still felt so fresh?

"Good morning Aja," Garth greeted her.

She didn't return the pleasantries.

"How rude," Reaver commented.

"Good morning Sparrow," Garth saw that she was staring off into the distance, "Is everything alright?"

She turned to them; tears flowing from her eyes.


	6. The Homestead

And the… yeah, I'm not going to grumble about anything… other than this nasty URI. Can anyone guess what that is? We'll find out next chapter. I am rather pleased with the way this story is going, but I do fear it will go on too long. We'll see how it turns out. As the last part of business I have a shout out to do. Thanks go out to Rocketfist for a lovely review (I'll see what I can do as for your request). Also I would like to thank everyone that took their time to read this.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Homestead**

The group was silent as they made their way to the Sandgoose. Aja had found Garth before the ship docked and explained to him that they would leave in two days. He protested, but she made it clear that leaving right away would be unwise. She didn't give any reasons for the delay, but apparently her glare was enough.

"I swear her eyes turned red," Garth shuttered, "Either way, we have to stay here for a day or so."

"And why do we have to stay here?" Reaver didn't seem too happy about his surroundings.

"She didn't say," Garth admitted.

"Will she be at the Sandgoose?" Reaver asked, though he really wasn't interested.

"She didn't say," Garth repeated.

"Well, what didn't she say?" Reaver asked.

"Nothing, other than to gather what we need for a journey that might last five to seven days," Garth recalled their short conversation.

"For someone that's going to be leading us who knows where, she doesn't give any useful information," Reaver complained.

"I asked around the ship about her," Garth said in a hushed voice, "She is held in high regard, though her mannerisms are rough and off putting. But," he added, "From what I've heard, she's always looks out for those under her care."

Sparrow recalled that the bartender from Bloodstone said something very similar. What she said on the ship was so hard to listen, but it was so full of truth… it hurt. She made her cry hot tears. She made her say… she made her say his name… what he did to her.

"You seem rather distracted today," Garth was still trying to find out why she was crying.

"Just thinking about what I need," Sparrow falsely smiled.

She hadn't told them what Aja had said to her. She didn't want them to know how anxious she was or how many doubts and fears she was feeling. She had to be strong. Neither Garth nor Reaver seemed to be showing any signs of fear of nervousness. They seemed to be rather calm about the whole situation. Then again, they hadn't seen what she had seen.

"Yes," Garth raised his eyebrow, "I think we should head to the Sandgoose first and make sure we can get a room."

"An excellent idea," Reaver rather liked the idea.

"They don't start serving alcohol until after 3:00 pm in Oakfield," Garth knew what he was thinking.

"Oh pooh," Reaver frowned, "Then again," he eyed some young ladies giggling and smiling over at them, "there are better things to do. Pardon me," he excused himself.

He took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. Tipping his head up, he tried to look as regal as possible. It seemed to work. The girls giggled furiously to one another as their cheeks turned the brightest red.

"They should run while they can," Garth commented.

"Too late," Sparrow sighed as she watched Reaver begin to work his 'magic' on the naïve young ladies.

He introduced himself to them with a bow. They fell for his charm instantly and curtsy with an introduction. Like two flies in a spider's web, they were now trapped in Reaver's smile and glittering eyes.

"I'll see you later," he yelled goodbye as he wrapped his arms around the ladies' waist and began to lead them away.

"Poor things," Sparrow shook her head, "They'll never know what hit them."

"Unfortunately we have other things to attend to," Garth started back down the path, "those young ladies are on their own."

"Right," Sparrow agreed as she followed after him.

It was on to the Sandgoose to see if there were any rooms available. Reaver knew where they would be… if he ever made it to the room… alone.

A crisp breeze kissed Sparrow's cheeks as she took in a deep breath of fresh air. The air of Oakfield was always so delicious. It didn't matter what season it was, the atmosphere was light and refreshing. One's spirits always seemed to be lightened by the quietness of the place. The sun was warm, but never hot. The breeze was always pleasant and never harsh. It was a nice place to settle down and watch the world go by; to stop and think about life and decisions. Maybe it was the perfect place for Sparrow to think.

"Garth," she asked timidly, "do you think you can get a room for me… I need to take care of some business."

Garth stopped and sighed.

Sparrow expected for him to be a little angry. It was a lot to ask him to make reservations for her, but she understood if he refused.

"Go on," he answered.

"Thank you Garth," she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

He cleared his throat, "After the last few days, I could use the rest. I'll be at the inn if you need anything."

"We'll meet you there later," she looked down at her dog, "or you can go with Garth if you're tired."

The dog stretched and yawned. He looked over Garth and lazily sat down next to him; indicating that he wanted to lie down for awhile.

"I'll take good care of him," Garth assured her.

They said a quick goodbye and went on their separate ways. She needed a little to herself to think and calm down. She had to digest what Aja had told her… about the oaks. It was true that in order for Oakfield to live, a Gold Oak had to die and give birth to an Acorn. Life is death and death is life. It was a hard concept to understand, though it seemed so simple. Her mind started to wander off into deep thoughts as her body just walked through the streets, barely aware of her surroundings.

Life is death and death is life… did that mean in order for her to live Rose had to die that night? Does dwelling on the past truly mean that old wounds will never heal? It was the past that that motivated her to do what she has done. Theresa always reminded her of that night… it was like a knife being twisted in her heart. Sparrow grabbed her chest. There was a pain there, but it wasn't a physical pain. It just hurt. She looked up to see if anyone was staring at her. There was no one was another. She had wandered out of Oakfield and into the forest.

"I know this place," she looked around, "Yes… Wellspring Cave is around here," she started to look for the crumbling wall that hid its location.

It was still there. The wall of white stone with a path cut through it, leading to a sacred cave. It was cave that had echoes of the dead and life giving water. It was strange to see it again after so many years.

It was about ten years ago when she and Hannah had descended into the depths of the earth. Hannah was so excited about having an adventure. Sparrow was not so. She knew that it was just merely a stepping stone in a lifetime of adventures. Down they descended, deeper into the cavern seeking water to give life to the Golden Acorn and to Oakfield. From the earth strung undead warriors to protect the springs. Wisps played about their heads until they decided that Sparrow and Hannah had gone far enough. After all the fighting and the water had been gathered, she thought all would be well… but she really never believed that.

"_Down by the reeds,_

_Down by the reeds,_

_Swim the sirens of Oakvale,_

_Out to the seas."_

Someone was singing a familiar song.

"I know that song," Sparrow looked up to where she first met Hannah.

"_Down by the reeds,_

_Down by the reeds_

_Float the souls left unbroken by white balverines."_

"Hannah?" Sparrow came around to the other side of the wall.

It wasn't Hannah. There sat one of the last people she wanted to see, Aja.

"This may be none of my business," Aja raised her one eyebrow, "but the way you keep talking about Hannah, it almost sounds like… there's something… umm…," she didn't know quite what to say.

"Oh… no… she's just…," Sparrow looked for the right words, "she's just the only best friend I've ever had… that's all," she added.

"I see," Aja leaned her head up against the wall, "just curious…"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So…," Sparrow wanted to break the silence.

"So…," Aja answered back, "Did you get commendations at the Sandgoose?"

"Garth is taking care of that," she answered quickly.

"You might have a hard time getting a room," she started to pull something out of her coat; "it's the time of the great harvest. There's going to be a festival in a few days… and lots of people come for it." She pulled out her pipe and lit a match, "maybe you all should stay with me," she thought out load.

"You have a room?" Sparrow asked.

"No… I… have a home here," she didn't seem proud of it.

"You were going to make us get a room," Sparrow put her hands on hips, "and you have a house that we could stay at?"

"Well… it's not exactly…," she stumbled for words, "there's not a lot… the rooms are kind of… my house is a mess… I can't even find my bed."

"Oh…," Sparrow dropped her hands, "so… why did you offer?"

Aja scratched her head while looked to her feet, "I just… this is unusual for me to say… but, I'm sorry about how acted this morning on the ship. I should have… I…," she sighed, "this is hard for me."

Sparrow appreciated the effort, "its okay. You were just trying to help me. I guess I've been acting like such a child lately. I'm just been so worried about… well… everything," she admitted, "So, I'm sorry too."

Aja gave a small smirk as a little trail of smoke leaked from the corner of her mouth, "I suppose I've just grown hard and cold after seeing so much in my life. I often forget that others haven't… grown up yet."

"I guess I grew up too fast," Sparrow smiled, "I didn't have much of a childhood… and I just want to go back to that time and maybe… capture a little bit of it."

"… let's just say that we're both sorry for things that are… part of our personality," Aja put out her hand.

Sparrow put out hers and shook, "sounds good to me."

"Well then," Aja let go, "we should probably go and find Garth and Reaver. Garth before he books a room and Reaver before some over protective father decides to pull out a rifle," she mumbled as she started down the path.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Reaver," Sparrow started after her, "he's can take care of himself."

"I'm not worried about him," Aja snorted, "I'm worried about the poor son of a gun that tries to take him on."

"Oh… we should defiantly find him quickly," she hurried her pace.

They walked down the beaten path that lead back to town. They didn't say much… if anything at all. People started to pass them as they cot closer to town. They would tip their hats, if they were wearing one, or give a polite nod with a 'How do you do?'. That's one thing that always made Oakfield such a nice place. The people always seemed to be in a good mood, they always said hello and were welcoming to strangers. Oakfield would have been a nice place to grow up. The shady trees, the fresh sea breeze and the closest of the people seemed like such an ideal life.

_Hannah… didn't seem happy though_, Sparrow thought to herself.

She asked so many questions while they went through the Wellspring Cave. She much desired another life than her own. She wondered about those that might have gone before her in that cave. She had never heard of anyone going in… or at least them coming out… alive.

"Hey Aja," Sparrow asked, "Have you ever gone into the Wellspring Cave?"

"The one we were just at?" She asked, "Yes, I have. A very interesting place it is. It is very sacred to the Temple of Light. It is where Albert the Luminous found the Golden Acorn and from where the monks must gather water to nourish the new Acorns. It's a ritual that continues to this day."

"I know," Sparrow shuttered for a moment, "I've been down there myself. There's an awful lot of Hollow Men."

"Really," Aja seemed surprised, "I saw a lot of wisps, but none of them became Hollow Men."

"That's weird…," she thought for a moment, "Why would the Hollow Men appear with Hannah and I… but not you?"

"This Hannah… she's a monk?" Aja asked, "And you two were retrieving water for the ritual… right?"

"Yes," Sparrow confirmed, "her father, the Abbot, asked me to go down instead of another monk going. All sorts of Hollow Men and even a headless one attacked us."

"That is unusual," Aja stopped in the middle of the road, "nothing impeded my journey through the cave… curious."

"Sparrow! Aja," someone was shouting.

"Garth," Aja turned around and greeted him, "hey there boy," she bent down to greet her old friend

"Terrible news I'm afraid," he shook his head, "there are no rooms available at the Sandgoose. Apparently there is a festival in a couple days and people from around Albion are here to attend."

"Thought so," Aja sighed, "I suppose you will be staying with me tonight… and the next," she added.

"You have a room?" Garth asked, "The bartender said they've been booked for a few days now."

"She lives here," Sparrow answered.

"And she was going to make us at the inn," Garth didn't sound pleased.

"My home," Aja hissed, "is a tad messy and I can't even sleep there… too many artifacts and books."

"But it would be a roof over our head," Garth pointed out.

Aja was starting to say something, but Sparrow interrupted her.

"We were coming to tell you not to get a room and that we are going to stay at her place," she quickly explained.

"Oh… I see," a small smile appeared and quickly disappeared from Garth's face, "I hope that we won't be putting you out."

"You won't," Aja falsely smiled, "I just hope you don't mind a big stone face," she turned away and started in the direction of the graveyard.

"Stone face?" Sparrow looked to Garth, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," Garth cleared his throat, "but I believe that we should follow her before she gets too far ahead," he put out his arm.

Sparrow wrapped her arm around his, "I do believe you are correct," she started to walk along with him, "you coming," she motioned for her faithful companion to follow.

He had a bound in his step as he bound after Aja. He came up to her and gave a small bark to get her attention. She didn't stop, but patted him on the head without missing a step. He really seemed to like Aja. They walked ahead of Garth and Sparrow, leading to somewhere unknown.

It was a lovely part of town. It was the most recently developed area. A lot of new homes were built to accommodate all the new villagers coming in and being born. Little children ran about playing all sorts of games that children do. Their laughs sounded like little glass bells ringing. It was a pleasant sight. They were so lucky to live in a place like this. Surrounded by tree's with green and gold leaves, grass that tickled the nose when tumble in and a breeze that brought fluffy white clouds that played with imagination. The children didn't know how lucky they were.

"Just passed the graveyard," Aja called out, "we're almost there."

"An interest location for a residence," Garth looked around at the thickening woods.

"Hello? Hello? Is there someone there?" a deep, gruff voice called out ahead.

Sparrow looked ahead to see where the voice was coming from. The path opened up to an overview of the sea. An old beaten, wooden rail separated viewers from the land from the sea. Of course, it also kept them from falling to their deaths. The sea twinkled like it was made out of a thousand jewels. The greens were like emeralds; the blues like sapphires, the white caps of the waves were like diamonds.

"This is beautiful," Sparrow pulled away from Garth, "you get to see this every day?"

"Not exactly…only when I come out," Aja mumbled, "ah, here we are," she sighed with pleasure.

"Mistress Aja," the deep gruff voice came again, "it is good to see you… I see you have a furry friend with you."

"It is good to see you too," Aja bowed to a stone cliff that was just opposite to the fantastic ocean view.

"Who are you talking too," Garth came up next to her, "Oh!"

Sparrow came to see what surprised him, "a… a…"

"A stone face," Garth finished.

"I am a Demon Door my good man," it announced proudly, "I serve those that figure out how to open me. Within me there are treasures left for those who are clever enough to figure out my needs."

"I've heard of these," Garth became excited, "there are very few in the world and I get to meet with one. Tell me," he pulled out one of his plain scrolls and a quill, "how were you created? Who created you? Were you are man or demon?"

"Questions later," Aja sighed, "home now. Demon Door, if you wouldn't mind, could you please open up?"

"Anything for you Mistress," the Door seemed more than happy enough to escape Garth's questions.

Its face split in two as each side slipped behind the rocky face. A strange swirling energy of blue, purple and white seemed to want them to approach.

"Come on," Aja pulled them by the collars towards the portal, "you too," she indicated the dog.

He was more than happy to jump right in. he disappeared in a swirl. Before Sparrow or Garth could say anything, Aja pushed them in. The world went dark for a moment, but then a bright light greeted and kissed Sparrow's cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow…," is all that escaped from her lips.


	7. Leaving Pleasantries

Still no reviews. I'm starting to lose steam for this story. Don't get me wrong, I'm in love with it, but I'm not really sure what others think. I don't know how well other game fics do, but I'll ride it out. Hopefully with Fable 3 coming out in about a month (in my country) there will be more readers… and maybe a few reviews… Please.

See you guys next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Leaving Pleasantries**

"Cluck cluck," the chickens pecked at the ground. The hens casual pecked about; eating whatever lay at their feet. Their little yellow chicks tried their best to mimic their mothers, but couldn't seem to pick up anything. Some of the hens scratched at the dirt to bring up buried bugs and quickly gobbled them down. The chicks tried this too, but most of them just ended up watching the bugs and beetles crawl by. Others ended up on their rears because they kept tripping over their own feet. Their father, the cock, stood proudly above the scene; standing on the tallest peck of the house. He stood like a stone sentry with unblinking eyes. He was the ruler of the roost and all knew it. He puffed out his chest, reared back his head and released a loud crow.

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID ROOSTER!" Aja yelled as she walked out the door, "It's 6 o'clock at night! Not 6 in the morning! The sun is setting, not Rising! Stupid bird," she grumbled.

Sparrow giggled as Aja continued to yell at the still crowing rooster.

They had just finish dinner and were still clearing a few things out of the house. When they started, there were books on beds, tables, chairs, in dressers and drawers. There were even books stuffed in the bathroom. Not only where there books, but Aja had quite a few treasure chest. Sparrow and Garth mainly moved out books, but Aja handled the chest, claiming that they were too heavy for them to lift.

"She is quite strong," Garth commented as Aja carried out a chest as big as her.

"Yeah," Sparrow agreed.

"That should be the last of it," she set the chest down with an oomph.

"Aren't you worried about your books getting ruined," Sparrow looked at the aging books, "surely they are very valuable."

"They are and they were hard to come by," Aja wiped her brow, "but it doesn't rain here and things don't spoil. So the books will be safe."

"It would be a shame if anything would happen to them," Garth began to thumb through the top book from his stack, "hmm…"

"Oh looky here… a bed," Reaver's voice could be heard from inside.

"We found it about ten minutes ago," Sparrow yelled in to him, "thanks for helping us by the way."

"No problem," he proudly stepped out into the yard, "anything else I can do?"

"Empty your pockets," Aja glared at him as she opened one of the chests, "Now."

He looked appalled that she would even accuse him of such a thing. He overacted, making large gestures with his hand. He was just acting like that so that maybe she would just let it be. Aja wasn't that type.

"Chest now," Aja pointed to the chest once more.

His eyes shifted back and forth and then he sighed, "Oh fine. I have these kinds of trinkets at home," he began to pulled all sorts of jewels and necklaces from his pockets.

"Reaver," Sparrow was rather disappointed, but she expected it from him.

"Thank you," Aja closed and locked the chest, "now that there are places to sleep," she slapped her hands together to shake off the dust, "the sleeping arrangements go as such. You two," she indicated to Garth and Reaver, "will be taking the two twins in the lower bedroom."

"How about if I take the upstairs bed and a few can join me?" Reaver had a wicked smile.

"You," she meant Sparrow, "will take the top bedroom."

"What about you," Sparrow knew there was only one bed in that room.

"I don't sleep much when I'm here," Aja stretched, "so don't worry about me."

"Oh… okay," she was still a little confused.

Later that night…

It was no use. Sparrow couldn't sleep in the strange bed. It was a very comfortable and plush bed, but she couldn't seem to find a good spot to fall asleep in. the covers were warm and cozy, the mattress cradled her and it didn't squeak like her bed at the Cow and Corset. Her furry friend on the other hand was snoring and running in his sleep. She tried not to giggle as he tried to catch his dream bunny.

"Come on boy," she whispered into his ear, "you can get that rabbit. You just have to run faster. Come on," she cheered him on.

His legs moved faster but he still couldn't seem to catch his rabbit.

"It's ok boy," she gently rubbed his head, "you'll get him someday."

She left him to chase whatever prey filled his puppy dreams. The star filled night twinkled just outside the window and it begged her to come and have a look. Lazily she got out of bed and headed for the window. The cool crisp air blew the stray hairs away from her face. The stars blinked in and out, making it seem like the sky was winking at the world. It was a pleasant place to be… The Homestead is what was engraved on the plaque by the front door. Apparently that was it was called. Aja said it was there when she found the place and so was all the furniture.

"Oh," she looked down into the yard, "Garth is still up and Aja's with him."

Garth was sitting on a chair with a one of Aja's book in his laps. A couple of candles and a large lantern were lit around him so he could read. The light surrounding him gave him an eerie appearance. The light flickered on his monocle; it almost looked like there was fire in his eye. Aja was sitting in a rocking chair, smoking her pipe.

"This really is extraordinary," Garth commented as he turned a page in the big old book.

"Indeed," she agreed, "I acquired that when I when explored the cave in the middle of Bower Lake. It used to be the Hero's Guild you know."

Garth looked up for a moment; "Really?" he tried to sound surprise.

"Yes," she seemed to buy his act, "that was in what I believed to be the Guildmaster's Chamber. Did you know the Guildmaster could communicate with any hero using the Guild Seal? That must have been really annoying," she blew out a long plume of smoke.

"It must have been," Garth went back to the book.

They didn't say anymore and just sat outside.

Sparrow released a long yawn and laid her head on her arms on the window sill. She was only going to close her eyes for a moment. They were getting heavy and the cool breeze was so pleasant and refreshing. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning…

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't be sitting around here," Sparrow sighed.

"I know you're concerned Sparrow, but Aja won't go for a couple more days," Garth sighed with her, "She was very adamant about that this morning when I brought it up."

"Though she hasn't told us why she refuses to leave any sooner," Reaver brought up a good point.

It was strange that Aja hadn't said why she wouldn't leave right away. She growled at Garth the moment he mentioned the idea of leaving that day.

"Maybe if we all bring it up to her, she won't be able to say no," Sparrow suggested.

"Yes… as long as you're the one talking to her," Reaver shuttered, "besides, we hired her to show us to a gate… thingy."

"Cullis Gate," both Garth and Sparrow corrected him.

"And she is doing this for free," Garth pointed out, "she ever did ask for any sort of money."

"Does it look like I need any money?" Aja appeared in the front door.

The three looked around for a moment.

"No…," Garth finally answered.

"Um… Aja… we wanted to talk to you about something…," Sparrow was more than a little nervous.

"I thought you would," Aja sighed as put a big bag on the table, "so I went ahead and got some supplies for the trip ahead. Here," she pulled out a box and handed it to Reaver, "Silver bullets; load them in you pistols… we're going to need them where we're going."

"Silver bullets? Don't tell me that we're going to be facing Balverines," Sparrow looked at the box.

"Fine I won't," Aja snorted, "Either way, I didn't want to go until the full moon was over. The Balverines will be thick as we get closer to the gate… so will be the Hollow men."

"Why didn't you just tell us about the dangers?" Garth asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," she started to rummage through the bag, "here," she handed Sparrow something wrapped in a cloth.

"What is it?" Sparrow pulled the material away.

In the middle of her palm lay a gem. It wasn't like any gem she had seen before. There were strange letters craved deep into it. They formed a circle around a symbol that Sparrow wasn't sure what it was or what it was suppose to be. Though it was black and copper in color, there was a silver sheen to it.

"That is a very valuable and powerful augment. It is called the Silver Augment," she explained, "I have one on my long sword and if we're going near there, you're going to need all the advantages you can get."

"I've seen these before," Reaver leaned in for a closer look, "Rather rare from my understanding…"

"Indeed," Aja confirmed, "Augments are from the time of the Heroes or at least that is when they were used the most."

"What does it do?" Garth leaned in for a look as well.

"It increases damage to creatures that are vulnerable to silver. Creatures like Balverines and the Undead," she explained.

"How do you…put it on?" Sparrow continued to stare at the augment.

"I'll take care of that," Aja finally sat down, "just give me you sword and I'll put it on."

"I suppose you don't have anything in there for me," Garth raised his one brow.

"Honestly, I don't know what to give you to fend against the creatures of the night," she sighed, "Do you have any skills with weapons?"

"I normally do not take part in violent acts, but I can defend myself," Garth snorted.

"Either way, I'll give you a silver dagger just in case," Aja sighed, "surely you can use a small blade."

"… I can…," Garth admitted reluctantly.

"Good," she got back up, "go to the marketplace and get whatever else you may need. Pack for a ten day journey."

"How many days will it take to get to the Cullis Gate?" Garth stood up as well.

"Only five or six," Aja headed for the stairs, "but if this Gate works then you'll have to get to the temple where your friend is… so figure in about three or four days. I'll meet you at the road that leads to Rookridge. I want to leave here by noon," she said sternly.

"I suppose we should get going then," Sparrow noticed it was already 10:30.

"It's a good thing we didn't unpack," Reaver said quietly to himself.

"I have one more thing to do before I go," Aja was up the stairs, "so gather up your things or it's going to stay here," she must have not heard Reaver's comment.

"As Reaver put it, my things are already packed," Garth got up from the table.

"As am I," Sparrow got up as well, "come on boy, time to go!"

With that, clicking noises sounded above as her faithful friend jumped off the bed and hurried down to the first floor. He seemed revitalized since he had a good night's sleep in Aja's bed. There was a bound in his step and his movements were smooth… like when he was younger. His expression was genuine excitement and happiness. Sparrow had noticed for the last year that his expressions seemed to be put on, like he was trying to hide his true feeling.

"Let me just go grab my bag and weapons," Sparrow talked in a high pitched tone to him, "and then we can go to the market. How does that sound boy?"

He bowed down to her with his tail wiggling high up in the air. With a bark, he ran in a circle and headed for the door. He looked back, as if he was asking, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"She speaks more kindly to that mangy mutt than me," Reaver whispered to Garth.

"I'm not even going to attempt that one," Garth sighed as he headed for the bedroom.

Sparrow smirked as she headed up the stairs to grab her things. Aja was at the top and coming down. She squeezed passed Sparrow with an 'excuse me' and went about downstairs finding things she needed. Garth and Reaver had already grabbed their things and were waiting outside for Sparrow. She swung her sword over her back, placed her crossbow over it. Waiting for a moment, she remembered the Silver Augment had to be placed on her sword. She really didn't understand how it was suppose to work. Maybe she would ask Garth. He knew about these sorts of things. Picking up her bag of things, she looked about the bedroom one more time to make sure that there was nothing behind. Sure that she had everything, Sparrow pulled the covers up and placed the pillows at the top of the bed. It was only proper that she make the bed for Aja. Taking hold of the railing, she flew down the stairs into the main room.

Aja was looking through some of the chests they hadn't moved out.

"Here's that dagger," she hadn't noticed Sparrow, "All I need is my Katana and Flintlock Pistol… Wonder if Sparrow… oh there you are," she looked over her shoulder, "leave that sword of yours here… I'll put the Augment on and give it back when we meet up."

"Sure," Sparrow pulled her Longsword, "thank you… for doing this… for everything. If here is anyway I can do for you…"

Aja gave a low growl as she took the sword, "I don't ask for much these days. Money and jewels don't mean a thing to an old woman like me. Just promise me that you'll be strong and get through… whatever it is that you are doing. You have a good head on your shoulders, use it. I'm not always going to be around," she turned and grabbed the Augment on the table, "you best get going. I'll see you in a little bit."

"See you in a little bit," Sparrow waved goodbye.

Walking out into the midday sun, Sparrow felt lighter than she had in the past few weeks. Maybe it was the Homestead and its atmosphere. The air fresher than anywhere she had ever been. It seemed clearer than Oakfield. Or maybe it was because she slept more soundly. It was hard to tell. She really didn't care. She liked this feeling and hoped that stayed with her.

Garth and Reaver where waiting for her outside and so was her dog. They headed for the portal that lead to Oakfield. It was just as strange going out as it was coming in. They all shook off the tingling feeling and headed for the market.

An hour later…

"GARTH!" Sparrow jumped up into the air so he could see her.

He heard and started to push his way through the crowd. The market was bursting with people that day. There wasn't a place that didn't have thirty or so people around it trying to get one thing or another. A lot of the stalls were selling souvenirs and specialty foods for the festivities. Luckily the small produce seller that Sparrow always went to when she was in town was further away from the crowded main street. He had every piece of fruit and dried meat that she needed at a good price. However, she needed to brave the busy streets for arrows and some dog bones.

"This is why I prefer to be in my tower," Garth grumbled as he came up to Sparrow.

"I don't blame you," she had to agree, "Where's Reaver?"

"Right here my dear," he appeared out of nowhere.

"Did everyone get what they need?" Garth asked.

"Yes," both Sparrow and Reaver answered.

"Then we should head up to Rookridge road," he seemed more than happy to get out of that crowded situation.

Pushing and squeezing through the endless crowd, the four eventually made it to the outskirts of town. Her dog stretched as soon as the crowd thinned out enough. So many children had walked up to him and patted him on the head. He liked both children and pats on the head, but after the twentieth child, he had had enough. Sparrow couldn't blame him. Pats on the head are nice, but best in moderation.

Just up ahead lay the stone gate the separated Oakfield and the road to Rookridge. It stood proud and silent, both welcoming and warning people depending on which way they were going. Three boulders sat off to the side of the old stone gate and on top of them sat Aja. She was picking her finger nails with a small dagger and flicking off whatever she dug out.

"Right on time," she said as she sheathed the dagger, "I hope you have everything you need."

"Yes… though some of them were difficult to come by," Garth was referring to the crowds.

"You just don't know how to work a crowd my friend. Move with them and glide through the open spaces," Reaver advised.

"What open spaces?" Garth snorted to himself.

"Here," Aja didn't pay attention to them, "the Augment is in place and it should be more effective against the creatures we come up against."

Sparrow took the sword and examined it. It looked like her old sword. Though there was a sheen to it now… like that of silver. Within the hilt itself, the augment was placed. It felt a little out of place, but she would just have to get use to it.

"Feels good? Good," Aja didn't wait for a response, "put this on your belt and only draw it if your life is in absolute danger," she held out a dagger with a gold and silver sheath.

"It's beautify," Garth admitted the craftsmanship.

"The blade is pure silver and said to have been cooled in holy water," she explained, "the hilt is obsidian wrapped in the cloth of a saint… I don't know which one… but they were supposed to be very holy."

"No gifts for me?" Reaver asked like he was expecting something.

"I gave you silver bullets," she flung her bag over her shoulder, "What else do you want me to give you? And I don't want an answer to that," she quickly warned him.

"Then you shouldn't have asked," he grumbled.

"If ya'll are ready to go, let's go," Aja turned around and headed through the stone gate.

Not wanting to be left behind, they quickly followed her. They were on their way to Rookridge where an ancient gate lay. They didn't know if it would take them to where they needed to go, but they didn't have any other choice. It was a risk, but they all agreed that it was necessary.

_We're coming Hannah,_ Sparrow thought to herself, _we'll stop that masked man…_


	8. Rush to the Gate

First and foremost, I would like to thank Rocketfist, depositink, DianaP and Virus of Humanity for some lovely reviews. I was starting to get down from the lack of reviews. But then there were some emails in my box and they rainbows and sunshine… eww… not going there again. Anyway thank you for the reviews and thank you to all those that took their time to read my story.

PS – I would like to apologize for the length of the chapter. There was no avoiding it. Sorry.

But please do enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Rush to the Gate**

The fire flickered and danced about as Aja added another piece of wood. The dense surrounds held all the light in and darkness seemed to consume it. They could only see about three feet around them and that was it. Aja warned how the darkness was particularly dark in this area of the wilderness. Even when it was day, the light barely penetrated the thick forest canopy. This was an old forest, Aja had told them, one of the oldest in Albion. It was a place of ancient creatures and their forgotten names.

"A-WWWOOOOO!" a deep howl echoed through the still night air.

Everyone looked around, save Reaver whom was asleep.

"Was that…?" Garth looked to Aja.

She listened for a moment. Her eyebrow scrunched together. Then she leaned back into her sitting position.

"Hard to say. It's too far off to tell," she finally said, "hopefully it won't get any closer. We've been lucky so far not to run into any creatures or… something else."

"Knock on wood," Sparrow quickly tapped on the wood log she was leaning on.

"I'm sure your dog would alert us if there was anything around," Garth looked to him.

He was fast asleep by Sparrow's side. Not even looking up to see what was going on, he continued to sleep peacefully.

"I hope anyway," Garth noticed that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

"Don't worry so much," Aja leaned her head back, "we're well prepared for just about anything in these woods."

"Just about anything?" Sparrow questioned.

"What?" she shrugged her shoulders, "you can't prepare for everything. You do the best you can and roll with the punches."

There was no disagreeing with that.

"True," Garth agreed.

"Either way," Aja settled in and tipped her hat over her eyes, "we should get some shut eye... like Reaver over there. Good night you two," she mumbled.

"Good night," both said their good nights.

Sparrow shifted her shoulders a bit to get more comfortable. She was use to sleeping in conditions like this, but something about these woods just made her skin crawl. Everywhere she looked, there were shadows that danced about and seemed to taunt Sparrow with nightmarish ideas. Some looked like twisted figures of Hollow Men. Others were hunched over like Balverines with claws extending from their elongated arms. Yet more where in shapes of demons and monsters that were suppose to only exist in fairy tales and nightmares. They didn't frighten her, but their demonic dance around them made her anxious.

She had to ignore the phantom figures. The night was half way over and she needed some sleep. Aja had informed them that the next few days were going to be an uphill climb… literally. They were entering the mountains that surrounded a valley where a ruined city lay. Within these ruins was where the Cullis Gate was located. She wasn't sure what the name of the city was, but it had been abandoned for quite some time. Generations she believed. Sparrow would see for herself in a few days. It would take that just to get to the top of the mountain ridge and about half of one to get into the city. The surrounding mountains were filled with all sorts of creatures, but it was in the city that the danger was worse.

Balverines, she said, haunted the place. They hunted their prey with tact and precision. They were merciless when it came to the kill. The worse, however, was the mother of them all; a White Balverine. She ruled the roost with an iron claw, as Aja put it. She was so ruthless that any of her child that didn't perform up to her standards; she would kill them on the spot. She's far wilder than any other White Balverine ever seen. She's ancient, Aja speculated, maybe one of the first people to be turned. Sparrow had asked where the Balverines came from, but Aja didn't what to talk about it. She said it was best to keep their minds on the journey and the dangers that lay ahead. Sparrow really didn't understand why she didn't want to say, but she felt it was best to leave it be.

Though the shadows were still dancing their demonic dance, Sparrow closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her somewhere else. She didn't have to dream; she just needed to sleep.

A few days later…

The view was breath taking. From the top of the mountain, the horizon seemed endless. There was a sea of tall trees that tried their hardest to touch the heavens. The mountains in the distance where like breaking waves with their snow covered peaks. The air was invigorating and cooled the senses. It was pure and clean and had sweetness to it. The valley below held stone walls that were once buildings. The cobble stone streets had moss growing between each individual stone. Vines wrapped around columns and trees grew inside the walls, even pushing some over. What was left of walls seemed to form a circle around the central area of the ruined city. Though the city view was desolate, there was a sense of serenity to it.

"Lovely," Aja took in a deep breath through her nose, "you won't find places like this near towns or villages. You have to work for these kinds of pleasures."

"But it only makes it more worth it," Garth was even inspired by the surroundings.

"Yes, yes, it's all good and lovely," Reaver was not, "but shouldn't we be moving on?"

"Just enjoy what's around you for once," Sparrow watched a flock of birds take off in the distance.

"I do enjoy the finer things in life," Reaver retorted, "but like everything else, they grow old."

"That's what you get for living so long," Aja snorted, "but you right. We have to get down there before the sun sets. I rather not have to deal with a nest of Balverines."

Aja shifted her bag to a more comfortable position and started down the steep slope. Sparrow and Reaver followed after and Garth took one more longing glance at the scenery. Sparrow's dog had already caught up with Aja and was happily walking by her side.

"Be careful down this way," Aja would call out every so often to warn them about a misstep.

Slowly but surely they all made it down the bottom of the valley. The trees weren't as thick as the forest, but their imposing height still blocked out the sun. The hollow buildings were like mausoleums… shrines to a forgotten city. There were no sounds… no birds… no insects…

"Hold it," Aja stopped them.

She sniffed the air and listened carefully.

She turned to them and whispered, "While the sun is up, the Balverines will not come out. Once the sun has gone below the ridge of the valley, they will be thick. The Cullis Gate is at the center of the town. We'll have to navigate through the ruins," she looked through a former alleyway, "it's been some time since I'll explored this place. I imagine that some walls have collapsed. The gate probably won't be a straight shot. We will proceed with caution and as quietly possible. Keep talking to a minimum and stay close. Is that understood?" she sounded serious.

They looked to one another and then back to her and nodded in agreement. Aja nodded back. She looked one more time at the sun, then proceeded into the ruins. Reaver was after her, Garth took the third position and Sparrow with her dog was at the rear. The stone walls, though lifeless, seemed to be watching them with unseen eyes.

Click… click… a stone tumbled to the ground. This made everyone jump.

"Just a stone falling," Aja whispered.

The alleyway ended. One of the stone walls had collapsed and was blocking the way. Aja cursed under her breath. Looking down another way, she motioned for them to follow her. They would have to find another way to the gate. As they passed alley after alley, Sparrow noticed that they were all blocked by collapsed walls. It seemed so strange that they would all be blocked. Something must have happened at the center of town. Maybe one of larger buildings had fallen down, causing the smaller one to go with it. Maybe the gate was crushed along with it.

Garth stopped for a moment and looked to where the center of town would be.

"What's wrong?" Aja noticed his distant stare.

"I… I can feel it…," he continued to stare.

"The gate?" Aja asked.

"Yes… it's like a pulsing…," he explained.

"Hmm," Aja thought for a moment, "then let's find a way there then."

She tugged at Garth for him to follow her. He shook his head to come back to his senses. Aja too had felt something, but it was like a fluttering in her heart. Maybe it was because Garth was more attuned with the forces of Will. Sparrow had begun to master some skills, but she was nowhere near Garth's abilities.

"Grrr," Sparrow's companion started to growl lowly.

"Shh boy," Sparrow tried to hush him.

His fur rose forming a ridge along his back. He bared his teeth and his lips curled back into a snarl. He was staring intensely into one of the building that still had a roof over head. Looking up to see where the sun was, Sparrow could see it was about to set. Looking back to the building, she could see something moving.

"Aja," Sparrow kept her eyes on the shadows.

"I see it," Aja growled.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared from the darkness. A low growl started to go in unison with the dog's.

"Just back up slowly and we'll go around a different way," Aja started to push them back.

"There's only one," Reaver pulled out his pistol.

"NO!" Aja tried to stop him.

BANG! One shot flew through the air and hit its mark between the two glowing eyes. The eyes went dull and fell out of sight.

"Why did you do that!" Aja grabbed him by the collar.

"Why are you so angry?" Reaver pulled back and straightened his collar, "I killed the beast, didn't I?"

She gritted her teeth, "yes you did, but know every single Balverine in the Area is going to know that we're here. If we would have backed away, it might have not attacked."

"We don't know that," Reaver still defended his actions.

"A-WHOOOOO!" howls started to sound all around them.

"Damn," Aja hissed, "we have to move now," she listened for a moment, "they're coming… move," she headed down a blocked alleyway, "we'll just have to climb over."

Scratching and the sound of scrapping claws against stone filled the air. There was no way of telling how many there were or where they were coming from. The only thing that was certain was that they were closing in.

They hurried pass the building that had the glowing eyes. A small river of blood was running through the cracks of the cobble stone road. Aja reached the pile of stones and started to look for a steady path up. She seemed to find one and motioned for everyone to hurry.

"Go up along that way," Aja pointed to a what looked like to be a path through the rumble, "Reaver go first and shoot whatever pops out at you."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he held his pistol up.

"Come on boy," Sparrow knew he couldn't make it over quickly enough.

She picked him up and put him over her shoulders to carry him. Carefully finding her footing, she followed Garth keep her crossbow at the ready. She kind of wished that she had bought those silver tipped arrow heads, but there was no point in wishing for them now. The clawing and scratching continued as they made their way over the caved in wall. There was way too much rumble for one wall or even one building. Something wasn't right.

"There!" Aja called out.

The center of town was just ahead. There were four moss covered stones surround a floating silver ball. It was glowing with blue energy. She could feel it better now… the pulsing energy of pure Will.

"It's not active," Garth approached the gate, "we need to active it."

"Unless you know how to use Will," Aja pulled out her pistol, "We're not going anywhere."

Garth looked to Sparrow. They had made an agreement not to reveal their full abilities to Aja while on the journey. People were not use to seeing Will and they weren't sure how Aja would respond to seeing Garth summon swords from nothing. It was a disadvantage, but it was better if they restrained themselves. However, the situation was getting dangerous and the gate needed to be activated.

"Do it Garth," Sparrow put down her faithful companion.

Garth nodded his head in agreement. He stepped within the circle of stones. Taking a strong stance, Garth took in a deep breath.

"What's he doing?" Aja looked back.

"Getting the gate started," Sparrow held up her crossbow, "we have to protect him until the gate is ready."

"Why do I get myself into these situations?" Aja grumbled to herself.

"Rather exciting? Really gets the blood flowing," Reaver took aim and fire.

"GAA RRROOOO!" a Balverine fell to the ground.

Sparrow looked back to see how Garth was doing. Blue cracks had started to form on his skin and glow through his clothing. He suppressed his Will lines while in public to avoid stares and questions. Taking in one more deep breath, Garth put his hand forward and blue lightening come forth. The lightening was so intense; it caused the hairs on the back of Sparrow's neck to stand up. The scene was illuminated and everything could be seen.

The entire town center was cut off by crumbled buildings. Unfortunately on the wall of stone there were Balverines. They were lined up all along the wall waiting for something. Their lips were curled back and long tendrils of drool hung from their mouths. All their glowing yellow eyes were focused on them. Some snapped their jaws and chattered their teeth. Others stood still… waiting.

"What are they waiting for?" Reaver asked somewhat annoyed.

"Her," Aja snarled.

From the tallest building a huge figure appeared. It was twice as big as the Balverines that surrounded them. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

"What was that?" Reaver's annoyance had a hint of fear.

"These pups' mother," Aja slowly turned around, "she's probably not too happy to see me either."

"You've taken her on before?" Sparrow kept an eye on the Balverines.

"When I first came here," Aja explained, "though she didn't have this many children before… she's been busy."

"A-WHOOOO," a long howl sounded.

The other Balverines threw back their heads and answered the call. Some rocks fell from the wall. Sparrow looked over to see that the large feature appeared. She was a big White Balverine. Her lips were curled back, exposing her bright, white fangs. There was a scar running down her right eye where no fur grew. She was staring intensely at Aja.

"So you remember me, huh?" Aja held up her pistol, "You want to finish what we started about 30 years ago?"

The White Balverine growled as if she was saying yes.

"Then come on bitch," Aja taunted her, "just you and me. Don't get your pups involved."

"What are you trying to do?" Reaver hissed,

"I'm trying to buy some time for Garth," Aja hissed back.

"I don't think she's taking the bait," Sparrow noticed the White Balverine's glare.

The White Balverine raised her hand and extended her long sharp claw. The other Balverines started to advance on the center.

"Everyone take a side and defend Garth," Aja shot an approaching beast.

Reaver and Aja were shooting them left and right. Sparrow fired her crossbow and slashed at them if they got too close. This scene was reminiscent of when Hannah, Garth and she had to activate the gate at Brightwood Tower. There were so many Spire Guards; it was amazing that they were able to fend them off for so long. Their enemies were so strong and numerous. Not unlike the current situation.

Sparrow reached for another bolt, but she was out. She was going to have to only use her sword for the rest of the fight. She brought up the blade and it seemed to glow in Garth's lightening induced light. One Balverine leaped towards her; she thrust her sword forward and pierced it right through the heart. It screamed out in pain as the wounded started to burn where the blade entered. Sparrow pulled it out; the Balverine fell to the ground dead. In other fights with Balverines, it took several hits before they fell. The Augment that Aja gave her must have been having an effect.

"How much longer Garth!" Sparrow called out.

"Just a little bit more!" he exclaimed.

"Define a little bit," Reaver didn't seem too happy.

There was no point in arguing. The gate would be ready when it was ready.

The Balverines seemed to thin out as the piles of dead bodies grew. The remaining ones stopped their charge and backed off. They growled as they retreated to the walls. The White Balverine just sat there watching the scene.

"I don't think Momma there is happy," Aja stated the obvious.

"It's just about ready!" Garth called out.

"As long as they don't do anything else, I think we'll be okay," Aja kept her pistol trained on the White Balverine.

The White Balverine tilted her head back and released an angry howl.

"Get ready," Aja seemed to know what was about to happen, "she's going to charge."

In the blink of an eye, the White Balverine was about to pounce on Aja. Rolling forward, Aja missed the large beast's attack. She tried to take aim before the creature could turn around, but the White Balverine knew this move. She leaped up into the air, out of sight.

"She's learned a few new tricks," Aja was scanning the tops of the buildings.

RIP! "GAA!" Aja fell to her knees.

She grabbed onto her right shoulder; blood started to ooze between her fingers and drip to the stone street.

"Aja!" Sparrow ran over to her.

"I'm fine," Aja said through gritted teeth, "Just a scratch."

"Is she alright?" Garth yelled.

"She's hurt pretty badly," Sparrow examined the wound.

Five claw marks sank deep into Aja's shoulder. Each was bleeding profusely. One was so deep, Sparrow swore she saw bone.

"How is that gate coming?" Reaver decided to pop into the conversation.

"… Got it!" Garth exclaimed as the silver ball popped open, leaving only its swirling energy.

"Then let's go," Reaver hurried over to the gate.

"Come on Aja," Sparrow tried to help her up.

"Go… I'll make sure that you all have enough time," she stood up, "I've had worse from this bitch of a dog."

_ She must come with you…_

"Theresa?" Sparrow asked out loud.

"Stop daydreaming kid," Aja growled.

"Come on you two!" Garth yelled for them to hurry.

"DUCK!" Aja pushed Sparrow to the ground.

CRASH! Aja went flying into one of the stones that surrounded the Cullis Gate.

"AJA!" Sparrow tried to get up.

WHAM! She was slammed to the ground. The White Balverine had pinned her down. Globs of drool dripped on to Sparrow's face as the Balverine snarled. She started to dig her claws into Sparrow's flesh. Sparrow clinched her teeth in pain.

BANG! Reaver hit the White Balverine right between the eyes. She fell back, just a little bit, but then whipped her head back around. She released an angry bark in Reaver's direction. The hole from the bullet was charred, but slowly healing. She turned her attention back to Sparrow.

"AAAHHH," Aja thrust her sword deep into the beast's chest.

The White Balverine reared back trying to pull Aja's blade from her body. Aja fell back on to the ground. Blood was coming from her mouth and she was in pain. Sparrow pushed herself and ran to Aja.

"You okay!" she tried to help Aja up.

"… Got to finish her…," Aja slowly stood up, "She can't be allowed to live and she won't let us go until she's dead."

They looked over to the struggling creature. She managed to pull out the blade and was licking her wound. She must have noticed that Aja had gotten back up and started to growl.

"Take your blade and at the right moment, swing… go for the neck… it must clean," Aja instructed her, "it's the only way to make sure she's dead… you have to behead her."

"Garth… Reaver… take my dog and Aja and go through the gate," Sparrow called out, "I'll finish here and meet on the other side."

"I'm not going anywhere," Aja held her side, "I've got to see this through."

"I'm staying as well," Garth stood firm.

Sparrow's friend started to bark as if he was saying he wouldn't leave either.

"I'll go on ahead and make sure it's safe," Reaver stepped into the glowing and swirling energy and disappeared.

"Coward," Garth hissed under his breath.

"Get ready," Aja growled, "she is."

The White Balverine clawed at the ground and snorted. Blood started to drip from her nose, but she licked it away like it was nothing. Sparrow brought up her Longsword, preparing for a charge. The Balverine bared her teeth and barked at her. Taking a few steps in, Sparrow planted her feet firmly.

The White Balverine pulled back and set for a charge. She sprang forward and was on Sparrow in no time. Swinging her sword, Sparrow managed to slash the beast before she could make her own swing. The Balverine tumbled to the ground, but was quickly up on all fours. Her white fur was now turning red from the wounds that she and Aja had made. She was breathing heavier and the blood was flowing from her nose more than before. She was getting weaker and Sparrow could tell. The White Balverine crouched down once more for one more good charge. She sprang once more and Sparrow swung. At the last moment, the Balverine pulled back, just missing the blade. Swing her massive paw, she hit Sparrow in across the arm, leaving four deep scratches. Sparrow held on to her sword. She knew if she dropped it, she would be dead. The White Balverine was about to swing, but let out a yelp of pain. Sparrow looked down to see that her faithful friend had latched on to the Balverine's legs. This was her chance.

Sparrow gripped her sword and gave one go swing. The blade hit cleanly and straight through the White Balverine's neck. The head fell first then the body. It was done… the White Balverine was no more. Her children started to howl and cry at the loss of their mother, but none would approach.

"We should go," Aja weakly whispered in Sparrow's ear.

"We should," Sparrow continued to stare at the lifeless corpse.

Putting her good arm under Aja's, Sparrow helped her to the Cullis Gate.

"Leave me here," Aja clinched her teeth, "I can't come with you."

"You're coming with us," Sparrow insisted.

"We're not leaving you here," Garth helped them both to the gate.

She tried to pull away, but she had lost too much blood to put up a good fight.

Garth helped them into the swirling energy, "don't worry, I'll bring him along with me," he patted the dog on the head.

"Be good for Garth," Sparrow looked down to him.

He whined but stayed by Garth's side to say that he would behave.

The energy started to twist around them as the gate activated. The scene faded and went dark. Sparrow looked over to Aja. She was slumped over and she couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Just hold on Aja," Sparrow whispered, "I know this gate will lead us someplace safe… somewhere where we can get you help."


	9. The Temple of Susanoo

Heh heh… I'm so mean… Cliffhangers are fun… Heh heh… I'm SOOO very mean…

Now that I have my evil giggling done and over with, I can get on with it. I don't have much to say this time. No rants… no raves… still crazy… so… on to the shout outs. Many thanks go to returning reviewers Rockerfist, DianaP and depositink. Reviews are like little tidbits of energy that keep me going. Anyway, thank you also goes out to those that took their time to read my story.

Hope to see you all next chapter and please do enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Temple of Susanoo**

The darkness began to retreat and give way to bright light. The air started to cool and even turn frigid. The light intensified, causing Sparrow to close her eyes. She brought her arm over her brow to shield her eyes further. She flinched in pain. Her warm blood trickled down her arm. It grew cold and congealed under her shirt.

She slowly opened her eyes. The environment was completely different. Instead of crumbling stone building, there were rocks covered in snow. The entire place was blanketed in a thick layer of powdery white snow. In front of her, there stood two mountain peaks that disappeared into the grey clouds.

"Oh good, you made it," Reaver sounded nonchalant; "Oh… she doesn't look good, does she?"

"Shut up and help me," Sparrow was tired of his attitude.

Reaver sighed and helped Sparrow down from the elevated stone platform that held the gate. Moving Aja's unconscious body to one of the surrounding stones, Sparrow steadied herself. Her body was numb and the coldness was starting to move through her extremities. Her breath formed a crystallized cloud in front of face. Looking down, she noticed that the same was coming from Aja's mouth.

"Aja," Sparrow came down to her level, "we're somewhere either north or south. There's a lot of snow. You have to wake up," she gently shook her; "you can't sleep now."

Aja didn't stir.

"She's… not doing well… is she?" Reaver actually seemed a little concerned.

"She' hurt real bad," she tried not to look at the wound.

Sparrow wasn't doing too well herself. She felt her body growing cold and her wound was starting to burn. She squeezed it in hopes of stemming the blood flow. It only made it hurt worse. She stared at the ground below; droplets of her blood started to turn the snow red. Her breaths came harder and she felt like she could breath. Growing dizzy, she fell into the blanket of snow.

"Sparrow," Reaver turned her over, "Do you hear me? Sparrow?"

She couldn't answer him. His voice was drifting off. The coldness started to leave her and her wound seemed to go numb. It was comfortable lying there. She felt like she could sleep ages there… it was… so nice… so peaceful…

_You must wake up Hero… You must fight it…_

No… Theresa… it's time for sleep…

…

"What!" Sparrow shot up.

The room was dimly lit. She couldn't tell where she was.

"This is an oddly familiar," Sparrow remembered her time in Bloodstone.

"Except for the fact that you're not in a bed, but a futon in an ancient temple and I'm here," a voice came from besides her.

"Aja," she recognized her gravelly voice, "you're okay."

"Sort of… I still can't feel my body," she turned to her weakly, "but it's good to see that you're okay."

"Will you be okay?" Sparrow asked in concern.

"She will be fine," someone answered.

Sparrow turned to see who it was. There was young handsome man standing in the doorway. He couldn't have been older than twenty. His gentle hazelnut brown eyes seemed to smile in the flickering light. His smile was a warm as the fire that lit the room. Through there was a glare coming from his shaved head. His garb was a simple, long sleeved, grey tunic. His matching pants hung loosely and seemed to barely stay up.

He bowed, "I hope you are feeling better Sister Aja, Miss Sparrow."

"Except for previously mentioned facts, I'm doing well," Aja sighed.

"And you Miss Sparrow," the young man smiled.

Sparrow could feel her cheeks turning red, "Um… I'm… feeling… better," she shook her head, "Thank you… um… I didn't catch your name."

"Please forgive," he apologized, "I am Brother Anshu. I am a monk here at the Temple of Susanoo."

"Not to be rude Brother, but that is obvious," Aja just had to comment.

"Yes… I suppose it is," he didn't seem offended, "I was just checking on you to make sure you were well. But you should probably rest some more. Your wounds are not healed yet."

Sparrow looked down at her arm. It was wrapped in a white bandage with some hints of red. It was still tender, but it didn't burn anymore.

"It feels much better. Thank you," she bowed her head, "but please, where are Garth and Reaver? And my dog? Is Hannah here? Is she alright?"

The young monk chuckled, "as Master Jiva would say, "Full of curiosity you are. That is good." If you are well enough, I will show you the answers you seek."

Sparrow checked herself to make sure she was dressed. She was not in what she came in. Instead of her shirt, she was now wearing the same clothes as Anshu, except they were cream in color.

"Do not worry Miss Aja," Anshu smiled, "your clothes are washed and dried if you find our wardrobe uncomfortable."

"No, no," Sparrow slowly stood up, "they are very comfortable. Aja," Sparrow knelt down to her, "are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Just go check on your friends. I'll be here sleeping if you need anything," Aja yawned.

"Oh… alright," Sparrow straightened up; "I'll come back and check on you."

Aja just snorted as she turned away from her. Sparrow headed for the door to join Anshu.

"Sparrow," Aja called out.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Thank you… for saving me," Aja smiled.

"I owed you," she smiled back; "we're even. Right?"

"Sure," Aja smirked, "we're even."

"Get some rest Aja," Sparrow closed the door.

The hallway was lit brightly with natural sunlight from the open windows. It was surprising warm since Sparrow could feel the cool breezed coming in. The white wash walls stood out against the dark wood of the floor.

"Please come this way," Anshu motioned her to follow him.

Sparrow followed him down the hallway to a pair of large wooden doors. They opened as they approached. Two monks held the doors as Sparrow and Anshu passed through. They must have been in an interior room; there were no windows and the room was illuminated by four great brass basins of burning oil. It was much warmer in there than the hallway. Sparrow wiped some sweat away from her brow.

Anshu must have noticed, "Sorry about the heat," he apologized, "this is a purification room. Brother and Sisters will mediate in here and reflect on themselves."

"And the heat?" Sparrow wiped her brow again.

"Not only is purification of mind needed, but body as well," he smiled, "this is a short cut to the gardens, so I hope you don't mind a little purification of body."

"Not at all," she smiled back.

Another set of monks opened the wooden doors on the other side of the room. A fresh breeze blew through the room and it felt good. It instantly cooled Sparrow's hot brow. There was a sweet smell that filled the air; Sparrow stepped out into the light. She was in the most beautiful garden. Bright green grass lay like a thick carpet that cushioned their feet. Great stone lanterns dotted the landscape. Smaller ones sat in perfectly smooth sand beds. A lake of crystal clear water sat in the middle of the lush green garden. Floating on top of the tranquil pond sat water lilies of every hue. There were ones that were ruby red with a rusty orange center. One was blue with golden tips. Another was lilac that seemed to be kissed with silver dust. There was one in the middle of them all that caught Sparrow's attention. It was no bigger than the others and it was only white, but something about it seemed so pure.

"I see you noticed the white lily in the center," Anshu interrupted her stare.

"I don't know why, but it is far more beautiful than the others," Sparrow came back to her senses.

"It is the original lily that was in the pond," he began to explain, "when this place was first discovered. It is the purest and sweetest smelling flower in this place. Unlike the other lilies, its bloom never dies and its smell always permeates the place. It soothes the soul and calms the mind. It is the perfect place to ease your mind and why," he pointed to a secluded area, "your friends are waiting here."

He bowed lowly as Sparrow passed by. She gave a small one herself, hoping she was being respectful to. He smiled as he backed away and left. Sparrow carefully followed the stone path into a grove of tall pole like plants. She had never seen anything like them before. She stopped and touched one. It was smooth and hollow from what she could tell. There appeared to be thickened rings at foot intervals; they were rougher than the other parts. Little branches appeared here and there with three green leaves coming from them.

"Hello? Brother Anshu?" a familiar voice asked, "Is that you?"

"Hannah?" Sparrow turned her attention away from strange plants.

"Sparrow!" Hannah appeared, "It is you! I'm so happy to see you!" she wrapped her arms around Sparrow.

She had forgotten how strong Hannah was, "it's good to see you too," she managed to get out.

"Oh!" Hannah released her, "I'm so sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes," he cheeks turned red, "Sorry if I nearly squeezed the life out of you."

"It's okay," Sparrow smiled, "it just so good to see you."

She took a good look at her. Hannah hadn't changed much, save her clothes. They were like Anshu's, but a light blue color. Her hair was combed out and no longer in dreadlocks. It was held tightly in a ponytail that sat on the crowd of her head. Her gentle smile was still the same.

"Well come on," she pulled at Sparrow's sleeve; "Garth and Reaver are waiting. I'm sure they will be happy to see you. At least I know Garth will," she added, "Reaver… well… he's always happy to see someone attractive… no matter who it is."

Sparrow had missed Hannah's side comments. They were like a question, but not really. They were always usually true too. She always ended it with a higher pitched voice too. They were just some little quirks that made her so special.

"Ah the lovely Sparrow graces us wither her presence," Reaver announced as Hannah and Sparrow entered the secluded grove.

Reaver had stood up to greet them, while Garth remained sitting on what looked like to be a giant pillow. Her old friend ran up to her and jumped on to her. He gave her several wet kisses all over her face. His breath was still bad, but she was happy to see he had made it. She pushed him off gently and he stood at her feet waiting for a pat on the head. Hannah understood and rubbed him between the ears. He seemed satisfied by the rough love.

"It's good to see you too Reaver," Sparrow raised her eyebrow.

"What? I was concerned for you… and I suppose that Aja woman," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"Please Reaver," Hannah smiled, "Sister Aja is a very good woman and it sounded like she risked a lot to make sure you all got here safely. You should thank her for all that she's done."

"We will," Garth said before Reaver could open his mouth, "How are feeling Sparrow? How is your arm?"

"Much better," she showed them, "it's only a little tender."

"Sister Jain is a marvelous healer. She can heal any wound or broken bone in half the time it takes for it to heal on its own," Hannah explained.

"How is Aja? Was she conscious?" Garth continued ask questions.

"She was awake, but fell back to sleep. She couldn't move though," Sparrow worried.

"Don't worry," Hannah noticed, "She's only paralyzed by the White Balverine's venom."

"I didn't know Balverines were venomous," Sparrow was surprised.

"Only White ones… at least that's what Brother Anshu was told," she thought for a moment, "he was told that only Balverines… white ones… turned by Balvorn himself."

"Balvorn? What or who is Balvorn?" Sparrow had never heard of that name.

"A horrible creature from a time before the Old Kingdom," Anshu entered the grove, "Sorry to disturb your happy reunion Sister Hannah, but Master Jiva would like to speak with our guests."

"What does the wrinkled old man want," Reaver could care less.

Garth was about to say something, but Hannah beat him to it, "Reaver!"

"Sister Hannah… your temper," Anshu reminded her.

"Oh… right," Hannah looked down at her feet. She took in a deep breath, released it slowly and turned to Reaver, "Please show respect to Master Jiva in the future. He is wise and will assist you in any way he can."

"He didn't the first time I was here," he grumbled.

For just a moment, Sparrow saw a hint of anger in Hannah's face, but it disappeared with her smile.

"Come this way. We will head to the Master's chamber," Anshu started down the stone path, "he has invited you for lunch."

Garth got up slowly from the oversized pillow. Hanna steadied him as him as he stepped off of it. Reaver just shrugged his shoulder with a snort and followed after the monk. Garth was next with Hannah, Sparrow and her dog soon after. They walked past the pond with the rainbow lilies and to another building that was adjacent to the one she had walked out of. Like before the doors were opened by two monks that didn't say a word as they passed by. Hanna bowed her head and Sparrow did the same; thinking that it was the proper thing to do. They bowed back with a smile. Anshu lead them down a hallway with bright sunlight coming in from both sides. It felt light in there and there was a scent of citrus incense in the air. At the end of the hallway stood two large monks dressed orange tunics and pants. They stood like statues with their arms crossed and a mean glare. Anshu approached and bowed to them. They then took a side step and pushed open the great wooden doors. Silently, the group passed without a word. They entered a room that was sparsely decorated like the other rooms of the temple.

"Welcome my children welcome," someone called out from ahead.

There sat an old, bald man on a raised pedestal. He sat with his thin legs crossed over one another. He could barely keep his eyes open since the wrinkled above them seemed so heavy on his eyelids. His eyebrows, the only hair that was on his head, where as white as the snow outside. His clothes hung loosely about his body and looked like they would fall off at any moment. When he smiled, it appeared that he only had one front tooth. It was surprising a brilliant white. Though he had wrinkles all over his body, like Aja, he seemed to have a youthful glow about him.

"Ah Brother Reaver, you have returned," the old man greeted him, "I see that you still play in the shadows."

"Their deal is the best offer at the moment," he yawned, "I see you still are hanging on to a thin thread of life."

"Reaver!" Hannah was outraged at his bluntly rude remark.

"Sister Hannah," the old monk chuckled, "everyone is born with a tongue that is their own. Brother Reaver's is particularly sharp. If I do not take offense, you should not either," he smiled.

"Yes Master Jiva," Hannah bowed her head.

He nodded his head in approval, "Now," he clapped his skeleton-like hands together, "Brother Anshu, please bring us some Jasmine tea and a bowl of Rose Water for our furry brother."

"Right away," Anshu bowed as he backed away.

"Please sit my children," Master Jiva insisted as he pointed to the five pillows in front of him, "there is much to tell."

They all took a seat on one of the pillows. The dog made several circles on the pillow before he laid down with a sigh. Sparrow patted him on the head.

"Comfortable," Master Jiva asked with a smile, "Good. Now I know that you all have been through much the last few days… I have seen it in a vision," he began to explain, "But that is in past now, you are more interested in the future. Yes?"

"Very much so," Garth respectively bowed his head..

"Yes, we've come a rather long way and nearly were eaten by a horde Balverines… not to mention their bitch of a mother," Reaver sounded annoyed.

"Do not blame the Balverines for their actions," the old monk's expression grew soft, "they have been infected by Balvorn's venomous hate for humanity and filled with his lust for blood. They were once humans like yourself, but were chosen by the White Balverine to become like her… to become like her master. Thank the spirits that their souls departed long ago," he noticed that Sparrow looked guilty, "so only their bodies were left. That is not what I wanted to speak to you about," he stopped for moment and reflected.

"The tea it ready," Anshu entered carrying a tray full of cups, a tea pot and a porcelain bowl.

"Just what I needed," Master Jive smiled, "thank you," he took the cup in both hands.

Anshu poured the steaming tea into his cup and did the same for everyone, but placed the bowl in front Sparrow's friend. He looked up at Anshu and smiled as best as a dog could. Anshu just smiled back.

"Ahh," Master Jiva took a sip of the hot tea, "just what the tongue needed to speak. Thank you Brother Anshu, you may go and continue your training for the day."

Anshu bowed once more to the ancient monk and quietly left the room.

"Please Master Jiva," Hannah wanted him to continue.

"Ahh, yes… sorry," he put the cup down in front of him, "I have seen a vision while mediating in the garden. The perfume of the white lily entered my nostrils and filled my head with a vision of the future," his voice became low; "I saw a man… but he was not man… come from a place that is not a place. I saw two swords cross one another… one that craved blood… the other desired a worthy owner. I then saw three energies following a one larger one. They were blue, red and yellow… the one that was at the led was white… but it was also black… there were… are… and will be choices that must be made… difficult ones… I saw place where who was once a man stands in a blue robe with golden armor… he waits in the wastes… a girl in red is with him. Danger is in store for all of you… go to the woman that brought you all together… she is a key to the past and to the future… though her role I cannot tell… she will not allow it… and keep those once loyal to another close… it may change the outcome of the impending battle," he seemed to come to himself, "that is what the white lily revealed to me. I hope that clears up some confusion you might be having."

They all just stared at him. They weren't quite sure what they were supposed to be confused about, but they were certainly now.

Reaver stated what everyone was thinking, "Are you mad? Have you gone senile?"

Well… maybe not exactly what they were thinking.

"I think what he means to say," Garth spoke up, "this that we need some explanations to your vision."

"It is better for one to think and reflect about hard things than for the answers to be given," Master Jiva chuckled, "go to the garden and take into your bodies the perfume of the white lily. It will clarify your thoughts and allow for you to understand what it has shown me. You are excused," he smiled as the doors behind them, "I hoped you enjoyed the tea."

"Couldn't we have just one hint?" Reaver asked.

"Hmm…," he thought for a moment, "No."

That was it. He wasn't going to say anything more. The old mock closed his eyes and started to breath in and out deeply. They took it as a sign that they should leave and stood up from the pillows. They left without a word and only heard the great wooden doors close behind them as they left. They may have not said a word to one another, but they all felt the same. More confused than sure, they passed through the outer doors and into the garden.

"What do we do now?" Reaver asked.

"I suppose we should think about Master Jiva's vision," Hannah suggested, "He did say to take in the perfumes of the white lily and that would clarify our heads."

"Or we could have our own flower induced visions with strange men and swords that desire things," Reaver sarcastically retorted.

"Even I have to agree with Reaver," Garth nodded his head; "Master Jiva's vision is unfocused and is possibly just a bunch of nonsense."

"This coming from the man that summons fireballs and swords from nothing," Hannah snapped, "that sounds like nonsense."

"Nonsense? How can you say that? You have strength that could easily crush a building," Reaver snorted.

"I can also crush a skull," she threatened.

"Stop it!" Sparrow had heard enough, "what we have just heard was a lot to take in. We don't know what Master Jiva's vision means. He is right to say that we must figure it out on our own."

"And what do you suggest that we do?" Garth settled down.

She thought for a moment, "We should each think about its possible meaning and compare our ideas. We all know about things that the others don't. Mixing our different knowledge will increase our chance of coming to one conclusion."

The three looked to another and nodded.

"Agreed," they all said at the say time.

"Fine then," Sparrow released a sigh of relief, "Garth, see if the monks have a library of sorts. You are the best went it comes to research. I know you won't over look any details. Reaver," she wasn't quite sure how his particular skill set would be useful, "… umm…"

"I will dissect the old monk's words," he came up with one for himself, "I've been to many soothsayers and their 'visions' often have secondary meanings."

"Sounds good to me," she didn't care at the moment.

"What do you want me to do?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"Come with me," Sparrow started to head for the hot room, but turned around for one final order, "we'll meet at dinner tonight to discuss our findings and thoughts."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and parted ways.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Hannah came up next to her.

"Thinking and seeing how Aja is doing," Sparrow smiled, "and catching up with one another."

Hannah smiled back, "I like this plan."

"So do I," Sparrow giggled.


	10. The Necklace and the Daisy

Warning: Whatever you do, don't smell the White Lily. Perfume of the White Lily has been known to cause hallucinations, subject to interpretation visions and sneezing. Prolonged exposure is not advised.

Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, life is good and there are some more reviews that keep me going. Surprisingly enough, I haven't complained a lot. Usually it's one thing or another, but not this time. Although… I guess I just complained about not complaining… weird. But I'm like that. Since I did a rant, I'll move on to shout outs. Many thanks go out to our returning reviewers DianaP and Rocketfist. It's good to see you again. And thanks goes out to all those that took their time to read my story.

P.S. – Twelve days until Fable 3 comes out (in the U.S.) YEAH! Fourteen days for those of you in Japan. For readers in Europe, you have fifteen days. I might not be updating after it comes out for awhile. I will be very busy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Necklace and the Daisy**

"So what happened next?" Hannah listened intently.

"The man in the mask said that he would be waiting with an old friend up north," Sparrow continued, "I knew that he had to mean you. He disappeared leaving three Banshees. They nearly got me, but that's when Aja appeared and kill the last one. She brought me to Bloodstone where I woke up and ran into Garth and Reaver."

"Imagine that," Hannah was amazed, "but what about the masked man? Who is he and what does he want?"

"I'm not sure. From what Theresa showed me, it's not good," Sparrow peeked into a room, "not that one either. Either way, he has to be found and stopped."

"Maybe you beat him here," Hannah was optimistic, "It's not exactly easy to get here. You're lucky that that Cullis Gate brought you so close."

"Hannah," Sparrow looked in another room, "I forgot to ask, but how long was I out?"

"You arrived yesterday, just before midmorning mediation," she explained, "so you were only out for a day or so."

Sparrow released a sigh of relief, "thank goodness. Hmm," she looked at another door, "Maybe this one?" slowly opening it up slowly, she peeked in, "not this one either."

"You really can't remember, can you?" Hannah tried to not to laugh

"No… yes," Sparrow admitted with a smile.

"What about him?" Hannah pointed down to Sparrow's dog, "You think he can find her?"

Her dog looked up at them; his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Okay boy," she came down to his level, "Can you find Aja? Where's Aja? Go find her boy!"

He bowed down like he wanted to play and gave a woof. Then putting his nose to the ground, he started to smell the floor. He started off slowly, but soon picked up steam as he found a sent trail he liked.

"He must have bloodhound in him," Hannah was amazed by his intent.

He sniffed about until he reached a door that was slightly cracked. Looking back at Sparrow and Hannah, he wiggled his tail and gave a small woof.

"What is it boy? Did you find her?" Sparrow peeked into the room.

"First I see a little wet nose and now a big brown eye," it was Aja.

"Finally found you," Sparrow opened the door.

Aja was sitting up on her futon. The blanket was covering her lower body and half of her upper body, but her shoulder was exposed. She didn't appear to be wearing a shirt.

"Close the door," she growled.

Sparrow, her dog and Hannah quickly entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry," Sparrow apologized, "Hey, you're up."

It hadn't been long since she left Aja. Before she could barely move, now she was sitting up, messing with her bandages.

"Yes… I felt better after you left," she mumbled.

"You weren't really paralyzed, were you?" Sparrow crossed her arms with a smirk.

Aja snorted, "I just wanted some more sleep… I didn't feel like getting up."

Sparrow just shook her head, "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. Oh," she forget, "this is Sister Hannah. The one I was concerned about."

Hannah bowed, "it is an honor to meet you and," she looked up and smiled, "thanks for saving my friend."

"Pleasure all mine," Aja bowed her head, "Would one of you be a dear and hold this gauze over my shoulder while I wrap it? Sister Jain is busy with the youngsters and these…," she looked at the pile of bloody bandages, "well, you can see for yourselves."

Sparrow wanted to help, but her body wouldn't move. She felt guilty that Aja was wounded so badly. She should have been more alert. She has experience against White Balverines, but the one in Rookridge was different. Aja… she knew about her. She even tried to avoid her… That night… it was a full moon. That's the only time Sparrow ever saw a White Balverine, save in the Arena. If they hadn't insisted on leaving, maybe they wouldn't have run into her. That fight… Aja pushed her out of the way before the Balverine struck.

"I'll help you," Hannah offered.

"Thanks," Aja eyed Sparrow as she pulled down the blanket.

There were hints of bruising on Aja's side. It had to be from when the White Balverine threw her into the stone. She moved with difficulty, but she tried to hide her pain. Sparrow shifted uncomfortably; seeing Aja like that… was just a little much.

"Sparrow… make yourself useful," she called to her, "get my pipe out of my bag," she pointed to the other side of the room where Sparrow was standing, "and the little white bag in there, along with the tinderbox."

"You shouldn't be smoking while you heal," Hannah commented as she pressed the gauze to Aja's wound, "You really shouldn't smoke anyway. Not good for your health you know."

She flinched, "I don't smoke tobacco; that's a disgusting habit. I smoke a mixture of herbs, helps with vitality and healing. Something I picked up while I was in Samarkand. That's when I picked up that Katana… brought it because I forgot I broke my Longsword…," she thought for a moment, "it got left in the ruins… didn't it?"

"I think Garth brought it," Hannah started to wrap the bandage around Aja's exposed chest; "I remember the Brothers that helped you in were carrying some weapons. It's probably in the armory."

"I hope so," she grumbled, "I paid good money for it and it's gotten me through a lot. The vendor told me it belonged to a famous warrior or something… wouldn't tell me who though… I know it's older than me… or maybe it's the other way around?"

"Oh, you're not that old," Hannah laughed, "slaying Balverines and all."

Aja snorted, "Not that old? I'm 53 years old. I've got such deep wrinkles that they go all the way to the bone. Humph… not that old," she put done her arm slowly as Hannah tucked the bandage end in, "Mentioning age, how is Master Jiva? I know you went and saw him, probably for one of his prophecies."

"Yes and it was rather confusing," Hannah said as she stood up.

"Here," Sparrow finally found her requested items.

Aja smiled as she took her things. Opening the small white bag, she pulled out a pinch of brown and green dried herbs. Carefully she placed it in the channel of the pipe and struck a piece of tinder. Placing the lit match in the channel, the herbs caught on fire for just a moment, but Aja puffed though the pipe quickly and they began to ember.

Releasing a long trail of white smoke, she looked up at the pair, "Sit down and tell me about it."

Both Sparrow and Hannah sat down across from her, Sparrow's dog laid on the futon that she woke up on. Aja dug underneath the blanket and pulled out a grey tunic. She laid it over her shoulder, but didn't put her arms through the sleeves. Leaning up against the wall, she let a billow of smoke from her mouth. Sparrow took in a deep breath and began to tell of Master Jiva's vision. Hannah added her comments on the prediction. Finished, Sparrow fell silent to see what Aja thought.

Aja thought for a moment, "That's an interesting one…hmm…," she rubbed her chin, "not much to go on."

"I feared as much," Sparrow sighed.

"I didn't say I couldn't," Aja smirked, "just give me a moment."

She scrunched her brows and the wrinkles around her lips deepened. Shaking her head on the occasion, she seemed to be dismissing thoughts and ideas.

"The girl in the red robe…," she finally said something, "reminds me of a Hero of old. She was an amazing Hero," she laughed to herself, "she was known for slaying Balverines… Scarlet Robe was her name. She was the first woman to become the Witchwood Arena Champion. It was similar to the Crucible… I believe that the Crucible was built on its ruins," she added, "Anyway," she got back on subject, "she was usually seen wearing a red robe… hence her nickname."

"Well, she's obviously dead," Hannah commented, "I mean if she lived a long time ago, she would have died of natural causes by now."

"She didn't die of natural causes," Aja said in a flat tone, "she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Sparrow asked.

Aja looked to the ground, the smoke blocking her eyes; she said in a low voice, "she was killed by… Jack of Blades…"

She had heard that name before. Garth… he had mentioned it in Bloodstone when Sparrow told them about the masked man. But how could Jack of Blades kill a Hero of old and still be alive to taunt her in Wraithmarsh? And what about the Jack of Blades from the Old Kingdom? Where they one in the same or a line of men that took on the mantle of the original?

"The story goes," Aja's voice was still low, "that Jack of Blades killed her for her blood. She supposedly descended from very ancient Hero blood… the original Hero… William Black. Jack needed her blood to bring forth a blade…," she thought for a moment, "the Sword of Aeons… a sword that craves blood…"

"That must be the sword that Master Jiva was referring to," Hannah pointed out, "but what is the other sword? The one that desires a worthy owner?"

"Hmm," she thought again, "If I remember correctly… the first Guildmaster… they were in charge of the Heroes' Guild," she explained quickly, "Anyway, Nostro was his name. He commissioned for a sword to be made… something as powerful or something that could compare to the Sword of Aeons… oh what was that sword's name?" she had difficulties remembering, "never mind, either way, the legend of that sword says that only a person judged worthy of its power could find and wield it. That one could be the second sword mentioned in Master Jiva's vision."

"We're making good progress," Hannah smiled.

"Yes… but what about the rest of vision?" Sparrow thought about the things mentioned.

Aja shifted her position, "sometimes you can't unravel a prophecy completely when you first hear it. Sometimes you have to let things fall into place."

"We really shouldn't rush," Hannah agreed.

Sparrow had noticed that Hannah's personality had changed a little, but it seemed forced. She was always pleasant, except for those who were rude to her. When Anshu had corrected her after she yelled at Reaver, there was a false smile on her face when she apologized. It was like she was trying to be courteous, but she didn't seem to really want to be. The last time that Sparrow saw her, she was tired of violence and desired a life with people who studied, but only to understand it. She seemed happy there, but she wasn't quite herself.

GONG! GONG! GONG!

"What's that?" Sparrow jumped up at the sound of the gong.

Hannah stood up slowly, "that's the warning signal. The Temple has unwanted guests."

"Then let's go greet them," Aja pushed off from the wall.

The four made their way out the room and down the hallway. From up above, they could hear many footsteps running in the same direction. The hallway in front of them had several monks.

"What's going on!" Hannah called out.

"Sister Hannah! There is a man in a mask at the entrance of the Temple," one of the monks stopped, "he is looking for you and your friends."

"Looking… for us?" Hanna turned to Sparrow.

"It's him," Sparrow knew it in her heart.

"Maybe you should stay here Aja," Hannah turned to her, "Where… where did she go?"

They thought that she was right behind them. But the only Sparrow's dog was there.

"Maybe she decided not to come," Hannah looked back to Sparrow.

"Sister Hannah! Miss Aja!" it was Brother Anshu.

"What's wrong?" Sparrow asked as he caught his breath.

"The man in the mask… please come to the entrance right away!" he wanted them to follow him.

There was no point in asking any further questions. They quickly followed all the monks to the entrance of the temple. Turning and twisting down the hallways they came to a large room where another group of monks were waiting. Amongst them were Garth and Reaver.

"Sparrow, Hannah," Garth noticed them, "they said that there's a man in a mask outside and he's looking for us."

"We know," Sparrow came up to them.

"Shall we go out and greet him?" Reaver indicated he was looking for a fight.

"No," Anshu answered him, "Master Jiva wants to the first one out. Please stay here until he arrives."

Reaver snorted, "That will take too long," he started to head for the door, "I rather see what this masked man looks like."

"We were told to wait for Master Jiva," Hannah put her arm in his path.

"Out of my way," Reaver stepped aside, "once this masked man is finished, we can all go back to our business. It's not that I don't like running all over Albion," he pulled out his pistol, "but I do have things to do."

"I said we're waiting," Hannah came down to his face.

"Sister Hannah," Anshu corrected her, "let him pass if he wishes."

Hannah clinched her fists, then stepped away from Reaver, "you're right… sorry."

"That's better," Reaver pulled open the heavy wooden door.

The cold mountain air blew through the room. The fires that burned in the great brass basins flickered causing strange shadows to dance about. Sparrow and Garth pushed their way through the monks. They too wanted to see the man in the mask. Sparrow wanted to see if it was the same person from Wraithmarsh. She stepped out onto stone steps; there in the blowing snow stood a lone figure.

"It's him," Sparrow confirmed.

It was the same man that let loose three Banshees on her. His white mask was outlined by the red hood robe he wore. Odd swirls of red and purple lined the hollow holes where his eyes should have been. Stitching looked like to be his mouth, though the two lines of threads did not meet. Just below where the red robe end, at his chest, hung two masks. They were similar to the one on his face, but one look angry and the other more malevolent. Underneath his red robe, there was coal black armor that was lined with strange symbols. It was odd, but the armor had a sheen of silver to it. He just stood there, staring at them with his hollow eyes.

"He doesn't look that bad," Reaver sounded confident.

"Don't underestimate him," Sparrow growled, "he was able to control three Banshees."

"I wonder what he wants," Garth joined them on the steps.

He didn't say anything, just stared… His mask, though it had no life, seemed to smile sinisterly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sparrow worked up the nerve to say something.

"… Tell me girl…," he paid no attention to her questions, "… who matters to you most?"

"What do you mean?" Sparrow gritted her teeth.

"It's a simple question girl," he asked again, "Who matters to you the most? Does an old woman who's eyes do not see this world, but into others? Or does a young boy that has only seen you for the longest of times matter more? Which one means more to you?"

"Do you think he's talking about the old crone?" Reaver asked to Garth.

Sparrow's eyes went wide, "You leave them alone. If you have business with me, then leave everyone else out of it."

The masked man laughed, "What makes you think I have business with you? Although… leaving those Banshees to dispose of you probably sent a very strong message."

"Just a little," Sparrow gritted her teeth.

She wanted to charge at him; weapon or no weapon.

"Don't," a strong hand gripped her wounded shoulder.

She winced in pain as she looked to see who stopped her. Aja was standing behind her; her eyes fixed on the masked man.

"You don't have any weapons. You're not fully healed," she dug her thumb into Sparrow's shoulder, "And right now," she leaned in and whispered into her ear, "he can't come any closer… the temple energies won't let him. Do yourself a favor and restrain your temper."

Aja was right. She was in no condition to fight and getting angry would only make things worse. Aja released her shoulder once Sparrow relaxed.

"Not going to tell me who's more important to you," he mocked, "then I guess I'll have to see."

He reached underneath his red robe and pulled something out. Holding his arms outstretched, he kept his closed tightly.

"Each holds the fate of someone you know," he explained, "I leave it to you to decide which is more important. When you do choose, go to where they are suppose to be."

"And what of the other?" Garth asked.

"What does it matter?" he shrugged his shoulders, "they weren't chosen… so they obviously didn't matter that much."

"Choosing one, dooms another," Reaver put it simply.

"Choose wisely," the masked man set down the things in his hands in the snow, "I will be waiting to see who you do. Farewell girl."

The wind picked up and the snow swirled about the masked man. It enveloped him and diminished… he was gone.

Sparrow wasn't quite sure what to do. She was afraid to see what he left her… though… she had a feeling of what they were.

Garth understood and walked over to where the objects lay.

"What is it?" Reaver called out.

Garth walked back over, still staring at the objects, "here," he showed them to her.

Sparrow took them into her hands.

"An old necklace and a dried daisy?" Reaver didn't sound impressed.

"Theresa," she looked down at necklace, "… John," she looked at the daisy.

How could she choose between them?


	11. Reflecting

I don't mean to be 'short, but sweet', but the chapter took a lot out of me. So I would like to thank Rocketfist and DianaP for the wonderful reviews. Also, thanks go out to those that took their time to read my story. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Reflecting**

It was simple necklace… woven with a woolen string and a little piece of stone… she had made it for Theresa after she broke the original necklace. Sparrow remembered it was a summer day… a year after she came to live with Theresa in the Gypsy camp.

She had been looking one of her head bands, but couldn't find. She thought maybe she left it some of Theresa things. While looking through Theresa's wardrobe, she found a wooden box about the size of a loaf of bread. It was had deep carving of symbols she didn't understand. A length of carved ivy outlined the box and it felt smooth to the touch. It was latch which meant that she shouldn't open it, but a peek wouldn't hurt. Looking around to see if anyone was around, Sparrow unlocked the box and opened it. It was like a treasure chest. Several of Theresa's necklaces and other pieces of jewelry lay inside. Putting on just one wouldn't hurt. Taking the one with the braided cord and what looked to be a plain, ordinary rock, Sparrow held it up to her neck. Not knowing what it looked like on her, she quickly searched for a mirror. She didn't know if Theresa had a mirror not… considering, but surely she had something that was shiny enough for Sparrow to see her reflection. She found it. It was an old silver platter, from what Sparrow could remember, that Theresa had forever. Its surface was smooth with an etching of grapevines delicately laced with one another going along the border. She was so excited to see what she looked like that she pulled the thinning cord a little too hard and it snapped. The little shard of rock fell to the floor the a tick. She knew she would be in trouble if Theresa ever found out. Sparrow quickly picked up the stone; it didn't appear to be damaged, but there was no way to repair the cord. She picked up the wooden box and put it back where it belonged, hurried out of the Caravan and into the surrounding woods. She passed many people that asked if she was okay, but she couldn't answer back; afraid that she would say something about the broken necklace.

When she got to a secluded area where she was sure that nobody would see her, she started to dig a little hole. She would bury the evidence. As she heard some of the adults say in the camp, 'out of sight, out of mind'. She really didn't know what it meant, but it sounded good to her. She placed the broken cord and stone in the freshly dug hole. Picking up a hand full of dirt, she stopped and looked down at the item that was once one, but now two. Theresa wouldn't know it was missing; Sparrow hadn't seen her wear it in a long time. However, it was something precious to her and she deserved to know what happened to it. She thought long and hard about what to do with the necklace. She didn't want to get into trouble, but she didn't want to disappoint Theresa.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she looked up to the forest canopy, she saw stars twinkling through the open patches. It was growing dark and she wasn't sure if she could navigate back through the forest at night. Red hot tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of being lost in the woods at night. There were all sorts of nasty things that lurked at night. That's why the Gypsies closed the great wooden gates at night. She huddled up against a tree, pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked around every time something rustled or cracked.

She shouldn't have been looking through Theresa things. She shouldn't have tried her necklace on. She should have told her right away that she broke the necklace. There were things that she should and shouldn't have done, but there was no point in pondering it now. She would have to stick it out in the woods for one night; surely she could do that.

Rustle… something was moving through the fallen leaves. Sparrow looked around to see if it was someone looking for her. She saw no figures, but what looked like several humps moving towards her. She knew what they were instantly; Beetles. She normally didn't mind taking on a few Beetles, but she was without her popgun. There was no way she could fend them off. Taking hold of lower branches of the tree, she pulled herself up higher off the forest floor. Maybe if they came up the tree trunk she could kick them onto their backs and make a run for it. The Beetles came closer; their shiny exoskeletons glittered in the dim starlight. One took the lead, hissing as it crawled up the tree trunk. Sparrow pulled up her leg as far as she could and then brought it down on the ugly monster's face. It screamed as it landed on its back and started to struggle. Two others soon followed and Sparrow quickly kicked them down. Two more came and she kicked them onto their backs. The first one she had knocked off managed to rock itself enough to get right side up. It crawled up the trunk with two others. She hit two with her feet, but the last one latched onto her leg pants. It bit down hard and she left out a scream. Kicking her leg back and forth until it let go, she pulled up her leg to see what the Beetle had done. There was a bite wound; blood was pouring from it. She didn't have time to tend to it; three more Beetles were coming up the trunk. She kicked them down with pain, but they just kept coming. Kicking a little too hard, she fell from her perch to the ground.

All the Beetles started to swarm towards her. She kicked and pushed herself back as they drew nearer. She called out for help, but no answered… no one would… no one knew she was… no one… The Beetles were about to reach when something jumped over her. It pounced on the closest Beetle and tore off its wings. It was her dog. He must have followed her or had been searching for her… or maybe he had heard her cry for help. He barked and growled at the other Beetles. They clattered their wings and snapped their mandibles, but he wouldn't move. Another Beetle approached; he tore into and it was no more. The others backed away and disappeared into the darkness from which they came. He snorted, turned around and scratched the earth in victory. Sparrow reached out for him and he came into her arms. She felt like crying, but there was no time for that. She pulled herself up; he helped her balance as she stood up. Her leg hurt, but she could walk.

Making sure she still had the necklace, she and her dog walked slowly out of the woods. They came to the path that lead to the Camp. The torches that lit up the gates were still burning bright as they approached. The great wooden gates were still and people were outside calling her name. They ran up to her and asked if she was okay. She showed them her leg, but said it didn't. They brought her into the Camp and closed the gates behind them. One of the women cleaned her wound and bandaged it. The crowd that had formed around her started to part and Theresa came forward. Sparrow couldn't look up at her; Theresa didn't say a thing, but held out her hand to lead her back to the caravan. They walked in silence, not saying a word. Sparrow wanted to say that she broke her necklace, but she couldn't. She crawled into that night; sleep never came.

The next day she still hadn't told Theresa about the necklace. She went out into the woods, this time with her faithful companion and collected tuffs of fur from shedding rabbits. Bringing back as much as her pockets could hold, Sparrow asked for someone to show her how to turn the fluff into string. The same woman that had bandaged her leg the night before volunteered to help, but she suggested to use flax instead of rabbit fur. They gathered up a lot of flax and crushed it until the fibers came out. They pulled and spun for the whole day. Sparrow then took the flax thread and braided. With some of the leftovers, she wound them around the stone and attached it to the braided rope. She was proud of what she had made, but not why she had to.

Taking in all the courage she could muster, Sparrow went to Theresa and explained why she went into the woods. Theresa listened without saying a word. She made no sign of disapproval or anger. Sparrow finished her story and presented her handmade necklace to her. Theresa took it and felt it. Her fingers traced the braided rope, feeling every grove and texture. She took each end in and placed it around her neck. For a moment, there was a strange smile on her face. It was the one when she really liked something. Sparrow smiled too. She knew that what she had done was wrong, but she was so happy that she made it right. Maybe Theresa had felt the same…

Looking up to the ceiling, Sparrow thought about the daisy. It could have any daisy to anyone else, but to her… it was much more. She always loved daisy; ever since she was a child.

Rose had always said that a daisy was the rose of the common people. A daisy always stood tall when other flowers had started to fade. Its bright yellow center stood amongst the duller yellows, reds and oranges. It was like a bright ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Its delicate white petals where like that of a Queen's dress. They were soft and tickled the nose when rubbed underneath. Daisies, to Sparrow, were the most beautiful flower in the world.

This daisy, the one brought to her by the masked man, was no ordinary daisy. Instead of a golden yellow center, it was rusty orange. The petals that were supposed to be the color of pure snow were cream, like that of the inside of freshly baked bread. It was the first daisy that John had ever given her. That day… in Bowerstone Market…

The dirt path abruptly ended giving way to a stone bridge. It was entrance to an old city that Sparrow knew all too well. Its great walls held the city in, but it felt like it would spill over at any moment. Its hustle and bustle never seemed to end. In some ways, Sparrow missed it when she was a child growing up amongst the Gypsies and the wilderness. There were a few things she didn't miss. She observed many times when people would push others if they were in a hurry. They wouldn't even give an excuse me or an apology. Rudeness, Sparrow felt, was sometimes just part of living in the city.

There seemed to be some many children that day. They all came running up to Sparrow asking about her adventures in Oakfield. They asked about the Hobbes' Cave and if she truly thought that the hideous creatures were once children. She didn't know herself what to believe, but she told them that it was nothing more than a fairytale. They seemed satisfied by this, but others wanted to know about the Wellspring Cave and all its horrors. She tried her best not to say too much about the underground graveyard. She didn't tell them about the headless skeleton that fought with every fiber of its being to defend the scared well. Sparrow spun a marvelous tale, but left many details out. Their parents probably wouldn't be too happy with her if they knew what she was telling them. All the children were happy with her version of things, they ran off yelling which roles they wanted to play in their make believe world. One yelled that they wanted to be Sparrow and fight all the others that would play as Hollow Men and Bandits. They argued about this because they wanted to play Sparrow. One girl stepped forward and proudly stated that she would play Sparrow because she was a girl and so was Sparrow, therefore she was the only one that could. The boys looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. A boy stepped from the group and said fine, but he was going to be Dash and the others would be his loyal bandits. All the boys raised their hands and said 'Get the Hero!' The children ran off to play their games. Sparrow could help but laugh.

As the others ran off, Sparrow noticed one boy that was peeking around a corner at her. His cheeks were redder than any rose and his stare was that of longing. He was a young boy, probably around ten or so. His brown hair was all over the place; his bangs hung over his eyes to point where they were barely visible. His clothes, though nice, had holes in on the knees and elbows. He saw her staring at him and quickly ducked behind the wall. She smiled as she walked over to where the boy disappeared. She peered around the corner to see the boy holding a flower and sighing. She said hello in the sweetest tone she could. The boy jumped out of surprise and quickly hid the flower behind his back. Approaching her slowly, he stopped in front of her and stared at his feet. She bent down and asked what was behind his back. Bringing his hand around slowly, he held out a daisy. She asked if it was for her and he nodded his head. She gladly took it and thanked him for the thoughtful gift.

It was a daisy; her favorite flower. His little cheeks turned red as he quickly leaned in and snuck a peck on her cheek. Running off, the boy yelled that his name was John and that he really liked her. Sparrow wasn't sure what to think. A little boy had just given her a daisy, kissed her and ran off while professing his love. She stood up and walked out of the alley, twirling the flower between her fingers. She tried not to think about it, but it stuck with her.

She left the next day and went on to other quests, but every time she stayed in Bowerstone, little John was always around. She always ended up with a daisy from him wherever she was in town. The first one was always her favorite. It was so different from the others, with its orange center and cream petals. It was like its giver; a little off, but one of a kind.

John was still like that. Even after ten years of being gone, he still held a flame for her in his heart. The moment she stepped into Bowerstone, she was greeted with a daisy for a little boy that had grown into a young man. She had to admit she blushed when she saw him. He had grown quite handsome in ten years. His hair was combed and well manicured, though his bangs still hung over his eyes. This gave him a mysterious look that made the girls around stare contentedly at him. His eyes, a lovely hazel brown, still had that longing look in them. She too looked at him in the same way.

The parades of daisies that he gave her were all special, but it was the first that she placed in a big book and pressed. It was perfectly preserved and looked as fresh as the day he gave it to her. It was one of Sparrow's treasures that she always kept safe. She knew that the daisy she held in her hand was that same one. She had left the book she pressed it in with John, though he didn't know it was in there. She had never told him that she kept it. It was like her little secret that made her blush every time she thought about it. But now… now it only brought fear.

She held both items; looking down at both of them. Both held memories of people that she really cared about. Both meant that he had been near them… even had them within his grips. The thought made her sick, both mentally and physically. She wasn't sure what to do.

How could she choose between them?


	12. Onward

You know, I'm not sure if people just skip over this part or if they take their time to read what I have to say. I like thanking people for their time, but I also don't want to waste for it. This might be the last time I do this, but I might change my mind. Anyway, many thanks go out to Rocketfist and DianaP. Special thanks to you two for sticking with me. And of course, many thanks go to those that have taken their time to read my story.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Onward**

"Maybe we should go in?" Hannah looked to Garth.

"There's nothing we could say," he answered, "she's the only one that can make this decision. We… well," he eyed Reaver, "most of us would choose to go and rescue Theresa… that is if she needs saving."

"Yes… this John character that Sparrow mentioned," Reaver polished the barrel of his pistol, "he must be her lover or one of them," he hinted.

"Sparrow isn't like that," Hannah warned him, "John is probably a very good friend of her's."

"I would say more than just friends by the way she looking looked longingly at that… common little flower," Reaver chuckled.

"It doesn't matter," Garth said something before a fight could break out, "Right now Sparrow has an important decision to make."

"More important than you know," Brother Anshu interrupted them.

"How so?" Reaver asked, though he really didn't seem interested.

"We should go somewhere else. Somewhere quiet," he indicated to the room across from Sparrow's.

They all headed into the room; Brother Anshu closed the door behind them. They made themselves comfortable as possible, but it was difficult with all that was running through their minds. Garth was right, if they were to choose who to save, Theresa would be the first choice. She was the one they knew; John was just a name to a person they didn't know. John meant something to Sparrow and they would have to let her decide on what to do.

"I should not be telling you this," Anshu whispered, "but I listened in on a conversation between Master Jiva and Sister Aja about the masked man."

"What did they have to say Brother Anshu?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Well," he leaned in closer, "Sister Aja was telling Master Jiva that she was really worried about the whole thing. She was very pale," he commented, "she said the appearance of that man would only bring dark times. He is evil incarnate."

"Rather strong way to put it," Hannah observed.

"That is not all," Anshu looked around, "she called him Jack of Blades."

"I know that name," Reaver showed some interest in the conversation.

"All of Albion knows that name," Garth growled.

"No, no," Reaver insisted, "It was a name that everyone in Oakvale would say in a hushed voice… I think," he pondered for a moment, "yes, he was behind the destruction of Oakvale."

"I thought that was you," Hannah glared at him.

He ignored it, "That was the second," he acted like it was nothing, "He was the first I believe."

"That is when the Hero of Oakvale was just a boy and brought to the Guild," Garth seemed to remember something, "It was in that book I was reading at Aja's… The Hero of Oakvale as I recall. Oakvale was attacked by a group of bandits and burned to the ground. It was discovered later that Jack of Blades was the one behind the attack."

"If it's true that this Jack of Blades character was around the time the Hero of Oakvale lived, then how could he have been standing in front of the temple only an hour ago?" Hannah made a good point.

"Sister Aja said," Anshu lowered his eyes, "it is because he is a man… but not a man. He is something else… something ancient from long before Albion was Albion…"

"A man that is not a man…," Garth mumbled to himself.

"Like in the prophecy… like Master Jiva said," Hannah heard him, "this Jack of Blades must be that man… but why has he appeared now?" she wondered out loud.

"Sister Aja believes it is because the Hero of Oakvale's descendant has awakened their sleeping blood. As she put it," he cleared his throat and did the best Aja impression he could, "He has crawled from the depths of the Void to seek his vengeance. His soul will not be satisfied until he holds his blood forge sword in his hands once again and he needs that descendant to do so."

"Rather dramatic for her age," Reaver rolled his eyes.

"She said something before about a sword needing blood," Hannah tried to recall, "the Sword of Aeons… the sword needs the blood of those who descend from William Black."

"But who did she mean by 'that descendant'?" Garth wondered.

"I could not hear the rest of the conversation," Anshu seemed disappointed with himself, "but the feeling I got from their expressions on their faces, they were deeply troubled. I fear if Miss Sparrow doesn't make a decision soon, Albion might run out of time."

There was silence amongst the group. It was a lot to take in. It sounded bad when Sparrow explained it, but to see and feel it themselves… it was overwhelming. This man… this Jack of Blades was a mysterious character. Was he looking for a sword… the Sword of Aeons? Was the blood of one that descended from the original Hero needed to summon it? Who was this one that bares the blood of ancient Heroes?"

"It may seem obvious to you all," Reaver spoke up, "but Sparrow must be the one that has relations to this William Black."

"What makes you say that?" Hannah asked.

"She's the obvious target," Reaver snorted, "he sent Banshees after her in Wraithmarsh. He threatened… a 'dear' friend," he looked to Hannah, "and now he apparently has or is going to take Sparrow's beloved guardian and her lover. She must be the one that Jack of Blades truly desires… or at least her blood."

"But why go to all the trouble of doing this to her? Why not just try and kill her out right?" Hannah wondered out loud.

That was the question. Why would he what to kill her? Was he waiting for the right moment? Was he trying to break Sparrow down so she would be easier to kill? What was his game?

A light rapping came at the door that broke everyone's concentration.

"Come in," Brother Anshu invited.

The door slowly opened; it was Sparrow. She looked tired.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," she apologized as she entered, "but… I think I've come to a decision… but I want to know what everyone thinks."

"Sparrow," Hannah stood up, "whatever you decide, we will follow. We're all in this together."

"She does not speak for all of us," Reaver quickly inserted, "However," he smirked, "she does at the moment."

"The same goes for me," Garth nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you," Sparrow smiled, "I've been thinking about what the masked man brought and if someone was in more danger at the moment, I would say it is John. The dried daisy," she held it out, "was in a book that I gave to John for safe keeping. He was keeping it in his father's safe. I know that the masked man had to be in John's home at one point or another."

"And what about Theresa?" Hannah questioned.

"She left most of her things in her caravan at the Gypsy Camp," she seemed uncomfortable, "she could have left it in one of her many boxes… So we should go to Bowerstone and check on John first, then figure out a way to secure passage to the Spire."

It was a plan, though she didn't seem confident in it.

"I will inform Master Jiva of your decision and prepare supplies for your departure," Anshu stood up and bowed to the group as he exited.

Hannah looked to Sparrow, "Are you okay?"

"No…," Sparrow answered truthfully, "I'm not sure of myself. There are too many feelings attached to Theresa and John. I don't know if my emotions are getting in the way or if they're pointing me in the right direction. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she raised her sad eyes to the group.

"Emotions are fickle things," Reaver huffed, "after so long of being a slave to them, you learn to let them go. I advise you do the same."

"That's not helping," Hannah growled.

"Speaking from a logical view," Garth gave his own opinion, "since there is no easy way of getting to the Spire; it would be best to head to Bowerstone."

Sparrow smiled, "thank you Garth," she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

He was never use to signs of affection or being touched, but he tried his best to respond by wrapping his arms around her. Though it was only for a second or so.

"if the mushy stuff is done with," Reaver stood up and stretched, "I do believe that we should prepare for our journey."

"Agreed," Garth pushed off the floor.

"We should go find Aja and tell her what's going on," Hannah suggested, "and see if she could tell us anything more that she might have thought of."

"Sounds good," there was a little bit more confidence in Sparrow's voice, "and find my dog," she added, "I thought he might be with you."

"No," Hannah shook her head, "I thought he was with you."

"He's probably with Aja," Sparrow headed for the door, "He really likes her."

They all agreed to meet in half an hour. That would give everyone enough time to gather what they need and find whoever they needed to. Hannah said she had to go to her room to collect a few things and would be waiting at the front doors for her. Sparrow, on the other hand, searched for Aja and her missing friend. She asked several monks along the way, but nobody seemed to know where she was.

"Oh yes, I saw her and your furry friend," the last monk she asked reported, "They went left about an hour ago. I think they were headed for the Cullis Gate that you and your friends travelled by."

"Thank you," she bowed her head to the monk as she hurried for the front door.

Running through the hallways of the temple, Sparrow was constantly excusing herself as she tried to avoid the endless numbers of monks. Finally she came to the great chamber that lead to the outside world. Garth, Reaver and Hannah were standing there with packs on their backs or in Garth's case, hanging from his shoulder. Hannah was no longer wearing the robes of a monk, but her armor that Sparrow had last seen her in. the hammer that was slung over her shoulder appeared to be different too. It was no longer made out of stone, but on iron or steel. It was sleek and smooth, but it still appeared to weigh a lot. The head looked like that of a normal hammer, but larger and had a sharp spike adorning its top. Hannah seemed proud to be carrying it. Brother Anshu was waiting respectively with Sparrow's bag, sword and crossbow.

"Couldn't find them?" Hannah asked as Sparrow approached.

"Apparently they headed for the Cullis gate some time ago," Sparrow huffed out.

"Do not worry about Sister Aja," Anshu assured her, "she can take care of herself and I imagine that your companion is watching over her," he held out her things.

"I'll worry less when we find them safe and sound," Sparrow took her things.

Slinging her bag over her back, placing her sheathed sword on her belt and locking her crossbow in place, Sparrow took in a deep breath. She didn't know what she would be walking into. Would John be there when she arrived in Bowerstone? Was the masked man with him or had he already taken him to some place unknown? What about Theresa? Was she safe in the Spire? Too many questions swirled in her head. She had to concentrate on what was now. And right, she just needed to know where Aja and her faithful friend where.

"Master Jiva would have come and said farewell himself, but it would have taken too long," Anshu smiled, "he sends his fond farewells and will pray for your safety until he hears of your victory. He also sends this special bend of tea and herbs," he held out a little burlap pouch, "it will help settle your nerves."

"Tell him thank you for everything," Sparrow bowed to him.

He returned it, "I will. I also give my farewell to you. Safe journey."

"Thank you Brother Anshu," Hannah held out her hand for a handshake.

He took it and she pulled him in for a giant bear hug. She lifted him off the ground with her massive hug. Setting him down, she let him go. He staggered for a moment, but regained enough composure to bow to her respectively. She bowed in return. Garth gave a nod and Reaver just headed for the great wooden doors. They opened before them to a scene that hadn't changed. White snow still covered the ground in a thick blanket. Their footprints, though filled in a little by drifting snow, still showed where they had been. There were fresh footprints though. One step was that of a woman with average size boots and the other were paw prints that were right next to them.

"They haven't gone too far," Reaver remarked.

"What? Are you a tracker too?" Hannah sarcastically asked.

"I've been all sorts of things over the years," he seemed rather proud of that.

They followed the prints down what appeared to be a path on the side of the snow covered mountain. Sparrow would have loved to stop and look at the lovely view, but she had more important things to do.

"There! I see the Cullis Gate," Hannah pointed up the path, "and I think I see a person waiting there as well."

"I see you finally made it," Aja smirked as they group approached.

"There you are," Sparrow looked down at her dog that was getting a belly rub from Aja.

"I told him to stay, but he wouldn't listen," Aja sighed, releasing long trail of smoke, "you really need to train him better," she commented as she pushed herself off the ground.

"You should be out here," Hannah scolded her, "with you wounds and all. You should go back to the Temple and rest for awhile longer."

Aja only snorted, "I'm well enough. I've got other things to do than lay around a Temple all day."

Sparrow put out her hand towards Aja, "Thank you for everything. We wouldn't have made it here without you… not as quickly anyway," she added after Reaver cleared his throat.

Aja just looked at her hand; shifting her pipe from one side to the other, "Our business isn't concluded yet"

"What do you mean?" Sparrow dropped her hand in confusion.

"You think I'm just going to go on my merry way after seeing what I saw? Hmph," she shook her head, "I'm coming with you. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Aja… I don't think…," she started to say.

"No arguing," Aja turned her back to Sparrow, walking towards the swirling energy of the gate, "I've made up my mind and I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Aja, it's going to be dangerous," Sparrow explained, "I think it would be better for you to go back to the Temple or to Oakfield and rest."

She looked over her shoulder, "plenty of time to rest when I'm dead."

Sparrow clinched her fists, "You're not coming with us."

"Is that so?" she turned back to her.

Aja had already suffered enough; she didn't need to be coming into unknown dangers. Sparrow wasn't even sure what they would be walking into. She couldn't risk Aja's life… two lives where already at risk because of her. A third would be too much to bare.

"Yes, it's so," Sparrow had a hint of anger in her voice.

"Too bad," Aja looked her dead in the eye.

"Aja… go home… we can't look after you on this journey," Sparrow didn't back down, "we have enough problems to worry about. We don't need to be worrying about you."

"Worrying about me?" she sounded offended, "I'll take care of myself."

"We don't need you," Sparrow shifted her tactics, "thanks for what you've done, but your services are no longer needed."

If Aja wouldn't respond to reason, maybe she would to anger and insults.

"We don't need an old woman to worry about," Sparrow hissed.

SLAP! Sparrow's cheek started to sting from Aja's hard smack.

Aja's face turned red as she stomped to the gate, "Fine then. You don't have to worry about 'this old woman' any longer," she pulled her belt buckle off, "but I'll at least give you a hint before I go… so you don't waste any of your precious time waltzing through Rookridge," she placed the belt buckle in the swirling light, "This old tool was used by Heroes to get all over Albion, even when there was no Cullis Gate available. You all have one. Figure it out," she disappeared in a ray of light.


	13. Vision of the Past

Thank you for reviewing: RocketFist, Katherine Torres, yellow-umbrella579, depositink and DianaP.

Thank you for reading.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Vision of the Past**

Her cheek stung with Aja's slap, but her heart felt it worse. She shouldn't have said what she said. She shouldn't have been so mean. But she knew that in order to save Aja from more pain, she had to hurt her feelings.

"She seemed to have her vigor back," Reaver remarked, "or should I say vinegar."

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked in concerned.

"Yes," Sparrow rubbed her cheek.

"You… you didn't mean that… what you said to her? Did you?" she questioned.

"No… of course not," she assured Hannah, "I… just didn't want her to come… she had suffered enough because of me. I couldn't bear the thought if she were injured again… or worse," she lowered her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. She knew the dangers and understood the possibilities of what would happen," Garth reasoned, "Aja, from what I have heard and seen, is a capable woman. But, it was for the best that she not come with us," Garth cleared his throat, "we are heading into a situation that we don't know what is going to happen. It's for the best that we are the only ones that go."

"It is strictly Heroes' business," Reaver added.

"Unfortunately others have gotten involved," Sparrow sighed.

"Don't worry," Hannah put her hand on Sparrow's shoulder, "we'll get and everything will be alright."

Sparrow wished she could believe that. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her otherwise. It twisted and turned her inside out. This feeling that two important people in her life were now in danger tore her insides up. This man… this masked man seemed to be targeting her and not the others. She didn't know why he going after her and not the others. She started to think that it was unfair that the others didn't have the same choices that she had to face. Why didn't they have to choose between two lives that meant so much? Why didn't take the lead on this journey? She was tired from all that had happen already.

_That's right, you deserve to rest…_ a voice hissed in her ear.

She looked around, but the others were talking amongst themselves. She didn't even listen to what they were saying or what they were talking about.

_Why should you be the only one suffering through this? They could suffer too… Hannah, Garth and Reaver… they could suffer like you… all you have to do is say, "I wish…" and it will be. They could have their nights filled with nightmares of their past… Hannah could relive the night her father died… Garth could see the terrors of the Spire… Reaver… he could see the faces of all those he sacrificed for his eternal youth. The screams, the faces, the terror, the pain, the grief… all could be in their dreams if you wish… just say the words… and it shall be done…_

Whose voice was this that promised to share her pain with the others? Whose voice was this that whispered a terrible promise in her ears?

_You know me… your blood knows me well… it has bled out for me… it has defended me… It…_

The world went dark before her eyes. The figure of a man stood before her. The details of his form started to become clearer as she eyes adjusted. It was the same man that stood outside the temple and presented her with a terrible choice.

"You," she recognized him.

_It…_, his voice came inside her head again …_ has killed me!_

His body shattered into a thousand pieces. Fragments blew into dust and disappeared in an unseen wind.

"You have taken much me…" a tire voice came from the darkness.

A man appeared. He looked to be around Sparrow age, though his brown hair was nearly white. His blue eyes shone through the darkness, like a beacon. He held his sword before him, like he was getting ready to strike.

A low growling filled the air and made her spine tremble.

"You will pay for what you did to my family," the man gritted his teeth, "you will pay for what you did to Oakvale and its residents. My sister is blind," an image of a young woman appeared next to him.

Her brown hair hung around her face. A bloody bandage covered where her eyes would be. She held her hands in front of her and leaned on one leg. This woman… this man's sister looked so familiar.

"My father died in front of my eyes," the man continued, "You killed my mother… you slit her throat! It's time… time for your evil to finally be vanquished from this world," he raised his sword in anger.

The man froze and he and his sister faded into the darkness.

_He thought he could defeat me_… the other voice came again,_ it is true that my battle with him weaken me, but he was nothing in comparison to his forbearer… the one that truly shatter me… the one that take away my true abilities… my true form…_

Another man appeared from the darkness. Like the man before, this man's hair was turning white and his face was young. Unlike the other man, blue cracks lined the visible parts of his body. He seemed stoic and there were no signs of emotions on his face.

"You have done much to the people of this world," he spoke in a calm voice, "your legions of demons have ravaged the land and carried away families. You tried to imprison me in your Void. You tried to control my mind, body and soul. You failed," the man lowered his eyes, "the crimes you have committed along with the rest of the Court are too great for any punishment, but," he looked up at an unseen figure, "what You have done to my mother is far worst. For that," he drew out a black sword with a red hilt, "I will make the light fade from your eyes and the fire in your fire flicker out. Your body will be broken by the sword that abandoned you…"

The man faded.

_A lovely speech he made to me,_ the voice echoed, _I laughed at him that day… heh… it is true that my body was broken by him and the light from my eyes faded, but the flame within me refused to die without a fight. After so many battles, he won. However,_ the voice added, _his body and mind were beyond repair. His body shriveled away, his mind faded while I,_ he laughed, _gathered my strength. I crawled out of the deepest part of the Void to reclaim what was mine. Then he… of the same bloodline face me… he broke a body that was not ready… then,_ the figure in a red hood and black armor appear once again.

"There's you. You know who you descend from. You know your blood," he began to laugh sinisterly, "but you are nothing in comparison to the Hero before you and you are not the one that started it at all!"

Everything went black. Though she could see, Sparrow knew the man was still there. She could fell him. His evil presence… his malevolence… his… hallow… eyes… burning…

"You can't defeat me," his voice whispered in her ears, "your forbearers couldn't and the only one that even could have was just a half bred. What chance does someone like you, who does not even possess the strength of the second Hero to claim defeat over me, have?"

She could feel it. He was standing right in front of her. She could feel his hallow eyes staring into her's.

"Give up now and you will not suffer," he offered.

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I," she started, "may be like those of the past. I may not have their strength. I may not have their powers or abilities, but," she opened her eyes, "I will do everything in my power to stop you. You will not succeed in your plans. You will not triumph. I will stop you," she vowed.

"You," his presences seemed to fade, "will fail. Your friends will lie dead at your feet. Your lover's heart will be torn from his chest. As for the seer… I have plans for her…"

"What do you want with her!" Sparrow yelled out, "What do you want with her!"

"Sparrow," she felt herself being shaken.

"What?" Sparrow seemed to wake up, "What happened?"

"You were just standing there," Hannah looked worried, "then all of a sudden you started to scream. Are you okay?"

Sparrow looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

"I… I went somewhere," she tried her best to explain, "it was dark and the masked man was there… he showed me things… things from the past I think. I'm not sure."

"You mean Jack of Blades," Reaver raised his brow.

"Huh?" Sparrow looked at him in confusion.

"There's something we should tell you," Garth stepped forward.

"Do we have time?" Hannah looked to the Gate.

"This is important," Garth assured her.

"What? What is it?" Sparrow asked.

Garth took in a deep breath and started to explain what Brother Anshu had overheard.


	14. Bowerstone Blood

It's been too long… really it has. And no, I haven't been playing Fable 3 this entire time… just 85% of the time. Lol. I'm kidding. I've actually been working on my own original piece of fiction. So I do apologize for not updating in a timely matter. As a treat, here's some shout outs. Many thanks go out to DianaP, Rocketfist, Icecane and Savana Night. You guys rock! Also, thank you to all that have read my story. I do hope you enjoy. That's enough out of me. It's time to read the long awaited chapter 14.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Bowerstone Blood**

"It makes sense," Sparrow sighed, "What he showed me… it's all about my bloodline."

"I know they say Revenge is a dish served cold, but thousands of years or longer? Seems a little obsessive to me," Reaver commented.

"Either way, we have to play his game until we can figure out what his plans are," Garth shook his head, "And unfortunately we won't know anything until we get to Bowerstone."

"Then we should be on our way," Hannah was growing impatient, "That is… we should continue forward… there's really no point looking back," she corrected herself.

"Agreed," Garth agreed, "but we still have the problem of getting back to Bowerstone without having to go through Rookridge and those Balverines again," he stuttered.

"What about what Sister Aja said," Hannah reached for her guild seal, "She said it was a way for Heroes to travel all over Albion… even without a Cullis Gate."

Garth pulled out his, "Yes… she did. I have always wondered about this and why Theresa gave these to us."

Sparrow looked down at her's. If she was close to Bower Lake, she could transport to the Chamber of Fate, but anything too far and it wouldn't work. Not wanting to get anyone's hope up, she chose to keep it to herself for the moment.

"It's something that I have researched," Garth started to walk towards the gate, "In some of the old books, I have found that Heroes not only used the Gates as a means to get to places, but also used the seals to return to a common place."

"Common place? What is that?" Hannah asked.

"The Heroes' Guild I believe…," Garth mumbled.

"Are you saying that we can use these to travel back to that dark, dank little hole in the ground in Bowerstone Lake?" Reaver seemed a little disgusted at the thought.

"I think so… the symbol on the seals are similar to that what was found all over the guild," Garth recalled, "It would make sense if a Hero could just travel back and forth to the Guild as they pleased."

Sparrow looked to the seal then to the gate. There was a chance that there was a quick way back to Bowerstone… back to John before it was too late. She had to take the chance it would work. She clinched the seal tight in her hand and stepped towards the gate.

"Sparrow? What are you doing?" Hannah asked as Sparrow stepped into the light of the gate.

"There's no time. I have to see if it will work," she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

She envisioned the crumbling walls of the Chamber of Fate; the pale light that barely illuminated the fading painting of the wall; the stacks of books that sat around an old heavy oak table. She saw clearly in her mind the place she wanted to go.

_Please Cullis Gate… please take me to Bowerstone Lake… to the fallen Guild,_ she prayed.

It hit her suddenly; a rush of musty, stagnate air that smell of mold and dust. She opened her eyes slowly so they would adjust to the light. She looked around to see that she had left the world of light to a world that was dim and hollow. The lit candles flickered and the shadows on the wall danced about to an unheard waltz. To most it would have been a place to avoid, but for Sparrow it like a second home.

She released a heavy sigh, "I'm here… it worked."

She stood there in awe for a moment, but soon realized that there was work that needed to be done.

"I need to tell the other that it work," she started to step back into the gate, but stopped, "Will it work a second time though?"

Looking down at her Guild Seal, Sparrow took a moment to think. If it brought her here, surely it could take her back. She already took one risk today, what was one more?

Taking in a deep breath, she stepped back into the light of the gate. Concentrating on the snowy scene she just left, Sparrow closed her eyes. She felt the whoosh of the gate's energy. Fresh air filled her nostrils and light filtered through her eyelids. Something was wrong though. The air had a sweet smell to it and her body felt the warmth of the sun. She opened her eyes; she wasn't surrounded by snow and rocks, but the strange alter that sat in the middle of Bower Lake.

"Maybe I didn't concentrate hard enough," she mumbled to herself.

She would get it one more try. She made a clear image in her mind of the place she wanted to go. The snowy scenery, the white capped mountains and her friends standing around waiting to see if she was successful. With the image in her mind, she activated the gate once more. The whoosh of air hit her again. Taking in a deep breath, Sparrow slowly opened her eyes.

The dim light, the echoing of bats and beetles filling her ears and the paintings on the wall; she was back in the Chamber of Fate.

"Oh no," she grew frustrated.

Somehow she managed to get to the Chamber, but now she couldn't get back to the mountains. Maybe the gate didn't have enough energy or it was a fluke, she didn't know which. The important thing was that she had no way of contacting Garth, Hannah or Reaver.

She paced the floor for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.

_If only Theresa was here…,_ she thought to herself,_ she could contact them and tell them it worked… and what is going on… but she's not… Oh Hannah… I wish you could hear me… it worked… I got to the Chamber of Fate,_ she said a silent prayer.

The light intensified behind Sparrow; the gate was activating. She turned to see who or what was coming through. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword, she readied herself for anything.

"Never thought I would see this place again," a familiar voice came from the light.

"Hannah," Sparrow was relieved.

"Sparrow, it worked!" Hannah stepped from the gate along with her furry companion, "You made it. I knew you would. I mean I figured you would… there was some doubt, but I can see that it was wrong."

"Got tired of waiting," Sparrow asked with a smile as she rubbed her dog's head.

"No… I know it sounds strange," Hannah admitted, "but I swore that I heard your voice just before… saying that you made it. Garth and Reaver said they didn't hear anything, but I know that I did… at least I thought I had."

"I'm just glad you that you came," Sparrow thanked her.

"I hope that Garth and Reaver decide to try their luck," Hannah looked at the gate.

"They will… Garth's curiosity will peak and Reaver won't want to miss the action… they'll come," Sparrow was sure of herself.

She was right. The gate activated two more times, bringing both Garth and Reaver to the Chamber of Fate.

"Go of you to come," Hannah greeted them.

"Didn't want to miss the party," Reaver announced so loudly that it echoed in the cave, "Oh… I sound just as lovely even as an echo," he listened to his voice bounce off the walls.

Garth rolled his eye as he pushed passed Reaver, "I'm happy to see that it worked and Aja was correct about the Guild Seals. Though," he paused for a moment, "I wonder where she went."

Sparrow looked to her feet. She still felt the sting of Aja's slap and harsh words. There was still a feeling of guilt about what she did, but it was necessary… for Aja's sake. Her dog must have sensed her feelings and sat down next to her. He leaned up against her and started to lick her hand.

"Thanks boy," she gave him a good rub.

"Now that we're here," Reaver seemed bored, "shall we go? Caves are nice and all," he looked around in disgusted, "but I've sent enough time in them and this one is just like the others. So may we please go?"

"As you wish," Sparrow pushed away the thought of Aja to the task at hand, "We need to get outside and down to the main road."

"Hope things haven't changed much," Hannah smiled as she headed for the gate, "This is still the quickest way out, right?"

Sparrow nodded her head.

One by one, they used the gate to reach the top of the Guild. Carefully, but quickly they made their way down to the bottom to the main road. It would take a few days, but if they hurried they could get there sooner. Sparrow was more nervous than anything. She would have run out ahead of everyone, but they needed to stay together for now. It was too dangerous to travel alone. The masked man… Jack of Blades had proved that he could go and come as he pleased. He didn't seem to be constrained to the laws of man or the supernatural. Truly Jack of Blades would be their deadliest opponent.

Three days later…

The streets of Bowerstone were abuzz with people. Everyone was whispering to each other. Of what, Sparrow wasn't sure. Nobody seemed to pay attention to the group as they entered. Usually familiar and strange faces alike got some sort of glance or whisper. There was nothing though. The townspeople were to interested in what each other had to say.

"I've only been to Bowerstone a few times," Hannah remarked as they come to the clock tower, "it was always a little overwhelming… still is… but not bad… but still," she continued on.

"Where does John live?" Garth asked Sparrow quietly.

"He lives down that street," she pointed to a particularly crowded street.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Hannah noticed the building crowd.

"Hmm… yes," Reaver eyed the young ladies in the crowd.

"You can sweep them off their naïve feet with your tales of the high sea later," Garth growled, "We have business to tend to."

"Right," Sparrow headed for the crowd.

She pushed her way through the mass of people to see what was going on. At the front of the crowd, she could see several guards ordering people to stay back.

"Stay back Miss," one guard stopped her from going any farther.

"Sorry officer, but my very good friend and his family live down this street," she quickly explained.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed beyond this point. There is a murder investigation going on," the guard answered.

"Who was murdered?" Garth popped out next to her.

"Sorry Sir," the guard shook his head, "But with the investigation underway, I cannot reveal any information pertaining to it."

"Please Sir," Sparrow pleaded with him, "My dear friend John lives on this street. I have know if he's okay."

"Oh… you know John," the guard lowered his eyes, "I think you should speak with the Sheriff…"

"What happened?" she could start to fell tears forming in her eyes.

It was a long explanation that the Sheriff gave her. He didn't have a lot of details. All he and his men could determine was that there were two murders and someone missing. Both of John's parents were found dead in the den. They didn't seem to it was coming… it was quick… they were dead. John, on the other hand, couldn't be found. Everyone in Bowerstone had looked for him. Nobody could find him. Not a trace. It was like he disappeared into thin air. There was nothing more that could be done at that point. The guards were doing everything they could, but there were no more leads.

The crowd had dispersed. Some were crying as they left. It was a hard loss for the city of Bowerstone.

"What should we do now?" Hannah looked to Sparrow.

"I… I don't know…," she stared into nothing.

She hadn't made it in time… John was gone and his parents lay splayed out on their floor… the blood draining from their bodies… out into the streets.

"The streets of Bowerstone do run red tonight," a voice came from behind them.

"Sister Aja?" Hannah was surprised,

"Rough night eh?" she poured some dried herds into her pipe, "It looks like you all could use a stiff drink," she lit the pipe and puffed out some smoke.

"…," Sparrow was too distraught to answer her.

"Especially that one," she pointed to Sparrow.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Reaver agreed.

"I suppose you would like to talk," Garth assumed.

"Come on," Aja motioned for them to follow her.

Hannah pulled Sparrow gently along. She couldn't think straight. She thought she could make it there in time, but she didn't. Two people… two wonderful people were dead and their son… someone that was so precious to Sparrow was missing. There were no clues that the guards could find, but Sparrow knew. She knew what was going on. She couldn't involve the Bowerstone guards though. It was too dangerous. Jack had shown his true nature.

_I have to get to Theresa,_ she thought to herself,_ but I fear it may already be too late…_


	15. No Looking Back

Finally getting back into the groove of this story. That last chapter was kind of hard to write. I wanted to do it one way, but then thought something else. The pains of being a creative writer… good thing I don't do this for a living. Enough of my moaning and groaning, let's get on to the cheerful subject of shout outs. Much thanks goes out to Rocketfist for the two reviews… of sorts and Icecane. Thanks also go out to those that took their time to read my story. Please do enjoy the next installment of _In the Shadow of the Mask_.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**No Looking Back**

"Cheers to the most generous people that Bowerstone has ever known," bar patrons were saluting the murdered couple.

"Cheers," everyone raised their glasses in honor.

"Truly a great loss Bowerstone has experienced today," Aja sighed, "I only pray that John is okay."

"The guard said they couldn't find a trace of 'em," Hannah sipped her tea, "Most of the men in Bowerstone looked inside and outside the walls for anything."

"Strange how his parents are dead and he's disappeared," Reaver commented casually.

"Don't you dare assume that John would do something like that," Aja glared at him, "John is a kind and sweet young man and would never harm anyone. Especially his parents."

"Sounds like you know him," Garth raised his brow.

Aja nodded her head, "I do," she released a heavy sigh, "He's my godchild. I've known his parents for quite some time. John's grandfather was a financial backer of mine when I was first starting out as an Explorer. After he died, John's father continued to finance my trips across Albion and its seas. I was quite honored when they wanted me to become John's godmother."

"Oh you poor thing," Hannah frowned, "You must so worried for him. I'm sure he's alright," she tried to assure her.

Aja snorted, "I doubt that. His parents were murdered and he's probably been kidnapped for ransom."

"The sheriff said that the safe in the house was open and rummaged through," Garth recalled, "if they have the money why take John?"

"Why not just kill him there with his parents?" Reaver brought up a good point, "That's what I would do at least. I wouldn't want to have some stupid brat begging me not to kill him around; that would be rather annoying."

"SHH!" Hannah hushed him, "Not in front of Sparrow."

Sparrow… could have cared less. She was numb from the inside out. It was too late. John was gone and his parents were dead. For all she knew, he was already dead too. She chose wrong or maybe both were wrong. She didn't know. Now because of her, two innocent and kind people were dead and two people she deeply cared for… well she didn't know their fate. It was eating her up inside not knowing what happened to John or if Theresa was safe. She hadn't heard from her in so long. Maybe he had already gotten to her. Maybe he already had her within his grip. Maybe she was already…

"My dear," Aja pulled Sparrow's pint from her hand, "I don't want beer, blood and glass all over my clean floor."

"Your floor?" Hannah was a little confused.

"Yes," Aja poured Sparrow's beer into her's, "I own the pub… and half of the buildings in Bowerstone…," she whispered the last part.

"So does that mean the drinks are on the house?" Reaver smiled at her.

"Drinks on the house for everyone!" Aja called out.

Everyone raised their glass in her honor, but no one was in the mood to become rowdy.

"How generous of you," Hannah tipped her glass to her.

"It's the least I could do," she shrugged her shoulders, "Unfortunately one does not find a solution at the bottom of a pint, but the liquid between the top and bottom helps," she took a long drink.

"You're still injured and shouldn't be drinking," Hannah remained her.

"Being depressed isn't helping me heal any faster either," she growled.

Depressed… that word had little meaning to Sparrow. There was no spoken work that could possibly describe how she felt at that single moment. Hannah tried to cheer her up. She tried to convince her that John was still alive. No body was found and there were no hints that he had been killed. It was possible that he could have been kidnapped. Still… he wasn't anywhere to be found. Was it that Jack of Blades had spirited him away and was now doing unspeakable things to him?

"Thinking like that won't solve your problems," Aja whirled the remainder of her beer, "You've had a lot of hard decision in the past while, haven't you?"

"…," Sparrow didn't answer.

"No more fire left inside of you?" Aja leaned in, "You just going to give up in despair? I think Jack was expecting you to be more like your ancestors, but," she leaned back in her chair, "you're not. Might as well hand yourself over to him now and let him do with you as he pleases…"

"That's enough," Hannah slammed her fist down on the table; "I mean to say…," she softened her voice, "that Sparrow is going through a tough time. This man has taken someone very close to her and killed two innocent people. Give her some time to grieve."

"There's no time to grieve," Aja stood up, "There's only action… don't stop… keep going forward… don't look back… this is all in the past… the future is still ahead and," she grabbed Sparrow by the chin, "It is not written in stone. I'll see you all in the morning," she let go of her and walked to the door.

"She can't hold her liquor too well," Reaver took a big swig of his drink, "Talking such nonsense. Though, she is correct about taking action."

"Are you okay Sparrow?" Hannah asked in concern.

"…," she sat in silence.

"I suppose our next stop this the Spire," Garth broke the silence, "There is still a chance that Theresa is safe. The Spire is a powerful place and the one who controls it controls its power. I don't think Theresa would allow someone like Jack into her Spire."

"You're probably right," Hannah had to agree, "She is a very tough woman… mysterious as well," she added, "If anything, she could tell us where John is. That's something to look forward to… Right?"

Numbness had taken Sparrow's voice. She wanted to answer, though she wasn't sure what she would say. Hannah was right. If Theresa was safe, she could possibly see where John was. It was a long shot, but so were many things in her life.

There she was sitting in the Cow & Corset pub feeling sorry for herself. She felt like a child again… like the night that Rose died. She wasn't sure how she would continue on without her. Rose was her life and she had always taken care of her. When she was gone, she was sure that there was no reason to live, but then Theresa and her furry friend entered her life. They gave her hope that the world doesn't end with death, but continues. That's what gave her her strength all those years. She didn't have Theresa at the moment, but she did have her friends. And if John was still alive, then she would have to live so that he may too.

"I think I need some fresh air," Sparrow excused herself.

Hannah smiled, "I'll join you. I forget how smelly a pub could be," she scrunched her nose.

"And I think I'll retire to the room," Garth pushed his chair in as he stood up, "Good night all."

"Good night Garth," both Sparrow and Hannah bid him.

"I think I'll be up for awhile," Reaver deviously smiled.

Sparrow just rolled her eyes. There was nothing that she could say that would affect Reaver's behavior. He was the way he was and that's the way it was. He would likely regale his tales of the high sea, embellishing the exciting parts to the get the women and men to swoon over him. Not that his life wasn't exciting or that it needed the extra action, but he would add it anyway to make his shots more impossible or the fight bigger than what they were. That was just the way Reaver was, a self important show-off that demanded to be the center of attention. Though, Sparrow thought for a moment. He didn't seem as bad when she first met him. He did kill many people and injure poor Barnum, but Sparrow often thought it was just a ruse that he put on… to hide his other life. Where others drowned their sorrows in rum, Reaver hide his in murder and worldly possessions.

"I hope Sister Aja hasn't gotten too far," Hannah scanned the town square, "I wanted to ask her a few things."

"Like what?" Sparrow looked too.

"The way she talked to you just before… I don't think that was the beer talking. I think she knows more than what she's revealing," Hannah had suspicions, "I mean to say that she knows a lot about the history of Albion and the myths and legends that surrounds it. I want to ask her more about this Jack of Blades. She was so general last time… but I can feel it in my bones that she knows more. Right now," she smiled down at her, "we need to know everything we can… especially if we're going to get your friend back… and see if Theresa is alright… Which I'm sure she is."

Hannah was right. They did need to know everything they could if they were going to have any chance of rescuing John… that is… if Jack of Blades was behind his disappearance. For she knew, John disappeared for other reasons… kidnapped by some other person or persons. She could have been going down the wrong path and never see him again.

"Stop thinking like that," someone yelled.

"Oh Sister Aja," Hannah headed to the voice, "There you are."

Leaning up against one of the stone legs of the clock tower, it appeared that Aja had been waiting for them to come out. Her pipe hung from her lips, the end of it glowed as smoke plumed out. Her eyes were narrow, almost like she was angry or disappointed.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few things… that is if you are up to it… I don't want to be a bother," Hannah asked as politely as she could.

"Only if she's willing to stop thinking of all the terrible possibilities that may or may not be," she pointed to Sparrow.

"I can't help what I think," Sparrow admitted, "but I can try to at least consider the good with the bad."

Aja snorted, "I'll live with that. What did you want to talk about Sister?"

"I'm not sure if we should…," she looked about.

"Trust me… nowhere is safe to talk," she sighed, "ears are all about us."

"Jack of Blades… the one from the temple… how much do you know about him?" Sparrow asked bluntly.

Aja lowered her head. A small smile formed on her face.

"My dear…," she looked back up to them, "Jack of Blades… you know a little about him already."

"That's the problem," Hannah pointed out, "we don't know much."

"Not much is known about him," she puffed on her pipe, "I could tell you all sorts of tales of him, but they would be no use. No… what you need to know is how to defeat him," she stared at Sparrow, "He has been suppressed in the past. By William Black and The Hero of Oakvale… his name has been lost in time," she shook her head.

"My ancestors," Sparrow recalled the strange vision.

Aja nodded her head, "Yup… You are the only one that can put Jack back where he belongs and he knows that. That's why he's targeting you. He's trying to break you down before you come to blows… if it even gets to that point. That's what he does to ensure that the victory is incomplete."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"For example," Aja sighed, "the Hero of Oakvale had much tragedy growing up. His village was destroyed; his father killed before his eyes, his mother and sister taken… his adult life was no better…"

"But he became one of the greatest Heroes to ever live," Hannah remarked.

"Those that are the greatest, often have the greatest problems," Aja retorted, "The Hero had to suffer much to obtained his status. His mother was killed by Jack and his sister, whom he thought lost, was blinded. Jack tried to kill her too, but the Hero stopped him. Eventually the Hero did win out… Jack was destroyed… but not completely… Jack has a way of surviving. He knew that if the Hero had any darkness in his heart, he could be reborn… This is a troubling time for you," she blew out a long trail of smoke, "but you have to keep your mind focused and don't look back. John's parents' death is terrible and his disappearance is upsetting," she sniffed, "but we won't any use to him if we sit around deepening our sorrow. He's a good of yours, but he's my godchild. So," she came up to Sparrow's face, "I'm coming with you this time. Don't call me an old woman, don't say that I can keep up with you and don't think that I need you to protect me."

Sparrow looked to the ground in embarrassment, "I'm sorry," she looked back to Aja, "You know that I didn't mean any of that. Right?"

Aja smiled, "Yay… I know… That's why I used my left hand instead of my right. Now, I'm heading to bed. I advise you do the same. Good night Sparrow. Good night Sister Hannah," she started to walk away.

"Wait," Hannah tried to stop her, "How do you know these things? I mean, how could you possibly know about this Jack of Blades and Sparrow? You would have to be a Hero or something…," she thought for a moment, "An old Hero at that… well definitely older than you say you are."

Aja only looked over her shoulder, "Ha… a Hero? I don't have the heart to be a Hero… I'm too human for that. Nope," she released a heavy sigh, "I'm just an old explorer that been all over the world and has seen everything that there is to see. Nope… I'm just… well… I'm something… Good night you two. Oh," she turned back to them, "make sure that Reaver gets to bed tonight. We're going to need his seafaring skills."

"Why is that?" Hannah asked.

Aja snorted, "We're going there. Aren't we?" she pointed towards the port.

Sparrow and Hannah looked to where she was pointing. The darkness of the night hid if from view, but they both knew what she was pointing. The Spire was there across the ocean and that's where they needed to go. Sparrow needed answers for what happened in Bowerstone, but she knew they weren't there. Aja was right when she said that sitting around wasn't going to help anyone. Strange how Aja had to keep saying the same thing over and over again to her. She was probably just making sure that Sparrow got the point.

She still felt unsure about everything that had happened. She still had knots in her stomach about John's disappearance. She still… she needed to know a lot than what she did. But she was going to take Aja's advice, there's no looking back. There was only forward and that's what she was going to do.


	16. Over the Seas

I hope that I'm not drawing this out too long. I was hoping this would be an epic story… instead of my usual 14 to 16 chapter story. That's right; I want to write an epic… is that too much to ask. Anyway, I have some shout outs to do. Much thanks go out to Rocketfist and yellow-umbrella579 for wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all those that took their time to read.

See you all next chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Over the Seas…**

Bowerstone did not wake with its usual vigor that morning. Everyone walked about in a stupor. The Town Crier didn't call out his announcements in his customary booming voice. The shop keeps and vendors just stood around, not even bothering the passersby. No child could be seen running about or playing their games in the streets. The bard that was usually in the pub had apparently gone to the cemetery to sing of those that were lost the day before. The city was in mourning that day.

"I thought yesterday was bad," Hannah commented as she looked out at the daze townspeople.

"It's going to be bad for a little while," Sparrow agreed.

"Such somber moods this morning," Reaver huffed as he exited the pub, "The bartender wouldn't even sell me a bottle of fine wine."

"I asked him not too," Sparrow wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Why not!" he demanded.

"Your skills are going to be called upon today," Aja cut through the crowd, "We need you sober for the trip."

Reaver smirked, "So you need me? Here I thought that you didn't care for me."

"Inflate your ego if you will," Aja snorted, "but we need your seafaring skills to get us to the Spire and back… preferably."

Sparrow could tell that Reaver was enjoying the fact that getting to the Spire was dependent on him and him alone. It was true in a sense. The only way that Sparrow knew how to get to the Spire was by sea. Reaver had the most experience when it came to matters of the sea.

"How so delightful," Reaver smiled, "This little quest comes down to me. My superior skills as a pirate on the high seas are needed to safely fare our group to the Spire," he continued, "It all comes down to me. Of course… you haven't been the kindest to me… why should I help when I've been looked down upon and only viewed as a secondary character in this play we call life? Tell me…," his lips curled, "why should I do you any favors?"

Aja rolled her eyes, "You do have to forgive this old woman for her past rudeness against you. I'm old and tired. My bones hurt and my eyes grow dimmer everyday… So I guess I'm trying to say…"

"Yes?" Reaver smiled as he knew what she would say next.

Aja roughly grabbed him by the collar, "I'm tired of playing this game, I'm tired of your attitude and I'm tired of you. If you don't want to come then fine," she let him go, "I'm done my fair share of sea travels. I can take care of a boat and a crew," she turned away from him, "Here I thought you would come along for the excitement of it all. I mean… how often do you get to face a being of such legend like Jack of Blades? Facing and surviving… even defeating him would truly be a true Hero's tale… get many people's admiration… so many would fling themselves at you…"

Sparrow looked over to Hannah. They both knew that Aja was playing to Reaver's massive ego. She was stroking it carefully. Letting him ponder the possibilities to obtain greatest… or at least more that he thought he had.

"It's a pity," Aja winked at Sparrow and Hannah, "Even I couldn't dream of such fame… I'm too old and grey to play in such games… but…," she turned back to him, "to even say that I was part of it would be my greatest story ever. Of course… you obviously don't want anything more to do with this little quest," she sighed, "You have done so much already. Faced many a Balverine and a white one none the less, that should catch a few people's eyes. Go on," she shooed at him, "go back to Bloodstone as a triumphed hero."

Reaver thought for a moment, "I see… well, since you put it that way," he lightly rubbed his chin, "I do believe that I should go with you. I mean, I am the best shot in Albion and I did dispatch many of the Balverines that night. It did get my blood pumping once again," he thought fondly, "It has been so long since I have gone on a good adventure… and my tales of the seas are getting old," he mumbled the last part, "Though I do wonder," he raised his eyebrow, "How are we going to secure a ship? Mine is… hidden in Bloodstone and that's too far to go and unless you own one, I don't see a way or means to charter one."

"Glad you asked," Aja smirked, "I'm expecting an old business partner of mine to come into town today. He took out a loan from me about eleven years ago and he owes me my dues… he was trying to turn around Westcliff and needed a financial backer. I gladly lent him the money."

"His name," Sparrow interrupted, "was it Barnum?"

"You know Barnum?" Aja was a little surprised, "He's a very dear friend of mine. He's always been a tad… off," she put it politely, "but he has a good heart and a keen mind… well he does now," she admitted, "Anyway," she remembered the point of bringing Barnum up, "he owns a few ships in port and I know that he'll let us borrow one. He has in the past when I've gone on a seafaring adventure."

"My ears must be burning, because someone is talking about me," a familiar voice announced itself.

"Barnum!" Aja opened her arms and flung them around a man's neck.

There he was, Barnum, an odd fellow that Sparrow met as a child in the streets of Old Bowerstone. There were a few more wrinkles in his face and a few more grey hairs on his head, but he still looked the same. He always wore a smile on his face and seemed the happiest man in the world. Save when he made a bad choice in life… which seemed to be many times. It never got him down though.

"Well do my eyes deceive me?" he noticed Sparrow, "If it isn't you. You still look as good as ever."

"It's only been six months," Sparrow giggled, "but it's good to see you again."

"Oh and Mmmaster Reaver is here as well," Barnum stuttered as he took a step back, "I pray everything is going well and your received your photograph."

"Photograph?" Reaver didn't even look at him, "I never did receive anything from you. I suppose that warning shot wasn't enough."

"Warning shot?" Aja narrowed her eyes, "You were the one that shot Barnum? And over a photograph?"

"It's nothing my dear Aja," Barnum tried to assure her.

"Nothing my arse!" Aja snorted, "You shot my dear friend because you couldn't wait three months for a photograph to develop?"

"Well," Reaver laughed lightly, "three months is a long time to wait and see how it turned out."

Aja's cheeks turned red and the wrinkles in her forehead grew deeper. A flash of fire entered her eyes as she glared intensely at Reaver. Short little puffs of smoke escaped her nostrils with each breath. It was strange though, Aja wasn't even smoking her pipe.

She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Little trails of smoke coming out, but just a little.

"My dear," she looked to Barnum with a smile, "Where is the photograph now?"

"I gave it to our young Hero here," he pointed to Sparrow.

"Yes," Sparrow reached into her bag, "he asked me to give it to you if and when I saw you next," she held it out for Reaver, "I forgot about it with all the excitement."

"Forget about it?" Reaver grabbed it from her hand, "How could you forget to…. Oh my!" he looked down at it, "What a lovely creature this little piece of paper has captured. So refined and dignified. What a strong chin and a masculine figure. A rather dashing specimen if I do say so myself," he admired himself, "Truly there has never been such a man as this."

"I take it that you are pleased with it Master Reaver," Barnum smiled.

"It will do," Reaver continued to smile down at the photograph.

"Let me see," Aja took it from Reaver, "Hmm… that is a good picture. You really have mastered that machine," she commented, "Certainly one of your best I say."

"He had a magnificent subject," Reaver puffed out his chest.

"Barnum, please don't think this is directed at you," she apologized, "but it simply must be done."

She the photograph by the corners and ripped it down the middle. Reaver's eyes went wide as she started to tear it into smaller pieces.

"There you go," she let the pieces fall to the ground, "That is for shooting my dear friend… since I can't rip you in half myself, something is dear to you will do," she ended with a nod.

"How could you?" Reaver bent down to pick up the pieces of paper, but the breeze picked them up and blew them across the town square.

"It was only paper," Aja answer casually, "Now, Barnum," she turned to him, "I know that we came here to settle some business."

"Well… I have," he was still a little stunned by what Aja did, "been holding you money for quite some time now. I really should give you your money back… plus interest of course," he added.

"You keep the interest for business ventures… on my behalf," she added right before he could object, "There's always something worth investing in. Right Barnum?"

"Well," he thought for a moment, "Yes there is. I have a young man from Samarkand that is wanting to deal on a project…," he left it at that.

Aja understood, "I see. You never do stop. That's what I like about you Barnum. Now that old business is settled, I have some new. Come with me to the docks please? Sparrow, Sister Hannah, please gather up our supplies, find Garth and your companion and meet me and Barnum at the port."

"Of course," Hannah agreed, "Though I don't know where Garth got off too."

"He went into Old Bowerstone to find some ginger pills and herds," Sparrow remembered seeing he go off early in the morning, "My dog is with him."

"Strange," Hannah commented, "I didn't think that Garth cared much for dogs… or much of anything else, other than his books and such."

"Your right," Sparrow smiled, "I think my old companion was just keeping company. Whether he wanted it or not."

Aja giggled, "Good then. We'll see everyone in a little bit. Don't be late and take what you need," she waved good bye as she and Barnum headed towards the docks.

"I suppose we should collect him as well," Hannah indicated to Reaver.

"Reaver? Are you okay?" Sparrow bent down to him.

"She… she… she torn it to bits," he stared off into nothing, "she took it and tore up my perfect portrait… it was so beautiful… it was me perfectly… and she," he lowered his eyes, "tore it up like it was nothing."

"Maybe if you ask really nicely, Barnum will take another of you," Sparrow suggested.

"She tore it up," Reaver repeated, "She's so cruel… she will pay," he pulled out his pistol and took aim.

"REAVER!" Sparrow pushed his weapon down, "A destroyed photograph is nothing to kill someone over."

"Maybe not for you!" Reaver tried to raise his weapon, but stopped.

"Reaver! Reaver! Reaver?" Sparrow noticed that he was staring.

She looked to see where or whom his eyes were locked on. They were at Aja, who had turned around to see the commotion was about. She was glaring at him, like she was daring him to shoot. Her glare was so intense, that it made Sparrow's spine quake. Aja held up one finger and waved it back and forth as a warning. Turning back to Barnum, they started to walk down the street again.

"If looks could kill," Hannah shook herself.

"I know," Sparrow did the same.

"There's something not right about that woman," Reaver holstered his weapon.

"We… we should get our stuff together," Hannah started to head into the pub.

Sparrow nodded her head, "We'll wait for Garth too, so he knows what's going on."

Reaver released a heavy sigh, "I don't know if I have the strength to go on… This day has been rather traumatic. If only I had a glass of fine wine to bring up my spirits," he hinted at Sparrow.

"Fine," she gave in, "One glass before we go and that's it."

"What about the trip? I usually enjoy a glass before I lay my head down for a night's rest," he was hoping that she would allow it.

She was rather tired of him, "Fine, but only one bottle."

"So generous," Reaver smirked, "If only one bottled is allow, then the Tenebrous is the only one that will do. That is if this little hole in the wall has one," Reaver mumbled as he entered the pub.

"Has it been like this the whole time?" Hannah giggled.

"A little banter here and there, but nobody wanting to someone," Sparrow sighed, "well Reaver always has a reason to shoot someone."

"True," Hannah agreed, "Well, shall we?"

"We shall," she smiled.

There weren't many things for them to gather. They hadn't unpacked the night before, so everything was already together. They came down to the main floor to find Reaver bartering with the bartender over a bottle of wine. Sparrow knew that the bartender would never give up such a precious wine for so little. He looked up to her to see what she thought. She signed that she would work off whatever Reaver didn't pay. He smiled and nodded. They made an agreement and Reaver walked away a smug man; only if he knew.

It wasn't long after that Garth and her furry friend showed up. Garth had found what he needed and more. Apparently he could find the herb shop at first. He had checked all over Old Bowerstone for one herb shop that Aja had told him about. He was about to turn back when Sparrow's companion pulled at his coat. Ignoring the animal's whines, Garth looked around the main square without any luck. Her dog pulled at him one more time and indicated to a back alley. He was a little skeptical at first, but he figured that the dog wouldn't give up until he followed him. To his surprise, when he entered the alley, he came upon several small shops and one of them happened to be the one that he was looking for.

Sparrow could only smile. It was a nice little story for the morning. Rather innocent in nature and sweet to the ears.

She looked down to her friend, "Good boy," she patted him on the head.

"Yes… good boy," Garth praised him as well.

"If we are all done here," Reaver appeared, "I do believe that we have to meet… that woman at the docks."

"Has Aja secured us passage to the Spire?" Garth asked.

"Yes… of sorts… she has a friend with a ship or two that she is sure that he'll lend her one," Hannah explained, "Well at lease he certainly seemed like the sort too… Sparrow even knows him."

"That does bode well for us," Garth seemed a little relieved by this news.

"Indeed," Sparrow agreed.

There was nothing else for them to do, but head to the docks. It was a lovely day to scroll through Bowerstone, save for the somber mood. The sun was shining and a salty breeze refreshed Sparrow's nose as they drew closer to the docks. The seagulls called out and bickered over anything that resembled food. Their dropping laid everywhere. The docks were one place that Sparrow really didn't visit. It was the seeder part of Bowerstone that uncouth and rough characters hung around. It was true that it was a major point of commerce, but it was still not a place to be after dark. Luckily the sun was shining and high up in the sky and the men were working hard to load and unload ships.

_This is it… we're going out across the sea to the Spire…,_ Sparrow thought as she looked for Aja or Barnum,_ None of us have been there for nearly a year. I wonder if it still feels the same,_ she shuttered internally,_ I'll just have to deal with it… so will Garth,_ she looked to him,_ if anything this will be harder for him… considering the torture he experienced in there… Then again,_ she tried to block memories of that time,_ I didn't exactly have it easy in there either… all the things I saw, heard… did… I'll carry that with me for the rest of my life… Aja was right… those that are the greatest, often have the greatest problems._

She didn't think of herself as great, but many often used that word when they were describing her. It always made her feel funny when people talked about how wonderful her deeds were. She suppose many Heroes of the past felt the same way when they were just starting out, but she would never know. She did wonder if her ancestors went through the same thing or if they even thought about it. Maybe she was just being self conscious or selfish even.

She shook her head. There was no time to think about such things. She was going back to a place that held terrible memories and her mind needed to in the present. She didn't know what she was walking into or who would be there.

She smiled, _Sounds like any other situation I've gone into… no worries then_, she told herself.

Taking a quick glace to the sea, she saw the Spire. A place that she never thought she would return too. The Spire… a place of her nightmares come to life.


	17. Deep in the Spire

I've finally done it. I finally have a story that is over sixteen chapters long. That is quite an accomplishment for me… of course… I'm not sure when this one is going to end… Oh well, you guys will be here to cheer me on. Right? Well, here are some people that are cheering me on. Rocketfist and DianaP (twice apparently) thank you for the lovely reviews and kind words. Sorry about the Grammatical Errors Diana… I never was very good at English in school.

P.S. – VERY long Chapter. Sorry…

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Deep in the Spire**

The shadow of the Spire had loomed over for them past hour. They had taken refuge in a small cove just outside the entrance. The small trader's ship bounced and bobbed as the waves pounded against the silver and black walls. They dared not enter while the sea was so anger.

"Why don't we just go on in?" Hannah was growing impatient.

"Are you that eager for a fight?" Aja smirked in her direction.

"No… I just thought… I mean we do have to check and see if Theresa is okay," Hannah calmed herself down, "Beside, I don't think that I could swing my hammer at anyone even if I wanted too."

"When why did we bring you along?" Reaver was bored.

"…," Hannah didn't have an answer.

"Doesn't matter," Garth popped another ginger pill, "Right now we have to decide on a plan. We still are not sure if Jack of Blades is in there or not. And if he is," Garth sighed, "we don't know how to take him on."

"We don't," Aja snorted, "We aren't ready to take him on. Now, what we should do is find your friend and high tale it out of here. That's our plan," she seemed make the choice for everyone.

"I am still curious to how you know so much," Reaver raised his eyebrow.

Aja gave him a flat look, "I'm old, I've read many books and I've been to faraway places that you have never seen or heard of. I know countless things and it's none of your business to why I know them."

"No need to be grumpy about it," Reaver grumbled

"Excuse my aggressions," Aja somewhat apologized, "something about this place makes me… unsettled."

"Wait until you get inside," Garth shuttered.

"Anyway," Aja got back on topic, "the seas will be settling down in a bit. Right Reaver?" she looked to him.

Reaver looked to the seas then to the skies. He seemed to be looking for unseen signs that might lead him to a conclusion. Pulling off his soft leather gloves, he wet the tip of his fore finger and held it up in the wind.

"Reaver?" Aja waited for his answer.

"In just a little bit the storm should die down enough," he put his glove back on, "we can sail into the Spire without worrying about being smash into rocks… but our time is limited…" he stared passed the Spire.

Sparrow glanced back to where his eyes seem to concentrate. She didn't know much about the sea or what signs to look for. However, she understood what he meant by 'our time is limited'. The clouds overhead were dark, but some sunlight managed to push through. No… they were nothing in comparison to what was coming. The clouds were bubbling and boiling. Flashes of lightning illuminated demonic faces within in the clouds. A curtain of rain poured forth from the dark storm to a point where the sea and the clouds appeared to be one entity.

"That doesn't look good… not one bit…," Hannah stated the obvious.

"Reaver," Aja leaned next to him, "Can you navigate that."

"Possible," Reaver rubbed his chin in thought, "It will be rough… but with my skills, we should be alright."

Aja rolled her eyes and decided to reserve her comments for later.

"Sparrow… you okay?" Hannah noticed that she had gotten pale.

"Just a little nervous about going back in there," Sparrow shook her head.

"Not the most pleasant of memories there," Hannah understood, "You just have to not think about it… You know… just pretend it's a new dungeon… or cave… not the Spire."

"She needs to keep her mind in the present and not on other things," Aja rudely passed through the two friends.

"Is is just me or has she gotten cranky," Hannah watched Aja disappear below deck.

"I believe it is a permanent state for her," Reaver commented, "She is old after all… old people are usually cantankerous… she probably is in a hurry to die or something to that effect," he added.

"How rude," Hannah glared down at him.

"Leave her be Reaver," Sparrow scolded him, "She has been a big help to us and I don't think we'll ever be able to repay her for what she's done. Besides," Sparrow huffed, "you should respect your elders."

"So all of you should be respecting me," he turned it on her.

"Elders that are full of wisdom," Garth shook his head, "I advise that we get ready for who or whatever may be in there. Reaver get ready to take us in."

"I'm the Captain of this ship and I decide when we go in," Reaver asserted.

"Get us into the Spire NOW Reaver!" Aja yelled from below deck.

"She has good hearing for an old woman," Reaver commented.

Reaver headed for the helm while Hannah and Sparrow went to raise the anchor. Garth headed below to gather his gear. Taking hold of the wheel, both Hannah and Sparrow started to wind the heavy chain to pull the anchor from the bottom.

"The sails ladies," Reaver leaned on the helm.

"He's enjoying this, isn't he?" Sparrow asked as she secured the anchor.

"A little much," Hannah agreed.

Without another word they both pulled the sails up. They instantly caught the wind and the little ship started to move forward. The ship creaked and moaned as it trudged towards the open mouth of the Spire. The sun said its finally farewells as it slipped behind the massive structure. A cool breeze hit their faces as the stone cavern began to engulf them.

It was just like Sparrow remembered… deep… hallow… empty… Sparrow grabbed her chest. She could feel the pulsating energy of the Spire. It went down her spine and penetrated her heart. Her heart started to match the beating of the energy.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Be strong Hero," Garth smiled, "If we survive here for ten years, we can stand it for an hour or so."

"Right," Sparrow nodded her head weakly.

"Woof!" her dog wagged his tail as if he was saying 'Come on! We can do this! That's go save Theresa!'

"You're right boy," she gave him a good rub on the head.

"Get ready to dock!" Reaver's voice echoed in the hallow space.

Hannah waited until the ship had slowed down enough for them to jump down. Sparrow, taking the heavy mooring rope, threw it down to her. Hannah quickly tied it off rope. The ship stopped with a jolt.

"That could have been a little bit smoother," Reaver strolled down the stairs.

"Live with it," Aja suddenly appeared from below, "We have business to attend to."

"What's the rush?" Reaver smirked.

Aja snarled, "Get the plank down and let's move."

"Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Garth questioned.

Aja took in a deep breath, "I feel something and it makes me feel uneasy."

"I know," Sparrow grabbed her chest again, "This place takes hold of you and it's hard to escape. You start to lose yourself the beating of the heart of this place. It fills you, but you have to keep your mind forward and know why you are here… It's difficult… but Garth and I did it for ten years."

Aja lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry… but even you have to agree that being here for long periods of time."

"Agreed," Garth nodded his head.

"Maybe you should stay on the ship," Sparrow came over to Aja and whispered.

"No…," she rubbed the bridge her nose, "I'll be fine."

"Some needs to stay and watch the ship," Garth thought out loud, "We're not sure if anything or one is here."

"Woof," her furry friend volunteered.

"Thanks boy," Sparrow thank him, "Make sure no one but us gets back on. Okay?"

He bowed down and wiggled his tail back and forth saying he was ready and willing to go.

That was it. Sparrow and Garth grabbed the gangplank and lowered to the stone dock. Hannah secured it. Reaver pushing passed Sparrow and Garth was the first to descend the gangplank followed by Aja, Garth and finally Sparrow.

Everything was the way Sparrow remembered it from when she first stepped into the Spire. The slowly upward sloping ramp lead to the deeper chambers where Lucien once reigned. A bright light still shone through the giant opening, but it didn't seem to call to her or blind her as it first did. It was where they had to go if they were going to reach Theresa. Their footsteps echoed up to the open skies that seemed so far away. No other moment seemed to be in there.

"Seemed empty enough," Reaver hated the silence.

"That's when things usually jump out and jump you," Aja scanned the area.

"I take it you have experience in such matters?" Garth asked.

"You do," Aja retorted, "Remember the ruined city."

"Things made noises before they jumped out," Sparrow pointed out.

"Not everything does…," she trailed off.

"Oh but knowing something is there and not knowing when it will come is one of the scariest things in the world," a sinister voice echoed through the air.

"He's here," Hannah tried to find the origin of the voice.

"There's no point in looking for me Monk," the voice laughed, "I'm not down there. I'm up in the altar… the very place where that fool of a man Lucien tried to steal your powers for his own means… ignorant little man… I suppose you want something heroes?" the voice mocked."

"Where is Theresa?" Hannah asked in an authoritative tone.

"She's with me of course… Don't you have something to say my dear?"

"… Go… Heroes… I'm lost to this world," her voice sounded so weak.

"Hang on Theresa! We're coming!" Sparrow was filled with determination.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the voice laughed again, "Come please."

The light from the center of the Spire faded, but there was still a strange glow that surrounded them.

"Nothing else to do," Aja stepped forward, "but to meet him."

"Doesn't feel right," Garth didn't like the situation, "He most likely has set a trap for us."

"And I don't really feel like dying today," Reaver whined.

"Are you two giving up?" Hannah was surprised, "It's Theresa we're talking about. Sure she doesn't exactly know how to humor people, but at least she's honest with you. And she did hide many things from us, but it all worked out in the end."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't go forward," Garth defended himself, "But I'm just saying that we should proceed with caution."

"And," Reaver smiled as he raised his pistol, "ready for anything."

"Then let's go," Sparrow hurried up the ramp.

They all followed her lead. Scanning the area to make sure nothing was going to pop out at them. It seemed so straight forward: Walk until they hit the center of the Spire and enter through the now dead light. Though, none were sure if was going to be such a straight line to get there. They carefully made their way up the stairs and still nothing had happened. The familiar voice had continued to mock them and Theresa was silent.

"Never gone through the front door," Hannah frowned, "Just remember waking up in there," she indicated to the darkness ahead.

"Not the worse place I've ever woken up in," Reaver commented nonchalantly.

"I don't even want to know," Garth shook his head.

"Shh… I hear something," Aja moved out ahead of the group, "Something moving in there…"

"I hear it too," Sparrow came up next to her.

WHOOSH! A solid stone wall separated the group into two.

"SPARROW! SISTER AJA!" Hannah started to slam on the thick wall.

"We're fine!" Sparrow called back, "Are you all okay?"

"Yes," Garth answered, "But it appears that we are cut off from you and the altar room. Is there another way around?"

"No…," Sparrow sighed, "There's only one way in…"

"And one way out…," a voice hissed.

"You," Sparrow knew who it was, "Where is Theresa…?" she turned around.

The room was completely dark save for ray of light that shined down into the center of the altar. There sat a lone figure on the symbol that was once meant for Sparrow. Four heavy chains came from the floor and bond the figure to where they were. One was wrapped around their body. Another chained their hands together, while the last two attached to a metal collar around the person's neck.

"Hero…," the figure called weakly, "Turn back… he's… he's too strong."

"Theresa!" Sparrow ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Go… now Hero," she looked up at her slowly, "Only death awaits you here…"

To Sparrow's horror, she saw that Theresa's eye was blackened and trials of dried blood stained her mouth and nose. Her eyes seemed dead. She was barely there, but enough so to warn Sparrow of what was to come.

"You must leave this place before he gathers his strength," she rambled, "He is drawing upon the Will that collects here… it is the Will of the world… it feeds him… I knew he would return… I was hoping…"

"Shh," Sparrow soothed her, "It's okay. I'm getting you out of here. Aja…," she looked back to her, "help me with these chains."

"I think you should look up first," Aja growled.

Following Aja's glare, Sparrow looked to the wall. Sitting in one of the windows was a man in black armor and a red cloak with his hood covering his head. His white mask was unmistakable… it was…

"Jack of Blades," Aja growled once again.

"I see that I am well known," he bowed, "It is an honor to have such fame amongst those that only know tales and myths."

"How dare you hit a defenseless woman!" Sparrow didn't care what he had to say.

"Defenseless," Jack chuckled, "She is anything but. Her abilities are magnified here… that is why she wanted to stay and leave the real world. Here, her heroic abilities can extend out and reach far beyond that of even you."

"Heroic abilities?" Sparrow didn't understand.

"She never told you?" Jack seemed surprised, but her really wasn't.

"Told me what?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion and anger.

"He is stalling Hero…," Theresa spoke up, "The longer he stays here the more strength he gains. Strike now while he is still… GAH!" she grabbed for her throat.

She made all sorts of wheezing and coughing noises like she was being choked.

"Theresa!" Sparrow grabbed onto the collar thinking that it was tightening, but it was still the same size.

"Release her," Aja warned Jack, "Don't you have other people you could be picking on?"

"Are you volunteering?" Jack's mask seemed to smile.

"It's me you want!" Sparrow straightened up, "Release her and I will fight you. As you wanted."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Jack started to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he waved his hand.

Theresa took in a deep breath of air. She could breathe again.

"What's so funny?" Sparrow was relieved to see Theresa breathing.

"It humors me to think that you could take me on," Jack stood up, "You are so weak in comparison to others that have faced me. I thought you would have grown since the last time I saw you… But," he started to walk down the wall, "I see that you need more pushing… I was hoping that it would only take one life to get you where you need to be to take me on," he jumped down to the altar, "So… the old woman… must die," he raised his hand.

"No," Sparrow stepped in front of Theresa, "I won't let you take someone else."

"She's already mine," Jack whispered, "Just as you will be…"


	18. Exodus

I am afraid that this story is losing its luster. It happens I suppose. Although, I guess it could be from the fact that everyone would prefer to be reading the Fable 3 fics over a Fable 2. It was so three years ago. I can't blame them. Everything is newer, must be better… Too bad I can't put my sarcastic tone on that… Oh well. Here we are at chapter 18 and it's getting exciting or so I think. Before your hunger is satisfied with another chapter, here is a shout out for my lovely reviewer: Rocketfist! Thanks for reading everyone.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Exodus**

Sparrow clinched her fists and gritted her teeth, "Release her."

"Giving orders I see," Sparrow words seem to amuse him, "I'm afraid you have no authority here," he casually strolled, "She is the master of this place. Though… she has a master now…," a light flashed in his hallow eyes.

Theresa suddenly went limp.

"Theresa!" Sparrow went down to her.

"Hero…," her voice mumbled.

"Theresa," Sparrow held her in her arms, "I'm here."

"Hero…," she looked up at her, "Hero…," she raised her shackle hands up to Sparrow's face, "Hero…"

"Theresa…. AGG!" Theresa's hands wrapped around her throat.

Theresa tightened her grip and Sparrow tried to pry her hands open. The more she pulled the tighter Theresa's hands got.

"What will you do hero?" Jack mocked, "You'll have to kill her if you don't want to die and face me."

"I… won't," Sparrow managed to choke out.

"Foolish girl," Jack came down to her face, "This woman has lived long enough. She keeps death away by sheer will alone. The visions she sees. The future she knows. She's suffers so… end it if you are truly merciful."

He voice echoed in her head. It penetrated deep inside. It bounced off the walls and made a sinister harmony in the hallow chamber.

_It would be so easy… just place your hands on her throat… squeeze and she will merely go to sleep… she can rest then… she can be at peace… like little John's parents… like John…_ the voice hissed and chuckled.

With each word, she could feel the darkness surrounding her closer and closer. With each word the light faded and abandoned her. With each word, he was slowly entering her.

"That's right," she felt his cold metal glove stroke her cheek, "descend into the darkness. Come to me. That's where you belong…"

"No she doesn't," a flash of silver came between Sparrow and Jack.

Breath freely flowed back into Sparrow's lungs. She took in a deep breath and looked to see if Theresa was alright. She had collapse and seemed to be unconscious. A severed glove lay next to her.

"Hmm," Jack looked at his missing appendage, "You're that woman from the temple… yes…," he glanced up at Aja, "Do I know you by chance?"

"Not in this lifetime," Aja answered with a snort.

"Too bad," Jack seemed a little disappointed, "Oh well… I suppose that I'll have to take care of you," he looked to Sparrow, "with my own hands."

"Hand," Aja kicked his severed hand down into the seemingly endless abyss, "It's only fair."

"I'll allow it," Jack snapped his fingers on his still attached hand, "Take the seer. I'm done with her for now. Also," the mask seemed to smile, "I want you to fight me without hesitation."

The chains and shackles loosened and fell to the ground. Theresa moved, but very weakly.

"Theresa," Sparrow's voice was horse yet.

"Hero," Theresa seemed to come back to herself.

"Get her out of here," Sparrow looked to Aja.

"Sure you can handle him?" Aja put Theresa's arm over her shoulders, "You don't seem to have the strength or the will."

"I can," Sparrow slowly stood up, "I have too. He must pay for what he has done."

"Revenge is not for you," Aja whispered in her ear, "Remember: Keep your mind focus. Do not thing about the past or the future. You live in the now and that is all that matters."

"I'll try," Sparrow drew her sword, "Please. Take Theresa somewhere safe."

"Only place to go it the entrance and that's blocked," Aja mumbled as she walked Theresa away.

"Come now," Jack motioned to her, "The seer and elderly woman are out of the way. Surely you can fight. Look," he held up his hand, "I'll even use one hand and no weapons. That is acceptable?"

Sparrow didn't answer. She wasn't going to give him that pleasure. He could fight anyway he wanted, just as long as he fought. She was going to end this… end him. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, she raised her sword and prepared to attack. He just stood there; his mask not revealing any emotions. She would have to be the first to attack.

Raising her sword high, she brought it down in a horizontal slice. The blade stopped midair; Jack had caught it. Casually tossing it to the left like it was a toy; Jack motioned for her to come again. She gladly obliged him. Taking back and swinging her sword once more in a vertical cut. It stopped once again as Jack caught the blade and pushed it aside.

"No strength… what a shame," Jack clicked his unseen tongue, "I was hoping for a better fight… but we can't always get what we want. Can we?"

She didn't pay attention to his jeers. She tried once more, but with the same results. She couldn't hit him for nothing. All her strokes were merely swatted aside like a fly buzzing a horse's ear. She tried to summon forth her Will, but nothing came to here.

"You Will is of no use to you here. It only feeds to this altar and gives me strength," Jack chuckled, "Just like your Will, just give yourself to me and it all ends."

Sparrow could feel a heaviness building her in heart. It slowly whelmed up inside of her until if felt like lump in her throat.

"Feel it… it's the darkness in your heart… it feels like all those that have faced me before," Jacked mused, "Darkness, though it comes from many places, is all the same. It calls the same… it feels the same…," he once more came to her face and gently caressed her.

It was soothing and the feeling in her chest started to fade. His touch was warm and felt like summer breeze.

"That's right," she heard him whisper, "Come to me…"

"Not today," Aja's voice echoed.

A silver blade came between Sparrow's and Jack's face.

"Back away Sparrow," Aja warned, "You aren't strong enough to face him today… Go to Theresa and get out of here."

Sparrow just stood here. Jack's touch still lingered on her cheek. She wanted it again… she wanted his touch…

SMACK! Aja slapped her across the face.

"To the present my dear," Aja growled, "you need to get to Theresa out of here."

"No… way out," Sparrow slowly came back to her senses.

"Then allow me," blue lines begin to form and shine through her dark clothing, "Stay down," she pushed Sparrow down to the floor.

Blue sparks trickled off her fingers, but started to form a solid shape. Tendrils of energy flowed through her hand and shot out through her fingers. The sheer energy that came off of her attack caused the hairs on the back of Sparrow's neck to stand straight up. The bolt of energy hit the stone wall blocking the entrance and exit. It shattered and exploded from its place.

"SPARROW! SISTER AJA!" Hannah appeared with the others.

"Sister Hannah," Aja calmly called out, "Please take Sparrow and Theresa away from this place. They cannot stand being here any longer. I'll hold him off."

"We can take him together," Hannah was determined.

"No," her voice resonated in the cavern, "None of you are strong enough… not here… not while he gathers the Will of this place. You need to get them out of here… before he swallows their very souls."

"I can feel it," Garth's legs started to buckle, "All the Will… my Will is being drained," the blues lines of his Will started to fade from his body.

"Garth!" Hannah grabbed him before he fell, "Take him Reaver," she handed him off.

"Does he have to be so heavy?" Reaver complained, "I would prefer other cargo…," he eyed Sparrow

"Get him back to the ship and I'll get Sparrow and Theresa," Hannah took Theresa in one arm and Sparrow in the other, "Come on Sister Aja!"

"Go… I'll keep him busy while you escape," Aja took a step away from Jack.

"But…," Hannah didn't want to leave her.

"Go," Aja gave her a stern glare.

There was no point in arguing. Aja's glare said it all. She was going to stay and no one could convince her otherwise. Hannah understood and carefully lifted Sparrow and Theresa over the rubble that once was a wall. Sparrow couldn't keep her head straight as Hannah carried her towards the stairs. Her mind was still flooded with thoughts of Jack and his finally touch. It was so comforting and it lifted the weight from her heart. The sting of Aja's slap was still fresh as well and kept her mind on what was happening at the moment.

_Hero…,_ Theresa's voice entered her thoughts,_ She must not face Jack alone. She can last longer than you or I, but not by much. Find strength and take heart Hero. Retrieve your savior. You have the strength, but do not face Jack of Blades,_ she warned.

"I won't," Sparrow straightened up.

"Sparrow," Hannah helped her steady herself, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she pulled away, "I need to go back and get Aja," she stumbled back up the stairs.

"Sparrow you can barely stand," Hannah was concerned.

"Please," she looked back to her, "Get Theresa to the ship and make sure Reaver doesn't leave without us."

Hannah only nodded her head. There was a sense of urgency and determination in her eyes that told Hannah everything. Sparrow needed to do this.

"Don't worry," Hannah assured her, "I'll take care of Theresa and make sure Reaver stays in port."

"I'll be back as soon as I have Aja," Sparrow headed back to the altar room.

She slowed her pace; her legs were still a little weak from all that had happened. She couldn't understand what he had done her. It he could assert his power over her, why didn't he do it in Oakvale? It had been so easy for him to penetrate her heart and mind, why wait so long?

"Leave the poor girl alone," Aja's voice came just up ahead, "You've done enough to her."

Jack chuckled, "I have done worse… but you know the details of my work… first hand."

"That I do," she sounded calm, "But I choose to take her place. I am near death as it is."

"Ha, ha, ha," her words amused him, "Death would never come near. Not as long as I'm around. You won't allow it. I know how you are," his voice whispered through the narrow passage, "You won't leave this existence until I do. It is you purpose in live to see my end… though… it was so different long ago…"

Sparrow quiet came to the entrance of the altar room. She peeked over the rubble to see what was going on. Aja was standing across from Jack. They hadn't moved since Hannah had dragged her out of there. Aja had sheathed her blade and didn't seem to intend to attack.

Aja shook her head and sighed, "Why must you play your little games with her? It's what got you into trouble in the past. That is one thing I have never been able to understand about you. Why all the games?"

Jack rubbed his masked for a moment, "Why did I play all the games with you?" he finally asked.

"I… I really don't know why," she shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have too," he suddenly appeared in front of her, "You just need to know that I will always take you back…," he stroked her face.

She didn't seem to mind and allowed him to do so.

Sparrow couldn't understand what was going on. It almost seemed like Aja and Jack knew each other. Their words were calm and exchanged in a pleasant tone.

"We have an eavesdropper," Jack noticed Sparrow.

"Leave her alone," Aja glance back, "You know that you prefer a better fight. Let her gather what she needs."

"No…," Jack stepped passed her, "You're right when you say that I play too many games. Maybe I should stop acting like a child…"

Sparrow felt paralyzed as he drew nearer. He was in no rush as he calmly walked to her.

"That's one thing you never did," Aja growled.

"What is that?" Jack stopped.

"Listened!" she wiped around with astonishing speed.

Jack stood there without a word. Aja sheathed her blade.

"You always knew how to cut me to the quick," Jack chuckled.

As he chuckled, his upper body began to slide to the left. It fell to the ground and into the darkness that lay below. His legs remained standing for a moment, but soon they joined their upper half in the abyss. Aja watched the scene unfold then shook her head when the severed halves disappeared. She started to walk in Sparrow's direction.

"Sparrow," Aja called out to her, "I thought I told you to leave."

"I couldn't leave you behind," Sparrow approached.

"Well… since you're here," Aja looked up at her, "help me out…," she started to collapse towards the darkness.

"I've got you," Sparrow grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her towards her.

"Shall we go?" Aja weakly asked.

Sparrow nodded her head, "Yes. I think we've done everything is needed."

"Indeed," Aja agreed.

She couldn't believe it. Aja had done it. She had killed the Jack of Blades. All that she had gone through, all the mocking whispers, all the threats… the deaths… it was all over because of an aging explorer.

"Don't be thinking that Jack is gone," Aja seemed to be reading her mind.

"You sliced him in half," Sparrow carefully helped her down the stairs; "People don't walk away from that."

"People don't… Jack does…," Aja answered in a distant tone.

"You know more about him than you claim," Sparrow looked down at her.

"Too tired now," her head started to droop, "Maybe later… my child… grandmother needs her sleep…," she was out.


	19. Journey of a Thousand Questions

YEAH! This story now officially has the most reviews out of my others. Which is very awesome by the way. It makes me proud to know that I am entertaining enough people that they are willing to spend a little bit of time to review. Ah… does a body good… lol. Anyway to thank some of those individuals, here are the shout outs for last chapter. Much thanks go out to Rocketfist and Icecane for lovely reviews. That's all I've got to say, except for: Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Journey of a Thousand Questions**

Three days at sea…

Sparrow leaned up against the railing. So many questions were buzzing around in her head. What transpired in the Spire still haunted her heart and soul. She could still feel the caress of Jack up and down her cheek. She closed her eyes; she could see him. His unblinking, emotionless mask was there every time she closed her eyes. It wasn't like before though. To even think of him would send chills down her spine and anger to build in her heart. Now… she couldn't wait to see his mask…

She shook her head violently. She couldn't understand why she felt that way. Jack was nothing to be admired or longed for. But still… she wished she could see him again. To feel his touch on her skin… to hear his words in her ear… She wanted it. She wrapped her arms around herself. Chills were running up and down her spine, but it wasn't out of fear or anger. No…

"Sparrow," Reaver suddenly took hold of her.

"Huh! What!" she opened her eyes, "What happened!"

"You were about to fall in," Reaver pulled her off of the railing, "I thought I was being rather selfless in rescuing you from a watery grave."

She looked over the railing down the sea. Though it was a small ship, it still would have been a long fall.

Turning back, she took in a deep breath, "Thank you Reaver," she thanked him.

"You were fall off there," he brought her over to the stairs that lead up to the helm, "You never did say what happened in there… the Spire that is. And with the old women passed out below, we are rather curious about the situation. Of course," he made her sit down, "I am also curious why the blind seer told us to head to a wasteland that only the dead reside in. Nothing north of here but an old dilapidated tower and ruins."

"Sorry Reaver," Sparrow buried her head in her knees, "I just can't talk about it. I'm not even sure what happened. I just know that I wasn't nearly strong to take on Jack. Theresa was right; he was too strong."

Reaver sat down next to her, "At least you got out there in one piece and you did save Theresa and the old woman."

"… I… Aja saved me…," Sparrow rested her chin on her knees, "Theresa and I would probably be dead if it weren't for her. She was able to resist him… I wasn't…"

"Resist?" Reaver's curiosity was peaked, "He made an offer you couldn't refuse?"

"No," she couldn't look at him, "He… did something to me… I felt such despair and darkness surrounding me… but then he… he… he…," she couldn't say it.

"What?" Reaver had to know.

"He touched my cheek… and all my negative feeling disappeared," she wiped away some tears, "His touch was… so soothing… I wanted it again…," she buried her face again.

"My dear, dear Sparrow," Reaver placed his hand on her back, "It is a difficult time for us all. Poor Garth is barely able to stand. Hannah won't lift her hammer to save her life. You are obviously in terrible pain because of events at the Spire. The seer and explorer are incapacitated. But, we must push forward and do what we can. We are Heroes after all."

Sparrow looked over to him in amazement, "That was rather inspiring Reaver and it was what I needed to hear. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Reaver smiled as he leaned in, "If you wish to thank me," he place his hand on her thigh, "I can think of some way," his hand started to wander into private places.

SMACK! Sparrow let him have across his face.

"Reaver!" she shot up, "You never will change," she slammed the door shut to the cabins below.

"Ah… what vigor!" she heard him exclaim.

She huffed and grumbled as she descended below deck. She couldn't believe that Reaver would try such a thing. No… she could. Though she really couldn't understand why he pursued her. It was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"It's because you refuse him," a meek voice came from an open cabin door.

"Aja," Sparrow was relieved to see her awake, "Do you need something? Are you hurting any where? Do you… mmm," Aja put her hand over mouth.

"My pipe… please," Aja looked up at her with tired eyes.

Quickly Sparrow rummaged through her bag and gathered what was needed. She tried to hand the items to Aja, but she only sighed.

"Can you please…?" she looked embarrassed to ask.

Sparrow smiled, "Of course."

She carefully took out a pinch of herbs and placed them in the pipe. Taking a piece of flint, she struck it and a small ember formed and the pipe began to smoke.

"Thank you," Aja took the pipe from her with a shaky hand, "It's embarrassing for me to ask another to do such a simple thing," she took in a long breath through the pipe and released a long trail of smoke.

"It was only three days ago that you sliced a mythical man in half," Sparrow leaned up against wooden wall, "And I imagine that summoning a ball of lightning is very taxing on one's body," she hinted.

Aja coughed, "I… well…," she sighed to the floor, "I suppose you want an explanation."

Sparrow rubbed her arms nervously, "I want a lot of explanations for what's been going on, but…"

"One thing at a time?" Aja finished for her.

Sparrow nodded her head.

Her lips twitched and she wouldn't look Sparrow straight in the eye.

"Aja… you are a Hero… aren't you?" Sparrow sat down next to her, "Please tell me."

Aja still wouldn't look at her directly, "I'm not a Hero and I stand by that, but I can do things… or at least I use to be able to do things that were associated with the old Heroes… That," she looked down at her hands, "was the result of years of build up. I doubt I could do it again."

Sparrow took Aja's hands in her's, "It's because of that that Theresa and I survived."

"Indeed," she nodded her head, "But as you said before," she brought a lantern closed, "it is very taxing."

Aja's face seemed different than before. It was more than just a tired look, but there appeared to be more wrinkles in her face. Her hair, which was salt and pepper, now looked more grey and wirer.

"You see… calling upon Will… at least for me, is very difficult. But I will recover in another day or so," she place the lamp back on its hook, "My Will is not like it was in my youth."

"You've been able to use Will for a long time?" Sparrow asked.

Aja snorted, "Of sorts if you will. Tell me, where you able to do such things when you were younger?"

She shook her head, "No. My blood had to be awakened."

"And the others?" She asked.

Sparrow shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know for certain, but since they have mastered their given abilities… it is possible."

"I see…," Aja blow out another trail of smoke, "It sounds like myself when I was younger."

"How so?" Sparrow looked to her.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it in a sigh, Aja shook her head, "It is strange thing to wake up one morning and everything is so different from the day before. It has been a long time, but I shall remember for the rest of my life. Waking up one day… and being able to lift things that no human should be able to and push back the strongest of men… Waking up one day and being able to jump higher, move quicker and able to shoot the nose off a fly… Waking up one day and feeling the ancient energies of the Earth flowing and come forth from you," she snorted, "Indeed… that is a truly strange day to wake up on."

Sparrow understood how she felt. When she had awoken in Theresa's caravan, she knew she was different than before. She felt it in her little body. She knew that she would never be the same after that day. Before, in the streets of Bowerstone, she was always a little different from all the others. She could swing her toy sword with such force. She could hit any target with precision. Though, she could never remember a time when the energy of the Earth flowed through her. No… that didn't happen until she entered the Chamber of Fate and stood upon the Guild Seal symbol in the floor. The world seemed to open to her. She could see and feel things she could before. She certainly was different from her youth.

Sparrow smiled over at her, "I understand. It strange to wake up and be able to do things that others cannot."

"But that's not what you wanted to know about. Is it?" Aja could tell that Sparrow had deeper questions.

"Jack… you know him… and he knows you… How?" Sparrow asked in broken words.

"That is a long story one for which I care not to explain or delve deep into," Aja snorted, "All I can say… is that Jack once played the same games with me as he is you."

There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. It was duller and had been with her for some time. It was a kind of sadness that one carries for a long time and is unable to be rid of. Something the effects the very soul of a person even when they are dead.

"Who… who did he take from you?" Sparrow sensed her loss.

Aja turned her stare away from her, "Someone very precious to me… Someone that I thought would be there for the rest of my life… but because of him," she hissed, "he was not and I have been forced to live with the haunting memories that were once joyous… but now," she clinched her fists, "mock me with every waking moment."

"Aja," Sparrow wrapped her arms around her, "You've been through a lot in your life, haven't you? But yet here you still are. You must have found something that keeps you going. Something that makes you get up every day and live life on the edge."

"Indeed," Aja answered lowly.

"What is it?" Sparrow asked.

"Revenge," Aja sighed, "I continue to live because I want to make sure that Jack of Blades never does what he did to me to anyone else again," she sighed even heavier, "but I can see that I have failed… It is because of my inability to slay Jack that you now suffer… I should have never taken him on… I wasn't prepared for him… I didn't have the right equipment…"

"Right equipment? What do you mean?" Sparrow probed.

"It is the reason I became an Explorer in the first place," Aja explained, "After my encounter with Jack I made a vow that I would find the means to extinguish the fire that burns in his heart forever. When I took him on… I merely suppressed him… he had yet to regain his strength after his battle centuries ago with the Hero of Oakvale…"

"You've been looking for something that would kill Jack," it started to make sense to Sparrow, "You've gone into places that no other would go because you were looking for something to kill Jack. You could survive due to you heroic abilities."

Aja nodded her head, "Indeed."

"Have you found anything? Is there something that can kill Jack? Where is it? How do… mmm," Aja put her hand over Sparrow's mouth again.

"I have some information," Aja looked at her with tired eyes, "but where we are going, we will find the truth. There is a man… a being… and an ancient Oracle that might lead to Jack's downfall or," she had a serious tone to her face, "yours. You may find the answers you seek, but be weary of what you are told," she warned her, "Just because you have the knowledge doesn't mean you have the ability to use it. Time is limited… but you must…," her head started to droop, "take your time and think through your decisions… he will continue to play and try to bring out your darker side… it feeds him and… brings you closer to him… keep…," he eyes closed, "keep the sweetest… most innocent thought you have in your heart close… most innocent thought," she fell into Sparrow.

"Aja," Sparrow lightly shook her.

It was no use. Aja was sound asleep. Sparrow carefully propped Aja up against the wall and stood up. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, she covered Aja and quietly closed the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and breathed a big sigh. All of her questions had not been answered, but she figured that they couldn't all be answered in one session. At least now, she had some clues to Aja and her past… and her connection to Jack of Blades.

"LAND HO!" Reaver called from the helm.

Sparrow straightened up. Aja said that there were be someone there that could answer her questions… though she would have to know how to use them. It was all confusing, but hopefully this land… a land that Reaver called dead… would shed more light on the enigma that was Jack of Blades…


	20. Snowspire

The story is really picking up some steam huh? I hope it is just as exciting for you to read as it is for me to type. I feel more confident with my writing skills and all the positive reviews are really boosting me up. Really guys, it is because of you that I continue to write. Without reviews I would have given up a long time ago. I know that I do shout outs for the reviewers, but I feel that is not enough. I really hope you all know that those few words that you leave with my chapters give me the strength and courage to go on with my twisted little fantasy. With all the positive words, I've even considered writing some story stories for publication. Nothing big, but my dream is to one day write a graphic novel or manga series and it is all because I have fantastic critics that are willing to give me a review. Of course, I don't just mean to thank those that review. I also do appreciate you guys that read my story. Seeing my visitor and hit counters go up is really satisfying as well. So continue on to read and review this story. If you want me to continue (the story that is) leave me a critique of my work to let me know what I can do to improve your reading pleasure.

Shout outs: Thank you Rocketfist and DianaP for the lovely reviews!

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Snowspire**

"Do you see anyone?" Hannah scanned the shore and rotting dock.

"Hmm…," Reaver looked through the spyglass, "nothing is moving over there… nothing that I can see anyway."

"Allow me," Sparrow wanted to see for herself.

"Don't trust me," he seemed hurt.

"No, you have lost my trust after what you tried to pull," she took the spyglass from him, "No movement… no signs of lights in the buildings…"

"It looks dead," Hannah shivered.

"There used to be a thriving village here," Garth sat down on the stairs, "At least five hundred years ago. It was completely separated from Albion for no one knows how long and hasn't been heard from in four hundred years or so."

"Wow," Hannah stared in amazement, "This place was separate from even Lucien?"

"Because it has been dead for quite some time," Reaver snorted.

"Let me guess… you've been here," Sparrow continued to survey the empty port.

"Yes," Reaver puffed out his chest, "It was about fifty years ago. I had heard of an Oracle in a place called Snowspire. I was hoping for… some… answers…," he left it at that.

"I suppose we shouldn't ask," Garth didn't really seem interested.

"Oracle is someone or something that can tell the future, right?" Hannah looked to Garth.

"Yes," he nodded his head, "the Oracle was also sought as a source of wisdom and guidance. It knows much of the world seen and unseen. Theresa was right to send us here. We need advice…"

"Yes," Sparrow agreed as she handed the spyglass back to Reaver, "we should probably get over there as soon as possible."

"One problem," Reaver held up his finger, "that is a city of the dead. Many Hollow Men run about the alleys and streets… lost a few men to them…," he thought for a moment.

"Hollow Men," Hannah never really like Hollow Men, "Those poor souls, bound to this world and unable to pass on to the next. May they be able to find peace," she folded her hands in pray.

"Or in pieces," Reaver traced his finger over his pistol, "Of course that's just problem number one…"

"And the others?" Garth didn't like the sound of that.

"There are Balverines of particular sorts," Aja came from below, "Frost Balverines to be exact."

"Frost Balverines?" Hannah shared Garth's feelings about the growing situation.

"Creatures that descend from purer lines of Balverines," she sat down next to Garth, "How are you feeling? You look better."

"Yes," Garth smiled, "A tad weary, but my strength has returned," he pulled up one of sleeves to reveal his glowing blue lines.

Sparrow bent down to her level, "What do you mean that by they descend from purer lines?"

Aja smiled as she pulled her pipe from her lips, "Garth you should know this. About the Northern Waste that is."

Garth scrunched his eyebrows and narrowed his one eye in thought, "I know that this land use to have people, but they only were in contact with Albion for a hundred years or so. And there is an Oracle supposedly. Other than that, I don't know too much than that."

She threw her head back and laughed, "For a man that claims to know much about the Old Kingdom you don't know much. Sorry Garth," she apologized after noticing his angry stare, "but you will find this place very interesting. This place is where the Old Kingdom once stood. It is the place where the Archon use to sit in power…"

"This place," Garth looked over at the dilapidated building, "Was where the Old Kingdom originated? This is the place where the Archon stood before his Kingdom and ruled," he stood up and went over to the railing, "This is the place that the Old Kingdom was born…"

"Yes," she simply answered.

"One day you'll have to tell us all your stories about Albion and beyond," Hannah smiled down at her.

"I would die before I would get half way through them," she smirked.

"That is all very fascinating, but how does that help us get to the Oracle?" Reaver rolled his eyes, "The last time I was here, swarms of Hollow Men descended upon me and my men… killing most of them and if there are Frost Balverines… well… I don't have any silver bullets left."

"Here," Aja dug into her vest, "I was going to use them, but since I'm in no condition to leave the ship, you might as well," she threw a pouch in his direction.

He opened it with suspicion, "Hmm… more silver bullets?"

"If you don't want them," she held out her hand, "I'll take them back."

"I'll keep them," he proceeded to load him pistol with the shiny bullets, "but I wish you would give me something a little bit more… I don't know… fitting for someone of my status."

"You're Albion's greatest marksman, what else do you give a marksman?" she gave him a flat look, "And don't answer that question," she warned him.

He just answered with a snort.

"The other problem is the dock," Sparrow joined Garth at the railing, "It didn't look too sturdy and if there are Hollow Men and Balverines, I would rather leave the ship out here… so nothing would get to Theresa or Aja."

"That would be appreciated," Aja mumbled.

"I do believe that I'm the captain of this ship or at least that's the impression that I got when I was asked to steer this little dingy," Reaver puffed out his chest, "As the captain, I get to make the decision on how we proceed."

"Alright then," Sparrow leaned her back against the railing, "How do you suppose that we get over to the docks without putting the ship, Theresa and Aja in harm's way?"

Reaver stepped towards the railing and looked to the side of the ship, "We take the life boat and land on the shores. It looks fairly safe."

"Everybody already thought of that," Aja laughed, "Sparrow was just letting you have your say."

Reaver growled, "I don't see what's so funny. Anyway," he calmed himself down, "we should leave as soon as possible… before the sun sets."

"Agreed," Aja nodded.

"We should gather our things and get over there," Garth agreed, "How far is the Oracle from the town?" he asked.

"It should be to the northeast," Reaver thought for moment.

"Did you even make it to the Oracle?" Aja asked.

"Well… no…," he admitted quietly, "There were too many Hollow Men and I lost too many men to continue on."

"That's because the Oracle is directly north," she snorted, "In a place that has been called Necropolis… as it sounds it is the city of the dead. It is there that the Oracle lies."

"Have you been there?" Reaver raised his eyebrow.

Aja looked up at him in a smug manner, "Yes. I have."

He grumbled as he headed down below deck.

"That boy needs to be put in his place," Aja inhaled deeply and exhaled a long plume of smoke.

"I think you're doing a good job," Hannah giggled.

"Thank you Sister Hannah," she smiled, "You all better get ready," she shooed them, "Necropolis and Snowspire are dangerous places and you need to be on your toes."

"We will," Hannah headed down below.

"Aja… if I may ask," Garth approached her, "How long ago was it that you were here?"

She thought for a moment, "About thirty years ago… why?"

"I was curious to know if the Oracle was still in one piece and that we aren't wasting our time and risking our lives for something that can't help us," Garth was concerned, "Did you actually see it?"

"Yes… and it seemed to be in working order," she recalled, "I got to the chamber that held the Oracle, but I didn't ask it any questions…," she seemed disappointed with herself.

"I see," Garth didn't want to pry.

"My advice is to move quick and only kill what is close," she slowly stood up, "The longer you stay in one area the more the hordes of the undead will descend upon you. And when the Hollow Men come out, so do the Balverines."

"No stops then?" Sparrow understood.

She released long trails of smoke from her nose, "Indeed."

"I only hope that the wisdom of the Oracle can help us with our current situation," Garth rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Sparrow looked out on to the shores of the once living city. It looked like the place that maybe people use to roam. Where children once played in the cobblestone streets. Where vendors would yell at the top of their lungs about their marvelous selection of products and produce. But now it was dead. There were no sounds or whispers, just the wind whistling through the broken shutters and hallow building. A chill went down her back, but she shook it off. There was no time for that.

"Be very careful my dear," Aja took her pipe from her lips, "Follow the main street until you see a great stone building. It will most likely call to Garth. Wherever he feels the will the strongest go in that direction. You understand?"

"Yes," Sparrow nodded her head as she headed below deck.

A small boat ride later…

"It smells so stale," Hannah wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That is to be expected," Garth tried not to let it bother him, "This place probably hasn't had another human being stand on its shore in a long time."

"Still," Hannah rubbed her nose with her finger, "it still smells funny."

"Let's keep as quiet as possible," Sparrow moved up the sandy, snowy bank, "The sun is still up, but we don't know how long it will take us to get to the Oracle."

"Or if we'll even find it," Reaver stepped out ahead of her, "This is a big island and all we have to go by is an old explorer's memory."

"Don't be putting down Sister Aja," Hannah hissed, "Her information has been very reliable. We can't rely on you because you never even got to see where the Oracle was being housed," she pointed out as she rolled her hammer onto her shoulder.

"I beg your pardon," Reaver was obviously offended, "I was the one that has been up for the past three days navigating that tiny little ship across rough water and has brought everyone on board to safety. It is because of me that this quest is able to continue and I have yet to hear a thank you from anyone," he hissed in her face.

"Well excuse me," Hannah huffed, "But you have been making it a little difficult with you behavior and self importance."

"Why you barbaric woman!" Reaver reached for his pistol, "We should have left you in the North with your precious Monks and Sisters. You haven't done anything that has contributed to the group's survival. I doubt that you can even swing that hammer anymore. You should have stayed on the ship," he pushed passed her.

Hannah's cheeks turned red and her grip tightened on her hammer.

"Hannah," Sparrow put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't pay any attention to what he says. You've been a great help and I'm glad you're here."

"How…? How have I been a great help?" Hannah asked.

"You've been there for me when I needed you," she answered without hesitation, "Whether it is with your hammer or you words, you are needed here."

"Thank you Sparrow," Hannah threw her free arm around Sparrow's neck and gave her a hug.

"Oh yes just coddle the big peaceful brute," Reaver mumbled to himself.

"Leave it be Reaver," Garth sighed, "We have business to attend too and I rather not make it more difficult by having to fight hordes of the undead and packs of slobbering werewolves."

"I have to agree with the mage," Reaver let it go, "I like adventure, but this one is growing tiresome."

Hannah was about to say something, but Sparrow stopped her. There was no point in arguing with Reaver. He was the way he was and there was nothing to be done about it. Sparrow was just thankful that Garth was level headed and logical enough to point out what was needed. As for Hannah, Sparrow was glad to have her. She may not been the most eloquent of people, but she spoke the truth and always expected others to do the same. It was an odd group of Heroes that had come together, but it was their different skills and personalities that made the journey all the more interesting.

No more words were spoken as they made their way into the deteriorating city. It was a familiar scene. It was like the city of Balverines where the ancient Cullis Gate lay dormant. Through here, everything seemed to be frozen in time. It could have been from the fact that it was so cold and the snow held everything in place. Mounds of the fluffy white stuff formed near windless sides of the buildings.

Sparrow smiled. She could imagine her companion playing about in the snow. He loved the snow. He would roll and burrow until his coat would be full on it. he would then look at her and seem to ask why she was doing the same.

"Well what do we have here?" Reaver bent down to the ground, "Balverine tracks and they are fresh," he drew his pistol.

"We should keep moving," Sparrow looked around and listened for anything.

Everyone was in agreement. With only the snow crunching underneath their feet, they picked up the pace and headed down what appeared to be the main street.

Rumble… rumble… rumble…

"Oh no," Hannah knew that sound.

The sound of shuffling feet and rattling bones echoed off the buildings and seemed to funnel down their ears. It filled the air and sent shivers down the spine. The dragging of rusting metal weapons could be heard and it sounded like it was getting closer.

"Hollow Men," Sparrow spotted them.

They were coming from every side street. Stumbling over one another, they spotted the group of Heroes. They roared and moaned as they hurried their shuffle.

"There's too many!" Garth summoned fireballs.

"We'll just have push through," Sparrow did the same, "NOW GARTH!" she waited for a lot of them to bunch up.

Both releasing fiery attacks, the huddled Hollow Men were set ablaze. They didn't feel the fire burned through their ragged clothes. Their bones started to crackle and snap as the blaze grew. It was an eerie sight to see all the Hollow Men glow in the red blaze. The front ones started to crumble and fall to the ground in ashen heaps. The others behind them started to fall and crumble as well.

"Come on," Sparrow urged them, "before more come!"

They ran towards the dying fire. There was a small opening where the Hollow Men weren't so thick. The fire had burned out enough for all of them to jump through. Luckily there were only a few Hollow Men on the out and they moved sluggishly towards them. They didn't bother to attack them; it would have been a waste of time.

"At least there are no Balverines," Hannah tried to catch her breath as the group slowed down.

AAAA-WWOOOOOO!

A long howl pierced the air.

"You had to say that," Reaver growled.

"Let's hurry before they find us," Garth summoned several Will blades that formed a twirling crown around his head.

"Too late," Sparrow gritted her teeth as she stared up at two large, furry creatures.

A-WOOO! The Balverines howled in unison.

"At least there are only…," Hannah started to say.

"Don't finish that sentence," Reaver warned her.

"Can you two finish this later?" Garth poised his Will blades for an attack.

"Come on then!" Sparrow challenged them.

The two creatures looked to one another and smiled. Sparrow could see the glints of their teeth as they turned their attention back to the group. One going right and the other left, they pounce of the sides of the buildings with ease and astonishing speed. They were much faster than any Balverine that Sparrow had seen. They were like white blurs as they jumped overhead and bounced off every surface they could.

"Back together," Sparrow order, "That way they can't get between or behind us."

"Good idea," Hannah brought her hammer around.

The Balverines danced above their heads looking for a place that was unsecure. They finally landed in front of Sparrow and growled lowly. Sparrow raised her sword to a defensive position just in case they charged her.

"They might as well lined up for a shot," Reaver came over Sparrow's shoulder to take aim.

"No!" Sparrow had to lower her sword.

They saw the opening and took advantage of it. They rushed at them with astonishing speed. There was no way that Sparrow could counter their attack. Taking hold of Reaver's arm, she force pushed Hannah and Garth aside while falling; Reaver coming with her.

"I do believe that this is not the most appropriate time to get frisky," Reaver landed on top of her, "Maybe some other time."

"Not in your lifetime," Sparrow pulled herself from under him.

One Balverine headed for Garth while the other focused on Reaver and Sparrow.

"Garth," Sparrow wanted to run and help him but the Balverine blocked her path, "Hannah! Garth needs help!" she held out her sword to keep the beast at arm's length.

"I… I…," she raised her hammer, "I… don't… I can't," she stuttered.

Gritting his teeth, Garth pushed his summoned blades towards the advancing creature.

It held its arms in front of it face while the blades whizzed by. Four of the Will blades stuck in the Balverine's arms. It brought down its arms and sniffed the fading blades. Blood started to flow, but it didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed angered by the attack. It growled as it came closer to Garth.

"HANNAH!" Sparrow yelled once more.

She stood there like she was made of stone, unsure of what to do or what she could do.

Sparrow looked on in horror as the Balverine raised its arm and extended its claws.

"GARTH!" Sparrow screamed.

"Ahh," Garth pulled something from his coat and stuck it into the beast's chest.

It screamed and howled out in pain as it fell backwards. It took in one breath and exhaled its last. A small silver dagger protruded from its chest where its heart was. It was the same dagger that Aja had giver Garth at the being of their adventures.

The remaining Balverine looked over at it deceased companion and ran over to it. Bending down, it smelled the dagger and pulled away with a growl. Placing its claws in the face of the dead Balverine, the other threw back its head and howled an angry howl. It snapped its head back in Sparrow and Reaver's direction. Growling and snarling, it started to approach them one step at a time.

Reaver click his tongue and took aim, "Too easy," he fired a single shot.

The bullet ricocheted off the side of one of the buildings and flew back towards Hannah.

She grabbed her side, "Watch where you're aiming!"

"Where did it go?" Reaver was stunned that he missed the shot.

"ROAR!" it was behind him all of a sudden.

SWOOSH! A silver slash sailed through the air.

The Balverine stopped and became silent. The head came forward and fell to Reaver's feet while its body slumped to the left.

"What pathetic Heroes that have come here," a man stood where the Balverine once did, "Can't even take care of a few pups. How disappointing to see Heroes fall so low."

Sparrow stared at the mysterious man. He wore a deep blue robe that went all the way to the ground. A large worn leather sack hung around his waist. In his right hand he held a large golden scythe with intricate patterns and designs. His face… looked like that of a dead man's.

"Pathetic," he smiled as he mocked them.


	21. The Oracle

You know… I never got to play Fable: The Lost Chapters. I managed to get through the main storyline, but due to my limited internet access at the time (and money), I never downloaded it. How sad… Oh well. I've got some shout outs to do. Thank you goes out to the ever returning Rocketfist, Icecane and EmiR (welcome to my insanity). Many thanks also go out to those that took their time to read.

Hope to see you all next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**The Oracle**

"It burns!" Hannah complained as Garth held some herbs to her wounds.

"That means that it's working," Garth pulled out a length of gauze.

"If you wouldn't have been standing in my way, you wouldn't have gotten grazed," Reaver was checking over his pistol.

"If you wouldn't have missed, I wouldn't have been grazed," Hannah growled.

"I didn't miss," Reaver defended himself, "The Balverine jumped out of the way."

"You didn't hit your target. You missed," she pointed out.

Reaver cocked his gun and took aim at Hannah, "I don't miss… ever."

"Reaver," Sparrow stepped in from of his line of fire, "Don't."

Reaver thought for a moment then holstered his weapon, "The woman lives for now, but no guarantees later."

Sparrow shook her head in disgust. There was nothing to be done about it. She would just have to keep an eye on Reaver for now.

"Thank you sir," Sparrow turned her attention to the man in the blue robe, "if it weren't for you, we have suffered some losses," she bowed to him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the man laughed deeply, "I should have let that Balverine kill you. To let such feeble Heroes run about is a sin. No… you lot are nothing like the Heroes of the old days. When being a Hero actually meant something," he sighed, "No… Heroes are merely myth and legend now. They were the true Heroes… not like you lot."

"Pardon me," Garth finished tending to Hannah's wound, "but we may not be like the Heroes of old, but they are no longer around. We are."

The dead looking man chuckled, "Is that suppose to mean something Mage? That I should treat you like Heroes when you clearly aren't. Things are changing once again and if the Heroes of old couldn't do anything about it, then what hopes do their overly diluted children have? None would be my guess."

He was odd sorts of man… if he was even that. Sparrow wasn't sure what he was. His face was shriveled and sunken in like a mummy. The other exposed parts of his body were similar in appearance. He must have been very ancient to look like that or something happened to him long ago. His blue robe draped around his body save for his right arm which he wore a golden gantlet and shoulder armor. Two blue bands were wrapped around his forehead and where his nose would be. Light blue lines and patterns decorated his face and arm. Sparrow could only assume the strange tattoos covered his entire body.

"Sir," Sparrow started.

"Scythe," he corrected her, "My name is Scythe and only refer to me as such," he snapped.

"Scythe if I may ask a question?" she ignored his rudeness, "We are searching the Oracle. We need its wisdom."

"I know," he seemed annoyed with her, "You seek a way to destroy Jack of Blades."

"Oh good, that makes things a lot easier," Reaver mused.

"There is nothing easy about what you seek," Scythe hissed, "You seek knowledge that has been sought before and those with it were unable to use it to the fullest. Oh everyone thought the dark days were over," he continued his rant, "but with recent events that have transpired, I can see that the efforts of the Hero five hundred years were all for not. He knew what to do, had all that he needed and yet he failed. I'm starting to believe that there is no hope," he chuckled to himself, "No hope for this world. People aren't worth saving."

"A rather dismal view of life," Hannah commented sadly.

"Life… I am beyond life," Scythe turned his back to the group, "Life… I once… it doesn't matter now," he shook his head, "Turn back now," he started to walk away, "The Age of Heroes is dead and playing the game you are… you won't survive."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Sparrow asked, "Let Jack of Blades run around Albion and do as he pleases?"

Scythe, with his back still turned to them, shrugged his shoulder, "Hide. You'll survive longer… especially you," he looked over his shoulder at Sparrow, "He has his eye on you."

"Because of whom I descend from… right?" Sparrow asked.

He nodded his head.

"What history… has passed between my family and him…? I know a little from what he showed me," Sparrow shifted uncomfortably, "Please… Aja said that there was a man here and the Oracle that could help us."

He stopped and turned towards her, "What else did she tell you?"

"That there is the chance we will gain what we need to destroy Jack," Sparrow swallowed hard, "or me."

"Are you willing to take the risks? You know you might not survive… not many survive against Jack of Blades," he smirked.

Sparrow took a step towards him, "Aja did."

"The explorer faced Jack of Blades before," Reaver asked quietly to Garth.

He shrugged his shoulders to indicate that he didn't know.

"Aja has gone up against Jack?" Hannah asked a little louder.

A-WWHHOOOO! A Balverine howled in the distance.

Scythe turned away from them, "This is not the place to talk of such matters. I don't mind slaying Balverines, but I rather not if it can be avoided. The Snowspire Oracle is up ahead… it will be safe there."

"Hopefully it's warm too," Reaver rubbed his hands together, "I never really did care for the cold… much more liked the hotter weather," he continued on like someone was listening.

"Here," Sparrow extended out her hand, "I'll help you."

Hannah smiled, "No worries. It doesn't really hurt that bad. Just stings, that's all."

She stood up and showed that she could walk without any problems. Hannah was a tough individual and a little graze wasn't going to stop her.

Garth and Reaver had already started to follow the dead like man. Sparrow and Hannah, not wanting to be left behind, hurried their pace to catch up with them. They left the main streets of the dead city and headed up a steep, snow covered path. The snow was coming down harder as they ascended. It was getting difficult to see. Sparrow could barely see Scythe just ahead.

"Just there," he pointed up the snow covered road, "Through the gates is where the Oracle lies… where Snowspire use to thrive."

The terrain flattened as they grew closer to the broken gates. The heavy wooden doors were bent and broken in like something had slammed against them. It was eerie feeling that held the place. It wasn't like the city below that they had just come from. The buildings stood as they stood in proper order. Vendors' stalls looked like they were ready to be opened. Red banners hung from pole with unknown insignias place upon them; they fluttered in the light wind that was blowing.

"That's strange," Hannah looked from the abandoned city to out pass the gates, "It's snowing like crazy out there and it's doing nothing in here. I've seen some odd weather in the mountains, but nothing like this."

"Yes… very odd indeed," Reaver agreed with her.

"You're doing this," Garth came next to Scythe, "I wasn't sure of it before, but I am now."

He smiled, "And what are you so sure of Mage?"

"You are a Will user. I can only feel it just so, but this place… the feeling I'm getting that surrounds this part of the city feels like the energy emanating off of you," Garth answered confidently.

"Ha, ha, ha," Scythe laughed, "Yes. You are correct. I have created a bubble of energy around this place using my Will."

"So you are a Hero then?" Hannah asked.

He stopped and turned around, "No… not in these days and times. Maybe once I was, but I was never called a Hero… not until much, much later. Still… if you wish to refer to me as such then do so."

"Why keep this… ordinary place… protected?" Reaver didn't like the looks of the town, "There seems to be nothing of value here… that and it appears to be dead."

Scythe lowered his sunken in eyes and gripped his scythe tightly, then turned his back, "The day that you must pay the Shadow Court your dues will be a day that I can't wait to see," he starting walking away.

"What do you think he might by that?" he pondered out loud.

"I think he means that you should keep your mouth shut," Garth followed after Scythe.

"I guess everyone is going to be rude today," Reaver snorted.

"You deserve it," Hannah whispered under her breath.

"What was that barbarian?" Reaver eyed her.

"Come on you two," Sparrow shooed them along, "We don't want to get left behind."

They only gave each other nasty looks as they started after Garth and Scythe. Sparrow shook her head, not understanding why they were all snapping at one another. It could have been that all the stress of the journey accumulating and finally venting out. Or it could have been the fact that they had such conflicting personalities. Hannah was an upright individual that believed in the goodness of the world. Reaver only sought things that would bring him pleasure, wealth and frame. Garth looked for knowledge and wanted very little to do with people. Sparrow… well… she found it hard to describe herself. She was often told what she was, but she never really believed what people told her.

"This place may not be snowbound like the other parts of the island due to the energy," Scythe called out to her, "But that doesn't mean other things cannot get in," a sinister smile formed on his wrinkled face.

"Coming," she hurried along.

Just ahead she could make out a large stone building that seemed different… older than the buildings that surrounded it. As they approached, the wooden doors opened for them, almost like it was welcoming them into a safer place. A strange blue glow came from inside. Garth and Scythe were the first in with Hannah and Reaver right after them.

"Oh…," Hannah took one step inside, but immediately brought her foot back out.

"What are you going on about… Oh!" Reaver had the same reaction.

"What's wrong?" Sparrow stepped into the building, but didn't feel anything, "Did something shock or sting you?" she looked around for something sharp.

"Of course," Scythe seemed to remember something, "Your friends, save for the mage, have no access to Will."

"What does that mean?" Hannah was hesitated to step back in.

"It means that your bodies are not use to feeling Will," Scythe chuckled at their ignorance, "You'll just have to hope that you grow use to it or wait outside if it is too much for you."

"Hmm…," Reaver thought for a moment.

"I can handle it," Hannah took a step forward, "Not that bad… just surprised me the first time."

"Yes," Reaver followed her, "Just tingles a little bit… and in the right places I might add," he smiled.

There was no comment that anyone could have made to state how wrong that sounded. Then again, it was Reaver.

Ignoring Reaver, the group continued forth, deeper into the strange place. The walls were illuminated by the bluish glow and lit their path down the wide hallway. Up ahead, Sparrow could see a large set of silver doors. There were all sorts of designs and ancient scripts written upon it. Some it looked familiar, but Sparrow couldn't remember where she had seen them before.

"Beyond this door lies the Oracle," Scythe stopped them, "It contains all the knowledge of Albion and before. It knows many things, but," he warned, "not everything. There are some things that it knows, but cannot reveal them."

"So how do we know that the information we seek is not something that it either doesn't know or something that it cannot reveal?" Garth asked in a suspicious tone.

"Ask," Scythe pushed open the doors.

They slung open with a long ear splitting creak that echoed and magnified through the hallway. Sparrow had to cover her ears as did Garth and Hannah. Reaver, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind it. Behind the great silver door lay a massive cavern. A long nature stone walkway lead up to an altar of sort. Four faces stared back with a dead gaze. Their hallow eyes seemed to look right through Sparrow. Above each face there was circular disc with yellow symbols craved into them. She took one step onto the stone bridge and felt a jolt of energy through her body.

"You felt it too," Garth came next to her, "This place is filled with Will… it's coming from those faces…"

"I would advise the non will users to stay back," Scythe headed for the altar, "The energy of this place will be too much for you."

"We see about that," Reaver boldly took a step forward.

Sparrow was about to tell him to heed Scythe's warning, but saw him fly back out the doorway.

"Reaver!" she hurried over to him, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh to hear such on concern," he smiled in a daze, "So refreshing… I think I fancy a nap…" his eyes fluttered shut as his body went limp.

"I'll watch over him," Hannah volunteered, "I can't go any further anyway. Else I'll end up like him. Don't really want to know what that felt like."

"Come to the doorway at least so you can hear," Sparrow leaned Reaver up against the doorway.

"Well do," she took her place.

"Hurry you two," Scythe sounded like he was growing impatient.

Not wanting to make him wait, Garth and Sparrow walked across the stone bridge with a quickened pace. They stopped alongside Scythe and waited to see what would happen. The cavern was silent. Not a single sound could be heard.

A-WWHHOOOO! A howl pierced the quietness of the cavern.

"That sounded close," Sparrow pulled out her sword.

"It can't be," Scythe looked up into the darker areas of the ceiling, "There is no way that they could have passed through into here."

CHASH! A large white Balverine landed in font on them.

She glared at them and dared them to come closer with each snarl. Both Garth and Sparrow prepared for a fight, but Scythe seemed unconcerned about the creature's appearance.

"I don't know how you got in here," he stepped forward, "But you won't be leaving."

"You know very well how she got in here," a voice echoed through the hallow place, "You are not as strong as you once were."

"Jack," Sparrow hissed.

"Why don't you come out yourself and face me? Instead of sending this drooling beast," Scythe dared him.

"I would love to, but I have other business to attend to at the moment," Jack laughed, "I have things to collect and the Glyphs are one of them. My dear," he seemed to be addressing the White Balverine, "Please have your children gather the stone discs and bring them to me."

She threw her head back and howled loudly. It was almost deafening as it bounced off the walls and into their ears. The sound of clawing and scratching filled the air as several Balverines appeared from the darkness and clawed their way to the stone faces. Six of them joined their mother while four others proceeded to the discs.

"We must stop them," Scythe raised his weapon, "They must not get the Glyphs."

Garth and Sparrow didn't have to be told twice. Garth pushed two Balverines back into the stone wall. Sparrow released a shock wave into two others; they fell to the ground with electricity still flowing through them. Scythe took one clean slice through the other two that stood in front of their mother. Within a matter of seconds, six Balverines lay dead at their feet.

"So we aren't Heroes?" Hannah jeered from the doorway.

"They haven't stopped them from taking the Glyphs," Scythe raised his weapon to the White Balverine, "You two stop them. I'll take care of her.

The White Balverine growled and spread her arms wide saying she would let no one pass.

"We'll have to do this from a distance," Garth brought up his hands and set them ablaze.

"I don't mind," Sparrow mimicked him, "I'll take the top and left one."

"Then it is the bottom and right one for me," he agreed.

They both unleashed their attacks. Three Balverines fell to the floor, but the top one had managed to pull out the Glyph before Sparrow's spell hit it.

The creature whined and growled to its mother as if it was saying that it was successful. She grinned as she jumped out of sight; her child following her.

"No," Scythe stared as the empty hole.


	22. Proof of Merit

Okay… here's the next chapter… whoa… this one took a lot out of me. So I'm just going to move on to the shout outs if that's okay with you all. I would like to thank EmiR, Icecane and Rockectfist for leaving me a few words of praise. I would also like to thank those that are taking their time to read my story.

Please do enjoy another chapter of _In the Shadow of the Mask_.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Proof of Merit**

There was no time. They had to follow after the Balverines and retrieve the Glyph. Sparrow ran out ahead with Garth on her tail. Scythe walked at a normal pace, not hurried in any sort.

"I'm coming too," Hannah threw her hammer over her shoulder.

"Will Reaver be safe here?" Sparrow asked.

Hannah and Garth looked to one another, almost in disbelief that she asked about Reaver's safety.

"I can watch over him," a little voice came from behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Hannah nearly jumped three feet off the floor.

A little girl no older than twelve or so stood just inside the doorway. Her face was hidden by a red hood that went down in a waist level cloak.

"She is of no concern of yours," Scythe stepped in front of her, "What is your concern is getting the Glyph back. Without it, the Oracle will not speak."

"We better hurry then," Hannah started down the hallway.

"What good would you be?" Scythe asked, "What could you do now that you couldn't before? You had an opportunity to save the Mage, yet you didn't. The Pilgrim is supposed to be one that seeks freedom, yet you restrain yourself. You stand upon water, unsure of who or what you are. You thought you knew, but when you treated yourself to the outside world, you fell back into your old ways. You shall never know freedom as long as you constrain your body, mind and soul," he chuckled to himself, "Did the monks of the north teach you nothing?"

Hannah's eyes went wide with every word. Her hammer slowly slipped from her shoulders until it fell to the ground with a crash. The stone cracked as the weight of the weapon. There was nothing she could say or think of to counter his statement. She knew in heart that something wasn't quite there. Whether it had been there or if ever she found it, she couldn't tell.

"Don't listen to him Hannah," Sparrow came to her side, "He knows nothing about you or what you have done or what kind of person you are."

"But… he does," she lowered her eyes, "While you were in the Spire, I sat around and indulged in beer and blood. I killed many mercenaries and bandits. I thought I was doing it to keep people safe, but in truth… I just wanted to swing my hammer," she released her grip from the weapon, "I… I was being selfish… I never was much of a Hero… I couldn't even save my father," a tear rolled her cheek.

"Hannah," Sparrow understood her pain, "For so long you were kept away from the world and finally when you got your chance, you took it. Don't regret coming out into the world, learn from it. That's why you went to the north, to learn about fighting. You learned and that's what's important."

"She is right," Garth spoke up, "Knowledge is a means to opening many paths. To remain ignorant would mean to stay in one place. If we are to evolve and grow, we must move forward, not back."

"Bravo Mage," Scythe smirked, "A lot of talk coming from you, but you know nothing. You have spent your entire life dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and what do you have to show for it? Scars from your time in the Spire… the thing that you helped Lucian build? Guilt from the fact that you know what you researched was used to hurt and kill so many, including this Hero's sister? You amuse me most of all Mage," Scythe laughed, "you know that knowledge is your liberator and master. It frees you because you are able to feel the world and those who inhabit it in ways that a normal mortal can't, yet you draw away from everyone and everything. It is your master because you seek more knowledge and you know deep inside of you that there is no end to it. You shall forever be seeking knowledge and will die because of it."

Garth shook, but only for a moment. Scythe's words were haunting. Not because he didn't believe they were true, but because they were true. It was because of him that many things had passed. It was because of his knowledge and studies that Lucian was able to rebuild the accursed Spire. It was because of him, so many had suffered… especially one that he was close to.

"What? Have you no words for me or Reaver?" Sparrow was growing tired of Scythe's mocks and jeers, "You say that we are not Heroes, but yet we are here. I don't know if I am a true Hero or what it even means to be a true Hero, but I'm not going to stand idly by while some… some," she wasn't quite sure what word to use, "I don't even know what he is. But that's beside the point," she came up to Scythe's mummified face, "I'm not going to stand around and ask questions that I know I will never be able to answer. No," she turned her back to him, "I'm going out there and getting that Glyph back and then the Oracle is going to tell me how to defeat Jack of Blades. I will try with my last breath to rid Albion of him… I will, with all my heart, with all my soul, destroy him for good."

"Impressive speech," Scythe scoffed, "but it doesn't get you any closer to getting the Glyph back."

She stopped, took in a deep breath and released the anger that had built up, "Say what you will," she glanced over her shoulder, "but I don't have time to play your mind games. Hannah? Garth? Will you help me find the Glyph?"

"Do you… do you really want a Hero of Strength that can't swing her hammer?" Hannah asked to the floor.

"Or a Hero of Will that caused your sister's death?" Garth wouldn't even look at her.

Placing one hand on each of their shoulders, Sparrow looked to both of them, "We all have a part to play. Just as we did before, we shall take up our roles and do what we can. I couldn't save John or his parents. I couldn't save my sister," she sighed, "But to let those things drive my mind and soul into a dark place would be unforgivable. Aja, a Hero like us, has faced similar circumstances and yet she has found the strength to go on. Hannah," she turned to her, "You went out into the world swinging not really thinking things over, but now is the time to start again. You know what you have done in the past and I pray that you have learned from it."

Hannah smiled, "I have."

"Garth," she turned to him, "You had nothing to do with the death of my sister or the death of all those people. You desired to learn simply because of academic reasons. Lucian was the one that twisted that and made it into the horrible nightmare that was the Spire. Your knowledge is so valuable. You could do so many wonderful things with it. You just have to get over your fear of people," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Yes… but I do believe no book has been written on that particular subject."

"Then write one," Sparrow pulled away from them, "Now I ask you again. Will you help me find the Glyph?" she put out her hand.

"I'm with you," Hannah placed her hand on top of Sparrow's.

"I also will help," Garth place his hand on top of theirs.

"I will too," Reaver jolted up, placing his hand on top of the pile, "After I've finished my nap," his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell to the floor.

The little girl in the red robe caught him before his head hit the stone floor, "I will care for him while you are gone."

"Thank you," Sparrow nodded to her, "We'll be off then," she started back down the hallway.

"Wait," a thought came to the Hannah, "If Jack is here, then he could get to Theresa and Aja. Who knows what he'll do to them."

It was something that Sparrow hadn't thought of. Theresa and Aja were in trouble if Jack was around. He could easily slip into the ship and …

"I'll go to the ship and protect them," Hannah quickly volunteered.

"I'll go," Garth stepped forward, "I can at least try to fend him off if he comes."

"Or maybe you should bring them here," Scythe suggested as he raised his arms to shoulder's height.

Three pools of light started to form on the floor in front of him. The light swirled upwards and started to take shape. One form looked like it was standing on all fours, while another was lying down and the third seemed to be leaning on something while sitting.

"What the?" the leaning figure fell over, "How did I get here?" they sat up.

"Aja!" Sparrow was both surprised and glad to see her, "Theresa! Boy," she bent down and rubbed him vigorously.

"What's going on?" Aja looked around in confusion.

"We'll explain later," Hannah picked up her hammer, "Right now we have a Glyph to find."

"You better hurry," Scythe chuckled, "Those Balverines are probably half way back to their master."

"Come on boy," Sparrow got an idea, "get the scent of those overgrown wolves."

He understood what she wanted and began to sniff the floor and bodies of the Balverines. Running back over to her, he seemed to say, "Follow me! I know the way!"

"Good idea Sparrow," Garth commented, "We can follow those beasts no matter where they go."

"Come on," Sparrow chased after her dog.

"Take care of them," Hannah warned Scythe, "Everybody better be here when we get back."

Scythe only answered, "If you get the Glyph back, it may prove your merit."

Sparrow ignored his echoing comment. She had more important things to worry about than some mummified man's opinions of her and her friends… plus Reaver. Her dog was hot on the trail as he made his way out into the deserted streets of the long forgotten village. He passed through the gate, not really concerning about the suddenly deep snow. He bounced and jumped through it like it was nothing. He was on a mission and he was going to let Sparrow down.

They came down the village by the sea. There were no signs of Hallow Men, save for the one that they had destroyed earlier. Her dog started to sniff the ground furiously and circle about. It was almost like he had lost the scent.

"Come on boy," she cheered him on, "You can do it."

The dog ran from alley way to alley way, smelling each path carefully. Three times he stop, each path leading somewhere else.

"They could have split up," Garth noticed the dog's distress, "Each taking a path to confuse us."

"So how do we tell which way the one with the Glyph went?" Hannah looked to each alley way.

"We don't," Sparrow sighed, "We each have to take a path and hope that one of us finds the Balverine with the Glyph."

"Then we take it back," Hannah tightened her grip on her hammer.

"It is dangerous to split up," Garth wasn't too sure, "But it is the only way if we are to succeed," he finally agreed.

"I'll take that way other there," Sparrow pointed, "Garth you take the one on the right. Hannah left. We'll meet back up in Snowspire."

"Right," they all agreed.

They each headed to their designated path. There was no time to say good luck or see you soon. They had already wasted enough time with Scythe's jeers. Sparrow could only hope that they weren't too late and that the Balverines hadn't reached Jack yet. She also hoped that at least one of them choose the right path. She started to leave the ruined city behind and came to a split in the path. Up a foothill, she could make out buildings in the distance, but she couldn't tell if that was Snowspire or not.

Her dog began to sniff the ground and then jumped up in excitement as if he found something.

"What is it boy?" she noticed his jump.

He started to run up the path were the city lie in the distance. The Balverine must have gone up there or so Sparrow hoped. She had no time to second guess her old friend; he had never lead her astray before.

A-WWHHOOOO! A howl seemed to come from up the foot hill.

"It's there alright," she confirmed as she started to run up the path with her dog on her heels.

It wasn't too steep and the slope was gentle. As she ran, the buildings were growing closer and closer.

A-WWHHOOO! The howl sounded nearby.

She stopped for a moment to see if she could tell where it was coming from.

WHOSH! Something ran passed her with lightning speed.

She was barely able to dodge the beast's claws. They slashed at thin air as she rolled out of the way. Her dog came to her side and started to growl at the snarling beast.

It was the White Balverine. She stared at Sparrow with hate in her eye. She could never forgive her for what she had done to her children.

"The Glyph!" she noticed the Balverine was holding something.

In her claws she held the stone disc with the yellow carved symbol. She couldn't believe her luck to have found it so quickly.

"Of course," she looked to her faithful companion, "I have to get it away from her first."

The dog barked in agreement, but he wasn't sure how they were going to do that.

The White Balverine understood by Sparrow's quick glances, that she wanted the stone she held in her claws. She jumped up out of sight and landed on top of a boulder size piece of ice. She seemed to laugh because she knew Sparrow wouldn't be able to match her speed.

Sparrow gritted her teeth and drew her sword. She was going to get the Glyph back no matter what.

Just as the beast smiled, the ice block below her feet started to move and quake. The Balverine grabbed onto it to steady her balance. The ice shot up and a deep roar came from it. The Balverine tumbled forward and landed in front of the living ice.

"It can't be…," Sparrow stared in horror.

It was troll unlike anything she had seen before. Its face was like that of any other troll with the burning red eyes, but its body was encased in bluish white ice. It stood at least twenty feet tall and towered over her and the Balverine.

Slowly getting up, the Balverine turned to see the troll face to face. Her eyes and mouth went big in horror as the massive creature grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. She started to claw and bite at the hand, but the troll didn't seem to mind or pay attention to her struggles. It opened its mouth wide and in one swift movement it bit the head off the White Balverine. Her body went limp as the troll swallowed her head. It then proceeded to shove the rest of the Balverine into its mouth. Sparrow watched in disgust as the Glyph disappeared into the creature's mouth.

"Oh… you have to be kidding me," she growled.


	23. Alone with a Troll

If there's one thing I hate fighting, it trolls. I hated them in Fable and I hated them in Fable 2, but as strange as it sounds, I missed them in Fable 3. Weird huh? Be it as it may, I couldn't leave them out of my story. They are always good for an epic battle and of course this is a troll fight that can't be avoided… I'm so evil. Anyway, enough out of me, but please allow me the pleasure of thanking some people before I let you go. Thank you goes out to Rocketfist, iwashere (love the name) and an anonymous reviewer (sure like to know who to properly thank). And of course, thank you to all those that took their time to read.

P.S. – Happy Earth Day!

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Alone with a Troll**

"Oh… you have to be kidding me," she growled.

In one gulp, the White Balverine disappeared down the troll's throat along with the Glyph. The troll rubbed its belly and wiped the blood from its rough lips. From its mouth to where its stomach would be the color of red started to appear. Looking down at its blood covered hand, the troll began to lick the still warm blood from between it pudgy fingers.

Sparrow covered her mouth in repulsion. She could feel a lump forming in her throat as she watched the creature enjoy every lick. Swallowing hard and nearly choking, she rose to her feet. Grabbing the dog by his collar, Sparrow silently made her way over to a large rock. She needed to catch the creature by surprise. It was a good thing that it hadn't noticed her yet. If there's one thing about trolls she learned, it was best to get them from behind and keep moving.

Peeking over the boulder, she looked to see what the creature was doing. It was just standing there looking around like it was searching for something. She hoped that it hadn't seen her go behind the boulder, but maybe her luck wasn't that good. The troll took a few steps in her direction. She quickly ducked down and pulled herself as close to the boulder as she could. Her dog seeing her actions pushed himself under the snow until he was covered in the white fluff. She could hear it coming closer with its heavy footsteps.

She looked up; there she could see the troll placing its hand upon the boulder and it head appear. Praying that it wouldn't look down, Sparrow kept her eyes on it. It sniffed the air and scanned the area, but it never looked down. Slowly the head disappeared along with its hand. Sparrow felt like she could breathe again and released a silent sigh.

ROOOAAARRR! The boulder behind her suddenly lifted up.

The troll had found her. She rolled just out of the way right before it slammed the boulder down where she was. Her dog bounced off the ground and ran to her side. She quickly checked over him; there were no visible injuries she could find.

WHOSH! The boulder flew of her head.

The troll pointed at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sparrow didn't find any humor in situation.

The troll only laughed as it started towards her. It reached out to grab her, but she jumped out of the way. She was just too quick for it. Pulling out her crossbow, she took aim. She looked for the tendrils, but there were none. In all the trolls she ever fought, they had several weak points that with either a well aimed shot or a strong Will attack would weaken the troll until it perished. The hardest tendril to hit was the one on the troll's back. It guarded that tendril the more. It would turn and twist just to make sure that one point would not be hit. Sparrow was lucky to have gotten around the creature so quickly.

"Where is it?" she couldn't see a tendril… nothing but its icy body.

The troll turned and faced her. It must have understood her look, because it once again pointed and laughed at her. Not one to be laughed at, Sparrow let loose one of her bolts. The troll didn't even see it coming. The bolt landed between its eyes and caused the beast to stagger. Its head fell back, though it remained standing. Slowly its head rose up. The troll reached up and plucked the bolt from between its eyes. Tossing it aside, the troll stared down at her with it red eyes. Sparrow could see that a crack had formed.

RROOAARR! The troll wasn't happy.

Digging its hands in to the ground, the it bought up two large hands full of snow and dirt.

_At least it's not a rock,_ Sparrow was a little relieved.

It slammed the two piles together to form one massive ball. The air suddenly chilled and it felt like the breath in Sparrow's lungs froze. She couldn't breathe. She fell to her knees as numbness took over her body. She, shivering, looked over at the troll. Instead of a loose pile of snow and dirt, it held a chuck of ice.

"Got to move," Sparrow stood up slowly.

The troll lifted the ice ball above its head and threw it towards Sparrow. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't obey her. She looked down to her feet; they were frozen in place. She pulled at her boots, but they wouldn't come.

Seeing his master's distress, her dog jumped on front of her and started to bark and growl at the oncoming ice ball. She tried to summon a fireball, but it was like she was too frozen on the inside; like there was no fire in her heart. She watched, like in slow motion, as the ice block came closer and closer.

The area suddenly illuminated. It was so bright that Sparrow had to close her eyes. She felt a wave of heat come over her. The numbness dissipated and she opened her eyes. Water hit her face.

"Looks like you could use some help," Garth held out his hand.

"It's good to see you Garth," she wiped the water from her face and took his hand.

Garth looked down to her feet, "Got a little stuck in the snow I see," she started to summon a fireball.

"I've got it," Sparrow thawed out her feet.

"I take it that that's a troll," Garth turned to face the creature.

"Yup," Sparrow drew her sword, "You ever faced one?"

"No, but I have read about them," Garth summoned several blades, "Have you?"

"A few times," Sparrow smiled, "But nothing like this one. In coming!" she shoved him aside as another giant ice ball flew over their heads.

"Thanks," Garth quickly got to his feet, "So have do we defeat this creature?"

"Not quite sure," Sparrow gritted her teeth, "I've fought trolls before, but not one like this. Usually there are tendrils that are the weak points and that's how you take them down, but there don't appear to be any on this one."

"So what do you suggest?" Garth kept an eye on the beast.

"It looks like it's made out of ice, right?" Sparrow thought for a moment.

"It appears so," he agreed.

"Then," her hand set on fire, "we can try melting it."

He smiled over at her, "You have a brilliant mind young Sparrow."

"Nothing in comparison to yours," she smiled back, "Circle around and hit it with all you've got!"

Going in opposite directions, they started to run around the troll. It couldn't decide which one to follow. Its body twisted one way, but its head went another. They were relentless as they unleashed a fury of fireballs. The troll wobbled with every hit; screaming out in pain with each attack. It hunched down and formed a tight ball. Water was started to drip off its body and it even seemed to be shrinking.

"Just a few more!" Garth called out as he ran passed Sparrow.

They stopped on opposite sides of the cowering troll. Building up their attacks, their hands and bodies began to glow. They were about to release their strong attack when the troll suddenly leaped up and brought down both its fist into the ground. The ground rose up and rippled with the massive attack. Both Garth and Sparrow flew up into the air and landed several feet away. Slowly sitting up, Sparrow shook her head. The world was spinning and her vision was blurry.

"YELP!" she heard her dog whine.

"Boy! Where are you!" she looked around.

She spotted him just a few yards from her. He was holding up his front paw and limping towards her. He must have gotten caught in the shock wave and was thrown like her and Garth.

"Come on boy!" she stood up slowly.

He limped towards her in obvious pain. She would have run to him, but her vision was still compromised.

"YIP," he cried out as he suddenly lifted off the ground.

"No!" Sparrow watched in horror as the troll picked up her dog.

He whined and yipped as the troll brought him ever closer to its mouth.

Sparrow pulled out her crossbow and began shoot widely at it. None of her bolts hit their mark and sailed harmlessly by. Her vision just wouldn't clear up.

"YIP," her dog let out one more yelp of pain and fear.

"NO!" Sparrow cried out.

"LET HIM GO!" a figure appeared behind the troll.

They raised a massive metal object and brought it down with such force on the troll that it fell to its knees and landed flat on its face. Sparrow's friend tumbled out of the grip of the troll and landed near her. Sparrow quickly retrieved him. Holding him tight to her body, she ran over to see if Garth was okay. He had stood up, but there was a stagger in his stance.

"You okay?" she came up to him.

"I think so," he shook his head, "My vision is a little off, but otherwise fine… How is your companion?" he looked to the dog.

"He's hurt," she felt bad.

"This is what you get for hurting an innocent creature!" the figure brought up their weapon again.

"Hannah!" Sparrow could finally make out who it was.

She brought her hammer up and held it above her head. The hammer glistened in the little sunlight that there was. Swinging in a sideways motion, she brought it down across the trolls face. It flew back and landed a few feet away from it. Its body convulsed for a moment then fell silent.

"What an ugly thing?" Hannah commented as she turned away from the troll, "Here I thought Hobbes were the ugliest things around. That thing was at least ten times uglier… and smells just as bad as it looks," she whispered the last part.

"They always do," Sparrow smiled.

"You okay boy?" Hannah gently rubbed his head.

"Woof," he weakly barked.

"Don't worry," Hannah smiled, "We just have to find that Glyph and get you some help."

"I assume that you didn't find it," Garth sighed.

"No. I found a Balverine, but it didn't have the Glyph," Hannah shook her head, "and you?"

He sighed, "I didn't even find a beast. Sparrow?"

"Um…," Sparrow looked to the troll, "I found it…"

"Where?" Hannah looked around.

"Well… I found the White Balverine," she started to explained, "She had it. I was going to try and get it back, but…"

"But what?" Garth questioned.

"Long story short," Sparrow sighed, "The troll ate the Balverine… alone with the Glyph," she cringed at the memory of the sight.

"So… it's inside of that thing," Hannah looked rather disgusted.

"Yup…," Sparrow confirmed.

"So… we have to…," Hannah approached the fallen troll

"Yup…," Sparrow shivered.

"Any ideas to how we are going too…," she turned back to the group.

RRROOAARR! The troll suddenly shot up and reached for Hannah.

BANG! The troll fell back, dark red blood bursting from its forhead.

"Reaver!" Hannah exclaimed.

Sparrow and Garth turned around to see Reaver standing with his pistol aimed at where the troll rose. The barrel of his pistol was still smoking.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," he blew the smoke from his pistol, "I'll be the one to kill the barbarian woman and no one else."

"I don't know whether to thank you or knock you a new one," Hannah indicated to her hand.

"Use your best judgment," Reaver indicated to his own weapon.

She thought for a moment, "Thank you," Hannah bowed to him.

"… you're welcome," he was a little suspicious as he holster his weapon.

Garth cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt the pleasantries, but we have a problem to deal with… a big… messy… smelly problem."

"Yes… have fun with that," Reaver took a step back.

Sparrow handed her dog to Hannah, "I missed the Balverine at the Oracle… I should be the one that retrieves the Glyph."

"How noble of you," Reaver commented from a distance.

"Here I go," Sparrow unsheathed her sword as she approached the foul creature.


	24. Wash Away Your Troubles

Sorry about the long break, but there were some things I had to get done. Breaks are also good for the fingers… though I've lost typing speed. Yeah it took me awhile to get this chapter out… I suppose I shouldn't complain anymore. I managed to bang out this chapter and looking forward to writing more. Though… I am also looking forward to my next Fable project… no peeking. Not that you could do that anyway. So I will get to thanking my pass reviewers. Many thanks go out to Damian, EmiR (thanks for the anonymous review), Icecane and Rocketfist. I would also like to thank those that took their time to read and enjoy (hopefully) my story. Hope you enjoy another chapter of _In the Shadow of the Mask_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Wash Away Your Troubles**

Click, click… heavy steps echoed through the glowing blue hallways.

"What's this I hear?" Scythe turned his head slightly, "The sound of pathetic false Heroes returning from their failed quest?"

Tink… tink… something rolled across the stone floor and stopped at Scythe's feet.

"Well… it appears as if the children have been playing in the snow," Scythe laughed as he picked up the object, "And with a troll no less."

"We were playing alright," Hannah snorted.

"This troll's eye is a nice little trophy," he held the red unblinking eye up to his face, "and it is circular in shape, but it is not what is needed to reactivate the Oracle."

"Here," Sparrow held out the still dripping Glyph, "Here is the Glyph. It's a little dirty, but I'm sure you don't mind."

Scythe smiled, "Good… though… it does need a little cleaning up… as do you," he eyed her bloody clothes, "I will take care of the Glyph and call for you when the Oracle is ready to speak. The girl has your two companions set up in a nearby house. I would see to them if I were you."

"What about Jack and his furry buddies? Shouldn't we go and look for them?" Hannah was still ready for a fight.

"You didn't take care of the Balverines?" Scythe eyed her suspicion.

"I did… at least one of 'em," she held out her hammer, "That's Balverine and troll blood on the head there. Believe me when I say those creatures will not be getting up anytime soon."

"Well," Reaver puffed out his chest in pride, "I finished off the Troll… One shot by the way."

"Yes you did," Sparrow answered before anyone else could rebuke him.

"So the narcissi prince of thieves can work with others?" Scythe started to mock.

"Don't even start," Sparrow warned him, "All you've done since we've met is mock and berate us. Sorry we don't live up to your expectation, but we're all the world has. So unless you want to face Jack of Blades yourself or find someone that is worthy enough in your eyes, then shut up and get the Oracle working so we can get on with the quest that has been given to us," all her emotions came bursting forth.

He laughed, "I see that a hot fire does burn in your heart. Good. You'll need that to face Jack. Remember though," he warned as he headed into the Oracle's chamber, "Keep not the anger in your heart, but the purest thought."

Both seemed satisfied by their words and decided silently to leave it at that. Reaver, on the other hand, spoke up.

"Just so you know," he growled, "I am not the Prince of Thieves. I am the King of Thieves."

Scythe stopped, "I think not."

"Oh really?" Reaver crossed his arms, "Who could possibly be a better thief than me?"

"Time," he answered in a flat stern tone.

"Come on Reaver," Garth pushed him down the hallway.

"I didn't mean all deep and philosophical," Reaver commented as he was pushed down the hallway.

They all walked back towards the entrance. There was no point in waiting around. The Oracle would be ready when it was ready. Sparrow wanted some time anyway… to clean up and check in on Theresa and Aja. The doors were still open as they approached. A bitterly cold wind blew through the hallway that caused the blood on Sparrow's clothes to freeze to her skin. She shivered and rubbed her hand up and down her arms to get some feeling back in them. Ignoring the cold, she looked down to greet her dog. He wasn't where she left him.

"Woof! Woof!" he walked up to her with a wiggling tail.

"Someone looks better," Hannah bent down and patted him on the head.

"I gave him some Dog Elixir," a little voice came from the doorway, "I hope that was okay."

It was the young girl in the red robe.

"It's fine and thank you," Sparrow smiled down to her.

"Your friends are over here," she pointed to a stone building that still looked to be intact, "Aja has prepared a lovely stew."

"Stew?" Reaver turned up his nose, "What a common dish."

"I don't think they have Lobster or Quail up here," Garth snorted.

"Really?" Reaver seemed somewhat surprised.

"This way, please," the girl started to walk towards the building.

"Come on boy," Sparrow was glad to see that he was feeling better.

He bounced once or twice and was soon at Sparrow's heels. The group of Heroes walked across the abandoned street. The wind blew hard once more and picked up a few pieces of cloth and paper. They played about for a few moments, and then raced through Sparrow's legs. They flew high into the sky and disappeared into the gray sky. The sight would have been so common, save for the fact that it was happening in a deserted village.

The building they were heading to had only a torn brown tarp for a door. The building itself seemed to be in good condition. There were a few missing bricks and some cracks in the wall, but it looked sturdy enough. The little girl pulled the tarp aside and motioned for them to come in.

"Thank you," Sparrow bowed her head to her.

The others, except for Reaver, thanked her. Even Sparrow's companion gave her a kiss on the hand to say thank you. She smiled and patted him on the head. Sparrow ducked her head as she entered. She came into a large room with countless lit candles strewn about. The stone chimney was wide and had a huge black cauldron sitting over the fire within. Steam was escaping from the lid on the cauldron as the liquid inside boiled. A delicious smell of rabbit with mushrooms, greens and vegetables filled the air.

"Something smells good," Hannah took in a deep whiff of the delectable aroma.

"It will be done in a minute," a voice greeted them from behind them.

It was Aja and she had a pile of wood in her arms.

"Let me help you," Hannah leaned her hammer against the wall and grabbed the wood from Aja.

"I'm fine," she didn't seem too happy to be helped.

"How are you feeling?" Garth asked.

She released a heavy sigh, "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Oh…," she looked over at Sparrow, "Looks like someone could use a bath. Good thing I just drew one," she lifted the lid on the cauldron, "The stew should be done by the time you finish. Well go on," she shooed Sparrow, "You're starting to sink the place up."

Sparrow's cheeks turned red, "I didn't think I smelled that bad," she looked down to her furry friend.

He whined as he put his paw over his nose.

"Fine," she sighed.

"It's that way," Aja pointed to a doorway.

"I could use a bath myself," Reaver raised his brow as he came up next to Sparrow.

In one swift move, Aja was at his side.

Holding his ear tightly, she shook her head and sighed, "Really? You're really going to try that?"

"Ouch," Reaver's face twitched as she twisted his ear.

"Sparrow go on and get cleaned up," Aja snorted, "Dinner will be ready when you're done."

"Thank you Aja," Sparrow weakly smiled.

"I'll come along too," Hannah offered, "I could use little bit of cleaning up myself."

Reaver pulled himself from Aja's grip, "I guess I'll stay here," he shivered as he took a glance at Hannah.

"Wise decision," Garth sarcastically applauded him.

"Go on you two," Aja shooed them towards an interior doorway, "The stew will be done before you know it and down in some hungry bellies."

"Thank you," Sparrow smiled as she pasted through the doorway.

"We'll be back in a little bit," Hannah was right after her.

They walked into a narrow hallway that seemed to be mostly intact. Some of the walls were starting to crumble and crack. The wood eaves above their heads looked worn, but strong enough to hold. Candles that hung on the wall were lit, but looked like they would flicker out at the slightest breath. At the end of the hallway there was an old heavy door with a large brass handle.

"I suppose it's through here," Hannah shrugged her shoulders as she pushed the handle down.

It creaked and moaned under her grip, but gave way. The door opened slowly and a bright light engulfed them. Covering their eyes, they let them adjust to the ungodly bright light. Lamps and candles sat lit around a blue pool of water. A few bubbles popped on the surface of the glass like surface.

"Hope it's warm," Hannah bent down and dipped her hand into the water, "It's like a freshly drawn bath!" she exclaimed.

"It must be a hot spring or something," Sparrow recalled reading a book about such things.

"It's going to be rather pleasant then," Hannah started to take off her clothing.

"Agreed," Sparrow sighed as she too began to strip.

They both cautiously stepped down into the bubbling water. The warm water tingled across their still cool skin. Slowly but surely the warm entered their bodies as they eased into the bath.

"Aaaahhhh," they both released as they let the water lap against their necks.

"Just let all your troubles melt away," Hannah smiled.

"That and the troll blood," Sparrow giggled.

The warm water soothed their sore muscles and aching bones. Sparrow could feel the filth that had accumulated on her body loosen and float away. She took in a deep breath and pulled her head under the water. Her hair floated in the water like they were suspended by unseen strings. The clotted troll blood lifted from her clumps of hair and dissipated into the water. A few bubbles escaped from her nose and her lungs started to cry for air. Slowly she let her head break the surface and she took a breath as her mouth came out of the water.

"Thought I would have to go in after you," Hannah giggled.

"Sorry," she took another breath, "That just felt so good," Sparrow pulled her wet hair from her face back into a loose ponytail.

"I bet," she smiled back, "It feels so good, I never want to leave," she leaned her head back against the edge of the bath.

"Agreed," Sparrow followed her.

"Don't stay in there too long," Aja's voice rang back to them, "You'll get more wrinkled than me."

"Like that's possible," they could Reaver commented rather loudly.

THWACK! "OUCH!" he exclaimed loudly.

"You were asking for it," Garth remarked.

"I suppose Sister Aja is right," Hannah sighed, "Let's just scrub our backs and other places."

Sparrow turned to her, "Let me do yours and you do mine."

They were like sisters getting ready for bed. They giggled as they took turns washing each other's back. Talking about really nothing, but it seemed important to them.

"Let me do your back," Hannah turned to her, "I also take a look at your wounds. The bandages have been changed in a few days."

Sparrow looked down at her arm. The once tightly wound bandages were now soggy, rust in color and becoming unbound.

"Sister Aja?" Hannah called out.

"They are in the white box just behind you," she didn't even let Hannah ask.

"Oh…," she looked behind her, "How did she…? How did she know?" she looked to Sparrow.

She could only shrug her shoulders.

"Rather spooky if you ask me," Hannah shook her head as she pulled the box closer, "she always seems to be a few steps ahead. She probably figured that we would be hurt when we got back. Though that would also mean that she thought that we wouldn't be able to handle ourselves out there. I shouldn't take that as an insult… I suppose…" she continued in her usually fashion as she unwrapped Sparrow's bandage, "Oh…," she sounded surprised, "It looks like it's nearly healed. Best to leave it open at this point."

"Really?" Sparrow glanced at her arm.

The claw marks weren't as deep as they were before. The scar tissue was starting to form and looked darker than the tone of her natural skin. It was just another scar that lined her body and it wasn't the first from a Balverine. It probably wouldn't be her last either.

"Are you two done in there yet? You didn't drown, did ya?" Aja was starting to sound annoyed.

"Out of the tub I suppose," Hannah remarked as she pulled herself out of the water.

"Well, I am getting pretty hungry," Sparrow was hoping that she couldn't hear her stomach growling.

Hannah took a deep sniff, "Yeah and that stew is smelling delicious."

"Let's grab some before it's all gone," Sparrow grabbed a nearby towel and dried herself off.

The two ladies dried themselves, but soon realized that they didn't have clean clothes to change into.

"Aja," Sparrow wrapped the towel around herself, "We don't…"

Thump, thump, thump… hurried footsteps came down the hallway, "Here," Aja appeared in the doorway, "I got them from your bags. Hope you don't mind," she handed them a fresh set of clothing.

"Um… thank you," both of them answered somewhat surprised.

"Hurry up," Aja gave them a stern look, "The stew is ready. You need to eat something hardy to build your strength back up. Hopefully Scythe will have the Oracle up and running by the time you're done," she turned to walk away, "Can't stay in this frozen wasteland forever… I'm frozen to the bone…," she mumbled as she went down the hallway.

"Again she…," Hannah looked down at the nicely folded clothes.

"It's probably best not to ponder on such things," Sparrow shook her head as she pulled her undergarments on.

Dressing as quick as they could, Sparrow and Hannah headed back down the hallway to the main room. The sweet aroma of rabbit and vegetables simmering in a rich broth was stronger than ever.

"That smell delicious," Hannah smiled as they entered the room.

"It is," Reaver put a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"No use in stopping him," Aja sighed as she handed Garth a bowl, "Come on and get some."

They sat down on some still suitable chairs. Aja handed them their bowls filled to the brim with the thick, hardy stew. Without a word, they all dug into the stew, save for Reaver who asked for seconds. Aja only sighed as she filled his bowl and gave it back. Filling one more bowl, she placed in on the ground in front of Sparrow's furry friend. He looked up at her with a wiggling tail as if he was saying thank you.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Hannah asked as Aja sat down on a stool next to stove.

"Later," Aja yawned, "I just want to warm myself for awhile… that and check on Theresa."

"How is she doing?" Sparrow felt guilty for not asking or checking on Theresa sooner.

"She's fine," a little voice came from the doorway, "She awoke for a little while and I gave her something to drink and she feel back to sleep."

"Must you really sneak up on us like that?" Reaver growled over at the girl.

"Leave her be," Aja growled back.

Sparrow smiled at the hooded girl, "Thank you for looking after her, but I'll sit with her."

"You don't have time," a chill blew through that room that nearly put out the fire.

His robe blew about as the snow twirled about his feet. Scythe appeared with a grave look on his face, but yet his lips were curled in a smirk; a rather creepy combination to see on a sunken in mummified face.

"Close the tarp!" Aja snapped, "You're letting in the cold!"


	25. Useless Knowledge

I really need to play through Fable 2 again. Just for some research of course. Hehe. Anyway, I'm rather pleased with the way this story is going, though I'm a little frustrated that I haven't been able to work on it as much as I would like to. It doesn't help when school bombards me with two tests in one day… or that I work when I'm not a school… and there there's the internship… Yay, I've got a lot on my plate, but writing gives me a way out of my dreary, ordinary life. I'm also happy that I can bring a little something to someone else's life. There's to hoping that you enjoy the next chapter.

Also, I can't forget to mention my reviewers… well reviewer in this case. Thank you Rocketfist for the lovely review as always. I'll have to go back and count how many times Reaver has been owned… Why do I like doing that? Maybe because I would like to see Reaver kicked off his high horse. Though I know that will never happen. He's got too many comebacks to be taken down by anything I could write. Darn you Reaver!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**Useless Knowledge**

It was strange to see a… a man like Scythe quickly pull the tarp across the doorway at the snap of a woman that looked like she could barely move.

"Forgive me," he apologized lowly to her, "But the Oracle is ready and it is very willing to speak with you all."

"That didn't take long," Reaver finished off that last of his stew.

Garth released a heavy sigh as he set down his bowl and utensils, "I hope that it can reveal something useful to us."

"It will not," Scythe smirked, "Or at least it has not in the past. Though," he thought out loud, "I suppose if you don't know how to use the information appropriately, then…"

"Oh hush," Aja snapped once more, "You've been nothing but a pain in the arse since they got here. Just take them to the Oracle without the lip and let they hear what they came here to hear."

Scythe grew silent at her words. He looked down to the ground to avoid Aja's glare. The room stayed quiet for quite some time. No one was quite sure what to say and maybe Scythe was too afraid to say something.

"Well," Aja finally broke the silence, "You all better go and listen to what it has to say. There's not much time and you need answers… that's why you came here."

Garth slowly stood up, "She's right… we came for answers… Knowledge is both wondrous and terrible. There may be an answer to our current problem, but," he paused with a sigh, "there may be no way for us to obtain what we need."

"Then we just do our best," Hannah stood up.

"Right," Sparrow agreed.

Reaver rolled his eyes, "I suppose we should just get this over with."

"Then come and listen to the wisdom of the Oracle," Scythe pulled the tarp aside, "See if you can make sense of its words… the answer you seek must be earned… you have done that," he smirked, "The Troll you faced… only proves that you do deserve an answer… it doesn't mean that you will triumph in the end."

"I'm willing to accept that," Sparrow just wanted to hear what the Oracle had to say, "Whatever the Oracle has to say, I'm sure that it will help us to defeat Jack."

Scythe shook his head, "I remember a time when I had such vigor and determination… they both died a long time ago…"

"Or maybe you just lost them underneath all that despair and sarcasm," Aja looked up at him with a small smile.

Scythe once again turned his stare away from her. It was like he was too afraid or even embarrassed to speak against her. They had a past of some sort, thought Sparrow was not sure. Aja always seemed like the controlling, motherly type, but to be able to silence a man like Scythe…

"You better hurry," Scythe growled at Sparrow.

She shook her head and collected her thoughts, "Sorry… lost in thought."

He was about to say something, but Aja angrily cleared her throat. Instantly he closed his mouth and allowed Sparrow to pass without another rude or harsh remark. The others followed, save for her dog who wanted to stay behind and lick all the bowls. Sparrow just smiled as he greedily licked and drool over the last bit of morsels left in each one.

"Dare I say," Reaver had an evil smiled on his face, "That you and that woman have… an interesting past? At least," he whispered, "some sort of lover's quarrel? Though I can't imagine her ever being attractive…even in her youth," he shuttered, "I guess that's why she came to you…"

Scythe stood there for just a moment with his head lowered. He let go of the tarp and made sure that it fit snuggly across the doorway. He turned from the building and started to walk away.

"What?" Reaver smirked, "No witty remark? No comment to back down my massive ego. Ha," he snorted, "like that would be possible."

"Reaver," Sparrow wished he would stop.

Scythe didn't say a word as he passed the group. Reaver's words obviously bothered him, but he wasn't in the mood for a fight… or maybe he knew that Aja was still within earshot. He walked silently towards down the road that led to the Oracle. Reaver seemed a little disappointed that there would be no back and forth banter. Garth only gave him a look to not pursue the matter any further. The short walk was quiet and uneventful. The doors to the Oracle opened as they did before by unseen hands.

Scythe stopped at the doorway, "Oh Prince of Thieves," he glanced over his shoulder at Reaver, "I will only warn you this once. You may say what you want about me… My hide had grown thick of the years. However," he growled, "keep your tongue in check around her… she has been through much… and though," he sighed, "she puts up a good front, she is very fragile. Hero…," Scythe turned to Sparrow, "if she persists in staying with you to the end… Please do me a favor. Please watch over her in all your endeavors… and don't let her face Jack of Blades again."

Sparrow nodded her head, "I will. She's watched over me… all of us this entire time. It's about time that I look after her."

Scythe release a deep laugh, "She won't allow that. She feels like she must protect all those that come under her care. She carries much on her shoulders… she always has… I… have always… admired her for that… Please Hero… protect her…," he bowed his head to her.

She was too surprised and a little stunned by his words. He had been so harsh and critical of her in the past… only an hour or so ago. His demeanor had changed completely. He seemed more depressed, calmer.

"I will," Sparrow nodded her head once more, "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you Hero," a small smile appeared on his face, "Enough of this talk," he cleared his throat, "the Oracle is not as strong as it use to be. I do not know how long it will be able to remain conscious. We better hurry," he stepped inside the building.

There was no more need for words. He was right. The Oracle needed to speak and they needed to listen. Sparrow, for one, wasn't going to let it wait.

Their footsteps echoed down the hallway. The energy of the place felt different. It made the hair on the back of Sparrow's neck stand on edge. It was like when Garth was building up for a massive Will attack. The place was alive with Will more than ever. Sparrow looked back to Hannah and Reaver. With ginger steps, they were lightly setting down their feet as if they were pricked and poked.

"I would stay farther back if I were you two," Scythe warned them, "The Will of this place has increased at least ten times than what it was before. Any further in and you might be knocked unconscious."

"Wouldn't want that to happen again," Garth looked back at Reaver who was pulling his hair through his fingers.

"Hmm…? What did you say?" he didn't seem to hear him.

"Stay here in other words," Hannah stretched her arm out in front of him.

Reaver wrinkled his nose as he stopped, "That was a good nap earlier… but I did miss the action… Alright," he shrugged his shoulders as he leaned up against the wall.

Sparrow smiled. She was happy that Reaver had a little bit more sense this time.

"We'll fill you in on the details," Sparrow nodded to Hannah.

"We'll be waiting right here for you," Hannah smiled.

"Please don't take too long," Reaver smirked, "I don't want to get bored."

Sparrow shook her head and ignored his comment. Scythe continued on with Garth and Sparrow following behind. Hannah looked on, while Reaver just leaned up against the wall, not really seeming to care.

A bluish light was coming from the chamber up ahead. It washed over them as they entered the chamber. It tingled and danced across their skin. The light was alive as was the place with Will. Sparrow shivered from the surge of energy that was going through her body. It was almost too much for her.

"It will be alright," Garth placed his hand on Sparrow's shoulder.

The tingling left her body with his touch. It was like he was absorbing it away from her.

"Come now," he offered out his arm, "There's not a lot of time."

"Yes," Sparrow wrapped her arm around his.

They both walked through the open silver doors. The faces that were once lifeless now seemed to follow their every moment. The dark stone eyes were now filled with a blue light. A deep humming reverberated through the chamber and inside of them.

"Welcome Heroes…," the humming turned into words that filled their heads.

"Oracle is there really time for such superficial greetings?" Scythe sighed as he stopped before the stone faces.

"There is always time to greet ones with respect and honor dear Scythe," the forming voice echoed.

He only shook his head, but knew there was nothing he could say to change the Oracle's mind.

"You have questions, do you not?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Garth nodded to the stone faces, "I know that in your wisdom that you know what is going on in the world…"

"… Jack of Blades… has returned once again," the voice seemed to sigh, "We feared as much, but we felt him enter this place of existence… the Hero… the Hero of Oakvale did not success in his attempt to destroy the old Demon Lord…"

"Demon Lord?" Sparrow asked.

"It is the only thing we can describe him as," the voice sighed again, "When humans first started to walk upon this world, he was already ancient…"

Scythe grumbled, "That is not important now… his past is his past… There is not much time. Tell them what you have to tell them."

"You have grown impatient over the years," the voice pointed out, "It is true that time is of the essence… but everything is relevant to what is happening now… though," the voice paused, "… the story is not ours to tell… for we do not know it… or in any complete manner… So to ponder on it here would be useless…"

Scythe growled lowly, "Isn't that what I said before?"

"In so many words," the voice seemed to be laughing at him, "But you Heroes came here to find a way to stop Jack…"

"No…," Sparrow raised her eyes to the stone face, "We came here to find a way to destroy him…"

"Fiery words Hero…," the voice seemed to approve, "Hopefully you will be able to do better than your forbearers… I will tell you what we know and pray that you are able to do what others were unable to do…"

"Please Oracle," Sparrow begged, "Tell us what you know."

The voice took in a deep breath, though one would think that it didn't need to and released it. Sparrow could swear that she could fell a breeze as the voice exhaled.

"… Jack of Blades… at one time," the voice started, "possessed a sword that is said to have been forged from blood… though we do not know if that is true or not. It is an old weapon that is said to hold all the power of Albion… but we do not know how true this is…"

"They do not seem to know much," Garth whispered to Sparrow.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"It was taken from him by William Black and a dark deal was struck between the two," the voice didn't hear them, "William gave his soul to the sword in order to defeat the Court… of whom Jack belonged to… but they are unimportant and long dead. The sword which spoke to William was called the Sword of Aeons…"

"That is the sword that Aja mentioned," Sparrow recalled the prophecy of Master Jiva.

The glowing blue eyes of the face seemed to look to one another at the mention of Aja's name.

"You know her?" Sparrow asked.

"… It… is… not important…," it answered, "You came here for answers about Jack," it reminded her, "The Sword of Aeons was said to have been lost after William used it to defeat the Court… it was not until 500 years ago that it appeared once again. Jack slit the throat of Scarlet Robe… a descendant of William… and it appeared once again. The Hero of Oakvale, Scarlet's son, and all of the Heroes of that era tried to stop it, but they failed. Somehow the Hero defeated Jack and could have claimed the Sword for his own at the sacrifice of his blind prophet sister… Theresa…"

_Theresa…_, Sparrow ponder, _a blind prophet… no… it couldn't be… She could not be the same Theresa that I know and that has guided me all these years. No one could live that long… could they?_

"It was never known if the Hero killed his sister to obtain the sword…," the voice continued, "But this was not the last time that the Hero faced Jack… It was here… on this very island that Jack… in his most terrifying form battled against the Hero of Oakvale for the final time. It is said that the Hero wielded a sword of great power that slew the great beast… that is why most believe that the Hero killed his sister… it is said that only the Sword of Aeons could kill Jack…"

"But obviously it didn't or he didn't have it," Garth pointed out.

"Yes… but even William with the sword was not able to defeat him," the voice sounded sad.

"Then there is no hope?" Sparrow felt her heart sink.

"… There is…," the voice echoed, "Hope… The Sword of Aeons is not the only sword of great power in Albion and beyond… Avo's Tear…"

"That sword is merely a legend," Garth shook his head.

"So is Jack of Blades," Scythe smirked.

Sparrow ignored the two, "Where is the Avo's Tear?"

All eight eyes looked away from her, "We… we do not know… it is not meant to be known… it is a sword that will only come to those that are worthy to hold it… it is beyond our knowledge to even how it was forged. We are sorry that we cannot be of more help… but this is all we have to offer."

"There is nothing else that you know that might be able to help us?" Sparrow still wanted to know more.

"What we have given you is all that you need to know in how to defeat Jack," the voice was starting to fade.

"But it didn't help the Hero of Oakvale," Sparrow could feel the Will draining from the place, "There has to be more! Something that the Hero… William… You have missed!"

"That knowledge… is… unknown…," the blue light disappeared from the stone faces' eyes.

"No," Sparrow gritted her teeth and clinched her fists.

Garth took hold of her hand, "There is nothing more… we have what we came for..."

"But it amounts to nothing," Sparrow growled, "The Sword of Aeons couldn't defeat Jack, not even when held by William Black or the Hero of Oakvale."

"There is the Avo's Tear though," he tried to give her some hope.

"Which we don't know where it is… The Oracle didn't know where it is," she could feel hope fading.

Scythe snorted, "Told you, nothing but useless knowledge. You should take my advice and hide. Hide as long as you can… or…"

"Or what?" Garth was afraid to ask.

"Kill yourself and end the line of Black," he gave a grim look that sent shivers up and down Sparrow's spine.

"Don't speak of such things…," a voice hissed from behind them.

"Aja," Sparrow looked to see who it was.

"Don't listen to him child," she stared at Scythe, "He has lost his faith… don't lose yours."

"But without either sword how can we possibly defeat Jack?" Sparrow angrily asked.

She smiled gently at her, "A sword is merely a piece of metal shaded into a blade. They cut… they slash… they pierce… What you need is a pure thought… something that you keep in your heart or have you forgotten what I told you?"

"Good tensions are well enough," Reaver appeared at the doorway, "but that is all they are. Goodness… purity… love… fluffy stuff… they feel good, but what good do they really do?"

Hannah gave him angry look, "Then what have we fought for? Has it all been in vain? I thought that when I left the monastery… that good tensions get the world nowhere… and the only way to make things right was to make them right yourself… to fight… fight until you were numb to the world around you…," she lowered her eyes, "you wake up one day and wonder what you were fighting for the entire time… you lose hope… I did and I ran away…"

"Hannah," Sparrow understood how she felt.

"But being here with all of you," she looked at everyone, "and seeing all those people in Bowerstone reminded me that I fight for them. Violence is a terrible thing," she shook her head, "but doing nothing about it is an even worse crime. Sparrow," Hannah took a step into the chamber, "I know things look bleak, but we've be able to face situations like this before. Remember," she smiled, "it wasn't a sword or fist that stopped Lucien… but a little music box."

"Not mention a bullet to the head," Reaver stroked his pistol.

Sparrow looked to Garth, then to Hannah and finally to Aja. They all seemed to be saying don't give up. As long as they were willing to stand together, they were willing to face whatever they had to. Sparrow had started to lose sight of what she was fighting for. Jack's game was getting to her. He was toying with her emotions and not letting her think clearly. He had taken something from her… something very precious. He knew that would cause her great pain… he knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him to her fullest.

"You must take the pain you feel in your heart and push it aside," Aja pull her hands on Sparrow's shoulders.

"And put my purest thought there instead," Sparrow finished for her.

"Yes," she drew her close, gave her a hug and slowly released her.

Scythe cleared his throat, "If you do wish to continue in this endeavor, then I advise that you start. Jack may be the patient type, but even his patience will wear thin. He will come looking for you… for all of you… for the seer."

Sparrow looked to Scythe, "Do you have a suggestion to where we should start?"

He turned his back to them, "The Seer… ask her… I know that she has the strength to see beyond what is here and now…"

"… I do…," another voice echoed in the chamber.

"Theresa!" Sparrow exclaimed.


	26. Into the Belly of the Beastly Arena

Okay. I've decided. I'm going to do it. You can't talk me out of it. I have made up my mind. What? I'm not stopping this story. It's going to well for me to give up on it now. Silly paranoid people. No, I'm talking about my next Fable story. I have been debating about whether or not I should do it. But I have finally decided that once this story is done and said, I will start posting my other fic. I only wish my stories could become part of Fable Cannon. Wishful thinking I know. But hey, I can dream can't I? Though I'm not giving anyone permission to use my story as history or cannon.

So not to keep you waiting, I will now do the shout outs for last chapter. Well shout out anyway. Thank you go out to the every present Rocketfist. It's always nice to see a review by you. And last, but certainly not lease, thank you to all that have taken their time to read my story. I really do hope that you are enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**Into the Belly of the Beastly Arena**

The fireball above Garth's head twisted and pulled about as the air continued to flow deeper into the cave. The walls were smooth to the touch and grey with small flecks of quarts that glittered in the dim light. It might have been a pleasant sight if they were there for the scenery. Aja lead the group. She knew where she was going. She had been the one that explored the underground tunnels that lead to the old arena. Sparrow had wanted her to stay behind with her dog, but Aja insisted that she was the only one that could lead them through the maze underneath the Crucible. Her dog, still weak from his battle with the Troll, wanted to come, but knew he would just be in the way. Sparrow looked back on the occasion to see his outline waiting at the mouth of the cave until it could no longer be seen. It was for the best or so she thought.

"Why did you come down to a place like this again?" Reaver asked as he twisted his nose in disgust, "Was it really all that important?"

Garth rubbed his nose, "I agree. The air is moist and has a strange smell to it."

Aja smirked, "I'm an explorer. Places like this thrill me and finding the original arena where Heroes use to test themselves against one another is truly wondrous and important to the history of Albion. As for the smell," she looked over her shoulder, "it is from the Arena… it's the smell of old decayed blood."

"Oh," Garth rubbed his nose once again.

"No wonder it's so foul," Hannah had to agree.

"I don't smell it," Reaver shrugged his shoulders.

Sparrow really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was concentrating on what she and the others would be facing very soon. Theresa's vision said that he would be down here… that he was waiting for them… with John.

…

She stood there, barely, with the young girl in red holding her up. She looked like she would fall over at any moment. Though she looked weary and tired, she was determined to be there.

"Bring me… into the chamber… the Will of this place is still strong… it will help me," she slowly walked in.

Hannah gently took Theresa and helped her to the center of the chamber. With every step she seemed to grow stronger. Though the Will of this place had diminished, there still was a pulsing that filled the air and stone.

"I feel it… the Will of the Earth is still very strong here," Theresa seemed to revive a little as she came to the center of the chamber.

"You should be in bed," Sparrow came to her side, "You need to rest."

"I can rest later," she whispered, "For now, I must tell you of what I have seen…"

Sparrow looked down at the weary blind seer. Like her, Theresa had something to do… something important. She knew that there wasn't much she could do, but at least she could do this.

"I have seen where Jack is hiding…," Theresa started to speak, "It is under the earth where blood drips from the top and has soaked through to a field that is already saturated with it… He has gone to a place where he was once celebrated as a Hero…"

"Jack of Blades… a Hero?" Hannah curled her lips in disgust.

"It was a different time my dear," Theresa half smiled, "But he is there," she looked up at Sparrow, "A young man with brown hair is with him. He cries out for someone to help him…"

"Who…? Who is with him?" Sparrow questioned.

"I feel a name… John," Theresa closed her eyes.

"John!" Sparrow's eyes went wide, "Theresa please! Please tell me where he is! Is he still alive? Is he injured?"

"I do not know," she shook her head, "My sight is nearly gone and I only see a little. I'm sorry that I can't be of more help."

"You've done enough already," Sparrow put her arms around her, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from Jack. I should have gone to you first."

Theresa shook her head, "It would have ended the same. He had me for quite some time. I held him off as long as I could, but he proved to be stronger. But you came and saved me before he consumed me entirely. For that I am grateful to you."

"Thank you," Sparrow could feel a tear run down her cheek.

"I hate to interrupt," Reaver cleared his throat loudly, "But time is ticking away and I grow bored."

"Reaver!" Hannah hushed him.

"He is right… about the time part," Garth had to agree, "We need to find Jack and the sword, whichever is may be, and defeat him as soon as possible."

"Is there nothing else you can tell us?" Sparrow released Theresa.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. My vision is not clear enough."

"I know where he is," Aja spoke up.

Everyone looked to her.

"Where?" Sparrow asked.

She smiled, "The bloodiest place in Albion, a place where fresh blood trickles down into the soil and stains it red. It was build upon the place where Heroes were once celebrated and then murdered in fear and envy…"

Reaver snorted, "Please don't hold us in suspense."

"The Crucible or," she started to walk towards the doors, "what lies below its blood soaked arena. The Witchwood Arena… a most fitting place to have a battle…"

…

The Witchwood Arena… a place where Heroes from all across Albion would come and test their strength against others like themselves. They were cheered and swooned over with every strike and blow. The most celebrated Heroes would be honored with a statue of them.

"It took on a more sinister purpose when the Age of Heroes was starting to fade," Aja continued her history lesson, "The Heroes had become lazy and self important. They did very little to improve the world around them and only performed tasks by the highest bidder. The people of Albion grew tired of these Heroes and decided to put an end to it all. Many were killed the night the Guild was burned," Aja shook her head, "any that survived and were found out were forced to fight in the Arena for their lives. Though… many died no matter what."

"You mean that they were thrown to the Trolls and Balverines," Hannah gulped, "and even if they won, they were still killed?"

Aja nodded her head, "Yes. It was a tragic time for the Heroes, but one can't say that they didn't deserve it. When a Hero no longer perform task for the good or evil of the world, then they are useless."

"But what about us?" Hannah came up next to her, "We are Heroes. So some must have survived."

"Yes. Only those that were able to hide their abilities or didn't know they had Hero's blood running through their veins were able to continue the lines," Aja smiled, "It was actually good for the world… well," she thought for a moment, "Not the death part or so many dying…"

"Look there," Sparrow interrupted the conversation, "the tunnel is widening."

Aja hurried her steps, "Good. We are at the main entrance to the Arena.

"How much farther is it?" Sparrow came up behind her.

"I'll have to look for my marking from the last time I was down here," Aja pointed to four tunnels on the opposite of the large carven like room, "Two lead to the Arena. One is a dead end and the last goes out to the beach. I can't remember off hand which was which."

"Then let's go," Sparrow wanted to run as quickly as she could to the Arena.

"Hold on," Aja grabbed her shirt, "Patience."

"Let go," Sparrow pulled from the old explorer's grip, "We have to hurry."

"To our deaths?" Aja snorted, "We have to proceed with caution from now on. Things are unstable from this point," she looked around, "The Crucible if very heavy and puts a lot of pressure in the walls down here. If we aren't careful, we could collapse the entire place. So no one do anything stupid," she warned them.

She was right. There was no point in rushing if they were just going to get themselves killed before they could even reach the Arena. She would have to slow down and be vigilant. Being reckless would bring her no closer to rescuing John or taking on Jack.

They slowly made their way across the great room.

"What are those?" Hannah noticed large figures that seemed to line the room.

"Those," Aja had a sad look in her eyes, "Are tributes to the great Heroes of the past. They are the statues built in honor of the greatest Arena fighters ever."

Sparrow glanced over at them. She couldn't make out any of the finer details, but then again, she really didn't care. Something caught her eye though. It was a statue towards the end of the room. She seemed drawn by it. She could not feel her feet. It was like she was gliding over the floor towards the statue.

"Sparrow?" Hannah called out, "You okay?"

She didn't answer as she stopped in front of the alluring statue.

"Figures," Aja came up behind her.

"What?" Hannah asked.

Aja cleared her throat, "This statue is dedicated to the first and greatest female Hero of the Witchwood Arena, Scarlet Robe," she turned to Sparrow, "The mother of the Hero of Oakvale and your ancestor."

"Wow," Hannah stared at the lifeless statue, "She's beautiful."

"I see where you get if from my sweet," Reaver eyed Sparrow.

She just ignored him. She was too enchanted by the statue of her long dead relative. It was true that she did look a lot like the Hero of old. Long straight hair, a light build and nose that both she and her dead sister shared.

"I… recognize this one," Garth was looking at a nearby statue.

Sparrow tore herself away from the stone image, "Who is it Garth?"

"Him," Garth brought up the fireball closer to the statue's face.

Instead of a face there was a mask made of stone that only had two eye holes and a bump where the nose should go. It was him indeed… Jack. Sparrow curled her lips back in disgust as she looked upon the statue. He looked so noble standing there with his two daggers out stretched and displayed with pride. The air of arrogance was about his lifeless, stone face. She quickly looked away. She could not bear to look at it any longer.

"He shouldn't be here," Hannah growled as she tightened the grip on her hammer, "He doesn't deserve to be amongst these true Heroes. He's nothing but a," she raised the heavy weapon above her head, "Lying," she swung it at the statue's lags.

"Sister Hannah, don't!" Aja tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Cheating," she swung once again, "Murdering," again the hammer hit the statue, "No good," the statue looked like it could take no more, "MONSTER!" that was it.

The statue began to crumble from the mighty blows of the Hero of Strength. Cracks formed and chunks began to fall to the floor. Everyone jumped back as the stone image crumbled to the ground. The only thing that remained in one piece was the stone mask. Hannah, without a thought, brought up her hammer one more time and smashed it to bits.

"Feel better?" Aja growled.

"Yes…," Hannah rested her hammer on her shoulder, "I do. Did you want a shot?" she looked to Sparrow.

"I'm good," she kicked some rubble across the room.

"Are you mad?" Reaver looked at her in disbelief, "You could have caused the entire place to come down on top of our heads!"

"Well it didn't," Hannah snorted, "Besides, it needed to be done. A… a fiend like Jack doesn't deserve… Huh?" a small stone fell in front of her.

They all looked up to see that large cracks were starting to form in the ceiling. The creaked and raced along the roof. Small stones started to shower down on them.

"I think we should hurry," Aja stated the obvious.

"Which tunnel?" Garth looked to each one.

"I don't know," she started to run towards them, "I have to find my markers!"

Ducking and weaving out of the way, they made their way towards the tunnels. Aja was just out ahead of them, while Sparrow was just behind her. Garth, Reaver and Hannah were starting to split off from them. The falling rocks seemed to be forming a barrier and dividing the group into two.

"This one!" Aja pointed to the tunnel second to the left, "Everyone head for that one!"

They were almost there. The rocks were falling harder and faster as the ceiling collapsed. Sparrow looked to see where everyone else was. Reaver was close, but still not close enough to the tunnel they were heading to. He seemed to have no problems moving through the falling stones. Garth was just behind him and defecting with his energy swords. Hannah was last, but the falling stones didn't seem to bother her. they only had to move a little bit closer and they could make it.

BOOM! A huge stone fell between Sparrow and the others.

"No," she wanted to run towards them, but another boulder size stone fell, forcing her back towards the tunnel.

She covered her face from the cloud of dust that blew into her face. Someone grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back. The rumbling and crashing continued for a few more moments, until it sounded muffled and far. Slowly, Sparrow opened her eyes, but she could only see light.

"Can you get a light going?" a weak voice asked.

"Aja? Is that you," Sparrow stood up slowly.

"Yes… but the other's aren't here," Aja sounded worried.

Summoning a fireball, the place was instantly illuminated. The mouth of the tunnel was now blocked by a pile of stone.

"Hannah? Garth? Reaver?" she looked around for them.

"Sparrow…. Sister Aja…?" a small voice seemed to echoed through the rubble.

Sparrow came to the pile, "Hannah? Can you hear me?"

"Barely," she sounded so far away.

"Is everyone alright?" Aja came up next to her.

"We're all here," it was Garth, "We made it to the third a tunnel, but it's now blocked by stone."

"I'll just knock it out of the way," Hannah exclaimed.

"NO!" Aja yelled, "You could cause further structural damage. We should just head down the tunnels and hope that we meet up. There was about a 70% chance that you've ended up in one of the tunnels that heads to the Arena or to the beach."

"And what if we needed up in the one that's the dead end," Reaver didn't sound to happy, "If it wasn't for you," he directed his anger at Hannah, "we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"It had to be done!" Hannah shouted back, "He is a monster and doesn't deserve a statue!"

"I see that you're as hard headed as that hammer of yours," Reaver snorted, "I also see why they call you Hammer. You're as stupid as one."

"Why you!" Hannah yelled.

"Stop it you two!" Aja growled, "Just head down the tunnel and see where you end up. Hopefully it will be with us. Now stop the arguing and let's keep our heads about us."

It remained silent for a moment, but Garth broke the quietness.

"We will meet up with you soon," Garth sighed, "Be safe."

"We will," Sparrow called out, "See you soon."

"Come on," Aja urged her, "It can't any worse."

She only nodded her head in agreement. There was nothing she or the others could do. Both she and Aja hurried down the dark tunnel. Their footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls. It was almost deafening.

"There!" Aja pointed ahead.

The tunnel was starting to widen and a light could be seen. They skidded to a stop at the entrance. They didn't know what they would be running into. Jack had summoned terrible creatures before to fight for him. He has also just stood alone.

Sparrow directed the fireball just a little bit out ahead of them. The place appeared to be much larger than the room with the statues. Instead of a stone floor, there was red sand. It was musty and the air was stale. A great stone wall encircled the sandy surface. There where strange splattering on the wall. They were red like the sand.

"Is this… the Witchwood Arena?" Sparrow looked up into the empty stands that surrounding the center arena.

"Indeed," Aja scanned the area.

"Is… Is someone there!" a timid voice asked meekly.

"Up there," Aja noticed something on the stone wall across from them.

A figure hung between two posts. His arms were stretched out; chained at the wrist. He wasn't standing… just hanging limp by the wrists.

"John? John!" Sparrow ran to the figure.

Without even pausing, she jumped up to the hanging figure. Her fireball caught up with her and she was able to see him better.

"John," she gently cradled his head in her hands.

He opened his eyes. A smiled formed on his face as he looked deep into her eyes. They were still so full of life.

"Hello my dear Lionheart. It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?" he tried to move his arms, but the shackles jingled as the kept them in one place.

"Not now," she stroked his face, "We need to get you out of here first."

"Hurry," Aja called from below, "He may return at any moment."

"Right," Sparrow started to pull at the locks.

"Auntie Aja? Is that you… ouch," John flinched in pain as she pulled on the chains.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'll try to be more gentle."

John could only smile, "I knew you would come for me. I knew that you would come. The man in the mask said you would be too frightened to come, but I never lost hope…"

"Oh John," Sparrow smiled.

"How sweet," a voice echoed in the air.

Aja made a low growling noise, "I'm getting tired of this…"

"Know the feeling," Sparrow ignored the ominous voice.

The air became thick and a chill ran up everyone's spine. Sparrow's fireball seemed to flicker and fade, though she tried to keep it from going out. She felt a heaviness on her chest that made it difficult to breath. She looked to John, who also seemed to be having difficulties breathing. He gritted his teeth, but motioned that he was okay.

"Oh… you'll never get those chains off with that kind of light," the voice mocked, "Allow me to illuminate your world."

The fireball above Sparrow's head was snuffed out like a candle. It was pitch black for a moment. She wanted to call out to Aja, but she feared that would make her a target by an unseen foe. A glowing ring started to form above them and settled on the upper deck above the ring. Slowly Sparrow's eyes adjusted and she could finally see the Arena in all of its entirety.

"Amazing…," a voice whispered in her ear, "So much death took place here…"

She quickly turned around, but only John was there and he looked scared.

"Keep your head about you," Aja stood calmly in the ring.

"Your death will be a nice addition," he was behind her.

She tried to react, but everything was moving in slow motion. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw his burning eyes. He had placed his hand on her should and was holding a long dagger. It was pulled back and ready to pierce right through her. She tried to move, but her body was numb.

"I said… I'm getting tired of this!" Jack was suddenly pulled away from her down into the ring.

"Auntie!" John watched the scene play out.

Aja had taken hold of Jack's red robe and threw him through the air to the other side of the ring. She landed in a roll, but came out on her feet. Her sword drawn; she was ready for combat.

"Aja!" Sparrow was about to jump down into the ring.

"Stay up there," she warned.

"I'm not leaving you to fight him again!" Sparrow landed on the shifting sands.

"No," Aja slowly stood up.

Rotating her arm behind her, she pointed her out stretched hand in Sparrow's direction. It was like a massive unseen wall hit her. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air and landing somewhat hard next to where John was being held. Slowly coming to her feet, Sparrow tried to jump down into the ring once more, but this time there was something blocking her.

"Aja!" she banged on the invisible bubble, "Please! I promised Scythe that I would protect you! That I would not let you fight Jack again!"

Aja looked over her shoulder up at her and sighed, "Foolish boy. He can't protect me forever or expect you to do it in his stead… I will fight," her voice changed.

"Aja?" Sparrow stepped back in surprise.

"Get my Godchild out of here," Aja ordered, "Now!"


	27. Fair Trade

Another chapter banged out… getting a little tired… sleepy… MUST STAY AWAKE! I've just been so inspired to write lately, I have to get this story on to… well… the computer… since I'm not using real paper. I suppose you all are getting tired of me and my updates. Except for Rocketfist… you seem to review as soon as the chapter pops up. I guess I just did my shout out for the chapter. I wish there were more people I could thank. Really I do… *hint*

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

**Fair Trade**

"Sparrow," she turned to the staring Hero, "Do you hear me? Get John out of those shackles and to the exit at the top of the Arena!"

Sparrow couldn't move. She was in disbelief at what she was looking at. She was staring at Aja, but she wasn't Aja anymore.

The old woman that once stood before her was now… young and vibrant. The grey had faded from her hair and was now was the color of rosewood. The deep wrinkles that lined her eyes and mouth were replaced with smooth clear skin. Her age spots faded into her perfectly tan skin. The clothes that once hung loosely about her were now tight against her firm and muscular body. She seemed taller than before. A glow was about her, but is seemed to sink into her skin and form blue lines.

"Auntie?" John couldn't belief it himself.

"So…," Jack stood up and brushed himself off, "You've decided to face me with all that you are… or should I say what you have become…"

He stood there staring at Aja. It wasn't a glare or full of hate and anger. No… it was strange stare and maybe Sparrow was just imagining it. He was looking at her with longing eyes. It was the same look that John would give Sparrow whenever she came into Bowerstone. And even stranger was that there was a sadness to his emotionless mask.

"I," Aja turned to him, "will face you with everything that I have. I will do what is necessary to ensure that this world will never have to endure your tyranny again."

"… Even if it means your life?" Jack asked in a melancholy tone.

Aja lowered her eyes, "Yes… I have lost everything that meant something to me… I only have this left… my final battle with you."

"Aja!" Sparrow banged her hands on the bubble that covered the Arena, "Get out of there! I made a promise to Scythe… I promised…," she knew it was futile as she sank to the ground.

They seemed to ignore their two spectators. They spoke freely to each other. They spoke of things that Sparrow didn't understand. She knew that Aja and Jack had a past history, but it seemed deeper and long than either had admitted.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Jack extended his hand out to her, "Come back to me. I know that we've hit some rough patches in the past, but we can work it out. You know… that I will always forgive you…"

"Yes… I know that you will always forgive me…," Aja closed her eyes, "But," she went into a glare, "I will never forgive you!"

The blue lines on her body started to glow with an intense light that they almost appeared white. Energy was flowing through her and causing the sand around her to shift and float through the air. Her hair danced around in the waves of energy. It was so intense that Sparrow felt like she would be lifted off the ground. She turned to John. He was starting to float and only the chains seemed to be holding him. She quickly came to him and pulled him close to her.

"Thank you," he whispered through gritted teeth, "I can barely stand this."

"I know," the energy was growing stronger.

Aja must have heard them. Her hair and sand that was lifted up fell to their proper place. The blue lines on her body faded to their normal appearance. The energy decreased and Sparrow no longer felt like she would float off.

"I see," Jack rubbed his white chin, "You don't want to hurt the little mortals… their presence here hinders your true power… Well," he didn't seem pleased, "That won't do," he pointed his iron clad finger at them.

Sparrow didn't know what he would do. Instantly she got in front of John. She would be ready for anything… at least she would try to be.

"No," Aja raised her hand.

The Arena became foggy as a mist started to form. It never came up into the seats where Sparrow and John was, but created a cap over the sandy pit.

"A Physical Barrier," Jack nodded his head, "that surrounds more than just the caster. You were always impressive when it came to Will usage."

Aja didn't answer him. She only looked up to Sparrow then turned away. She held up her sword in a defensive pose.

"I see… you really weren't much one for words," Jack brought out his pair of daggers, "Shall we start from where we left off?"

She didn't say a word, but raised her hand. The blue lines on her body intensified once again, but not as much as the first time. Though it was hard to see, Sparrow could make out something forming around Aja. They were long and appeared to have something at their base. They were transparent, but yet they shined… like metal. They were swords. Ten of them floated around her. She pointed to Jack and they went on the attack.

These were not like the swords that Garth or Sparrow summoned. These swords were actually swinging at Jack like there was someone using them. Jack merely blocked and dodged the unrelenting swords like they were nothing. With a blink of the eye, he twirled about and shattered the swords like they were made out of glass.

"Really my dear," he folded his arms, "You can do better than that."

Aja smirked, "I know…," she was gone.

WHOOSH! BOOM! Sizzle… Jack was on opposite where he once stood. He was plastered against the wall. Small embers still clung to his robe as he pulled himself away.

"That… is more like it," his mask seemed to smile.

With that, they were at each other. Aja was swinging her sword in a fluid motion. Jack was blocking with one blade and trying to with his other. They couldn't land a blow; each being able to block or duck out of the way. They were evenly matched in the game they were playing. It was all moving so fast. Sparrow could barely keep up with all the blows. Yet, she was able to see it all.

They jumped away from each other. Neither seemed tired from their bout, but neither wanted to jump back in right away.

"Tell me my dear," Jack eased his stance, "Why do you fight for such a weak girl? Do you really think that she will be able to defeat me?"

Aja lowered her weapon, "I fight because I must. She has the strength, but not the will. She has what she needs, but she cannot access it…"

"Because," the mask smiled, "she has darkness in her soul… She will belong to me… Like you do to me…"

Aja's eyes turned red, "I will never belong to you! She… she will never belong to you… She," she looked up to Sparrow, "is stronger than me… she is better than me… But this isn't about her right now… it's about us… what we started so long ago…"

"Yes… the present can come later," Jack agreed, "Let us revisit the past were we once had a future."

The blows started once again. Their blades clanged and clashed, leaving sparks in their wake. Sparrow wasn't sure how this was going to end. She had fought against powerful enemies and with a fierceness that burned deep within her. But this… this was on another level.

Aja jumped back and her blue lines started to glow brightly once again. The sand started to shift and sink. The Arena trembled as Aja's energy built up. Sparrow prepared herself and took hold of John once more. The hair on the back of her neck rose, but that seemed to be the worst of it. Whatever Aja had done before, it was dampening her energy.

Balls of light rose out of the ground. They twisted and grew limbs. Their forms started to take familiar shapes. Their eyes glowed. Their fangs glistened. Their claws raked through the air. Their fur bristled and stood up on end. They were transparent.

"Really?" Jack seemed surprised, "You would summon Balverines? You hate Balverines."

"They'll do fine," Aja smiled, "Go!"

They attacked without mercy. Jack ducked and jumped just out of reach of their ghostly claws. They were much faster than the swords she had summoned before. He blocked as many attacks as he could, but some were starting to get through. Aja just stared as her Balverine horde attacked Jack with all their soul.

"ENOUGH!" Jack forced them back.

Some of the ghostly figures shattered midair, while the others broke apart as they slammed into wall.

He didn't see it coming and neither did Sparrow. Aja was in front of him. Her sword was running through his belly. Several energy blades pierced his arms, legs and head. He tried to pull away, but appeared to not have the strength. Aja pulled him around and made him have his back to the other side of the Arena.

"My dear…," his voice whispered, "You have cut me deeply again…"

"You have done deeper," Aja whispered, "AAAHHH!"

She screamed as she kicked him square in the chest. The energy swords pushed him the rest of the way. He crashed through the wall and left a gapping whole in his wake. She stared for a few moments at the hole, waiting to see if he would reappear. All was quiet. Nothing moved in the Arena.

Clink… clink… something heavy and metal dropped to the floor. Sparrow turned her attention back to John. He was on his knees and rubbing his wrists.

"John," she crawled to him, "Are you alright? Are you wrists broken?" she looked them over carefully.

"Just bruised a little," he assured her, "Alright for the most part."

"Thank goodness," she threw her arms around him.

He returned with his own arms around her.

They sat there, for how long they couldn't tell. His embrace was so warm and comforting. It is what she had needed for so long. It just felt so right to be in his arms.

He pulled back a little and a devilish smile formed on his face.

"What?" she smiled.

"Nothing… I just missed this," he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"John," Sparrow felt her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I couldn't resist kissing my sweet Lionheart. It's been far too long."

"Come on you two," a gravelly voice called up to them.

Sparrow looked down to the Arena. The mist that had filled the area dissipated. Everything was much clearer. Aja was looking up at them with a big smile. The wrinkles had returned to her eyes and mouth. Her clothes were loose.

"Not that I haven't seen or done worse," she laughed.

Sparrow continued to blush, "Come on," she gently helped John to his feet.

"Might I say Auntie, you were brilliant," John commented.

She only nodded her head.

"I'll help you out of there," Sparrow headed for the exit at the top of the seating area, "Let me get John up there first."

"I would say take your time," she glance over at the hole, "but there isn't much."

"Will do," Sparrow helped John up the stone stones.

"Just be careful," Aja warned, "Some of those stones might be …. GAAHHH!"

Blood spew out of her mouth as a blade pierced through her chest. It dribbled down her face and started to collect on her vest. Her eyes were filled with shock. There was no fear though, but for some odd reason she looked relieved.

"AJA!" Sparrow looked on in horror.

Jack stood behind her. His one arm wrapped around her throat; his other resting on her abdomen. Putting his chin on her shoulder, he rubbed his face against her's.

"Auntie!" John tried to pull away from Sparrow, but he collapsed to the ground.

"How about this," Jack's voice filled the air, "You take what belongs to you and I'll take what belongs to me," he gently stroked her cheek.

"Release her!" Sparrow ordered as she came down next to John.

"What? It's a fair trade," Jack laughed.

Sparrow gritted her teeth and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"No…," Aja weakly called out, "Leave me… You can get away from your life… there is still hope as long as you and the others stay alive… Death is near and I've been waiting for him for quite some time…"

"No," Sparrow had to disagree, "I won't leave you behind!"

"You have no choice," Aja raised her hand.

She couldn't react in time. She could see the wave of energy coming at her. All she could do was grab hold of John as the powerful force pushed them up and into the exit. Sparrow was expecting to land, but they kept tumbling further and further down the tunnel. She couldn't tell how long they were rolling about, but suddenly she was in the fresh air. It was sweet and salty at the same time. Gulls called in the background and waves rolled beneath them. They were falling, falling towards the open waters of the ocean.

SLPASH! They landed in the cold water.

Sparrow held tightly onto John, not wanting him to slip into the deep, dark waters. She tried to swim to the surface, but she was moving slow. Her body ached from all the tumbling she had done just before. She looked down to John. He hung lifeless; his limbs floated about like he was ragdoll. She had to get him to the surface; that was her first and foremost thought.

Summoning all of her remaining strength, Sparrow pushed through the water. It was so close and the light was growing brighter with each stroke. She was almost there. Her lungs were on fire and were screaming for air. Whatever air she had left escaped through her nose and raced to the top. Her body was going limp and she could feel her grip loosening.

It was a losing battle. This was going to be how it ended.

She was going to die. John was going to sink to a watery grave. Jack had taken the life of the woman that had saved her so many times before even in her death. The others would face Jack and most likely die in the process. It was all her fault… she was and going to be the cause of a lot of people's pain… she was no Hero… she was a failure.

_So you're giving up Hero?_ A familiar voice mocked her.

_Not now Scythe,_ she just wanted to fade into nothing in peace.

_I'm surprised that you gave up so easily,_ he continued,_ I thought you would maybe…_

_Well I didn't,_ Sparrow yelled at him.

_Hero,_ another voice came,_ You have survived much in your short life,_ it was Theresa,_ I have put much on you, but you have always triumph. I still have faith in you…_

_I let Aja die… I failed her…,_ Sparrow cried, _I failed to keep my promise…_

_She chose to as she pleased… she had no regrets save for her husband and child…,_ Scythe sighed, _She gave her life for you… shouldn't you respect her last wish and be the hope for this world?_

_I don't know if I can…,_ Sparrow was getting tired.

_Take my hand Hero,_ she could make out the hand of a hand, _and live…_

She… she wouldn't reach. His hand… no… someone else's did.

Air filled her lungs as her head broke surface. She knew that she was being pulled ashore, but she couldn't tell by whom. They were calling her name and lightly tapping her face. She didn't want to open her eyes. She couldn't bear seeing the world… now that she was sure it was going to come to an end.

She clinched her fist, "Aja… I'm sorry…"

The world grew dark and she allowed it to…


	28. Despair, my name is Sparrow

Wow… I can't believe that I killed Aja… man…

Anyway that last chapter took a lot out of me… and Sparrow. So I'm just going to move on to shout outs and get on with it. My thanks go out to Rocketfist, Umlout and Sparrow for some lovely words of encouragement. I feel better knowing that people are enjoying the fruits of my labor. Though I suppose I should get back to studying… then I can enjoy my own fruits…

Anyway, this is a short chapter. I wanted to keep the flow.

See you guys next chapter!

P.S. – I have written a One Shot for Fable III called _Attack of the Perfect Pie_. It's just something a little silly to relieve some of the stress I'm under. Read it if you are interested.

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

**Despair, my name is Sparrow**

The sky seemed to reflect how she was feeling. The grey clouds hung low and couldn't stand up straight… there really was no point in doing so. The light drizzle had started late the night before. It had rained so hard the day before… the day that Hannah had dragged her from the water and onto the beach. The sky… the sky cried to hide her tears. Now the sky had no more tears and could only weep what little it had felt… like her.

They pulled her and John up from the cold waters. She could hear everything, but she refused to see. They tried to stir her, but she would not listen. She was tired of listening. All she wanted to do was get lost in the darkness that she was creating. There was no point in looking for the light… there was none. The world had no point… she had failed to save the woman that saved her and watched over her. True that she had only known her for a short time, but she… that explorer risked everything… everything to save a failure of a Hero.

She winced.

She should have done things differently. She should have hurried up the stairs or helped Aja into the stands. She should have fought hard to get inside Aja's bubble barrier. She should have helped Aja up to John so she would have been the one in the Arena. She should have stopped Hannah when she smashed the statue of the Jack… instead of secretly cheering her on. She should have made Aja stay behind and asked what kind of symbols to look for. She should have never let Aja come.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and to the pillow that cradled her head.

She and John were brought up to the inn at Westcliff. She couldn't remember the excuse that Garth had come up with to explain why she and John were unconscious. Not that it really mattered. She was here now; in an unfamiliar bed; feeling like the world was about to turn in on its self. Her insides were in knots. Her mind was torn to shreds. Her body ached and her muscles were tight. She hadn't fought; she wasn't allowed it. it was between Jack and Aja and the strange history they had.

Aja had said that they had a past and that Jack had taken much from her… someone that meant everything to her.

What past did they have? How long ago did all it take place? Why did Jack play his games with Aja? Why did he say he would take her back? Not once, but twice; once in the Arena and the time before at the Spire. The way he looked at her and she at him. There was a sense of longing every time he spoke to her. He wanted her… but why?

"Has she woken up yet?" a voice entered the room.

"No," another sighed, "she's stirred a little, but she doesn't seem to want to wake up."

"Let her sleep," a woman's voice came into the conversation; "She and you have been through… a lot. You both need your rest."

"I'm fine," the sighing voice answered back, "I've slept for three days already and I'm tired of being in bed. I know my parents would be disappointed with me for staying so long in bed…," the voice sniffed.

"You poor thing. You have lost so much," the woman's voice came closer.

"Yes…," the voice sighed, "I have… but at least… well… It's hard to find the silver lining during times like these…"

It became quiet once again. There was tension in the room. Though Sparrow couldn't or wouldn't open her eyes, she could tell that everyone was in a somber mood. What could they be feeling? John had lost all of his family. The group of Heroes had lost someone that had taken care of them for so long. She was someone that they learned from, someone that they had shared meals with. She had showed them places that they didn't know. There were so many things that she could have showed and taught them.

Now she was gone…

"I suppose she went out the way she wanted too…," the sad voice started.

"What makes you say that?"

_Yes… what makes you say that?_ Sparrow asked herself sarcastically.

"She… always said that she wanted to die on an adventure," the voice laughed, "She wanted to disappear and never be heard from again... create mystery about her."

"That's an odd thing to say," the first voice remarked.

"That's Auntie for you. She was always an odd individual. Never did things the way they were supposed to be," the voice laughed again, "That's why I always love it when she visited Bowerstone. She would regale us with stories of the far beyond and speak of creatures that only existed in nightmares. I would spend hours asking her all sorts of questions. My grandfather would try to shoo me away and say that she needed to rest. But Auntie always said it was no bother and would continue long into the night until I would far asleep and my father would have to carry me up to my room," Sparrow felt a hot tear land on her hand.

"Here my dear boy," there was the sound of someone shuffling across the floor towards her.

"I know that there are more important things to be worrying about, but," the voice sniffed once more, "I can't help but be… sad…"

There was a long period of silence.

"There is something that the monks taught me in the mountains," the woman's voice broke the silence, "That people are never truly gone. They are always there, watching over their loved ones. I know that… she will watch over us as we do what we need to do."

"Yeah...," the voice sighed.

_I wish they would stop talking like that…_ another voice entered Sparrow's mind.

_Who… who's there?_ She asked.

_Who do you think? _The voice huffed.

_Aja? Is that you?_ Sparrow couldn't believe it.

_I've only got a little strength left,_ she sighed, _but please Sparrow you have to listen to me. Don't give up. I know that despair is deep in your heart, but you mustn't give up._

_He killed you… I let him kill you,_ Sparrow could feel tears,_ I just stood there and let him pierce you through the…_

_SILENCE!_ She screamed, _Everything I've done till now is to ensure that you would succeed! Jake has tried his hardest to undo what I have done… It seems to have worked..._

_But you… you,_ Sparrow felt depressed.

_But nothing! I have sacrificed my freedom so you may life. I was hoping that you would have the strength to push forward; even hoping that that scene would push you harder. I was hoping that you would remember that one innocent thought close to your heart and chase the darkness away. Be the Hero that you are meant to be. Be the Hero that this world needs. Your friends have faith in you… Please give peace to this world and to those that have face Jack before…_ _I have faith in you… _her voice started to faded, _I have but one warning… in the next battle, if Jack stands alone, fight him with everything that you are… he is weakened… if his old servant stands by him… run…_

_Aja? Aja? Aja…_


	29. I Cordially Invite You

Phew… These last few chapters, including this one and possible the next few, have taken a lot out of me. Though personally, I love this part of the story. It's one part that I kept thinking about and was my goal to get to. Surprising, it's not the end of the story… I would think that's the part that you all are all waiting for… but I don't know. Yes… I know… I'm not making much sense. That's how much the story (overall) has taken out of me. So I'm move on to something that everyone can understand: Shout outs!

I have a heartfelt thank you for Rocketfist. Like my last chapter, your review was short… not that is a bad thing… it was short and sweet. Not like the chapter which was short and apparently spine chilling. Where was I going with this?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

**I Cordially Invite You…**

It had to have been a dream or some sort of conversation that she was having with herself. There's no way that Aja could have been speaking to her… she was dead. She believed in ghost and all that, but this… this was a little different.

Sparrow sat on a wooden chair next to the window looking out over the Crucible. There were a few people wondering about town, but it was mostly quiet. There were no scheduled rounds for the day and most of the spectators had left for their hometowns. She didn't mind so much. She could use the peace and quiet to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Ever since she heard Aja's voice chiding her for her black thoughts… begging her not to give up… warning her about Jack and his mysterious servant… she tried to sort it all out, but ended up becoming more confused. She wanted to tell the others about what she had heard in her semiconscious state, but she wasn't sure if they would belief her… she wasn't sure if she believed herself.

"You believe me, don't you boy," she looked to her dog lying at her feet.

His ears pricked up, but did not stir. She could tell that he was depress, maybe more so than she. She only sighed and looked back out the window. Maybe it was all in her head and she was just making up words in Aja's voice.

"It's just strange though," she pondered out loud, "That she would say that she sacrificed her freedom and not her life. I'm sure if I was making it up, my mind would have said life…"

"SPARROW! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Hannah burst into the room, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I'm sure you're hungry. You haven't eaten for at least five days. We tried to get some water down you, but most of it ended up on the bed…," she continued on in her usual fashion.

Sparrow weakly smiled, "I'm alright for the most part… just a little weak. As for being hungry, I don't know if I could eat anything right now," she sighed.

"Well you need to eat something," Hannah insisted, "You'll end up looking thinner than a Hollow Man."

Sparrow giggled.

"Knew I could get a laugh out of you," Hannah smiled.

"It's just what I needed to do," Sparrow had to admit, "but really, I don't feel like eating… too much on my mind."

"I may not be able to speak for everyone," Hannah came up behind her, "But I do know that there is a lot on everyone's mind. We all just have been sitting around the pub, thinking about… well… all sorts of stuff."

"I could imagine…," Sparrow sighed, "A lot has happened…"

Hannah could tell that the conversation was heading to a dark place, "Look, why don't you come downstairs and have a little lunch? For me?" she batted her eyes, "For him?" she pointed to the dog, "He hasn't eaten either. Maybe you could get him to munch on something?"

"You haven't eaten boy?" Sparrow looked down to him in surprise, "You never miss a meal."

He only released a heavy sigh.

"Come on," Sparrow slowly stood up, "Let's go eat boy," she headed for the door.

He looked up at her with mournful eyes, but remained where he was.

"Do I have to carry you down to the pub?" Sparrow bent down and rubbed his head.

"Here, let me," Hannah offered.

"It's fine," Sparrow gently, but slowly lifted her furry companion off the wooden floor, "I've got him… he's not that heavy."

He was a little bit heavier than expected. He seemed so light in the past. She had no trouble carrying across Wraithmarsh or any other time. Hannah said that he hadn't eaten in the past five days, so surely he would be lighter. But no… he felt like hundred pound weight that was tethered to the floor. She tried shifting him around to see if it was just the way she was hold him, but it felt about the same. Struggling a little, she carefully made his way down the stairs to the main floor of the pub.

There weren't any patrons sitting around. Only the lonely bartender, who stood behind the bar reading a book.

He didn't look up from his book, "Can I get you something?"

"Maybe a couple of bowls of soup?" Hannah answered.

"Beef stew okay?" he sighed as he closed the book.

"If it's not too much trouble," Hannah didn't like his attitude.

"No trouble," he headed to the kitchen in the back.

"Sorry for asking him to do his job," Hannah snorted as she pulled out a chair for Sparrow and herself.

"Here you go boy," Sparrow gently place the dog on the floor.

He didn't budge an inch and only released another sigh.

"Poor thing," Hannah patted him on the head, "You're not feeling well, are you?"

It was more than that. It was something that Sparrow had started to realize as she descended the stairs. It wasn't his weight that had changed… it was something mental that affected the body more than any injury could. His body was bogged down by depression. His muscle ached and his bones were to weary to move. His whole body had turned against him… Sparrow knew this feeling all too well. It was only that morning that she had to fight the depression that settled deep within her to rise out of bed. Her body was still sore and barely wanted to listen. It took all the strength she had to shuffle over to the chair and look out at the scene. She wasn't even quite sure how she managed to get down the stairs.

"Here you go," the bartender nearly threw down the bowls of stew in front of them.

"Thanks," Hannah insincerely thanked him as she wiped some stew off her clothing.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he went back behind the bar.

"At least the food looks better than the service," Hannah whispered to Sparrow.

"Yeah," Sparrow had to agree, "Come on boy, you love beef stew… well, anything that has beef in it anyway," she set down a bowl in front of him.

He just lay there, uninterested in the steaming bowl of food.

"Oh come now," Hannah lifted his head, "It looks so good. You know you want to eat it," she started to talk to him like a mother to a finicky child.

All she got was a pathetic wiggling tail.

"No good, huh?" Hannah sighed, "Oh…," an idea came to her, "Look, Sparrow is going to enjoy her's," she pushed the bowl in front of her.

"Oh… right," Sparrow understood, "Look at me, I'm going to take bite," she dipped the spoon into the thick broth, "Mmmm," she made all sorts of happy noises to show the dog how good it was.

He lifted his head and sniffed the bowl. His little pink tongue poked out of his mouth and lapped up a small amount of liquid. His big brown eyes went wide as he found the strength the stand. Lap after lap, the stew started to disappear until only a carrot or two was left. He looked up at hand and smiled in his own special way.

"That's worked better than I thought," Hannah was surprised as she turned to Sparrow.

"I'm sorry," Sparrow gulped down the last bit of her stew, "Guess I didn't realize how hungry I was," she looked at her empty bowl.

"Barkeep," Hannah called, "Two more beef stews please."

The bartender sighed as he once again had to do some actual work.

"Sparrow! You're up," a voice called out from the entrance.

"John, Garth, I was wondering where you two got off too," Hannah invited them to the table.

"Just getting some supplies," Garth sat down, "How are you feeling?" he asked to Sparrow.

"Yeah, we were getting worried about you," John reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Better since we've got something in our bellies," she eyes the fresh bowl of stew that was just set down in front of her, "Isn't that right boy?"

He was a little too busy to answer at the moment.

"That's good to hear," John sighed with relief.

A silence over took the group. There were many things to discuss, but none wanted to be the first to mention the problems, both past and present, that they had to face. Pleasant conversation could not break the dread and gloom that all were feeling.

"Maybe this isn't a good time," Sparrow put down her silverware, "but I think Aja contacted me a day or so ago…"

"Really?" Garth sounded interested.

"What did she have to say?" Hannah leaned in.

"I know it sounds crazy and I'm not sure if I believe it myself, but," Sparrow tried to recall her words, "she told me that Jack is weak right now and it is the perfect time to strike…"

John smiled, "That's Auntie for you. She won't even allow death to stop her…"

"I don' think…," Sparrow started, but thought it was best to stop.

"What?" Garth inquired.

"Some things she said… she said that she gave up her freedom to save my life," Sparrow shifted uncomfortably, "If she was dead, would she had said that she gave up her life for mine."

John thought for a moment, "She could have meant her freedom to move around Albion… she always said that she was freest when she was traveling…"

"No…," Sparrow shook her head, "I don't think so…"

"She was philosophical," Garth commented, "but she was also blunt when it came to important things."

"She also did like for us to figure things out for ourselves," Hannah pointed out.

"That woman was an enigma wrapped up in a mystery," Reaver made his appearance known, "As the old cliché go… never did care for clichés… they are so… I don't know…"

"So cliché?" Garth asked.

"No. That's not at all what I was trying to say," Reaver snorted.

"Was the ship alright?" Garth asked.

"Yes," he sighed, "Nothing out of place and just as we left it."

"Good," Garth seemed to be a little bit more at ease.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Sparrow was a tad confused.

They all looked to each other, save for Reaver who was checking his hair in a spoon.

"We were thinking…," Hannah wasn't sure how to start explaining.

"We want to head back to Aja's home in Oakfield," Garth took over, "There are some ancient books that might be able to help us. I had found one pertaining to mystical items and weapons. It might have a section on the swords that both we and Jack are looking for… it might even have a location."

"I said that it would be highly unlikely that it would," Reaver continued to groom himself, "A waste time really."

"Either way," Garth continued, "It is worth a shot since we do not have a location on Jack at the moment and I don't want to keep sitting around here anymore."

"I agree with Garth," Hannah nodded her head, "We need to keep moving and hope that we can gain the advantage over Jack."

"Yes, but a rolling stone gathers no moss… oh," Reaver groaned, "Another cliché…"

"Actually, that is a proverb… Mister Reaver," John lowered his eyes.

"It pertains to the situation, doesn't it?" Reaver asked.

"I suppose…," he shifted in his seat.

Hannah shot Reaver a glare, "Oh stop it. The poor boy doesn't need you scaring him."

"We are also dropping off John in Bowerstone and the ship," Garth leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, "We figure that Barnum will want his ship back and John should continue on with us."

"I want to go though," John spoke up, "I can't stand by… not after what he has done…" he clinched his fists.

"John," Sparrow squeezed his fist.

"That would be suicidal," Garth shook his head, "I don't mean to sound rude, but we don't need to be worrying about you while we fight Jack. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay in Bowerstone…"

"EXCUSE ME!" a little boy ran into the pub, "EXCUSE ME!"

"Get out of here!" the bartender shooed him, "This is no place for kids."

"I have a message for Sparrow," he tried to catch his breath, "Garth, Hannah and Reaver."

"Here my boy," Garth called him over, "We are them."

"I have to make sure," looked at them with disbelief, "I was told to ask you "What was the two things brought to you that represented the people you love?"

"Who told to ask that?" Hannah asked.

"The man with a stitched up mask," the boy answered honestly, "But I have to have the answer in order to give you the message," he held up a piece of folded paper.

"Here," Reaver quickly grabbed it.

"NO! I have to have the answer first," he tried to grab it back.

"A daisy and a woven necklace," Sparrow answered.

"Oh… that's right," the boy seemed satisfied, "Now I can spend those gold coins he gave me," he happily skipped out of the pub.

"What does it say?" Sparrow nearly wanted to reach over and take the note from Reaver.

"The most unusual thing," Reaver read it over, "Listen to this,"

_"Dear Heroes,_

_ I cordially invite you to the Sepulchre, a most splendid place to discuss our past grievances. Come if you wish to speak with me. I promise that it is no one will interfere with you as you make your way here. Well, I hope that you will come. I really do have important business to discuss with you my dear Sparrow. All are welcomed to come, even the young John. I hope to see you soon,_

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Jack of Blades_

"He's got some nerve," Hannah was outraged.

"Does he really expect us to come when it is an obvious trap?" Reaver raised his eyebrow.

"But now we know where he is," Garth rubbed his chin, "Though Reaver is right… it probably is a trap."

"Sparrow what do you think?" Hannah turned to her, "He did address you directly. Should we head to Bowerstone, then to Oakfield or to this Sepulchre? Where ever that is…"

They all looked to her. It was her decision and her's alone. She knew what she had to do.


	30. The Sepulchre

Sorry… I have been ABSOLUTELY busy and haven't had much time to write or even think about my stories. I have also become SERIOUSLY stressed! Really… I'm at the end of my rope with the sanity that I borrowed from a friend of mine. So, I have set aside my books and reports for a few hours to do some writing on my stories. Knowing that this one hadn't been updated in awhile, I decided to put my attention into it. Blah… blah… rant… rant… I guess that good enough for one chapter. So onward to the shout outs.

I have quite a few reviewers to thank this time around, so please be patience. Thanks go out to Rocketfist, Icecane, Damian and a new reviewer, raynefalls2014. Your words are what keep me going. Really they do.

P.S. – I have started (awhile ago) an original story on Fiction Press. My author name is DuskStarDragon on there too and the story is called _Eyes of the Hunter_. It's a story that takes place in an uncertain future and the journey of a young man trying to find his place in it. Check it out if you want too. It would be appreciated. Thank you.

P.S.S – I have also done a few more short stories for Fable III if you want some laughs and fluffiness.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**

**The Sepulchre**

The tall trees shaded the dirt path that cut through the forest. They were older than the ruins that littered the place. They had been through many seasons and watched the land change around them. If they could speak, they would tell all who would listen of the people they had seen. They could tell of all the travelers that had tried their luck on that dirt road. They could tell of the bandits that lay in wait for any that were not prepared. They could tell of the blood and tears that had been washed away so long ago.

There was no blood… there were no tears… not for these travelers. Their blood remained in their veins and marrow. Their tears had all been spent. The group of five, plus a faithful furry companion, made their way to place of their enemy's choosing. What wait for them, they didn't know. The letter sounded pleasant and promised a productive talk. However, there was nothing pleasant about who was requesting their presence.

Sparrow turned her attention away from what they were doing and whom they were going to meet, but she needed to keep her mind busy. With what, she just decided to let her mind wonder. It came to a place of recent memories. Their voyage back to Bowerstone and all that transpired there.

Their plan was to leave John in the care of the townspeople, much to his protest. They had started going up the back alleys that lead to the town square. John was trying in vain to convince them to bring him along. All had agreed that he should stay and put his business in order. Most of all… grieve. They were almost there when the local bard notice their approach. He hurried to them and spoke in a hushed manner. He warned John that the guards were looking for him. Some evidence had been found that pointed to him in the murder of his parents. He was so dumbfounded; he didn't know how to answer to charges. Hannah suggested that they go and explain the whole situation to the guards. Garth believed that it would waste too much time, but he didn't know what to do about John. Reaver thought to turn him in if there was a reward. Sparrow promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

They had no other choice. They couldn't leave John in Bowerstone to face the guards by himself. They had no time to explain all events that had brought them to this place and the murder of John's parents. Let alone if they would even believe them. No, they had to bring him along and hope that the journey would be uneventful. He had promised that.

Her mind was starting to think of him again.

There was avoiding it. He would always be here. There was no escaping him, not as long as he was alive.

"How far is this place?" Reaver asked for the hundredth time.

Garth sighed as he answered for the hundredth time, "Not far… just down this road."

"You said that an hour ago," he pointed out.

"And it will continue to be until we get there," Garth rolled his eyes.

"Is this some sort of dungeon or cave?" Hannah wanted to break the tension that had been growing for some time.

"I don't know," Garth admitted, "I just recall hearing about it from travelers that would occasionally pass by my tower. It's somewhere near the coast, but it's by a lake… I'm not entirely sure though…"

"As long as it's not much farther," Reaver took a drink from a bottle.

"Must you really being drinking at a time like this?" Garth growled, "We need to be alert and ready for anything. I doubt that you being a little light headed will not help the situation."

Reaver smiled, "A little nip here and there doesn't affect me. Believe me when I say that this cheap bottle of wine is only to moisten my mouth. I do hate having a dry mouth. The way the tongue sticks to the roof of the mouth," he made a disgusted face, "Rather nasty feeling."

Garth sighed and rolled his eyes once more. There was nothing he could say that would stop Reaver. He was the way he was and there was no helping it. It was just something that they had to deal with… well, they had been the entire time.

"What do you think?" Hannah turned to Sparrow and John, "Do you think it's a cave or a dungeon?" she was just going to ignore the two quarrelling men.

"It's probably a dungeon of sorts," Sparrow guessed, "The name sounds like a dungeon."

"It could be a cave," John thought for a moment, "Sepulchre is a tomb and caves are often like tombs."

"What do you think boy?" Hannah looked down to the dog.

He wasn't really paying attention. He was interested in the rabbits that played about. He really wanted to run after them, but he knew that he had to stay with the group.

"I don't think he cares," John noticed the dog's stare.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "We won't know until we get there."

"If we ever get there," Reaver eyed Garth.

"There," Garth pointed to a fork in the road, "It should be around here."

Down the road, there was indeed a fork in the dirt road. Sparrow and Hannah were familiar with the place. It was the same road they had taken when they were trying to get to Westcliff and the Crucible. She couldn't remember seeing any caves or anything that looked like a dungeon. Although, she was never in a position to truly explore Brightwood. She was always in a rush to somewhere to do something important. It could have been easily missed.

In front of them there was a stone cliff with the remains of pillars holding up a roof that was long gone. There was something different about cliff though. The stone was white with a mix of browns and tans that fell upon each other and intertwined. However, there was a perfect slab of gray stone that sat in between similarly colored pillars. There was an image carved deep into it; something that looked very familiar.

"Is that?" Sparrow cocked her head as she approached the stone slab.

"It's just like…," Garth had to agree.

"Lovely…," Reaver sneered.

"What? What is it?" Hannah didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh!" the face came alive, "I pray that you are the party that I am expecting."

"That depends," Hannah was a tad surprised by the sudden appearance of the face, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Oh… oh… oh…," he seemed flustered, "I have been told to only let in four Heroes, a dog and a youth. He was very specific…"

"By he do you mean Jack of Blades?" Sparrow wanted to clarify.

The face recoiled in horror at the mention of Jack's name, "Please don't say his name," he begged, "Just hearing it brings me to tears… that is if I could cry."

He was obviously scared of something or someone. Sparrow could guess who. She took a long look at the quivering face. He looked like the other that guarded Aja's home, but there was a deep crack that started at his brow and descended down his face to his lip. He had been cut… deeply.

"Then it won't be said again," Hannah tried to calm him down.

"You know his name," the face sniveled, "You must be the ones that I've been instructed to greet and allow in… oh what did he want me to say?" he thought for a moment, "Oh yes…," he cleared his throat, "Welcome dear guests…"

"Can we just get on with it?" Reaver traced his finger over his revolver.

"Oh… but I have to…," the face whimpered, "or he will hurt me again," he stuttered.

"We really don't have the time," Garth explained in a calm manner.

"But I must! He told me to," the face continued.

It was no use. The face would not relent until he had carried out his orders.

"Dear Sir," John approached him humbly, "If I may make a suggestion? How about if we pretend that you did your introduction and you just let us in. Little time is wasted and you won't get hurt. Everyone wins."

"Well…," the face thought for a moment, "It would be much easier… and I honestly don't remember everything I was suppose to say," he admitted, "Alright, I'll let you in."

The face retracted and split in two. A swirling energy of blue, white and purple greeted them.

"That was some quick thinking," Hannah complemented John.

"Well," his cheeks turned red, "We need to get in and quickly…"

"We meaning us and not you," Sparrow pulled him aside, "You are going to stay out here and wait for us."

"That might not be the wisest thing to do," Garth spoke up, "There are bandits in the forest and many Hobbes. As strange as it might sound, it is probably better if he comes with us."

Garth had a point. Many times had Sparrow run into all sorts of horrid creatures and people in those woods. John was no fighter and couldn't last against anything the woods could throw at him.

"It's decided then," Garth took a step towards the swirling energy.

Without waiting for a reply, he stepped through and disappeared. Reaver shrugged his shoulders and followed after him.

"Go on," Hannah motioned to Sparrow and John, "I'll make sure nothing follows us."

"Thanks Hannah," Sparrow took hold of John's hand, "Come on boy."

"This won't hurt. Will it!" there was no answer as he was pulled through the portal and into a strange world.

It was just like other; darkness surrounded them, but was quickly replaced with light. It wasn't like light that had so warmly greeted them before. It was yellow, but dull and did not induce feelings of comfort like the homestead had. Dust blew up into Sparrow face as she slowly opened her eyes. It was a desolate place that greeted her eyes.

"I do believe that you are correct in saying that this place is a tomb," Garth stared at the tombstones that lined a dirt path.

"Frankly," John looked around, "I would prefer to be wrong…"

"You and me both," Reaver had to agree.

"Oh…," Hannah popped through the swirling energy, "Not the most… delightful place," she felt like everyone else.

Sparrow looked around the gloomy scene. Tombstones as far as the eye could see. Dusty paths winding through the rows with maybe an iron rod fence lining them on the occasion. Just up from where they came through, there was a large stone mausoleum that towered over everything. Though it would belong in place like this, it seemed so out of place. It was too clean and pristine, while the tombstones were faded and cracked from age. It seemed to glisten in the mustard colored sunlight.

"Kaw, kaw," a raven called to them from its perch on the mausoleum.

"What a drab bird," Reaver took out his revolver.

"Not now Reaver," Garth put his hand on the gun, "Save your energy and bullets. We might be needing them."

Reaver sighed, "Alright…"

Garth released the weapon and continued his scan of the area. Reaver holster he gun and casually walked about the dirt path. Sparrow's dog hugged her leg and quivered. She could only bend down and try to soothe him as best as she could.

"It's alright boy," she gently patted him on the head, "We won't be long here. John," she straightened up, "Please stay here and look after him. He still doesn't have his strength back. I don't want him getting hurt."

He understood, "Of course," he bent down to the dog, "We'll look after each other. Won't we?"

The dog perked up a little. Moving from Sparrow's leg, he snuggled up against John, nearly tipping him over. Sparrow held back her giggles as John tried to maintain his balance. It was not a time to laugh, but concentrate on what was to come.

"You two going to be okay out here?" Hannah asked.

"We'll be fine," John nodded his head, "Just take care of yourselves… I'll be waiting," he stood up next to Sparrow, "Come back?"

Sparrow smiled, "I will."

There was a moment when their eyes meet. So deeply did they stare into one another. Her brown eyes reflected into his and his into hers. For how long they stood, they didn't know. She could feel herself moving towards him and him towards her. Their faces were almost together. Their lips ready caress each other.

"Are you two done?" Reaver interrupted the sweet moment.

Both John and Sparrow pulled away from each other, trying to hide their redden cheeks. They did not speak. There wasn't much to say or maybe they didn't know what to say.

"Be careful…," John managed to squeak out.

"You too," Sparrow smiled shyly.

They stared just a little longer into each other's eyes, but only for a moment. It was hard to tear away, but Sparrow had more important things to do.

"Take care of him boy," she patted her dog on the head one more time.

He whimpered and whined, but sat down next to John showing he would not abandon him.

"And I'll do the same," John promised.

No more words were needed. It was a time for action. It was a time to find the masked man that had so elegantly invited them to this god forsaken place. She caught up with Hannah and they headed towards the central area where the stone mausoleum stood. Garth and Reaver were waiting for them. Turning for one last glance, Sparrow looked to make sure that John and her furry friend were remaining put. Thankfully, they were. Taking in a deep breath, Sparrow stepped into the dirt circle that was surrounded by tombstones.

"He never particularly mentioned where he wanted to meet us," Reaver noticed the unending rows of tombstones and dirt paths.

"Hopefully it isn't too far," Garth was a little leery of wondering in a random direction.

"We should stick together," Hannah gripped her hammer tighter, "Don't know if this is a trap or not. He's been pretty faithful to his promise so far. Don't know how long that will last though. He could just be waiting for us to let our guard down. Cheap shot if you ask me."

"Let's keep our heads about us," Garth was once again the voice of reason, "If Jack wants to talk, then we should listen."

"Even after all he's done to us?" Hannah snorted, "He's tried to kill Sparrow a few times now and not to mention John's parents," she whispered the last part, "And of course he's killed the woman that's been looking over us and has helped us through many hard times," there was a tear forming in her eyes.

"Killed? You think that I have killed the woman that calls herself Aja?" Jack's voice surrounded them.

"Where are you, you little sneak?" Hannah brought her hammer into a defensive position.

"No need to be calling names my dear," his voice whispered and danced amongst the tombstones, "I have come here to talk… that's all."

The earth around them started to slip away and was pulled by an unseen force towards the mausoleum. The Heroes held their ground, though it was being pulled from underneath their feet. It swirled and twisted into a form of a man. The small stones that had been caught up in the whirling dust flattened out and smoothed. They became shiny and glistened in the yellow light. It was a familiar shape that they had came to know and feel utter disband for.

"I am glad to see that you accepted my invitation," the figure bowed as the tattered mask formed where the face should be.

"Rather dramatic," Reaver wasn't impressed, "Don't you think?"

"I could say the same about you," the burning eyes appeared in the mask's eye holes, "You were always one to do the impossible and then brag about it. We both enjoy a challenge, but that is where our similarities end."

"What did you want to talk about Jack?" Hannah gritted her teeth.

"Yes," he bowed his head, "I have been thinking about what… Aja," his mask seemed to curl into a smile, "had said about me and my games. I have been behaving like a child and it is interfering with my goals. It is about time that I and you," he indicated to Sparrow, "Stop in this reckless behavior."

"You're the one being reckless!" Hannah didn't want to listen to him.

"Please give me a moment," he took a step closer.

Bang! Reaver quickly gave him a warning shot at his feet.

"Not any closer," he warned, "You haven't done anything that affects me personally," he waved his pistol around, "But you have forced me to travel all over Albion and not even enjoy the… more delicious things it has to offer."

"Listen to me and you shall have more than you could ever want," Jack raised his arms to the cloudless skies

The earth moved once again and started to take shapes. Sparrow, Hannah and Reaver readied their weapons while Garth summoned several swords.

"There's no need for those," Jack stepped past the growing shapes, "I am merely going to show you what I have to offer in change for something I want…"

The shapes twisted and took forms of that of people.

Sparrow's grip loosened on the hilt of her sword, "Rose?"

The dirt had taken the form of her older sister that she had lost so long ago.

"Father?" Hannah stared at the figure of her dead father.

"Jahzara...," Garth wanted to reach out and touch the dirt woman.

"What a handsome statue," Reaver stood before himself.

Jack's voice whispered in Sparrow's ears, "I will return your sister to you… she was taken from you so callously by Lucien… you have done so much for Albion… don't you deserve a little bit of your happiness returned to you? And you oh strong monk," his voice moved to Hannah, "Your father was taken too by Lucien… he was a virtuous man that had only good intensions… was his death necessary? Wise mage," it whispered to Garth, "Lucien took much from you, but it is your past failure that hurts you so much… it is her death that hurts you the most… you gave it your all and put every ounce of your knowledge into trying to save her… but she was lost because you did not have what you needed… you still don't… I will give you the knowledge to save her… to bring back the woman you loved so deeply… who you have sacrificed much for. And of course to the greatest thief of all time," his voice came to Reaver, "I can give you what you want… eternal youth without worry of consequences… you will owe the Shadow Court nothing. What do you say Heroes?" Jack appeared once more, "I will give you everything you want for a small price."

"What… what is the price?" Sparrow continued to stare at the figure of Rose.

"Your blood," he was right next to her, "Blood is all I need," his started to lift up her arm, "Just a small cut and she can be yours once more… they can have what they most desire… it is all up to you…," he brought her wrist up to his mask, "What do you say Hero?"

"I… I don't…," her mind was growing fuzzy.

The world was spinning. She no longer felt like she was standing. She was drifting, but where she didn't know.

"Do you want her back?" someone came from behind her and wrapped their arms around her.

"She's dead…," Sparrow answered in a distance tone.

"Nothing is truly gone…," a voice whispered in her ear, "They merely go somewhere else… it's not too hard to move a person between them… I will give her back to you," metal fingers gently pulled her face around.

Her eyes meet the burning eyes of the man in the mask.

"Jack…," she wanted to pull away, but couldn't.

"Your blood… give it to me," he continued to whisper, "All your dreams will come true…"

"My blood…," her arm lifted in front of her.

"Just a small cut," he held it lightly in his cold metal gauntlet, "A small moment of pain for a lifetime of bliss," he started to trace his dagger up and down her arm, "Just a little pain…," he brought it up and brought it down.

"NNOOO!" something grabbed stopped the blade midair.

"Aja…?" Sparrow looked up at the glowing figure.

"Wake up and fight!" the figure slapped her across the face.

Sparrow took in a deep breath. If felt like she had been breathing. Her lungs were crying for air and she was more than happy to oblige them. She looked to the others to see that they were starting to wake up from their trance.

"You have more strength than I imagined," Jack hissed towards the mausoleum.

There was no answer.

"Who… who is in there?" Sparrow walked past the mocking image of her dead sister.

"You knew her… or maybe you don't since you only refer to her by a false name," Jack didn't answer the question.

"She's in there… isn't she?" Sparrow could guess.

"As I said before, I didn't kill her," Jack's mask smiled, "If you wish to see her, then go on," he stepped aside, "But know that if you choose to face her, the deal that I generously offer will become void… and that goes for everyone…," he eyed the waking Heroes.

Sparrow looked back to them. Hannah had tears streaming down her face. Garth, though he was not the type to show emotions, was grief stricken and his face showed it. Reaver, on the other hand, seemed to be angry at something. What, Sparrow wasn't sure.

"Do you wish to deny them their dreams just for your whims?" Jack smirked, "That's rather selfish and un-hero like."

"Sparrow," Hannah managed to call out through her tears, "Don't listen to him… The people in front of us are gone… but they are still with us… in our hearts," she wiped her eyes, "If she's in there… if she's truly alive, then shouldn't we try to save her?" she smiled.

"Those that are dust and ash can never be brought back...," Garth turned away from the figure of the woman, "I have learned that… things are not the same as they once were… we are living beings… we should look after those that are still with us…"

"Don't know why you two are so teary eyed," Reaver snorted, "I'll take the deal. It sounds good to me."

"Then I guess we are in agreeance," Sparrow nodded her head.

Not wasting another moment, she flew up the stairs of the mausoleum. Pushing the wooden doors open, her eyes locked onto a figure that was chained to the pillars that held the stone building up.

"AJA!" she recognized her, "You're alive!" she ran up to her.

She looked like she had when she had fought against Jack. Her face was young and smooth. Her clothing, thought a tad jumbled, was tight against her body. Blue lines faded in and out across her skin. Her body was slumped over and only held up by the chains that bound her to the place.

"Aja," Sparrow cradled her head in her hands, "Speak to me."

"You fool…," her eyes slowly opened.

"Aja!" Sparrow stepped back.


	31. The Demon Servant

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a timely manner. I had a family emergence that kept me in the hospital for the last few weeks. It wasn't me, but a very close family member. I haven't been able to think about anything at all. I've just been sitting in the ICU waiting room doing whatever I could to keep my mind off the situation. Things are better and finally my family member is out of the woods, and I've been able to come home, write and sleep most of all. So again, I do apologize about the lateness of the update.

Now for some shout outs for some very sweet people. I'd like to thank Rocketfist, raynefalls2014 and Damian for the awesome reviews. Sorry if I didn't update fast enough for you guys. As for the long review Damian, you're fine. Long or short, any sort of words (strung in a coherent sentence) is fine by me. But I do appreciate the thought you put into it. As for the recommendations, thank you. Hopefully those people will enjoy the story as much as you do. Though… is this really a book? I was thinking more of an epic… a movie though… now that's an idea!

Happy Holidays!

PS – Short chapter… sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One:**

**The Demon Servant**

Sparrow stepped back. Aja's young face sneered back at her with anger. Her eyes were no longer the deep hazel brown as they were once before. They were burning… they were burning like Jack's. They stared straight into her and deep in into her soul. They flashed and flickered like there was a real fire burning in each one.

"You fool…," she growled again, "Why are you here? I warned you before," she gritted her teeth, "Not to face him if his servant stood by his side. Leave this place before it's too late," she began to cough and wheeze.

With every cough, blood spattered to the ground. The wound in her chest started to bleed and turn her shirt the most awful shade of red.

"I'm getting you out of here," Sparrow ignored her warning.

"Don't!" Aja pulled away from her, "Leave! Now! Before I kill you!"

"Kill me?" Sparrow didn't understand, "Why would you…?"

"There's not enough time," she sighed, "Leave while I'll let you… please… I don't want your blood on my hands…," she turned away from her, "Please Sparrow…"

"Aja," Sparrow started to approach her, "I won't leave you. I'm going to get you out of here."

"I'm not Aja!" she hissed, "… not anymore. That old explorer died in the ruins of the Witchwood Arena… I'm lost to this place…," a tear started to roll down her face, "Please Sparrow… Jack won't attack you if you leave… Will you Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment, "I don't know… that is up to you… my dear…"

Aja growled, "Up to me? Up to me! You have made it quite clear that I have no will! That… that I have no choice…," she fell limp, only held up by the chains.

"Aja!" Sparrow came to her side, "I'm getting you out of here," she started to loosen the chains.

"NO!" Aja swung her arm around.

Sparrow ducked down as flesh, iron and stone flew over her head. The chain whipped around so quickly they were just flashed of silver. Their links scrapped across the mausoleum wall, leaving deep scars. The pillar that once held the chain crumbled into pebbles and dust as it fell to the floor. Aja hand landed into the other and went deep into the grey stone.

Sparrow stumbled back. She couldn't understand what was going on. She looked like Aja, though younger in appearance. She sounded like Aja. She had the same wound that was inflicted upon her in the underground arena. But her eyes… her actions… they were not the Aja she knew.

"Surely it has sunk in now," Jack laughed as he walked passed her, "Your precious Aja… as you call her… is trying to kill you," he came up to the heavy breathing Aja, "Her feeling for you and the rest of your companions… her feelings for humanity is fading by the moment… a disease that has plagued her body for centuries," he ran his hand through Aja' hair.

She shied away and tried to shrink as small as she could. The single chain that still held her prevented her from moving any farther.

"Now, now my dear," he hushed her, "This is for your own good."

"No… please… please don't do this to," she grabbed his red hooded cape, "Please…," she begged him, "Please don't make me give up everything… Please… Master…," she looked up at him with teary eyes.

He looked down at her and gently stoked her face, "It is good to hear you say that again… It makes me nostalgic about our past… However," his hand wandered down to her chest, "You will not suffer from your past any longer."

It was one swift movement. His armored covered finger thrust deep into her chest; right where he has pierced through her with his blade. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her face contorted and her body twisted in pain. He, however, remained emotionless. He just buried his finger deeper and deeper until he felt like he had hit the right spot.

She went limp.

"There… much better," he gently lifted her head, "Though… you still hide yourself in this weak body you have adopted over the long years. Let the fire that once burned inside of you burn this diseased body away," he pulled his finger from her chest, "Come back to me my dear Sephire..." he whispered into her ear.

Sparrow just sat there and watched the scene play out. It was like she was an audience to the strangest play ever written. It was a delicate performance between a reluctant woman and a demonic man of her past. She wanted to forget it all, but he kept pulling her back. She wanted to be free from him, but he would not release the chains that bonded her. She wanted to see an end to it all. He wanted it to continue. She had lost… he had won and now Sparrow was going to see it all unfold before her.

The once limb body of the defeat woman began to stiffen. She gripped at the man that just stared at her. He took her into his arms. She twisted and contorted in pain, but nothing came from her gapping mouth. The chains around her wrists clicked and clanked. From around her came a glow. It wasn't soft or yellow like a candle. It was dark and red… it suffocated the place with feelings that lie in the deepest, darkest places of the soul. The glow turned from a faint hue to a black and red flame that engulfed the woman and the man. Their clothing fluttered and twisted in the flames. The flame did not consume them. It did not reduce them to ask and cinders. No… the flame made them stronger.

Lines formed along her face and exposed parts of her body. They were not like the blues ones of pure energy from before. They streaked and formed cracks of red. They flashed and flittered like the flame that surrounded her. Her once tan skin faded and grayed to point where she looked dead. Her black flowing hair turned red with strips gray running through it. The spines of her vertebra erupted from back and peaked to a razor point. Her shirt ripped as her muscles tightened and grew. Her fingers stretched and her fingernails sharpened. Bumps formed on her forehead and grew into curled horns that encircled her young, gray face. She opened her mouth and released a shrill cry; her eye teeth elongated into jagged fangs. The dark flames settled and withdrew back inside of her. They had done what they were meant to do.

The woman… once known as Aja… was now a creature of unknown origin.

"That's much better," Jack seemed pleased with her new appearance, "I always loved the way your horns twisted around your face," he traced his finger along her horn, "They highlight your most appealing feature," his face drew close to her's, "Now, I need you to do something for me… I need you kill this girl and the heroes that lie outside this place… can you do this for me my dear Sephire?" he ran his hand through her hair.

She purred and gently rubbed her face into his.

"That's my girl," he was pleased, "Now," he pushed her face in Sparrow's direction, "I want you to start with her and then move to the others. Do you understand?"

Her eyes shot open to reveal not the burning eyes of before, but crystal blue pools.

She opened her mouth and released shriek that pierced the ears and cracked the stone walls. Sparrow could only stare as the beastly creature as it growled and stared down at her.

Could she really be the woman that had given her life to save her's? Could she have been the explorer that had been anywhere and everywhere that Albion had to offer? Could she really been the woman that had lead Sparrow through the dark times… the dark thoughts… and brought her back from the brink? Could this creature that Jack had created be the woman that he was so obsessed with?

"Aja?" is all she could ask.

The gray skinned creature hissed once more before disappearing.

"Grr…," she appeared right in front of her.

"Aja?" she asked once more to the creature's face.

Her blue eyes stared deep into her's. Her lips were curled back in a growl.

"Sephire," Jack ordered, "Kill the girl…"

Bringing back her hand, the creature pointed her claws straight at Sparrow's heart.

"Aja…"


	32. Heroes vs Sephire

Really don't know where I'm getting all these chapters from. I'm surprised that I could write this much. I thought my fifteen chapter Naruto story was long… this is just epic… and I still plan to do more. I need a life I guess or a job that takes up more of my time. Though, I wish I could make money from doing this. That would be the life… oh well. Onward to shout outs from the last chapter.

I love to thank raynefalls2014, rocketfist and Damian for some encouraging words. I always appreciate when people take their time to leave me a few words. It really inspires me to continue to write. Just knowing that there is at least one person out there waiting for another chapter makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… and wondering how I can torture them with another cliffhanger.

I suppose all I have left to say is Happy Holidays and enjoy your present!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Heroes vs. Sephire**

She stared into her ice blue eyes. They stared back. She saw her confused, fear-filled face. They, though deep and beautiful, show no signs of a soul. She could feel them burning through her. What her's were doing, she couldn't tell.

"Grr…," the demon growled at her.

Sparrow wasn't sure what she should do. She had seen an aging woman turn into a fiery demon. She had seen an ageless masked man thrust his blade deep through the woman's chest and clear through. She had seen the same masked man gently push his finger into the woman's chest. She had seen a black fire consume them both and transform the woman into a demon. She had seen much, but none of it made sense. It never had.

"Finish her and kill the others," Jack nonchalantly commanded, "Then we can go and collect the old seer. Her blood is what will bring us back to where we once were and the world shall belong to me once again."

She looked back at him and growled lowly.

"Yes… he will cause me some trouble, he'll just have to be destroyed," he shrugged it off.

Her expression changed from rage to fear. A single tear rolled down her gray cheek. Her lips started to quiver. Slamming her hands against her head, she stumbled back. She whipped her head and shrieked. Something was causing her great pain. A mention someone caused her to lose control. Still holding her head, she shrunk down into a small ball; just rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean… destroy," Jack pulled his hands through her hair, "I meant we'll have to…," he thought for a moment, "incapacitate him… we won't kill him," he brought her face out from her ball, "I promise… Now," he looked to Sparrow, "Kill her and the others."

Her body stopped shaking and she stood up straight. Her eyes, those ice blue eyes that pierced through the soul, opened slowly and glared down at her.

Sparrow knew she had to move, but it felt like she was plastered to the place. With every step, she could feel the demon's intentions bearing down on her harder and harder. She scratched her fingers into the stone floor hoping that it would pull her away, but it only filled her ears with a horrible shriek.

"Just accept your fate child," Jack laughed, "You cannot defeat my most faithful of servant. She belongs to me and no one else. Sephire," his mask smiled, "Kill her now. End her misery filled life."

The demon growled. Crouching down, she pounced on top of Sparrow. She dug her claws into the stone and brought her other set back for a strike.

"Aja," Sparrow whispered, "I know that you're in there somewhere. I don't know and don't care about your past or what you are to him," she pleaded, "But I know that you don't want to do this. Please Aja… come back to yourself."

"It's futile child," Jack mocked, "She is what she is. She is not the woman you thought she was. And now," he scoffed, "You die."

With an unearthly growl, the demon's claws shot forward at Sparrow's heart. There was no time to react. It was too late to move. She braced herself for the fearsome impact.

"NO YOU DON'T!" a large silver object whizzed past Sparrow's ear.

The demon flew back and slammed into stone wall.

"Hannah!" Sparrow was glad to see her.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," she smiled down at her.

"I suppose Jack was tricking us once again," Garth extended his hand to her, "Aja… was never here…"

"I'm somewhat thankful," Reaver snorted, "Don't think I could stand anymore of her cryptic ways. Rather annoying."

"Stop there or you're going to end up next to that monster," Hannah warned him.

"That's not a monster," Sparrow stood up, "That's Aja. Jack's done something to her. Changed her into what you see."

"What!" Hannah looked from the demon to Sparrow then back again.

"It's hard to believe," she prayed that they would listen, "But that is Aja. Jack has twisted her into that demon."

"I have merely returned her to her… well," Jack looked back at the staggering creature, "Her nearly perfect form. She still is holding back," he turned back to the Heroes, "I really can't understand why…"

"It can't be her," Hannah shook her head, "Please tell me that it's not her."

The creature stood up slowly and shook off the dust and pieces of stone that had collect. It looked to Hannah and growled lowly. Hannah gripped her hammer tighter, but her stance was unsure. Garth, for a moment, had a look of shock. Reaver only raised his eyebrow in mild interest.

"We… we can't fight her… can we?" Hannah didn't take her eyes off of the staring creature.

"I don't think we have a choice," Garth gritted his teeth.

"We would be taking her out of her misery," Reaver pointed out, "I don't know if I could live with myself if I had such hideous horn protruding from my forehead."

"I think the horns are the lease of her troubles," Hannah growled.

"She will be the worst of your problems," Jack raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

She disappeared in a flash. The all looked around, forming a tight circle with their back to one another. They kept their eyes open and wide for any movements. There was none. Hannah held her hammer out in front of her in a defensive position. Garth summoned several swords and waited for anything that dared to appear. Reaver stay still and only traced his finger over the handle of his gun. Sparrow… she wasn't sure what she should do..

Whoosh… she could feel her. She was right behind her. Her back was to her's. she could feel the heat coming off of her. It was intense.

"Behind...!" is all Garth could get out.

Whoosh! The air moved so swiftly. It was so cold that it sent a chill down her spine.

Hannah and Garth went flying into stone walls. Reaver flew through the air and out of the mausoleum. Sparrow just stood there with the transformed Aja still at her back. What she would do next, she wasn't sure. She had just sent the three strongest people that Sparrow knew flying across the room like they were dolls.

The arena… she had felt only a small amount of Aja's true Will. She even hindered it with some sort of magical field, but Sparrow still felt her power. Now that she was unrestrained… she would show no mercy… or so he claimed. Could she still be in there? Or had the demon taken over?

She felt a claw run along her spine and up to her neck. It made its way around to her throat and lingered. Hot breath came at her neck as a chin rested on her shoulder. Sounds of mixed purrs and growls filled her ears.

"Kill her and be done with it," Jack was growing impatient.

The demon hissed once more as the claw went to for her throat.

Sparrow only stood there… once again… waiting…

"AAGGG!" something slammed into the demon.

They tumbled for a few yards and separated from one another.

"Sorry Aja," Hannah apologized she swung her hammer at the demon's head.

DING! The hammer stopped midair with a loud sound that resonated through the air.

She raised her eyes and glared at the Hero of Strength. She gripped the head of the hammer in her. Hannah's hands were shaking as she tried to pull the hammer away from the demon's claws. With a low growl, the demon pushed the hammer towards Hannah. She dug her feet in ground as best as she could, but her shoes slipped across the stone floor. The demon let go of the hammer, but Hannah still flew into the wall with weapon slamming in next to her. Once again the demon disappeared, but only for a second. She was right in front Hannah; her claws ready to strike.

"NO!" Garth shot his energy swords at the demon's back.

They hit the mark and she screamed out in pain as the swords penetrated deep into her deep. She fell to the floor, but twisted back onto all fours. With one good shake, the swords broke into shimmering pieces. The wounds on her back did not bleed, but smoked. The edges of the wounds started to smother and burn as they closed together. The only signs left of Garth's heroic attack where the cuts in her shirt.

Her lips curled back into a snarl as she eyes Garth. Digging her claws deep into the stone, she started her charge. The blue lines on Garth's body shined brightly as he summoned a great ball of fire. Moving his hands in one fluid motion, he pushed it towards the charging demon. The ball was nearly there and was about to hit its target, but she had other plans. She jerked herself back and stood up on two legs. Placing her hand out in front of her, she caught the fireball. She brought it up her lips and took in a deep breath. Releasing one big breath, the demon blew the fireball out like a dragon spewing out fire. The flame grew bigger as it drew closer to Garth. But he was not one to stand by and let the attack land. His blues lines brightened once again as he sent out another spell. The great flame suddenly divided into two and each half passed harmlessly by him.

"It will take more than that," Garth prepared another attack.

The demon smirk as she waited to see what he would do. Garth, seeing that she was not going to attack, raised his hands. Tendrils of electricity built up along the lines of his body until they reached the tips of his fingers. The energy jumped between his fingers and seemed to demand to be released. He obliged the impatient energy.

It streaked through air towards the waiting demon. It struck with such force… but it did no damage. The electricity danced about the demon's body, but soon concentrated in her hands. She snorted; a little trail of smoke swirled out of her nose. She only took a step out, but she ended up in front of Garth. He tried to step back, but she took hold of him by the shoulders. The electricity that had built up in her hands now ran through Garth's body. He screamed out in pain as the electricity filled him. The energy slowly died as did the blue lines faded from Garth's body. He stopped screaming. He stopped moving.

She growled as she released his lifeless body.

"Damn," Reaver stumbled into the stone mausoleum, "I wanted to kill him… You took away my chance," he raised his pistol, "I suppose I'll have to kill you instead."

His finger pulled the trigger so smoothly. The bullet glided out of the barrel with a slight spin. It moved so fast, but it seemed to move so slow. The demon just stood there… waiting. The bullet struck her in the temple. It broke through her skin. It cracked through both her skull and out the other side. The bullet buried itself in the stone wall.

Reaver smirked, "I guess it only takes one well placed shot."

The demon still stood. Her body did not fall or stiffen. Rolling her head in Reaver's direction, she flashed her fangs in a snarl and snort. The wound that went straight through her head started to smoke and smolder just like before. It closed up as if nothing happened. In a flash, she was in front of Reaver. She swung her claws around to strike in him in the face, but all she slashed was air. Reaver had managed to duck out of the way.

She looked to see where he had disappeared too, but he made his presence known.

"You are a slow one aren't you?" Reaver held the barrel of his pistol to the back of her skull, "I am the 'Hero' of Skill. Agility, accuracy and speed are my forte. You'll never be quicker than me."

He pulled the trigger, but it only flew through the air.

"I told you," Reaver quickly duck forward to escape from the wild swing from behind, "I'm faster than you will ever be," he twisted around onto his knee and took aim once again.

The demon grabbed onto the barrel of the gun as Reaver pulled the trigger. The pistol jolted, but only black smoke escaped from behind her hand. The barrel was the first to blow out. It cracked and split and finally blew apart. The body of the pistol was the next to go. The solid metal twisted and flew into the air. Reaver, even himself, started to fall back from the explosion. She helped him go the distance. Taking her foot, she kicked him square in the chest. His body slammed into the stone wall and came to rest next to Hannah's. he stirred a little, but only just.

"That didn't take long," Jack commented, "Though they are not as strong as the girl… oh well," he shrugged his shoulders, "Finish them and kill the girl."

The demon bowed her head in obedience. She raised her hands and three swords of energy formed in the air. They twisted and danced as they waited to be released.

"Kill them… let their blood fill this hollow place," Jack hissed, "Let their veins drain into to the crevasses of the stone… let the fresh rot from their bones… let this stone mausoleum be their final resting place…"

Sparrow had not moved from her place. She was a living statue. She was a witness to all that had happened. She watched Hannah be overpowered, though she was the strongest in the land. She watched Garth have his own spells turned against him, though he was the wisest in the land. She watched Reaver miss his shot and be out matched in speed, though he was the best in shot in the land. They all had fallen to what their greatest strengths were. They all had been taken down by her… by a woman that Sparrow thought she knew.

_Aja was really never Aja… she had spun a tale of lies… she had never told the truth… she could have told everything about me, but she didn't… she could have prepared you… your friends didn't have to die… but now they do… you can stop her yet… if you have the strength… it is inside of you… the strength that you deny yourself… the strength you are afraid to use… use it… and you shall know power like that of a god… like me…_ a voice whispered in her ear.

"Stop," Sparrow shook her head.

The swords were released.

"STOP!" she screamed once more.

She felt it.

It was a strength from deep inside of her.

It felt dark.

It burned.

It felt… good.


	33. Sparrow vs Sephire

*DuskStarDragon is... EXHAUSTED from this chapter… please don't poke. I am still alive… barely…*

Let's just do shout outs and get on to the story.

Thanks go out to Damian, raynefalls2014, Umlout and Rocketfist. Love you guys! And here you go!

PS – Sorry about the long wait. WRITER'S BLOCK!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**Sparrow vs. Sephire**

The burning filled her body with such intensity. It whelmed up from a place that seemed so deep. It was a place that she had retreated to before. It had been a long time since she had gone to that place. She felt like she had lived in that place for so long. It was always there, but she tried to avoid. So often as a child, she could remember going to that place… whenever they would haunt her dreams. They would tease her as their images played over and over again of that fateful night. She was angry. She was scared. She was sad. She was dead… inside.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks. They burned and singed as they followed the contours of her face. Their salty sweetness caught the corner on her lips and ran along them. They tasted as she felt… sad… angry… hot… they understood her…

_Let it go… _the voice came again, _let all that you have bottled up for years… you deserve it…_

Sparrow turned her head towards Jack's… she knew that voice was his… but… he was right.

_Thanks to the demon before you, your dearest friends… the only people that could truly understand who and what you are… are dead… Take her life and reclaim what you want…_

Sparrow turned back to the demon that was once a woman that she admired.

_Listen to him if you must,_ another voice came, _kill the demon that stands before you and decide for yourself what you truly want…_ _but don't let him tell you what you desire… look into your heart and push away the darkness that slowly consumes your soul… do not fall into the same path I have… less you become…_ the voice faded.

For just a moment there was a hint of sadness in the creature's eyes, but it soon gave way to a harsh glare.

Shaking her head, Sparrow ignored the voices. They were not her's, so why should she listen to them? Drawing out her sword, she took in a deep breath and released it slowly. The demon understood her posture and hunched down. It was ready to pounce. She was ready to swing. It was a battle of old that had not been seen for thousands of years. Right then and there, a Hero would face and ancient enemy and the victor would be the last one standing.

The demon's lips curled and suddenly it leaped forward from its crouched position. Before she remained unseen; her moments were so fast that the human eye could not detect her. Now… Sparrow could see everything she did. Step by step, she grew closer. She raised her claws and drew them back. She was going to strike with all her force, but Sparrow was ready. Gripping her sword tightly, she smoothly swung it as the demon swung her claws.

Drip… drip… drip… warm red blood dripped to the cold stone floor.

A deep scratch lined Sparrow's right cheek and one on the demon's left cheek. They each had landed a hit, but just so.

"Oh… has the death of your friends sparked your fighting spirit?" Jack mocked.

Sephire quickly rolled her eyes towards Jack with a growl.

"Hush my pet," he hissed, "We're almost finished here."

With a low growl, she stretched out her claws. Sparrow's fresh red blood still lingered on one claw.

"Ah, I see," Jack understood, "but do you think that she will let you walk away now that you've killed her friends and know that you will soon be retrieving the old woman? Are you going to let her get away from that?" he looked to Sparrow.

Sparrow's traced her eyes along the room. They first fell to Hannah. Her hammer lay next to her. Her head rested against the wall. A dribble of blood ran down her forehead and dripped down to her chest. Her wandering eyes came to Garth's body on the floor. There still was no movement. His clothing was still releasing smoke, though there was no fire. Last and certainly not least, especially in his mind, was Reaver. His dream was eternal youth or so he claimed. Sparrow always thought he lied about himself… his true desires, but she would never know now. He hand… the one that held his favorite pistol, was bloodied. Spots of blood blotted his shirt.

They all looked liked… they were merely asleep…

_But they're not…_ the voice mocked inside her head.

She turned back to the demon known as Sephire.

Nothing needed to be said.

They leap towards one another. Flashes of metal and claws whipped through the air. They clanged and dinged as they met. For each rake of Sephire's claws, Sparrow returned with a swing of her sword. Neither could land a definitive blow. Her claws were as hard as Sparrow's steel blade. Sparrow's sword could match the swiftness of her claws. They were so evenly match. Sparrow could tell where the demon was about to attach and block her. The demon could do the same. With one jump back they separated from one another. They both took in a deep breath and released it. Trails of smoke trickled out of the demon's nose. A snort only came from Sparrow's.

"Bravo!" Jack clapped his armored covered hands, "What a glorious show. But," he sighed, "I do grow bored and I don't have all day. You two seem quite evenly matched," he faded from sight, "So let's make this more interesting," he suddenly appeared behind Sephire, "Though I am impressed that that you have been able to reach so deep inside yourself and find your true power," he placed his chin on Sephire's shoulder, "but still…," he backed away, "she draws from a deeper place…"

It was one swift movement, he plunged something into the demon's back. She stumbled forward onto all fours. He had stabbed her deep in the back with one of his daggers. Sparrow watched as the creature twisted and contorted into a new form.

Two bumps appeared at her shoulder blades and erupted into long bony wings. Instead of light feathers, the wings were made of flat, sharp bones with a razor's edge running along each side. Her entire body seemed to extend and grow. The base of her spine pushed through her clothing. New vertebras formed and continued grow as flesh, muscle and sinew covered them. It ended and the newly created tail whipped wildly in the air. Looking up for just a moment, Sparrow could see the demon's eyes changing from ice blue to a piercing green. Her round pupils elongated to thin slits. The dagger sand deeper into her back until it completely disappeared. Standing up slowly, with each of her vertebra popping, the creature released an ear splitting shriek.

The stone floor cracked and split. The walls bowed out and the roof seemed to lift up. The remaining columns started to break apart and crumble to the ground. The place seemed like it would cave in at any moment.

The demon's shriek ended, but still seemed to resonate in the hollow place. Without wasting a moment, she summoned a large fireball. Sparrow was not going just stand around. She too dug deep inside herself to a fire that burned intensely. This internal flame took shape in her hands. They both held their flames; waiting to see who would release it first. Sparrow narrowed her eyes, looking for any sign of the creature's impending attack. There! A flex of the creature's claws, she released the burning fireball. Sparrow pushed her's out and towards the other. They met with such force and almost seemed to freeze in the space between the two combatants. Sparrow thought that maybe they were still evenly matched, but she was wrong.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The two fireballs squeezed together and formed an almost flat disc. They started billow out as they slammed into one another. Something pierced through the fused fireballs to Sparrow's side. The demon's claws were outstretched and heading straight for her. She tried to raise her sword to defend, but she couldn't move fast enough. The creature took hold of her face and she could feel herself being pushed back.

SLAM! BANG! CRASH!

Sparrow felt the wall slam into her back as she went through it. The demon let go of her face just long enough for her to see that they were outside and seemed to be floating above the air. Time just didn't seem to move. They floated there for what seemed like an eternity. Twisting in midair, Sephire whipped her long tail around and slammed Sparrow into the ground.

It felt like her chest was about to collapse. She could feel her ribs breaking as she hit the ground. Every section on her spine felt like it would spring out of her back as she bounced and skidded across the dirt path. She finally stopped when several tombstones ended up in her path. Rolling onto her stomach, she felt pieces of stone fall onto her.

"Umph!" a tombstone pinned her to the ground.

She tried to push herself up but the tombstone was so heavy and every moment caused a sharp pain in her chest. She could only take short, painful breaths. Her chest felt like it was on fire with every breath. Once again she tried to push herself up, but the stone would not budge. Her arms collapsed from beneath her.

"Just can't stand up to her?" a voice came from in front of her.

"Jack," Sparrow hissed through her teeth as she looked up at him.

"Here I thought you had potential," he was sitting on a large statue of an angel, "You have pulled from such a powerful source… something that you should have done a long time ago," he clicked his unseen tongue, "You are still holding back though…," he seemed disappointed, "You could win this if you dig a little deeper," he pulled out his other dagger and played with it in the air, "You've only merely started to scratch at the surface of what truly lies beneath. Sephire," he looked to the patiently waiting demon, "has been fully awakened and you cannot avenge your friends as you are," he jumped down to her and held up his dagger to her, "Allow me to help you find true power. Power to take on my most loyal and powerful servant," he held out his hand.

"Why," she coughed, "would you want to help me kill your servant?"

"I only want to see," he caressed her cheek, "you full potential."

Swatting away his hand, she would not listen to him. She could do this on her own. She had faced many trails before and come out stronger. She didn't need help from a man that had done so many terrible things. She would come out of this… she had too.

Slowly placing her hands underneath her body, Sparrow pushed off the ground. The heavy stone fell to the side as she stood up. She went to grab her sides, but composed herself. They did burn and ached with pain. Her back cracked and popped and felt like it would snap. She wanted to collapse and hold her body tight, but still she composed herself. Looking down, she saw that her sword was a foot away from her. She started to reach for it, but the couching demon started to growl. She was going to have to move fast.

Sephire snarled and readied herself to pounce the moment Sparrow would go for her weapon. Sparrow kept her eyes on the demon as she steadied herself for a grab and roll. They each waited to see who would be the first to move.

Twitch… the demon was on her in a flash.

She tried to duck down, but Sephire whipped her tail up and sent her flying into the air. Sparrow landed with a hard thud. She rolled over onto her side with much cracking coming from her already broken ribs. There was liquid in the back of her throat and she couldn't help but cough it out. Spits and sputters of blood came out as she coughed. Lending over, she spit out whatever liquid remained.

"RRROOAAARRRR!" the demon did not relent.

She came down from the sky with her claws at the ready. Sparrow gritted her teeth as she just managed to roll out of the way. The demon's claw split and shattered the earth as she landed. Such a gust of wind came off her that it caused Sparrow to jump up into the air and land in a nearby tombstone. She hit hard, but the slab of stone did not break or bend. She went into a spasm of coughs that brought up more fresh red blood. The pain in her chest started to burn like it was on fire. She couldn't help but grab at her sides and hunch over in pain. She was sure that her lung was pierced. Her breaths were short, hard and painful. She couldn't concentrate on anything. There was danger and she knew that she had to do something about it.

"Still not reaching deep enough," Jack appeared before her, "The fire inside of you is starting to die. Here I thought," he snorted, "the death of your friends would rally you to reach for something more. This entire time," he stood up, "I was pushing you to become something more… what your line demands… but you are still resisting. You are so much like her," he indicated back to the waiting demon, "but I have finally consumed her entirely," he came back down to her, "Now…," he pulled out his dagger, "Don't resist," he placed his hand on her cheek, "and allow the blood in your body to burn with a power that is rightfully yours…"

He pulled back his hand with the dagger and plunged it deep into Sparrow's chest.

She barely felt it. She could only feel the pressure as he buried deep inside her. It settled in her heart… she could feel it. It was a familiar feeling that was with her everyday she was alive. It was a dull pain that wouldn't leave. It was heaviness that made it hard to move. It was something that would never heal. Though familiar to her, it felt a thousand times worse. It was like an old wound ripped opened over and over again. Flashes of memories flew past her eyes. Reaver falling back from the explosion of his own gun; pieces of his gun ripping through his body. Garth lying on the ground still smothering from his spell being turned on him. Hannah propped up against the wall; for all her strength… it was nothing… Her walking the cold streets of Bowerstone looking for something to eat. So many nights she would she go to bed with an empty, growling belly. Being so cold, but no warm to be found, not even next to her sister… Rose… She tried her hardest for them. She always looked after them, but really never knew how. That night in the castle… Rose collapsing… Sparrow begging for her life… her falling… banging into roofs and finally onto the cobblestone street… that was the deepest of wounds… being so helpless as she laid there… the warm leaving her body… the light fading… there was nothing left for her… there was only pain.

_That pain is your greatest strength_, a voice whispered,_ use it to destroy the one that shattered what little good remained in your life…_

She opened her eyes. She could breathe again. There was no pain in her body. It did not ach. It did not crack. It did not feel like it would break into thousand pieces at the slightest wind. Her body… just felt numb. Looking towards the creature that had brought so much pain to her body and mind, Sparrow stood up slowly. This creature… this demon that made her feel so many things… she had lied… she had played games… she had killed friends… this creature had to die.

Her eyes wandered to her sword. It lay between the two of them. She looked back up at the demon. She didn't need her sword to take on this monster.

The idea must have come to them at the same time. They met in the air. Hand to claw, they landed on the ground and began to struggle for control. The demon dug her claws deep into Sparrow's skin, but she didn't feel it. They pushed and pulled, trying to knock each other off balance. Their strength was equal. Sparrow was surprised that she could hold up against the monster.

_It was inside you all along… you had this kind of strength all this time, but other's… like your friends… they have hindered you… held you back from experiencing a hero's true power… drink in it my dear… taste it's sweetness and allow it to take over…_

She could feel it. It whelmed up inside her. It started deep in her chest and radiated out to arms. Where she met the demon with the same power, she was now pushing her back. She dug her claws deep into the dirt, but Sparrow only pushed harder. Her claws left deep trails as Sparrow pushed her towards the crumbling mausoleum. Seeing that she was starting to lose ground, Sephire whipped around her tail and wrapped it around Sparrow's throat. She tried to take in a breath, but the demon's tail tightened its grip. She could feel her knees started to buckle as her lungs cried out for air. With a curl of her lips, Sephire could see that she was starting to gain the upper hand.

_Going to let the murderer of your friends kill you as well? Get your revenge and kill the demon…_

Sparrow gritted her teeth as she pushed herself back up and close the demon's face. She was not pleased as Sparrow made her way up to her. Tilting her head back just so, Sparrow jolted it forward into the demon's face. Sephire let go of Sparrow's hands, but not her tail. Taking advantage of the situation, Sparrow took hold of the tail around her throat and pulled it away. She gripped it as tightly and started to pull and whip it around. The demon had no choice but to follow the force moments. She lifted into the air as Sparrow pulled the tail over her head. Sparrow started to twirl on her heels around in a circle. The demon whipped around and seemed to hit every stone in her way. Releasing her grip, Sparrow let the tail go and sent the demon flying into row after row of headstones. There was a wide ditch littered with broken stones and a fog of dust left in her wake.

Sparrow took in a breath as she started to walk down the deep grove in the earth. She could take her time. There was no reason to hurry. Those that meant something to her were gone now. It didn't matter if she destroyed every headstone in this place. Only the dead remained there and soon they would have another amongst them.

"Sparrow?" a voice called to her, "Sparrow? Is that you?" it sounded concern.

"Huh?" Sparrow shook her head, "John?" she looked to her right.

He was just standing there with a look of shock on his face. Why was he looking at her like that? Was it because she was covered in blood? She knew that she clothing was dotted in it, but it couldn't be that much. Still he stood there and just stared. In was in shock with a hint of terror. Why would he be staring at her like that?

"You again boy," Jack appeared behind John, "I should have just killed you when I had the chance," he brought his armor clad hand back.

"JOHN!" Sparrow yelled as she felt her blood beginning to cool.

"Huh?" he started to turn around, but it was too late.

"ROAR!" something leapt onto Jack.

They rolled for a few yards before they separated, but the demon was on him again before he could steady himself. She pinned him to the ground; her hands hold down his and her tail wrapped around his legs.

"Sephire! What are you doing?" Jack hissed, "What could that child possibly mean to you?"

The demon lowered her head and whispered, "William…"

"So… he still lingers in your mind…," Jack growled, "I see that…," he clinched his fists, "I'll have to rip out that heart of yours!"

An unseen force pushed Sephire into the air, but she quickly landed on all fours and ran towards Jack. She slashed with her claws. She snapped her jaws. She whipped her tail about. All Jack could do was to avoid the onslaught of attacks. She attacked him relentlessly, not allowing him follow up with his own attacks.

Sparrow started to go towards them, but John took hold her, "Hold on! Don't get in between those two!"

"I have to," Sparrow tried to pull away from him, "She killed them…"

"Who?" John asked.

"Hannah… Garth… Reaver…," she felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, "She took them down and killed them one by one… they had no chance… she needs to pay for their deaths… she needs to pay for all the lies that she told us… she's nothing but a monster… a monster that made me care about her… made me believe in her… a monster…"

"Sparrow…," John shook her, "Snap out of it! The others are alright! I just checked on them! They were waking up… a little injured," he admitted, "but alive."

She wouldn't listen, "No… I saw her… she killed them…," she pushed past him.

"Sparrow!" John grabbed her shoulder.

"I must do this!" she slapped him away.

The young man fell back; his cheek was burning from the hard hit.

He looked up at her in fear, "What… what happened to you? Why have you changed so much? Who has changed you into… into a monster?"

"Monster?" Sparrow looked down at her hands.

To her horror, she saw not palms and fingers, but gray, cracked skin with fingernails that came to a sharp point. She pulled at her shirt to see that all of her skin as turned gray with glowing red cracks. Reaching for her face, her fingers were blocked by a pair of curved horns. She… she had… she had…

_Ignore the boy…_ the voice whispered in her ears, _he doesn't know of your power… he's afraid of it… embrace it… make it your own… kill the demon… kill her NOW!_

Sparrow shook her head or so she tried. She could no lower feel her body. Her hands dropped to her side. Her feet started to move, though she did not command them. Where she was going, she didn't know. She bent down and picked up her fallen weapon. She could feel the soft leather grip, but that was about it. She passed by John, whom was still on the ground. She wanted to scream out to him, but her mouth wouldn't open. It remained closed; she was silent as she made her way to the one sided fight. Sephire must have notice the silent approach. She stopped her attach and turned to face her new, but old opponent.

"I can see that I am no longer welcomed here," Jack straightened himself up, "I do have more important things to be looking after… I leave this child to you Sephire," he bowed to her.

She looked over her shoulder and growled. Picking her tail up, she whipped it at him. He effortlessly jumped out of the way. He landed on headstone and folded his arms.

"I'll come back for you later," he looked down at the growling demon, "after you have settled down. Farewell my dear," he bowed to Sephire, "… Young Hero," he did the same to Sparrow.

With that he faded from sight, to where only he knew. His mask was the last thing to fade, but only after his eyes flashed with red. Sparrow felt something move within her chest as his eyes flashed. It twisted and felt like it was ripping her insides apart. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she was still not in control of herself. She wanted to reach deep inside her and pull out whatever it was causing her pain. She knew what it was. It had to be the dagger. Jack had given her power, but now he was turning it against her. He was going to rip her apart from the inside out. He was the one causing her this pain.

_This is your pain… a pain that you have held in your heart all these years… I have merely let you tap into it… you have seen what you can do when you wallow in your pain… use it once again and kill the one that has caused you more pain… do this and belong to me…_

She was screaming on the inside, but no one could hear her. Her body was still moving, but she was not telling it to. Sephire stood there, waiting for her. Sparrow's body picked up speed and raised her sword for a swing. The demon quickly blocked the attack and tried to thrust her hand through Sparrow's chest. She quickly moved out of the way and swung her sword around. The demon once again caught the blade and tried for her chest once more. Sparrow's hand grabbed onto the demon's hand and twisted it back.

"RRWWW," Sephire howl as the bones in her arm twisted and snapped.

They pulled back from one another. The demon's arm fell limp to her side. Her face twitched with pain, but she would not stand down. Sparrow could see that her arms were bringing her sword up for another attack. With both of her hands on the hilt, Sparrow's legs started to run towards the wincing creature.

She did not move. She did not blink. She just stood there… waiting for Sparrow's charge. Sparrow tried to stop, but still her body would not listen to her.

Drip… drip… drip… the blade started to trickle with blood.

Sparrow looked down at the hilt of her sword. It was nearly pushed through Sephire's chest. Her hands were slowly turning red from the warm blood that flowed over them. She could fell that she was still trying to push deeper and deeper into the demon.

"Shh," the demon purred as she rubbed Sparrow's face, "It's okay. I know the pain you feel is deep and seems bottomless. I know that you have seen much evil in your life, but I also know that you have experienced much good too. One pure thought will show you the way," she placed her forehead on Sparrow's, "you just need to feel one to find your own…"

The world brightened until it turned completely white. Sparrow could barely see and wanted to shield her eyes, but something compelled her to move forward. She could hear the giggles of a small child. They were so innocent and sounded like little bells. Out of the light, she could see three figures forming. It was sweet scene that formed.

A woman with long brown hair and ice blue eyes was holding a young child on her hip. A man that stood tall and proud wrapped his muscular the woman and child. He bent over and kissed the child in between the eyes. He then came up and kissed the woman on the lips. They lingered there for a moment then released. They all smiled as they snuggled in closer.

Sparrow could feel her lips growing warmer as she watched the scene. It traveled down and into her chest. The numbness… the burning… it was slowly disappearing. The warmth dripped down until it filled her completely. She felt so warm. It wrapped around her like the tall man's arms. It felt like nothing could hurt her now. She never wanted the feeling to leave.

"I have held that in the deepest part of my heart," Sephire whispered into Sparrow's ears as she slowly opened her eyes, "it is the one thing that has kept me going all these years. It is what saved me from Jack's control. I give it to you now, in hopes that you can find that one thing that will bring the warmth back into your heart," she placed her hand on Sparrow's chest, "Find it now…"

It came to her… that one moment when she truly felt a warmth the penetrated her entirely. It was the day that she received an odd little daisy from an odd little boy. He so lightly pecked her cheek, but even to that day, she could still feel it. It was so sweet… so kind… so pure… a love that had been sparked inside of her. It was something that she could never forget… something that the deepest pain could never overcome… it was a pure thought…

"That's my little Sparrow," Sephire began to pull something from Sparrow's chest, "Jack has no power over you as long as you have that thought deep in your heart," she held up the dagger that had buried itself so deeply.

Sparrow could feel the horns retreating and looked down to see that her skin was becoming tan. She looked back up at Sephire. She no longer stood over her, but looked her straight in the eye. Her eyes had changed back to that deep, ice blue and her horns were slowly retreating back. The cracks on her skin closed up as it brightened back to a light tan.

"Sparrow," she pulled her closer, "You now know where your blood comes from…" she started to fall.

"Sephire… Aja...," she wasn't sure what to call her, "Don't go… please…"


	34. Legacy

Sorry Rocketfist, I am not doing CPR. I am only certified for animals. You are on your own for that one.

Okay… so it all came down to that last chapter. I have been waiting forever to write that one. Hope you all liked it, because it certainly affected Rocketfist. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted recently. I've been having writer's block and… I bought Star Wars: The Old Republic… kind of addicted now… Damn RPGs… as if you couldn't tell that I don't like RPGs… Okay… I'm done and just going to do the shout outs.

My thanks go out to Rocketfist and Damian for the lovely reviews. Every review and hit makes me want to go on.

Breath Rocketfist… breathe…

Damian… I don't want to know… do I?

That's all I got. I'll just let you read. That's what you guys came here for...

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**Legacy**

She looked so peaceful as she lay in Sparrow's arms. Her black hair twisted about her face. Her breathes were long and quiet. Her eyes moved on the occasion as if she was having a dream. What kind it was, it was hard to say. It must have been a good dream though. Her mouth would form a smile, but quickly disappeared.

Sparrow tore her eyes away from the sleeping woman. There was nothing more she could do for her. She and Hannah had bandaged her wounds as best as they could… it was just too big and the others had taken up much of the medical supplies. Hannah's head was wrapped. Garth, though he had no open wounds, was still feeling the effects of the lightening that surged through his body. He twitched and winced every few seconds, but there was nothing they could do for him. Reaver required the most medical attention, though his wounds were not that bad. His hand was not broken, but it was severely cut and bruised. Hannah and John had to go over his arm and chest thoroughly for shrapnel from his pistol. He complained more than anything.

"What a fine state we are in?" Reaver huffed, "All this trouble and for what? To find that beast of a woman that was nearly our death bringer and end up as bloody, twitchy messes that can barely move."

"Reaver," Garth could barely speak, "We are aware of the problems and don't need to be reminded of it. So if you don't mind, please keep quiet."

"How rude," Reaver snorted.

"At least he said please," Hannah pointed out.

"Please indeed," he turned away from them, "I should have never agreed to come…"

He continued to rant and rave about the entire situation. Hannah tried to jump in, but Reaver wouldn't let her. She and Garth could only sigh as he complained and groaned.

Sparrow and John just sat behind the statue of an angel with Aja lying in her lap and her dog laying his. They didn't want to listen to the conversation that was become a soliloquy or so it was in Reaver's mind. There was no point in arguing over things in the past. They happened. There was nothing they could do to change things. They only had what was happening and what would happen. Of course they didn't know what was going to happen. They weren't in the best of shape. Hannah's head ached and was still swimming from the blow she got. Garth could barely raise his arms or stand. Reaver's arm was useless.

As for Sparrow… there were too many things going through her mind. She tried to concentrate on one thing, but she was soon drawn to something else then to another. She couldn't focus. It was probably for the best though. She really didn't want to think about anything in particular. It was kind of nice to be numb at the moment.

"I understand," John pulled her closer, "Work out whatever it is that you need to. I'll be here if you need me."

Sparrow was thankful that John could feel that she needed some time to sort things out. She was also thankful that he held her so close and securely. It was the kind of warmth and assurance that she needed; especially after what she had been through.

_He has always been so thoughtful,_ a gentle voice echoed in her ears.

"Aja?" she looked down at the still sleeping woman.

"Hmm? What did you say?" John asked.

"Oh… I thought I heard something," she smiled, "but it must have just been the wind or something."

He smiled back, "Why don't you close your eyes for awhile and get some rest? I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a long time," he indicated to the three Heroes that were now talking in circles.

"Sigh," Sparrow's faithful companion released a heavy sigh.

"Me too boy," Sparrow yawned, "Me too," she laid her head down on John's shoulder.

Placing his head on top of her's, John began to hum a sweet little lullaby. It was soothing and peaceful. Her mind was growing more at ease with every little note. It swam though Sparrow's head as she drifted off. She soon was adrift in a place of dreams.

"Sparrow?" someone was gently shaking her, "Sparrow?"

"Hmm," she lazily opened her eyes, "Who…? Aja?"

In front of her sat the explorer, but not the aged one she had come to know. It was the woman that she had seen in the arena and face in the place of tombs. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her blue eyes were as clear as a fresh water spring and they seem to be as refreshing as one too. Her tan glowed like the sunlight. Her smile, though small, put the soul at ease and calmed the mind. Her slender figure was wrapped in a simple dress of black and white.

"Where… where are we?" Sparrow looked around the unfamiliar settings.

"This is another place and time… a memory of my past," Aja smiled, "I thought it would be better to speak to you in a place of life, than in a place of death."

"It's… so beautiful," she couldn't help but stare at all the little wildflowers.

"Yes it is," Aja gently brought her face to her's, "My dear there is something I must tell you…"

"There's something I wanted to ask," Sparrow drew her face away.

Aja nodded her head, "I know… You wish to know if that woman you saw in that vision was me and what I meant by "You now know where you're blood come from." Don't you?"

"Yes," Sparrow blushed a little at the thought of the man kissing the woman so passionately.

Aja sighed, but it was a contented sigh, "That vision… that one pure thought is a memory of my past and the sweetest one I hold closest to my heart," she place her hand over her heart, "It is beautiful and simple; sweet and innocent. It is something that has kept me going this entire time. It is," she smiled, "of my time with my husband and my young son… William Black."

Sparrow stared at her for a moment, trying to take in what she just said.

She giggled, "You heard me correctly."

"You… you're… William Black… is your son?" Sparrow managed to finally ask.

She nodded with a smile, "Yes. A gift from my husband… a sign of our love…"

"If your William Black's mother and I'm related to him then," she started to put it together, "You and I are…"

"Related," she finished for her, "Yes. Though I was human at the time I gave birth to him, a little bit of my demon blood passed to him. Through it, he was able to channel the power of this world… like Garth… like you…"

"You're… my ancestor," Sparrow was still stuck on the matter.

"Yes," Aja couldn't help but giggle once more, "The same blood that courses through your veins, the Hero of Oakvale's and William Black all stems from a humble blacksmith and a woman that he loved dearly and deeply."

"Wait," Sparrow questioned, "you said that you were human when you had William. How is that you are still… alive?"

She lowered her eyes as a few tears formed in them, "I was being punished… by my former master… Jack. I had betrayed him," she sighed, "and he took away my powers and cursed me to live out as a human for the rest of me years. However," she gritted her teeth and clinched her fists, "I was not destined to die alongside my husband… Jack took that away from me too. He gave me back my demon form and former abilities so that I would serve by his side once more."

"Couldn't have you just refused?" Sparrow could see that it was painful memory.

"If I had… he would have killed my beloved and our child," she shook her head, "I do not regret returning to him. It saved my husband and child from being torn apart by his other demonic servants. If I had refused, then William would have not been able to grow into the man he became… he would have not defeated the Court and the world would have still been in the shadow of it. No… I do not regret my choice."

"You did it out of love," Sparrow understood.

"Yes… love is a marvelous thing," Aja took hold of Sparrow's hand, "It is something that is pure and felt to the deepest part of our souls. It something that simple and yet so complex, we can never really explain it. Love is what saved me from Jack's clutches. My husband's love showed me the light and that life is worth living. My son's love broke the bonds that Jack had over me for so long and freed me. Love…," she seemed a little embarrassed to be speaking so passionately about the subject.

Even Sparrow's cheeks began to blush at her words. She turned away from Aja and tried to concentrate on something. She looked at the flowers that stood so proud and tall around her. There were lilies, buttercups, poppies and all sorts of wildflowers that littered the place. There was one though that caught her eye. It was hidden behind a bright red poppy, but Sparrow spotted right away. It was daisy of the most unusually color. Instead of a golden center, it was a rusty orange. The delicate petals should have looked like freshly fallen snow, but it was more like butter. It was a strange little flower, but it was the prettiest flower that Sparrow had ever seen.

"The smallest things bring the most wonder memories," Aja moved the daisy into view, "They are the things in life that remind us that it is worth living. Does this small gift from a shy little boy make your heart flutter and sooth your soul? Does it show you that all the good in your life is connected and that you have much to fight for? Does it give you strength from a place so deep inside that no one, not even Jack, can touch it?"

"Yes," Sparrow had to put her hand over her heart.

It quivered and fluttered about like that of a girl's heart. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. It was something that she missed and had longed to feel again. That sweet, little, innocent kiss given by a little boy was the first time that Sparrow could say that her heart did flutter, but only for a second. That little peck on the cheek felt so warm. It was almost like being kissed by sunshine.

Her cheek started to warm and it spread through her face. It dipped down and straight into her heart. It spread until her entire body felt warm. It filled her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Think about that my dear," Aja stroked her cheek, "it is your pure thought and no one can take it from you. Hold it next to your heart," she placed her hand over Sparrow's heart, "My son was not able to hold a pure thought… neither was the Hero of Oakvale… they suffered in childhood as you have, but they did not have what you have…"

"What is that?" Sparrow asked.

"One pure thought…," Aja faded as the world darkened.


	35. Memories of Ones Long Ago

Alright… BIG reveal last chapter. I bet nobody saw that coming… well I'll bet a few of you did. It does seem a little obvious now that I think about it. Either way, I hoped you all like it. I know that three of you did, which brings me to my shout outs.

My love goes out to Damian, Rocketfist and a new reviewer, todo521. Keep it up because it keeps me going. I would also like to thank all the people that have taken their time to read my ever growing story.

I am also excited to announce that I have posted a teaser chapter of my next Fable fiction. It is called "The Family Black" and it is about the days of the Court and the rise of the greatest Hero who ever lived, William Black. Check it out if you want a preview of what it coming after this story has ended.

See you all next time!

PS – Sorry about the short chapters!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**Memories of Ones Long Ago**

She slowly opened her eyes. The scene had not changed much since she had closed them. Though Reaver seemed to have settled down and was only merely mumbling to himself. Garth and Hannah were resting against some of the larger tombstones. John was still next to her with his arm still around her. Her faithful companion was snuggled up against John's legs and sleeping pleasantly. Looking down, she found Aja still resting in her lap. Sparrow smiled. There was still warmth in her cheek from her memory from so long ago.

"Garth… I hope you don't mind me asking," Hannah shyly broke the silence, "But that woman… the one that Jack showed you… who was she?"

Garth took in a deep breath and exhaled it, "I normally wouldn't want to talk… about her, but," he sighed, "with all that has happened lately… I feel that I might see her soon…"

"Oh Garth don't talk like that," Hannah hushed him.

"No… it's true. I saw her, but for a moment after my battle with… Aja," he wasn't sure what name to call her by, "she was… smiling…"

"An old love I assume," this peaked Reaver's interest, "A forlorn lover that you looked over to indulge yourself in books and lore? A woman that would have given herself for you, but you chose to study than love? I can see it now," he envisioned in his mind, "she gently calling you to bed and you lost in a book ignoring her… never thought you would be that type... wait… Yes I would," he mused.

"It was nothing like that," Garth growled, "she… she was not a lover, but my elder sister… Jahzara."

"Was?" Hannah asked.

"She… passed away quite a few years ago," Garth sighed, "She was like a mother to me… Our real mother died shortly after my birth. My sister… the one that Jack showed me… took care of me," a small appeared and disappeared on his face, "Jahzara would bath, feed and teach me and barely had time for herself. She did everything for me…"

"What about your father? Where was he in all this?" Hannah asked.

"Humph," he snorted, "My father decided that a family wasn't worth his time and left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. Jahzara tried to defend him, but she was never able to convince me that our father was a good man, but that didn't matter."

"You poor thing," Hannah felt sorry for him.

Garth looked to the unchanging sky, "Our tragedies were only beginning. Floods, pestilence, famine, disease," he winced at that last word; "… we had managed to get by and survive. My sister would always say it was because mother was smiling down upon us and that she had left us special gifts… something she gave us while in her womb," he seemed to laugh to himself, "I would always ask what it was that she gave us. Jahzara would smile and say, "Mother gave her a love that will never die and she gave me a connection to the earth that could manifest in whatever way I could." I would always cock my head and ask what she meant by that. She would just laugh and say one day I would understand."

Hannah thought for a moment, "Did she mean you ability to use Will? I assume that you've always been able to use. Considering you have such a mastery over it."

Garth rubbed his chin, "I really don't remember my childhood that much… just my sister and small things. I remember one time my sister was trying to start a fire and we had no flint to start it with. She had to go to one of the neighbors to borrow one of theirs. I was sitting in front of the fireplace thinking how cold I was. I kept staring at the fire pit wanting it to burst into flames so I could get warm again. That's when I saw it; a small spark amongst the ashes. I lend in closer to see if what I was seeing was true. I nearly had my face burned as the pit exploded into a blaze," he laughed to himself, "I ran to get my sister and told her what happened. She hushed me and brought me back home. I tried and tried to tell her, but she just smiled and said that I was only becoming more aware of myself. I didn't know what she meant… not until much later in life."

"She sounds like she was so sweet," Hannah smiled.

"She was… she was," Garth had to agree, "She did everything for me. Cooked my meals, cleaned my clothes… mended them and made sure that I learned my lessons. She worked hard all day and night to make sure that I could have a decent childhood. As I grew so did my love of books. I became so engrossed in my studies that I lost connection with the world around me… knowledge became more important than those around me. I began to see things that others couldn't… feel things that no one else could… I began to understand the power that radiates from the earth and how it flows through the world. I was so proud of myself, that I went to tell Jahzara, but… but…," he turned away.

"Here," Hannah handed him a handkerchief.

"Thank you," Garth accepted it, "Just thinking about my dear sister again brings out emotions that I haven't felt in a long time. I wasn't able to save her. Even with all the knowledge I had accumulated."

"What happened to her?" Hannah was afraid to ask.

"Pestilence… a terrible disease plagued our village," Garth explained with a sigh, "I was in relatively good health and didn't contract it, but my sister… she was so weak from all the work she did to provide for us. She fell ill and soon died. I… for all my knowledge… could not save her. I was just a young boy when she died… only ten at the time."

"Oh poor little thing," Reaver decided to insert his sarcasm.

"Hush!" Hannah hissed.

"I went into a deep depression and further receded into books for comfort," Garth ignored the rude comment, "I read and read until I found an old book with its binding nearly gone. It was written with fine black ink and gold leafing on the edges of the cloth like paper. I didn't think much of it, until I came to an old legend about people that could bend nature to their will. They could summon fire, weapons, wind and spirits. They could slow time with a thought and push their enemies and obstacles out of the way. They were Will users. I read further until I came to a small section about a tower that could concentrate the Will of the world and grant the user any wish they desire. I had to find this tower and master Will. It was inside me… ever since I first willed that fire to explode in the fireplace. I traveled all over Samarkand and read every book I could on the Old Kingdom and the mysterious Spire. After I had exhausted all the books in my native land, I knew that I had to go beyond its borders and travel across the sea. I came to Albion and searched for more books and literature on the Old Kingdom. That's when I met Lucian. We had similar desires, though we never spoke to one another on the matter. I thought after I had met a kindred spirit and I could finally bring back my sister," he sighed, "but it was all for not… I have failed my dearest Jahzara in life and death…"

"You haven't failed her," Hannah spoke gently to him, "She did those things for you because she loved you and wanted to provide a good life for you. That's what family does. I'll sure that she's looking down on you and smiling."

"I don't think so," Garth turned away from her, "Seeing her once again only brings back bad memories and ill feelings."

"At least you didn't see her die in front of your eyes," Hannah sorted, "At least she wasn't shot… at least… she…," Hannah grew silent.

"Don't tell me that you are going to start blubbering over that shriveled up one man," Reaver sighed.

"My father was a good man," Hannah yelled at him, "He always giving and giving, even to those that didn't deserve it… like me…," she lowered her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Garth glanced to her.

Hannah gave a small sniffed, "My father really tried with me… he really did. He tried to instill the ideals of the monks in me, but I rarely ever listened. I hard time believing that there was good in everyone. I was so different from the other children…"

"Because you were large and brutish," Reaver smirked.

Garth shook his head, "Please keep your comments to yourself."

"No… he's right," Hannah admitted, "I was bigger… in more ways than one… people made fun of me and called me names. I fought a lot when I was younger and my father was displeased with my behavior and told me that anger was not the way of the monks. He said that I should meditate on my actions and find a better way to manage my anger. I didn't what to irritate him further, so I ran out into the woods to think about what I did. I sat and tried to, but I couldn't. I thought that I was in the right to defend myself from the jeers… even though it was with my fists. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got," she clinched her fists, "I became so ganger that I just started to hit and smash everything in my wake. I didn't realize all that I had done until one of the brothers came looking for me. Trees were up rooted and rocks had become pebbles. I had taken a beautiful place of peace and destroyed it," she lowered her eyes, "I had become what others called me for so long… a hammer… something that destroys. From that day on, I held everything in and maybe indulged a little too much in food. Even now I don't listen to my poor dead father's words. I couldn't save him from Lucian's men and I turned my back on his teachings… on him… What did I do after he died? I got drunk on what I thought was strength," tears started to form in her eyes, "You at least searched for a way to bring your sister back. I just forgot about him… forgot about what he had done from me… I did little for him in life and even less to honor his memory… I am the one that has truly failed their loved one."

The group grew silent. What could be said to brighten the mood that had descended up them? The people that they remembered… they had been so good to them in life, but they had treated them so terribly. They ignored them… they wouldn't listen to them… they wanted to help them, but it came too late.

"You two are really a mess," Reaver sighed, "And being so selfish might I add."

"At least they are willing to relive their deepest memories… no matter how painful they are," a voice came from Sparrow's lap.

"Aja," Sparrow smiled down at her.

She returned the smile, "Yes my dear," she gently stroked Sparrow's cheek, "Reaver, they have been honest with themselves," she turned to him, "Not even Jack could see into your heart. He could only see the false persona that you show the world. You've locked away the young man that you once were along with all the good memories in your life. This character you play… this Reaver," she continued, "Regrets nothing and feels nothing, at least Garth and Hannah, whom haven't seen as much as you admit to the wrongs they've done in life and truly are sorry. I pray that you will be able to go back to the man you once were and begin to live once again," she turned to Garth and Hannah, "Please do not think that you have failed your loved ones. Garth… your sister loved you and never left you. She still is with you… don't you feel her in your heart?"

Garth put his hand over his heart, "I like to think that I carry her love in my heart… though it turned to stone long ago…"

"It shall never leave you Garth. Your sister is part of you and will forever remain as long as you remember her, not as a sick dying woman, but the vibrant young lady that made sure that you experienced life," she smiled to him, "Hannah… do you not fight for justice?"

"I tried to… but what good has it done?" Hannah refused to look at her.

"Your father tried to teach you that there is good in everyone," Aja shook her head, "If you truly believed that wasn't true, then you wouldn't have gone out into the world and you wouldn't have gone with Sparrow all those years ago. Embrace what your father taught you and make it your own."

"Sister Aja," Hannah looked to with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

"Yes," Garth agreed, "Thank you."

Reaver snorted, "Isn't this all warm and fuzzy."

"Reaver…," they all started to say.

"I know, I know," he sighed, "Shut up."


	36. To Where it All Started

Such sweet tender moments in the last few chapters… I know not a lot of action, but I thought the story could still use a cool down after the intense battle between Sparrow and Aja/Sephire. I also wanted to have some depth to Garth's character… since he wasn't given much in the game. Also… he needed a reason why he teamed up with Lucien… or so I thought. Any who, things are starting to build back up, so please be patient. Speaking of being patient, I have some people that have been waiting for me to thank them from the last chapter.

My virtual hearts and hugs go out to Rocketfist, Umlout, Damian Raven R (welcome to the madness) and raynefalls2014 (glad to see that college didn't kill you). And of course, my love goes out to all the people that have taken their time (and sanity) to go through my epic of a story.

Personal Note: I have started a manga like story on Fiction Press (sister site to this one for original works). It's called _Intertwined_ and it's about a guy that has to relearn his past lives in order to defeat a powerful Enchantress that has lived as many lives as he has. Check it out if you want or just wait for the next chapter of this story.

See you all next time!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**To Where it All Started**

"So where exactly are we going?" Hannah asked shyly to break the silence that choked the group.

"To the Hero's Guild… where Jack is waiting," Aja sighed, "It is where he and the Hero of Oakvale face each other for the first time and where the Hero lost his mother… after fighting so long and hard for her life," she lowered her eyes, "Jack was able to claim the Sword of Aeons… the very sword that William Black took from him and then broke his body with."

"Broke his body Auntie?" John asked.

She sighed, "Yes… Jack's body was broken… it is hard for me to explain exactly what Jack is...," she admitted, "I may have been his servant for many years… more than I care to count," she winced.

"Yes, please do tell us about your affairs with Jack," Reaver smirked, "Your master. I'm sure that you know all his secrets."

Aja stopped and clinched her teeth. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly. White smoke swirled out of her nostrils, though she was not smoking her clay pipe.

"Reaver… my dear…," she turned to him, "Need I remind you that I have explicitly stated that I do not wish to be asked about those times?"

"What did you say?" Reaver teased, "You remember times of you and Jack under the sheets…ACK!" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What did I just say!" Aja had him by the throat and off the ground.

Hints of flames and smoke poured out her nares. Red cracks formed on her whitening skin. Her curling lips showed off her elongated canines. The tips of her fingers came to a sharp point. Swirls of red and blue energy surrounded her body. They twisted and formed shadow images of wings on her back and horns on her forehead.

"Say it again Reaver!" she growl, "Try me once more and you find out how much of a demon I can be."

"Settle down now," Hannah tried to soothe her, "You know how he is. He can't help himself. No matter the threat, he will always push it. Whether it's a drunkard or a towering troll, Reaver will always stand up, puff out his chest and open his mouth… even though he probably should keep it shut most of the time… or at least not be so rude… I mean some of the things that come out are just plain uncouth," she had to admit, "Where was I going with this?" she lost track.

"I believe that you are trying to say," Garth stepped forward, "Even though Reaver is at times is annoying and doesn't know when to keep quiet, he still has stuck with us… though threatening to leave on several occasions," he sighed, "He is also the one that navigated us to both the Spire and the Northern Wastes and back," he pointed out, "His skill with the pistol also slew many Balverines."

"The very pistol you destroyed I might add," Reaver managed to choke out.

"Shh," Sparrow hushed him.

"Auntie…?" John meekly spoke up, "Please? Haven't you humiliated him enough?"

The energy that erupted about her started to calm down. The wings collapsed. The horns retreated. The elongated sharp canines and fingers returned to normal. The red cracks sealed up and her whole demeanor changed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed as she set down Reaver down.

He staggered back and nearly fell, but Sparrow caught him.

"As you should!" Reaver growled as he tried to come at her, but Sparrow held him back.

Sparrow's companion started to growl and bark at him with bared teeth.

"Oh like you're opinion matters," he barked back at the dog.

"Reaver," Sparrow whispered into his ear, "Please don't push her any farther."

"Push her? Push HER!" Reaver yelled, "She is the one that we should be thanking for our current situation! The barbarian can barely swing that blunt object she calls a weapon around," he pointed to Hannah, "And look at him," he came to Garth, "he is a shadow of his former self…"

"I wouldn't say that," Garth had to disagree.

"I'm making a point," Reaver hushed him, "He can barely stand on his own two feet… and he's still twitching a little," he pulled back with a disgusted look, "And look at me! My arm is mangled," he waved it around, "I'll be scarred for life. My beautiful unmarred, glowing skin," his falsely cried, "It shall be forever broken… horrid, horrid scars… each one takes away from my youth… my handsome physique… Oh," a last minute thought came to him, "Let us not forget what you made poor Sparrow suffer," he put his arms around her, "She was nearly in Jack's power…," his hand was sliding down, "… we nearly lost our hope for this world…," it hit its target.

SMACK! Reaver's hand was now on his throbbing red cheek.

"That's enough Reaver," Sparrow regained her composure, "Aja…"

"Sephire," Reaver was still rubbing his cheek.

"Aja," she growled in his direction, "Could not help what she did. She was under Jack's control, but was able to come out of it enough to save me from the same fate," she looked down to her feet, "It's true that she did injure us… especially you three," Sparrow looked to each of them, "But she feels sorry for doing that… Don't you Aja?" she looked to her.

Aja had turned away from the group. She couldn't face them. Not after what she had done them… all she put them through.

"Aja?" Sparrow put her hand on her shoulder.

"I do feel sorry for what I have done and I do feel sorry that I was not honest with you," she answered in a low voice.

"Yes," Reaver rubbed his chin, "Why…?" he started to ask.

"We can only assume," Garth interrupted him, "That you kept your true identity a secret because of Jack's presence. He didn't seem to know who you were when we first met him."

"It has taken time… but I have been able to over the years to suppress my demonic energies," she sighed, "I… I thought I was free from Jack after William destroyed the Court… but I always felt him… I knew he would return… Two times…," she sighed once more, "… two times I have seen him exiled from this world… and now both times he has returned… William nor the Hero of Oakvale could not defeat Jack…"

"But Sparrow can," John spoke up, "She's different from the Heroes of the past. Though she has seen so much evil in her young life," he lifted Sparrow's hand in his, "She has always spoken of memories so tenderly… so passionately," his cheeks turned red, "How could someone that has so much passion, possibly lose to someone whose only desire is to destroy the world…"

"John," Sparrow blushed.

"He is right…," Aja smiled, "William grew up in the time of the Court… the darkest days this world has ever seen. The Hero of Oakvale watched his father die before his eyes and his village burn in one night… Tragedy followed them their entire life, and so it has you," she nodded to Sparrow, "But…"

"But I have the one thing that will help me keep Jack from penetrating my thought," Sparrow smiled, "One pure thought."

"Keep it close to your heart… where it belongs," Aja sighed as she looked up the road, "We are here…"

Sparrow followed her line of sight up to an open field that she knew all too well. It was the place where she grew for many summers and many winters. She saw the place change from season to season. The flowers in full bloom; the grasses blowing in the gently breeze; the trees creating a cool place to escape the heat of the sun; summer was alive with the sounds of birds and insects. The fall would be hailed by the brilliant reds, oranges and browns that covered the land. The flowers and tree would give their last hoorah before all their petals and leaves would fall to the earth and they would lie down as if dead. They would not however, it was only winter coming. The lake was quiet during the long cold nights. The snow was like a blanket and silenced everything it rested on. The world would fall asleep for a time; it needed a good rest after being awake for so long. The days would grow longer and the nights a little shorter. Hints of green would start to show through the pure white snow that managed to stay. The white scene would eventually fade and get into the fresh green scenery of spring. A carpet of yellows, blues, red and all the colors in between would cover the land. Sweet smells filled the air during the day and fireflies blinked during the night. It was special place the Sparrow held in her heart. It was her home, more so than the streets of Bowerstone.

But now… there was something different though now… it seemed to roll over the place like a thick fog. It suppressed. It choked. It ran deep. It was cold. It felt like it was twisting the very place that she knew by heart.

"Whimper, whimper," her dog came up close to her.

"I know boy…," she comforted him, "I feel it too."


	37. A Renewed Heart

Sorry about the long break, I have been through a job or two and trying to adjust. I would also say that I've had a case of the writer's block, but you probably figured that out. Anyway, I'm back and ready for some epic action. I forgot how much I had written and how much I missed this story. It's about time I got on my butt and sat down to finish this. I've been keeping you waiting too long. I've also long overdue for some thank yous. Hugs and kisses go out to Cclarks1003, Rocketfist, Raven R and Raynefalls2014. You all are so awesome! My thanks also go out to all my loyal readers. Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

**A Renewed Heart**

A shiver ran up and down her spine. The place, so familiar and safe, now felt like death waiting. He twisted around ever tree and lurked behind every rock. He called for her; beckoning her to come closed with his skeleton finger. He had always been there, even in her youth, but this time he knew that he might have a chance of stealing away her soul. He had been waiting for a very long time.

"Sparrow," Aja placed her hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

Sparrow shook her head, "I would lying if I said yes," she turned to the group, "but I know that I must do this. I know that I'm no different than I was before. If anything… I feel weaker," her mind drifted to deeper darker thoughts.

"That's no way to think," Hannah huffed, "We've through a lot and I don't want… no," she shook her head, "I refuse to think it was for nothing. Sure we don't have either the Sword of Aeons or Avo's Tear… which supposedly the only way to defeat Jack… but still… I know that I've changed… I've grown… I different from when we first started…," Hannah smiled, "I like to believe that we all have," she looked to everyone.

Garth stepped forward, "I have to agree with Hannah. We are not the same as we were when we first started. I thought I had done all the growing that I could after our last… adventure," he put the best way possible, "Returning to Samarkand, I thought, was my only choice… I thought there was nothing else," he had to admit, "it… saddened me to think that it was nothing else for me to do… there was nothing else to learn… To do so," he sighed, "would have proven to be dangerous. However, hearing that Heroes were needed once more… Well," he smirked, "I have to admit that I grew excited. For all we've been through… all I can say is… thank you Sparrow for teaching this old Will User that there are new lessons everyday and life is worth living…," the smirk turned into a strange sad smile.

"If I may?" Reaver poked in.

"Depends," Hannah growled.

He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, "I have seen many things in my glorious life and done even more," Reaver announced proudly, "but out of all the adventures I've been on… this one has been the most entertaining. I don't know how I will ever top it," he pondered.

"Sparrow," John looked to her with shy eyes, "I ah… I just wanted to say… I know that you…," he wasn't sure how to put it.

Aja cleared her throat rather loudly, "I think we need to give them some privacy," she pulled at Reaver's good arm.

"What are you doing demon woman?" Reaver asked in an indignant tone as the others followed after them.

John waited until the group was out of earshot, "My… my dear Lionheart," he took Sparrow's hands into his, "We've been through a lot lately…"

"I know and I just wanted to say," Sparrow started, but John gently covered her mouth.

"You don't need to say anything," he smiled, "We have shared our tears over those that are now gone. It's something that will be with us for a long time and it's something that we can't undo. I just wanted to say," his deep brown eyes stared deeply into her's, "No matter what… I have faith in you. I know that you won't fail. I… l…," he drew closer, "I love you…," he whispered as their lips met.

His lips were like two rose petals. They were soft and delicate, but firm and pressed into her. Warmth filled her cheeks as the turned a deep scarlet. It percolated down her spine; melting the chill of death's breathe away. Like a warm summer breeze, his kiss gently blew away her worries. The fears of the past faded and only that kiss seemed to matter. It felt like a little nudge in her… it reminded her that life is wondrous and precious… it was a worthy cause to fight for.

They pulled away from each other. There were no other words that needed to be said. Everything was in that one passionate kiss. Though it was small and they both were quivering as their lips met, it meant everything to them. It confirmed what that small little peck on the cheek so long ago meant. A strange little love blossoming… blossoming like a little strange daisy… a most simple of gift.

"I'll be back… I promise," Sparrow knew that she had to go.

Their grip lingered for but a moment, but it was all she needed.

"Farwell… my Lionheart…," John mustered a smile, "I'll," he looked back to the group and to a faithful companion that refused to leave, "We'll be waiting and cheering you on."

"Sparrow," Hannah called out, "Knock that Jack a good one for me!"

"And me!" Garth nodded.

"Oh shoot him in that smirking mask for me," Reaver got into the moment.

Sparrow smiled as she looked to each one. Her last stare met with the eyes of Aja. There was a little smile on her face. She didn't say a word, but Sparrow knew what she meant. She had faith in the girl… a child that came from her blood.

With a simple nod, Sparrow ran up the hill that lead to the Cullis Gate that would take her into the decaying bowels of the old Heroes' Guild. Within those walls held a man… a demon… a being older than time… that wanted to play his final move. She would not stand by and allow him to make all of the moves… to manipulate her or Aja… to win. This was her game now. Though she had no sword of myth, she knew that she had to face him. She would give everything just to see him ripped from this world and plunged back into the darkness from which he came.

Her body no longer felt heavy. Her breathes were long and steady. Her mind was focused and mindful. Her soul was fortified. Her heart was full.

The age old battle was about to be renewed. It was about to decided…


	38. The Fall

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**The Fall**

* * *

She took one deep breath before stepping into the Cullis Gate. There was so much riding on this one battle. It would end it all. If she could win. Battles before did not go so well.

A tingling covered her lips. It was warm and gentle. It pressed every so lightly. It was a kiss… a kiss of love.

She knew that she must hold onto that.

"One pure thought," she whispered as the light consumed her body.

The light faded and gave way to the moldy darkness of the Guild. Everything was as it was before. The candles still remained lit and hadn't melted an inch. Stacks of books lay about, but no one had touched them in a long while. The painted portraits of the past stared back at her with lifeless eyes. There was one… one that caught her eye.

It was of a man in a white mask with red marking. He held his hands over a burning town and a crying child. There was an evil grimace on the mask, though it had no mouth. It was an image of pain. It was an image of evil. It was an image of demon that desired only one thing…

"I'm ready Jack," Sparrow pointed her sword at the staring image.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the image laughed, "You have grown since we have last met. Sephire has taught you much," the image peeled away from the way.

It floated down as a leaf falls down from its lofty perch. It landed softly with a little fluttered and ripple of its body. Though it was wrinkled, the image still exuded evil.

"Tell me," the flat image started to pace back and forth, "Is my darling Sephire still alive? Or did you have to run her through a few times? I would imagine that she would take a few times to actually kill her," he laughed.

"Aja," Sparrow growled, "Is no longer under your control. You never will have her again and you will never, ever harm her again," she swore.

"Ha, ha, ha…," his dark laughter filled the musty air, "Such big words from someone who hasn't even truly face an evil being…" his paper like body started to expanded, "Hobbes, Hollow Men, Bandits, Balverines… Trolls…," he snorted, "They are nothing to what I am. And that pathetic old man… what was his name?" he rubbed his ballooning chin, "Lucien was it? The one that killed your sister… Pansy… Marigold… Petunia…?" he waited for her reaction.

She just took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, "Her name was Rose. Are you done playing games?"

Jack could see that she wasn't affected by his words, "Mmm," he was somewhat impressed, "What little thought are you holding onto? What could possibly be so centering?"

She closed her eyes and felt John's warmth fill her lips, "It doesn't matter. We are both here now. We are both here for something. We are both here… You started this and I am here to finish it."

He seemed amused, "I started nothing… If Sephire had remained loyal," he hissed, "I wouldn't have had to punish her… If she had stayed by my side," his eyes started to flare red, "and had not abandoned me for that blacksmith...," he growled lowly, "lie by him… keep his house… cook for him…," his armored hand formed a fist, "BARE HIS CHILD!"

His angry scream bounced off the walls and rang in Sparrow's ears.

It was the first time that she had heard him angry. He had been calm and cool since she had first encountered him. He showed some annoyance, but never raised his voice as he just did.

"She's a sore subject for you," Sparrow remained calm.

The flare in his eyes faded, though they were still red. He released his fist and the sound of a deep breath being taken in and released could be heard.

"It's frustrating," he was back to his calm self, "but it shall soon end…," he drew his blades, "… with you…"

There were no more words to be exchanged. They had said their peace. Sparrow had managed to keep composed. Jack had tried to play his games and failed. This would be the final battle for one of them. Who… it would be decided.

They met in the dim light of the candles. The clash of their weapons made sparks that illuminated each other's faces. Both were calm. Both were focused. Both were determined.

They met several times; each refusing to give an inch. The blades sparked and squealed with every hit. They wouldn't allow their masters to fail. They would not brake. They would not bend. They would not give.

Jack began to laugh, "Your steel is as strong as your will I see, but," his body rippled, "My desire is stronger than your will," a sudden force pushed her back.

She managed to brace herself enough to deflect Jack's oncoming attacks. Pushing back each attack, she gained a few steps forward.

"You certainly have improved since our last meeting," Jack stopped for a moment, "It is refreshing to feel a sweat on one's brow," he wiped away pretend sweat.

"Glad I could give you some exercise," Sparrow smirked.

"You're even starting to sound like her," Jack was annoyed by the comment, "I shall have to remove that sharp tongue of yours."

He was on her in a flash, but Sparrow was able to stop his blades. Concentrating on the metal in her sword, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The blade started to glow blue. Jack could see what she was doing and tried to jump away. It was too late. Sparrow let loose her mystical attack. Tendrils of her pure Will energy sailed through the air and hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying into the portrait that he had descended from.

He stayed for a moment then started to fall, but he was able to push off the wall and land just a ways from Sparrow.

"I'm done playing now… child," he raised his arms.

Sparks of light filled the air above him. They pulled and sharpened as they took form. Sparrow raised her blade, ready for the onslaught that was about to take place. Daggers… hundreds of them formed and took aim at her. With a gesture of his hands, the daggers started to fly through the air.

Sparrow blocked a few and dodged another. She jumped and swung and jumped, but the daggers of energy continued to fall. More and more were called forth and Jack watched as she barely missed being hit.

"Agg!" one grazed her left arm.

There was no time to stop and tend to it. More and more came by the moment. Jack was not letting up and neither was she.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her heartbeat. It was quick and sharp and pounded out of control. It started to slowed and calm down. The world around her started to grey and slow. Daggers flew by, but she merely stepped out of the way. Jack stood motionless and didn't seem to notice her composed walk up to him. Bringing up her sword, she started to swing.

"You're not the only one that can enter this plane," he suddenly grabbed the blade.

They twisted about. Sparrow trying to pull the sword away and Jack refusing to let go. The daggers still fell around them and barely missed them on several occasions.

"Give it up child," Jack chided, "I've been playing with you and your ancestors for centuries. No matter what they've tried, I still come back. There is nothing in this world that can stop me," he raked his talon like gauntlet across her face.

They ripped and torn her flesh. She staggered back and placed her hand on her cheek.

The world regained its color. It moved as it should. The rain of daggers stopped and Jack stood proudly with his claws dripping with her blood.

"That's all I wanted," his blank mask smiled, "Just a little blood. Was it that hard?" he admire the bright liquid that dripped off.

Sparrow wasn't sure why he was so happy. Surely it would take more than a few drops to bring forth the weapon of his desire. He killed the Hero of Oakvale's mother by slitting her throat to satisfy the needs of the sword.

"It's true that this little bit would not call forth what I need," he looked to the ground below Sparrow, "but you have provided enough," he laughed.

Sparrow looked to the ground and saw that there were several small pools of blood were forming. Looking over herself, she noticed that the daggers had hit her more often than she thought. Gashes and nicks lined her body and were slowly oozing blood.

"Come to me oh ancient Sword of Blood," Jack raised his arms once more, "Come to me my blade of ancient times! Come to your former and rightful master!"

The pools of Sparrow's blood ran together and rose off the ground. It was like it was dripping from the floor and collected into a sphere just above her head. A red light bathed the place in an eerie glow. Black sparks popped and fizzled in the air around the sphere of blood. The blood twisted and pulled. It rippled and swelled and contracted and undulated. It moved until finally the sphere opened up. With it lay a sword with a black blade and red and gold hilt. It seemed like any other long sword, but this one sent chills down Sparrow's spine. The blade fell quietly towards her. It called to her. It wanted her to take it by the hilt. It wanted… she wanted it… she reached out for it… it was nearly in her hand.

A sudden pressure pushed through her chest.

Sparrow looked down to see bright red blood flowing from her chest. Jack's blade protruding from the wound. Jack standing in front of her with an unseen smile on his face.

"What a shame?" he stroked her cheek lightly, "I would have loved to have kept you. But," he yanked the blade from her chest, "You are a reminder of Sephire's betrayal. Therefore," he lightly pushed her away, "you must go… everyone must go…," he laughed as she fell into an abyss.

She fell and fell… the world… it wasn't just darkening… it was disappearing… the life was draining from her… she fell…

... she would fall... fall for eternity...


	39. Blood and Light

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Blood and Light**

* * *

"Ack!" Aja grabbed at her chest.

"What's wrong Auntie? Is it your wounds?" John hurried to her side along with Hannah.

There was something wrong. She could feel it. A dark presence was growing and it was something that was familiar. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"Auntie you look as pale as death," John started to get worried.

"Give me your hands," she held out her own, "Give them to me now."

The group of Heroes just looked to her in confusion.

"Please," she begged, "there isn't much time!"

They didn't move.

"Please," tears started to stream from her eyes.

"Of course Auntie," John place his hands on top of hers.

"Woof!" the old scruffy companion topped theirs with his paw.

Hannah smiled, though she still looked worried, "I will."

"As will I," Garth placed his hands in the pile.

Reaver hesitated, but gave in, "I would like to know why my hands are touching…"

"No time," Aja closed her eyes, "Sparrow… stay with us…"

…

A cold shadow moved its way up her body. As it crept along, her body began to feel numb and chilled. It trickled up and up until it reached her chest where it seemed to stop and playfully dance about as if it was teasing her. She only wished it would come.

"Oh stop it," she growled, "I know that you have been waiting quite some time for me, but I'm still not ready to go. I still have so much to do," she sighed, "I don't care if I have to fight you myself, but I will not go easily. You took my sister with a simple shot, but you refused to even come near me that night. I've held you back during many of my adventures… but you were satisfied with others that I've left behind," she thought of all the blood she had split over the years, "You come to me now and expect me to just come with you," she could feel the shadow receding, "I won't… my life is not over," she sat up, "I need to finish what my ancestors couldn't. I need to see this through and through," the shadow left her completely, "I don't care if I have to die a thousand times," she stood up, "I will defeat Jack… not for myself," she vowed to the shrinking shadow, "This is more than just about me. This is about everyone that Jack has ever touched. Jack is the one that you should be pursuing," she started to shout, "Take his black soul to the depths of the Void and never let it go!"

The shadow had shrunk down to the size of a child and shivered.

"Now, now my dear," a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, "Death is only doing his job. There's no need to scream at him."

"Aja," she knew who it was, "I'm… I'm sorry. I've failed you," she grabbed at her chest where Jack had pierced her, "I've failed Hannah and Garth and John and all of Albion… even Reaver."

"Where did that hot blooded Hero go that was just yelling at Death?" she laughed, "Besides… how can you have died if Death hasn't taken you?"

"What… what do you mean?" she turned to her.

Aja stood before her as her young self. She stood proudly with her arms crossed across her chest and a smirk on her face.

"This is elsewhere," Aja looked around at the grey misty fog that swirled around them, "I thought," she released a sigh of relief, "You had fallen…"

"But she hadn't," a whispery voice filled the air, "She has… as she explained… so much more to do…"

"To fight against Jack," an airy female's voice twisted about the mist, "One must not think of the pain that he has cause to them… but the Light that is within them…"

"One must hold on to what made them who they are," yet another voice filled them, "One thought that rises above all others…"

"You, Sparrow the Lionhearted," the voices came together, "Have proven yourself worthy. The light you hold inside of you is pure and sweet. It is strong and bright. It can bring hope and lighten the heart. It brandishes away the darkness. Sparrow… you are judged worthy to wield Avo's Tear…"

The grey mist swirled and pulled to one spot in front of Sparrow. It flowed over itself and started to take shape. The grey mist started to shine and smooth out. It flattened and ballooned into shape. It was a blade of gold with a deep groove that started at the tip and ended at the leather hilt. Strange images were etched into the golden sword; what they meant, it was unknown. It looked like the sword she had reached for before, but this one seemed to glow with a gentle light that warmed and soothed.

Sparrow wanted to reach for it, but felt hesitant.

"Go on," Aja shied away from the glowing sword.

She looked back to the sword then to Aja, "Come with me," she understood why Aja refused to look at the weapon, "You're not the dark demon that Jack made you out to be. You are a being of light and beauty. You are a wonderful person and someone that I'm fighting for. I can save you," she put out her hand, "Just as you saved me… let me save you…," she smiled.

Aja turned away from her, "I'm far too gone child. I've lived in the shadows of Albion to ensure all that has come to be happens. Take the light that glows within you and share it… spread it... I will be happy to see the shadows that it casts…"

"No," Sparrow wouldn't allow it, "There's a light in you," a glow came from her chest, "I've seen it. I've seen the beauty that lies within your soul," a tear came to her eye, "It showed the way to the light with in me," she took hold of Aja, "It is a light that we both exude."

The greyness of the area faded and was filled with a light that seemed brighter than the sun. It filled them both as Sparrow took hold of the golden sword. Light blue lines formed over their skins and seemed to form strange patterns that were like that on the Avo's Tear. Sparrow watched in amazement as feathery white wing sprouted from Aja's back and from her own. Pure white butterflies floated around them and danced about their heads.

"You have the weapon to defeat Jack," the three voices came again, "But do you have the will… the support… the love…?"

"She has all…," Aja answered, "Your friends give you what is best with in them," she touched her forehead to Sparrows.

Sweet and simple memories overflowed and entered her heart. A young woman with green eyes and red hair fluttered her eyelashes at her. She shyly giggled and seemed to mouth 'I love you always'. This simple phrase echoed in her heart. The scene shifted to dark shinned young woman smiling down at her. She handed her a book the feeling of excitement and joy filled her. Yet another came to her. This time it was an older man in a dark brown rode holding her hand as they walked along. It was so peaceful. She mind became serene. One last vision came to her. This one she knew all too well. She was looking up at herself. Her heart was fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. She held out a strange little daisy with a rust colored center and butter like petals. All she could feel was love. Love… love... nothing but pure, innocent, sweet love…

"I give you my and your friends' strengths…," Aja whispered, "We are here for you…"

"Thank you…," Sparrow could feel her feet touching the ground.

"How… How are you here?" a dark voice asked.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was not the same person as she was before. Light surrounded her and penetrated every nook and cranny of the damp cave. Blue swirling patterns decorated her shin and shone through her clothing. White wings rested on her back and spread out. In her hands she held the weapon that was called Avo's Tear.

"I see," Jack stepped back, "… but it makes no difference," he raised his dark sword, "I have killed you once and I will kill you again," he waited for her reaction.

There was no point in retorting, Sparrow could see this. She just let the beautiful thoughts… wondrous memories of loved one long ago. They gave her peace. They gave her joy. They gave her hope.

"Let us finish this," he stepped towards her.

She would not move.


	40. Bathed in Light

**0Chapter Forty**

**Bathed in Light**

* * *

Sparrow refused to move. She would not give up the peace that she had found. Calm. Serenity. Peace. Love. They filled her. No jeering words could enter her mind or heart.

"You think that you are above reproach? You are a god because three dead Heroes give you a sword that was foolish attempt to match the power of the Sword of Aeons? It is an inferior blade of this world and nothing or no one of this pathetic place can defeat me," he growled, "William Black the first of the so called Heroes only shattered my body. The Hero of Oakvale only scattered me across the wind. What do you… with such diluted blood of my servant… can do against me with a blade forged by the hands of man?" his laughter filled the cavern.

"That is what makes her strong," a familiar voice whispered, "She is so far from the impurities that made me obey you. She is the means of your banishment. She is the light that will brandish away the shadow that you cast upon this world. She is the peace that will reign over this place when you are gone. She is…," the voice peaked, "Sparrow the Lionhearted!"

Sparrow raised her golden blade and rushed towards Jack.

He started to move to deflect her attack, but he was so slow. She spread her feathery wings and she lifted off the ground. She shot at him like an arrow. She was an arrow of pure light. She would pierce the darkness that had hung over her… over her family… over Albion...

Jack brought down his black blade as the tip of hers touched his chest.

She did not smile. She did not laugh. This was not a time to gloat. It was not a time to claim victory.

"There is only peace… there is only love… let only light fill me," she closed her eyes as the blade penetrated Jack's armor.

They stood there, just staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were still the same reddish hue, but they did not seem as bright as they were. He held his sword, the one that he had split so much blood over, in mid swing. It gently rested on Sparrow's shoulder. Though there was no mouth on Jack's mask, it still seemed to smirk.

Stepping back, Jack pulled himself from the golden sword. Not a hint of blood tarnished it. No bright red blood spurted or gushed from the open wound. He was like a void… there was nothing inside.

"You have hurt me," he whispered.

His body began to crack and splinter. His armor rusted and dropped away as if it was aging all at once. His red hooded cloak unraveled and disappeared into an unseen wind. The remains of his broken body turned to dust and shifted to the floor. It too was taken away by the unseen wind. His prized sword hung for a moments in the air, but soon gave in to gravity and flew to the floor with a dull clank. It did not bounce, but stuck to the ground and refused to move.

Only his unblinking mask remained floating in the air. There were no red staring eyes. There was not unseen smirk. It was just a mask… a mask of white and red.

_Sparrow…_ it called to her… _take your prize… you have earned it… take the mask and become immortal… take it… take it… take it…_ it started to demand.

Sparrow could feel her hand starting to raise, but was gently pulled back down. She looked to her side. The smiling face of Aja met hers. She was surrounded in a beautiful golden light. Snowy white wings hung around her. Blue patterns lay on her body and even shone through her white draped clothing. She was Aja, but now she seemed so… celestial…

Sparrow looked to herself. She was back to normal. The blue lines had just started to fade and her feathery wings retreated into her back. She still held the Avo's Tear. It blade glistened in the lite glow.

"It is yours to keep," Aja smiled as she took hold of the still floating mask, "You have proven your worth and earned this wondrous blade. With it," she gave a small bow, "there is no enemy that could stand against you."

Sparrow brought up the sword that she earned through her death. It felt right in her hands. It was light and fitted her hand like it was made for her. It was a symbol of light and purity. It was a weapon that would take the darkness away. She could become the greatest Hero to have ever lived with it by her side.

She smiled, "No… this is meant to be for those that need it the most," she threw the golden sword off into the abyss, "I don't need it anymore."

Aja smiled, "Oh child," she went to hug her.

The ground started to shake and the ceiling started to fall.

"The place is collapsing!" Sparrow looked to the gate, "We have to leave now!"

She just stood there with a smile on her face. There was no hint of worry or dread as the ceiling started to fall in.

"Go my little Sparrow," she raised her hand, "There is still much I must do here," a light came forth from her.

Sparrow reached out to her, but the light engulfed her. It consumed her body and she felt so light. Like she was floating on a cloud. It was all she could see, but it did not burn and it did not hurt her eyes. It enveloped her and cradled her… much like her sister use to during the cold winter nights in the back alleys of Bowerstone.

"Sparrow," a sweet little voice called out to her.

"Who?" she looked around, "… Rose…?" a little figure stood before her.

It was the little girl in the red hood that was with Scythe. Slowly she reached up and pulled down the hood that covered her face in a shadow.

"Rose…," her heart skipped a beat as she fell to her knees.

"Oh my little Sparrow," Rose came up to her, "It's been too long," she threw her arms around Sparrow's neck.

"Rose," she pulled her close, "I… I… I'm so sorry…," tears started to stream down her face.

"For what?" she smiled as she wiped away Sparrow's tears.

"For not being able to save you," Sparrow hung her head.

"Sparrow," she place her hands on her cheeks and lifted her head up, "You should have no regrets about that night. What happened, happened. I died with no grievances against you… or Lucien," she smiled, "Where he found darkness, you found light. Where he found pain, you found strength. Where he found torture, you found peace. I couldn't be prouder of my little sister. Though you and I were so young, we still managed to hold on to the goodness that our parents instilled in us. Though you saw…," she placed her hand over her chest, "my death right before your eyes, you still fought not for revenge, but for justice. Rage never blinded you. Greed never took you. Hatred refused to stay in your heart. Little sister… I'm so proud of you," she started to fade away.

"No," Sparrow held out her hand, but touched nothing.

"Sparrow!?" John suddenly caught her.

"John?" she suddenly realized that she was outside.

"Are you okay?" he held her close, "All of a sudden, the Cullis Gate collapsed up there," he indicated to the crumbling tall hill, "and so did the island out there," the stone building in the center of the lake had fallen, "We started to rush towards the Gate, but then a light appeared before us and you materialized."

"What about Jack? Did you defeat him? Is he crushed underneath the rubble of the Hero's Guild?" Hannah started to ask a thousand question.

"What about my aunt? Did you see her? She disappeared into a luminous light and I don't know where she's gone off to," John looked worried.

"Let the girl speak," Garth interrupted them.

"Yes," Reaver snorted, "Please tell us if we have more to do or if I can return to my beloved Bloodstone and regain my ill-gotten riches."

They all looked to her, waiting for her response. She looked to each one.

Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly, "Jack has been… he is where he should be," she felt a peace in her heart as she spoke.

"Yes my dear Sparrow," a voice filled the air around them.

The Heroes moved closer together, anticipating a fight. Sparrow one smiled. She was glad to hear her voice again.

"Be calm Heroes," a light formed just off shore, "This is a time of peace. The shadow of Jack has been banished from this place," it started to take form.

Two feathery wings spread out and a figure in a silver and gold robe stood before them, hovering just above the calm waters. Light blue lines twisted and turned and pulsed with the purest form of Will. A black sword the shone with a reddish gleamed hung from her left hip. A mask of white and red hung from her right hip. She smiled gently down at the group.

"Aja… it's good to see you," Sparrow couldn't help but shed a tear.

"Auntie?" John was confused by her appearance.

"Yes my dear godchild," she smiled to him, "Sparrow," she looked to her, "I can't thank you enough for all that you have done… because of you I have been freed from the darkness of my heart… I can't remember everything from before Jack… but I can remember… Seraphim," she suddenly remembered, "… my name… is Seraphim… You've given me back a piece of myself… given this world a glimmer of hope…"

"I didn't…" she started to say as her cheeks turned red.

"You have exiled a dark being from this world," she continued, "All of Albion has you to thank, though they do not know the true peril they were in. You and your friends… and Reaver," she smirked, "have proven that Heroes are still needed. The world still needs Heroes… they were a beacon of light in the past… but they forgot that and soon forgot to fight for it… one must fight for the light to keep the dark shadows at bay… the light… It burns within all of you," she raised her hands to the sky.

The glow that surrounded her intensified and burned brighter than the sun. It started to break and flutter off.

"Amazing," John couldn't help but whisper.

The light broke away and hundreds of fluttering wings surrounded them. Silver and gold butterflies dance about to an unheard song. They swayed and lightly kissed their faces with their wings. They started to float up into the sky and leave the world behind. One pulled from the group and landed on Sparrow's nose.

_My dear Sparrow,_ Aja whispered into her ears,_ be the beacon of light and hope that this world needs. Bare this not alone… share the light with in you and spread it to all that you meet. The world you build now, will change everything that is to come…_

The single butterfly gently lifted away and joined the others. They fluttered off out of sight, until not a trace of them could be found. A single tear rolled down Sparrow's cheek.

"Are you crying Reaver?" John pointed out.

"Yes," he sniffed, "Even I can appreciate beautiful sights."

They all nodded in agreement. Aja had left them with the most wondrous of visions. She had left them with words of wisdom. She had… left them.

Sparrow looked to John. Though there was a smile on his face, there was a sadness in his heart. She knew that she didn't have to say anything. She just needed to take his hand in hers. He looked to her and smiled. It would take some time for him to grieve over his losses, but a soft shoulder to lean on and a loving ear would ease the pain over time. They drew close. Their warmth filled each other and it was all they wanted. Their lips lightly touched and their cheeks turned red. It was a bright sunny day. It was a good day for a new beginning.

"Woof," Sparrow faithful companion barked up at them.

"What is it boy," Sparrow bent down to him.

He placed his mouth over her hand and dropped something into it.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as everyone looked over her shoulders.

It was an old pipe that had been used many times. The tip had been bit down on and the well was dark with soot and ash. It was somewhat chipped and scratched from the years of use. On the side there was a name etched into it.

"Aja…," Sparrow held the old pipe tightly to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes.


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A lonely white rose laid on a freshly dug grave. It was placed with reverence of a young life that was taken so early. A life that had not the chance to truly live. It was a life that hadn't had the chance to experience a child's heart. It was a life that had to grow up too fast. It was a life lived to protect another.

The place, out of respect, stayed quiet as three figures stood over the grave. Two bowed their heads while the third only looked on.

"What a shame that such a young life was brought into the world only to be snuffed out," one shook her head.

"It was a necessary sacrifice," another said in a grave tone.

The third sighed, "There was no other choice… If Sparrow had failed…"

"But she didn't," the first snapped, "This child didn't have to be teased with life that was so fleeting… it was unnecessary…"

"It was necessary," the second sighed once more, "I know you used much of your powers to bring the girl back… but even with your abilities… you know that she would have died anyway… it is better that she passed quietly knowing that her little sister has made a difference in the world… that Sparrow has grown into a strong and beautiful young woman… that she was able to carry on and keep the lessons that she taught her close to her heart."

"Humph," the third snorted, "A life is a life. Whether it was spent or wasted is up to the person. This girl died so that her sister may grow into a "hero"… if you call her that."

Instead of growing in anger, the first only sigh and looked to the sarcastic individual, "Oh child of mine… have you been so long without your precious Aja that you've grown so cold? Did she not open your heart to the possibility that life is a gift and not something that is given," she took the man's face in her hands, "Scythe…," she drew close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Forgive this woman for believing that a child's life is something to celebrate… Forgive her for loving a child that she barely knew… Forgive your mother for… having…," she rested her head on his chest as she held back tears.

"Mother," he felt a deep guilt that had been haunting him for centuries, "I'm sorry…," he drew her close, "… I've lost my heart… My chest has felt hollow for quite some time… Aja… our children… they were my heart and soul… when they left me… a void filled me… after seeing so many… heroes pass before my eyes and they wasting the gifts they were given through their blood… my faith is gone in this world… but," he gently lifted her head, "Seeing a Hero like Sparrow… like her friends… give everything of themselves… even her life… to save a world that I thought was lost… You put your faith in the right child…"

"She… and I put our faith in our blood…," the second stepped forward, "Scythe… Seraphim… I must return to the Spire… to prepare for what is coming… I must know if there is any guard against the coming darkness…"

"Theresa… is there any that we can do to stop it now?" Scythe asked with a snort.

"There is no stopping it. It will come…," she recalled her dark visions, "We have not the strength… This unforeseen battle with Jack as taken much from us… I do fear that Sparrow will die if she were to face it… but…," she for a moment, "… the child…"

"Whose child?" Scythe asked.

"Her's and John's… their child may be able to hold the light in this world," Theresa smiled, "This child, either through good or evil, will hold the key to the survival of Albion… and Aurora…"

"But which one?" Seraphim crossed her arms.

"The Fates have yet to determine that…," she was unsure, "It means nothing though if the darkness is not held back…"

"I will hold as long as possible," Seraphim volunteered, "I have the strength and with these items," she hinted to the dark sword and mask that hung from her belt, "The darkness will not come for some time… but the child must be prepared by the time of its arrival…"

"Mother…," Scythe started.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything falls in to place, but for now," Theresa sighed, "I must rest. Farwell…," she disappeared into a blue light.

"I suppose I should get going as well," Seraphim sighed.

"I can't allow you to do that," Scythe reached out to her.

"Oh child of mine," she clicked her tongue, "I will always do what is best for this world… I have many sins to make up for… this is only a small step in my path to renewal…"

"Mother," he held her close, "your sins are not your own… I pray that you would learn that after so long…, but," he looked down to her, "I will do as you wish…"

Smiling, Seraphim gently kissed him in between the eyes, "Thank you William…"

The End


	42. Author's Final Notes

**Author's Final Notes**

* * *

Well we're finally here. This is the end. It's been a long and bumpy road. But here we are… at the end… no more _Shadow in the Mask_… sigh… I really liked writing this story. I felt like giving up a few times, but you guys pulled me back from the brink. We got through it though. Again… sigh…

There is relief finally finishing this story. I now feel that I can move on to other parts of this little Fable world I have created. I still have the past (_The Family Black_) and the future (Fable 3 story yet to be named and futuristic story based on the Fable Universe). I'm not sure which one to go with right now, but will probably be the Prequel… It's up already anyway.

I don't really have much to say… really… no…

Just kidding.

I have so many ideas going on for Fable, but let's face it… I'm just too lazy to write a series… and writer's block does often set in… I don't know… I'll let you guys decide if you want more of me.

Anyway, I just want to say a multi-universe huge 'love you' to all the people that have stuck with me through thick and thin. I really don't know how to express my gratitude for all the wonderful and kind words you all have left me. They were like little gifts in my E-mail box. I always got so excited to see something new from Fan Fiction… I still do.

Of course I have some last minute shout outs for the last few chapters. I didn't do my usual headers for the last chapters due to the intensity of the story. So here are my last shout outs. Love goes out to Rocketfist and Dearestevergreen.

I hope that you all have enjoyed this adventure across Albion and beyond. This is the most epic story I have ever written and I put a lot of effort into it. It's not perfect. It's not a masterpiece. It's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I will be taking questions if the story left you with some. PMs work the best. If I get overflowed with questions… I have a feeling that I won't… well, I might just set up a forum to funnel them all. Again… I'm kind of lazy, so that probably won't be happening. If you do have a question, I will try to get back to you as soon as possible.

Again…

A HUGE THANK YOU… HUG… KISS (friendly kiss on the cheek) AND LOVE YOU to all and those yet to read. You guys aren't my fans… I'm yours…

~Dusk Star Dragon


End file.
